Todo por un proyecto
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: Los bishounen se enfrentan a una nueva misión, una de la cual depende tanto sus vidas como su futuro ¡A cuidar bebés! -¡¿por qué a mí! -¡Será divertido!
1. Proyecto igual a Problemas

**Bien, es cierto que dije que volvería a subir cada cap de este fic pues... ¡me sangran los ojos de sólo leerlo! a tal punto de decir; ¡Oh, My God! ¡¿En verdad esta es mi historia?!  
**

**Como dije anteriormente, esta es mi primera historia, así que, no sean duros conmigo si? :D  
**

**Y... a las personas que leyeron que voy a resubir... pues ¡Aquí está!  
**

**Y en verdad lo siento mucho por la demora, pero apenas hoy termine los exámenes, así que me apuré para poder corregirlo y reelerlo de nuevo para que sea del gusto de ustedes! XDDD  
**

**En fin! sin más que agregar, los dejo leer!  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge no me pertenecen, (ojalá fuera así -.-U) Le pertenecen a ****Tomoko Hayakawa** (nunca terminaré de darle las gracias por tan buen anime y manga TToTT)  


**LL  
**

**LL  
**

* * *

**Todo por un proyecto**

El día era demasiado bello que era simplemente increíble la situación que todos estaban viviendo, incluso parecía que el viento estaba burlándose de ellos mientras agita descaradamente las hojas de los arbustos de rosas que rodean el camino hacia la mansión. Pero ni siquiera tenían energías para poder decir algo al respecto, no cuando todos estaban en la sala, con el ánimo con el suelo y buscando una manera para salir de esa desagradable situación. Primeramente Kyouhei, un joven de cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el hombro y ojos avellana estaba sentado en el sofá de una forma bastante descarada; con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo distraídamente y refunfuñando al mismo tiempo mientras balanceaba una y otra vez el vaso de cristal que contenía una bebida bien fría para aliviar el calor, o al menos lo era hace una hora atrás. Otro rubio, un poco más bajo que él y con el cabello más apagado estaba tranquilo y sentado de forma correcta sobre el sofá, intentando calmarlo al mayor de alguna u otra manera.

Fracasando por completo.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado ¿no?

_¡Tsk! ¿Por qué al director se le ocurrió hacer esto? ─

_No es tan malo ─ decía Yuki para tranquilizar al gruñón de Kyouhei ─ Nos servirá para aprender a ser responsables de nuestros actos, ¡ojalá sea una niña!

Bien podría notarse que el único emocionado con la tarea es Yuki, pues Kyouhei atinó a tirarle una almohada en la cara para que se callara de una buena vez. Los otros miembros presentes de esa "extraña familia", si así podría decirse, se limitaron a suspirar cansinamente y agradeciendo mentalmente a Kyouhei por su intervención. Ninguno de ellos estaba con ánimos de aguantar el "intento de levantar el ánimo" del más joven, en especial un peculiar joven de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos azules como el cielo; sentía que hacer esa tarea iba en contra de su "código de caballero", o como dicen los demás, "código del mujeriego"

_Estos van a ser los 2 meses más largos de mi vida ─ murmuró Ranmaru lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan.

_Lo bueno es que el director nos dio 1 semana para elegir a nuestra pareja ─ dijo Takenaga, sin despegar la vista de su libro. ─ Como Sunako-chan también hará el mismo proyecto le diré a Noi-chi para hacerlo juntos ─ dijo con toda tranquilidad

_Es verdad, y como Tamao se mudó a nuestra escuela, podré hacer el trabajo con ella y así no tendré que soportar a un tumulto de chicas pidiendo ser mi pareja, ¡sería tan trágico y cruel tener que rechazar a todas esas lindas gatitas! ─ dijo Ranmaru con la pose más dramática que hacer, como si estuviera en una obra de Shakespeare, o algo así. ─¿Por qué la vida es injusta con aquellos que nacemos con la belleza encarnada en nuestra cuerpo?

_No te creas demasiado Ranmaru ─ dijo Takenaga ojeando su libro con calma, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los arranques de dramatismo del casanova.

En cambio Kyouhei…

_¡Ya cállate, casanovas de cuarta! ─ gritó Kyouhei tirando una almohada hacia el mencionado, pero fracasando el tiro debido a los rápidos reflejos del mencionado casanovas.

_¡Ja! Mejora tu puntería para la próxima vez ─ sonrió victorioso Ranmaru, mientras el rubio desvía su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación con un ligero puchero. Ranmaru siguió sonriendo hasta que pensó detenidamente en el insulto de Kyouhei. ─¡¿A quién llamas casanova de cuarta, bestia devoradora de comida?!

_¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ─ gritó Kyouhei listo para dar pelea si era necesario, pues necesitaba descargarse de toda esa rabia que sentía.

_Ya deténganse ustedes dos ─ dijo Takenaga levantando la vista. ─No es momento de pelear, sino de encontrar una solución a esto.

Kyouhei chasqueó la lengua mientras volvía a tomar asiento con el vaso de cristal que tenía, sin siquiera intentar disimular el enorme enojo que sentía. Ranmaru suspiró cansinamente y también tomó asiento, dando mentalmente la razón a Takenaga. Por algo era el más listo de los cuatro y sus consejos siempre son acertados, como en esta situación. Cuando se hubo apaciguado un poco las cosas, siguieron con la misma charla que los tenía a todos confundidos y molestos (sobre todo Kyouhei)

_Al menos ya tienen con quién hacer el trabajo, ¡Yo aún no tengo! ¡¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo?! ─ dijo Yuki con lágrimas en los ojos, tirado sobre la alfombra.

_¡aaaahh! ¡Qué molesto! ¡¿Porque tenemos que hacer esto?! ─ dijo Kyouhei a punto de romper el vaso de cristal que traía en la mano (que milagrosamente aún no se había roto). ─Si no apruebo esa maldita materia, ¡reprobaré! ¡Prefiero eso a que cuidar a un estúpido muñeco!

_El que peor lo está tomando eres tú ─ dijo Takenaga con tranquilidad.

_¡Por supuesto! ¡Tendré que soportar una multitud de locas detrás de mí gritando cosas como "¡Sé mi pareja, Kyouhei-kun!" y otras cosas más! ¡Es desesperante! ─ dijo Kyouhei imitando una melosa voz que a todos les dio risa.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco las cosas, Yuki miraba al "Señorito caprichoso" haciendo su berrinche mientras los demás no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención, aunque sabía que eso no era más que una falsa cara. Todos estaban tan o más preocupados que Kyouhei, es decir, la situación no era muy prometedora o algo así. Seguramente sería el proyecto más grande que ellos harían, y ni siquiera estaban preparados para ello, ¡y muchos menos Kyouhei, quién no es capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo! Yuki dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, recordando lo tranquilo y apacible que era ese día hasta la fatídica hora en la cual sus destinos se marcaron durante ese largo mes.

_**Flash back**_

_Todos estaban en el aula, hablando de trivialidades, Ranmaru como siempre rodeado de chicas, Takenaga estaba con su eterno libro y Yuki hablando con Kyouhei. La vida en ese momento era tan hermosa para los 4 chicos, pues no había nada que perturbara su tranquilidad; hasta que el sensei entró con una caja en sus manos y la acomodó por debajo de su escritorio, al verlo entrar todos se acomodaron rápidamente en sus lugares. Al ver que los alumnos miraban expectantes hacia delante, el sensei, con una extraña y macabra sonrisa, se decidió a hablar._

__Bien clase, para este bimestre he decidido hacer un proyecto que tendrá el 80% de la calificación ─ dijo el sensei sin dejar que la sonrisa abandone su pálido, y a la vez arrugado, rostro. ─ Para eso formarán grupos de pareja y este proyecto lo harán todos los de primer año en general, deberían estar agradecidos que les dejo elegir a su compañero o compañera._

_Se produjo un silencio por parte de todos, en especial los 4 chicos que miraban hacia el frente preguntándose si eso sería bueno para ellos. Takenaga siempre se caracterizó por tener una buenísima intuición, por lo tanto, pudo deducir, con temor a equivocarse, que lo que el profesor les mostraría no sería nada bueno para ninguno de los presentes. Kyouhei miraba por la ventana sin demostrar ningún tipo de interés hacia la clase, pero la atm__ó__sfera un poco pesada en el ambiente lo obligó a voltear, arrepintiéndose al instante de ellos. El profesor sacó la caja que había traído y la abrió en presencia de todos, de forma lenta para algunos, entonces, sacó de la caja un muñeco algo singular pues, si la memoria no le fallaba a nadie en ese lugar, se trataba de un bebé. Todos en la clase compartieron la misma sensación de shock, Takenaga cerró los ojos al ver que su intuición se había cumplido (por desgracia) y la ceja de Kyouhei no paraba de temblar, pues creía saber a donde apuntaba todo eso._

__Sensei, __¡¿que es esa cosa?! __─ Dijo Kyouhei señalado al bebé como si fuera un bicho raro._

__Esto, Takano-san es un bebé ─ dijo el profesos prácticamente burlándose de sus alumnos en sus rostros, pues el espectáculo era simplemente magnífico. ¡Ja! Eso les enseñaría a no tomar a la ligera su materia y a no dormirse (específicamente refiriéndose a Takano). ─ Tiene instalado un sensor de tacto, un sistema de sonido y de alarma, prácticamente es un bebé de verdad._

_Muy bien, esa no era exactamente el tipo de respuesta que quería Kyouhei. Más bien, quería una respuesta que decía que esto simplemente no estaba pasando o que agarrarían la muñeca, lo atarían a un cohete y lo lanzarían al cielo para que explotara como clase especial de física, o algo así. Takenaga estaba divirtiéndose con el rostro lleno de pánico de Kyouhei, aunque por dentro rogara a todos los cielos que todo esto fuera una simple broma de mal gusto por parte de su malnacido profesor. Ranmaru ni siquiera reaccionaba, al parecer estaba paralizado de terror. ¡Él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre cuidar bebés!_

__¡¿Y que mierda se supone que haremos con un bebé?! ─_

__Tendrán que cuidarlo por supuesto ─ resopló el profesor ante lo evidente, según él claro. ─Le darán su biberón a determinadas horas del día, lo dormirán y lo tendrán con ustedes en todo momento, deben tratarlo como si fuera su hijo, si el bebé no esta satisfecho llorará y si está feliz, reirá. Es sencillo, ¿no?_

__Sensei, ¿Cómo funciona exactamente el mecanismo del muñeco? ─ preguntó Takenaga con verdadera curiosidad._

__Me agrada tu pregunta Oda-san ─ dijo el profesor, mostrando orgulloso al muñeco que será la tortura de todos los alumnos durante el mes. ─Este bebé tiene un sensor especial exactamente en la cabeza, grabará y me dará los resultados una vez finalizada la prueba, así sabré cuanto cariño y protección le brindaron. Y no intenten hacer trampas haciendo que otras personas cuiden a sus bebés, porque lo sabré gracias a este muñeco ─ dijo alzando orgulloso al bebé con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro._

__Usted nos dará los materiales necesarios para cuidarlo, ¿no? ─_

__Así es Oda-san, como es un muñeco, no le pueden dar comida de verdad al bebé ─ rio el profesor aunque disimuladamente ─ sus biberón, al igual que la manta, las cunas y todo lo necesario se los daré yo, cuando tengan a sus parejas establecidas._

_Takenaga escuchaba atentamente, aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado, pues nunca había cuidado a un niño antes. Ranmaru, al igual que toda la clase en sí, se quedó en estado de shock, intentando asimilar de alguna toda aquella información soltada de golpe por su despiadado profesor. Yuki imaginaba como sería su bebé con brillo en los ojos, llenos de ilusión y, finalmente, Kyouhei llevó su frente a la mesa y se golpeaba una y otra vez con la misma, convenciéndose de que era una terrible pesadilla y buscando despertar de forma, tal vez, drástica__.__ Cuando la gran mayoría volvió del estado de shock, empezaron a maldecir y otros a desesperarse por el hecho de cuidar a un bebé, diciendo que era injusto y que todo esto no era más que un complot y otra estupidez parecía. La verdad, Takenaga no estaba convencido del porqué del proyecto, es decir, ¿acaso la escuela entró en una especie de programa de protección o de educación sexual?_

__Sensei, díganos, ¿cuál es el objetivo del proyecto? ─ preguntó Takenaga, pues la curiosidad pudo más que él._

_Toda la clase estuvo en completo silencio ante esa pregunta, pues era de interés general saber que mierda le había entrado al profesor en la cabeza para que ellos tuvieran que cuidar a un maldito muñeco mecánico que ni siquiera tenía un corazón que pudiera latir, es más, ¿por qué debían perder su tiempo cuidando a un trozo de plástico? Esa era la pregunta principal que todos, incluido Kyouhei, se hacían en ese momento._

__Pues… ─ el profesor colocó su dedo índice sobre la barbilla, gesto de estar meditando. ─ Porque es divertido hacerlos sufrir ¿no?_

_Bien, esa era la clase de respuesta que nadie se esperaba. Takenaga no pudo evitar abrir la boca debido a la impresión, ¿cómo es que el profesor puede llegar a ser tan descarado y malvado? Y, por qué negarlo, maniático con serios problemas de autoestima o algo parecido. Kyouhei y los demás alumnos contuvieron a duras penas las ansias asesinas que arrasaron por todo su cuerpo como lava ardiente, incluso algunos casi rompen sus lápices debido a la pura rabia e impotencia. Ranmaru aún no reaccionaba del repentino shock, y Yuki se dio una palmada en la frente por la forma en la que el sensei reaccionó._

__Bien, bien, también es porque el director me pidió que haga este proyecto, para que aprendas a ser responsables de sus actos, si saben a que me refiero ─ aclaro el profesor, riéndose internamente de las reacciones de sus alumnos._

_Aún así, la rabia no había disminuido ni un poco en ninguno de los presentes en la sala de clase, de hecho, las ansias asesinas crecieron con mucho más ímpetu. El profesor decidió ignorar aquello y se disputo a explicar todos los pormenores del proyecto, debía admitir que se divertiría durante dos meses con este proyecto. ¡Dios bendiga al director por haber ido a esa convención sobre "padres jóvenes", trayendo esa descabellada y brillante idea hasta él!_

__Tendrán 1 semana para escoger sus parejas y, como cité anteriormente, solamente puede ser con alumnos de primer año ─ sonrió el profesor. ─ Este trabajo durará 2 meses y al final del segundo mes me devolverán sus bebés. Si le pasa algo a su bebé ─ Su mirada era de terror y su lúgubre voz resonaba en todos. ─ Bueno, pueden considerarse, __¡__REPROBADOS POR TODO EL AÑO!, __¿__está claro?_

_Toda la clase se asustó debido a los cambios tan radicales de humor del profesor__,__ desde "amable profesor" hasta "profesor maniático homicida" y, nuevamente a "amable profesor". La clase emitió un "¡Si, Señor!" en coro antes de que la campana sonar, cuando eso ocurrió, todos salieron, prácticamente, corriendo del aula del más puro horror, algunos (en la mayoría hombres y en especial Kyouhei) salieron con cara de terror y desesperación, otros estaban tranquilos, como Takenaga, aunque por dentro no podía evitar sentir esa preocupación, otros (la mayoría mujeres y Yuki) salieron con un brillo en los ojos y comentando lo maravilloso que sería cuidar un bebé recién nacido (aunque fuera de mentira) y algunos, como Ranmaru, seguían en estado de shock por la gran noticia. _

_Ahora la pregunta que TODOS se hacían, especialmente Kyouhei: __¡¿__Que haremos con un bebé?! Sin duda serían los dos meses más largos de sus vidas._

_**End Flash back **_

_Además ni siquiera sé con quién haré el estúpido proyecto ─ dijo Kyouhei en un tono cansado, recostado sobre el sillón y suspirando audiblemente.

_Mmm… Si que estas en un dilema, considerando que no le puedes pedir a nadie sin que una avalancha de mujeres te persiga por todo el instituto ─ respondió Takenaga llevando su mano a la barbilla.

_Y no creo que el profesor te deje hacer el trabajo solo ─ dijo Yuki sentándose sobre la alfombra donde anteriormente estaba tendido. ─Aunque podrías preguntarle

_¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no le pides a Sunako-chan para que sea tu compañera de proyecto? ─ Dijo Ranmaru de lo más tranquilo. ─Después de todo, ella está en las mismas condiciones que Kyouhei.

_No creo que Sunako-chan quiera estar con él ─ dijo Yuki suspirando cansinamente. ─Después de todo, hablamos de la misma Sunako-chan a la que le sangra la nariz cada vez que se acerca a nosotros.

_Es verdad ─ asintió Ranmaru. ─Pero es la única solución.

_Sunako-chan no tiene otra opción ─Dijo Takenaga. ─Como tiene el mismo proyecto y el profesor dijo que para llevarlo a cabo se necesita una pareja, Sunako-chan no tendrá de otra.

_Además dudo mucho que alguien quiera ser la pareja de proyecto de Sunako-chan ─dijo Ranmaru. ─ Nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para estar con ella, todos salen huyendo cada vez que la ven, lo cual es una desventaja para nosotros si queremos convertirla en una dama y para ella misma si quiere pasar esa materia

Los cuatro chicos se sumieron en un pesado silencio, pues por poco olvidan la renta que tenía que pagar por estar en esa mansión. Lo bueno, es que ellos ya habían pagado por ese mes y el que viene la renta, así que dudaban que vieran a obaa-chan durante un buen tiempo. Takenaga decidió sumirse en su lectura que, curiosamente, hablaba sobre como cuidar y criar a un bebé, mientras Ranmaru empezaba a hablar con Yuki sobre algunos temas sin sentido. Kyouhei, aunque no lo demostró, pensó muy seriamente sobre la propuesta que tendría que hacerle a Sunako sobre hacer el proyecto.

¿Qué tan difícil sería?

+++++++++++ººººº++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, se encontraba Sunako viendo una de esas películas censuradas que ella siempre consigue que alguna u otra forma, pero no podía concentrarse debido a esa gran estupidez que se le ocurrió al profesor ese mismo día. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer un estúpido trabajo sobre maternidad? Ella sabía perfectamente que nadie querría estar con ella, aunque a decir verdad no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era reprobar, sabía que los chicos también les habían tocado el mismo proyecto, pero no le podía pedir a ellos, sabía que ya tendrían una compañera y además si ella se acercaba, su nariz sangraría terriblemente. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la escena de matanza y sangre por culpa de ese maldito tema, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso precisamente a ella?

Cuando volvió en sí para poder concentrarse en la película, notó con creciente molestia que ésta ya había acabado. Maldiciendo en voz baja se dirigió hacia el televisor para poder sacar la película y colocarla en su caja correspondiente, luego vio que el reloj marcaba las 19:30, por lo tanto salió de su habitación para poder preparar la cena, si no lo hacía de seguro Kyouhei vendría a su habitación y le preguntaría que hay de cenar y etc… etc… etc…

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina con caminar lento, se preguntaba que haría para salir de esa situación. Si reprueba esa materia su tía le diría a sus padres, y su progenitor no estaría muy feliz que digamos, haría todo un escándalo y despotricaría contra el profesor que no tiene la culpa de nada (dudaba seriamente de eso, pero quería pensar que el profesor era un "buen hombre"). Aunque su madre no le diría nada, no quería tener problemas con ellos, en especial con su padre, que utilizaría ese pequeño "tropezón" como excusa para venir hasta Japón y llevársela con él, aun bajo los reproches de su madre. Pero si para poder aprobar tendría que cuidar un "bebé" (nótese el sarcasmo) con una de esas "criaturas brillantes" ella no lo soportaría.

_"Estoy en un gran problema" ─ se dijo a sí misma mientras iba hacia la cocina, aunque intento verlo por el lado amable.

Ella no tenía problemas con los niños; muchas veces tuvo que cuidar a los hijos de los vecinos mientras éstos iban a trabajar, a hacer alguna diligencia o por el simple hecho de salir a divertirse. Sunako simplemente sabía como tratar con los niños, prepararles la merienda, mantenerlos entretenidos durante un largo con el fin de cansarlos lo suficiente, asegurarse de que tomaran un buen baño y luego acostarlos a dormir, no era una tarea difícil para ella. Incluso pensaba que tratar con bebés era más fácil, porque ella sabía cambiar los pañales, mantenerles ocupados con cualquier cosa que no fuera nocivo para ellos, prepararles el biberón cuidando que no fuera muy caliente, y otras cosas que su madre se había encargado de enseñarle bien.

Si, definitivamente podría hacerlo… Sola

Porque si tenía una pareja, sería todo un problema por parte del bebé y por parte de ella. Estaba segura que nadie querría ser su pareja de proyecto por el simple hecho de que da miedo, ella estaba consciente de ello, y no podía pedirle a una de esas "criaturas brillantes" pues moriría desangrada por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ellos. Tal vez si hablaba con el profesor, podría hacer el proyecto sola, aunque dudaba seriamente de esa posibilidad; el profesor pensaría que cualquier cosa menos que ella tiene un serio problema, ni siquiera la tomaría en cuenta.

_"Debo pensar en algo rápido" ─ se dijo Sunako, suspirando cansinamente antes de buscar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la cena. ─"Si no quiero reprobar sin morir en el intento, Kami, ¿por qué todo es tan difícil?"

Debía calmarse y pensar fríamente.

No sería tan malo, ¿o si?

+++++++++++ººººº++++++++++++++

Mientras Sunako preparaba la cena, Kyouhei libraba una batalla mental a niveles épicos en la comodidad de su habitación, intentando buscar una posible solución a ese gran dilema que al idiota del profesor se le ocurrió ponerlos sólo para joderles la existencia. Estaba muerto en muchas maneras; sabía que si no encontraba pareja pronto, no sólo tendría que soportar a un tumulto de locas desesperadas todo el día preguntándole si querían hacer el trabajo con él, sino que reprobaría el año entero (según ese profesor psicótico) si eso no pasaba. El problema no radica en el dilema de encontrar pareja, porque si hablamos con la verdad, eso no es problema para él. Pero soportar las miradas deseosas y los acosos durante dos meses era simplemente intolerable, estaba seguro que acabaría mandando a más de una chica al hospital debido a su microscópica paciencia. Buscando una solución, recordó las palabras de Ranmaru

____¡Ya sé! ¿__Por qué no le pides a Sunako-chan para que sea tu compañera de proyecto? ─_

Es verdad, ¿porqué no sólo ir a pedirle a Sunako hacer el trabajo "juntos"? No podía por 2 simples razones:

*Sunako no lo haría

*Él no lo haría

Pero por otro lado, tal vez sería bueno si Sunako aceptara, ya que si eso pasaba (por obra del destino o por un milagro claro) dejaría de ser acosado por todas esas chiquillas; conociendo la fama de Sunako, ella sin ni siquiera proponérselo es capaz de asustar a el alumnado entero, junto al profesorado que componen la escuela; sonrió por eso, le parecía francamente divertido. Pero la parte difícil era… ¡¿como carajo hacía que Sunako aceptara ser su compañera?! Tenía sólo 1 semana para conseguir una pareja, si no fuera porque su estómago demandó alimento seguiría en su cama toda la noche intentando encontrar una solución. Suspiró, sabiendo que no había conseguido absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo, ¡incluso estaba enojado por la gran pérdida de tiempo en pensar en ese asunto! Enojado, se dirigió al comedor y allí se encontraban todos esperándolo, cosa muy extraña ya que él era el primero en estar ahí ¡y a veces hasta reclamaba porque tardaba tanto!

Extrañamente, Ranmaru fue el primero en hablar al verlo entrar al comedor.

_Kyouhei, ¿estás bien? O más bien, ¿en quién estarás pensando, eh? ─ Esto último lo dijo en un tono un poco pervertido, haciendo que la rabia de Kyouhei aumentara.

_¡Cállate, mujeriego del demonio! ¡Eso no te incumbe! ─ gruñó Kyouhei sentándose de golpe en la silla para poder comer ─ "Tú no tuviste debates mentales durante todo un dñia"

_¡Vaya, que humor! ─ dijo Ranmaru acomodándose en la silla.

Antes de Kyouhei replicara con una lista de lenguaje no apto para menores, o cardíacos, Sunako entró al comedor con una bandeja llena de comida, deteniendo toda palabra que estuviera a punto de salir de la boca del rubio, y fue depositando los alimentos en la mesa delante de cada uno, como de costumbre. Cuando ya todo estaba listo, Sunako fue a su asiento y empezó a comer con tranquilidad; a diferencia cierto rubio que come de forma bestial los alimentos que ella puso en la mesa. A pesar de estar comiendo tan desastrosamente como de costumbre, Kyouhei no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Sunako durante la cena, analizándola de arriba y abajo y examinando los pros y los contras de su "intento de plan". Sunako sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, y cuanod volteó la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos avellana que la observaban de forma analítica, poniéndola un poco nerviosa y se preguntaba que era lo que quería el rubio para que la mirara así, incluso empezaba a molestarla. Cuando la cena terminó, al fin, recogió todos los platos de los presentes a una velocidad increíble y, con paso apresurado, se dirigió a la cocina mientras los demás iban a la sala a relajarse un poco. Sunako quería, de alguna forma, apartarse de la insistente mirada del rubio, era simplemente demasiado para ella; al menos evitó que su nariz sangrara, un gran logro.

Mañana sería un largo día…

Mientras tanto, los chicos se reunían en la sala para comentar sobre el día tan ajetreado que tendrían a partir de mañana, buscando algunas soluciones y burlándose de la situación tan lamentable de Kyouhei. Todos los chicos estaba nerviosos, solo esperaban poder aprobar esa materia, aún si eso incluía tener que cuidar de un mocoso robotizado que no haría más que molestarlos durante todo un mes.

_Mañana será un largo día, ¿no? ─ Dijo Ranmaru en un tono cansado.

_Es verdad ─ replicó Yuki ─ además, ¡todavía no tengo una pareja!

_No seas llorica, cualquier chica desesperada querrá ser tu pareja ─ dijo Kyouhei algo fastidiado por la actitud del menor de todos. ─ Yo soy el que tengo un problema

_Ya lo sé, pero será difícil decidir y lo sabes, no quiero morir joven ─ dice Yuki con el rostro enterrado en uno de las almohadas que había allí.

_Ah, por cierto Kyouhei, ¿ya le pediste para hacer el trabajo a Sunako-chan? ─ preguntó Ranmaru con creciente curiosidad, o para evitar que Kyouhei matara a Yuki en un arranque de rabia.

_¡Por supuesto que no! ─ respondió el mencionado rubio enfadado. ─ Además sabes perfectamente que preferiría morir antes que ser mi compañera ─ esto último lo dijo en un susurro lo suficiente audible para que todos oigan

_No desesperes, encontrarás compañera para este trabajo ─ dijo Yuki animándolo

_Además, si no encuentras pareja, ¡reprobarás! ─dijo Ranmaru imitando a su "lindo" profesor, provocando una carcajada general por parte de todos los presentes.

_Tú si que sabes como levantarnos el ánimo ─ dijo Kyouhei limpiándose una lágrima debido a la risa. ─ Dime Takenaga, ¿que te dijo Noi-chan? ─

_Dijo que haría el trabajo conmigo, así que mañana le pediré al profesor para poder anotarnos ─ dijo con impaciencia Takenaga.

_No creo que haya dicho solamente sí ─ dijo Yuki mirando burlonamente a Takenaga. ─ Es más, se podían escuchar perfectamente los gritos llenos de alegría de Noi-chan cuando se lo pediste.

_¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ya cállate, Yuki! ─ gritó Takenaga con las mejillas teñidas de un leve carmín debido a la vergüenza.

_¿Por qué no admites que estás feliz de hacer el trabajo con ella? ─ dijo Ranmaru ojeando una revista distraídamente. ─Muchas chicas deben tenerle envidia a ella en estos momentos.

_Además, te sacas un peso de encima y, sobre todo, puedes empezar a practicar cuando tengas hijos con ella ─ dijo Yuki aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver la cara enrojecida de Takenaga.

_¡Ya cállense ambos! ─ gritó avergonzado Takenaga, mientras se dirigía a paso rápido hacia su habitación, ocultando su rostro enrojecido por la pena.

_¡Buenas noches y sueña cosas lindas como Noi-chan! ─ gritó Yuki abrazando uno de los almohadones del sofá, mientras reía por la actitud tan a la defensiva de su amigo.

_¡Ya cállate! ─ se escuchó la voz de Takenaga, seguido de un fuerte portazo que resonó en toda la mansión.

Los chicos restantes estuvieron hablando un poco más, o al menos hasta que se abrió la puerta de la cocina y Sunako salió, se despidió de todos con una leve reverencia y desapareció lo más rápido posible del lugar, no quería enfrentarse a una mirada tan penetrante de nuevo, ya es demasiado para ella. Ranmaru y Yuki no le dieron importancia a ese hecho, después de todo, Sunako siempre ha sido reservada; no se dieron cuenta de la fija mirada que Kyouhei tuvo sobre ella todo el tiempo, intentando buscar la forma correcta de pedirle algo tan vergonzoso.

Algo se le ocurriría

_Pues bien, ya me voy a dormir ─ dijo Kyouhei levantándose pesadamente del sofá ─ Buenas noches.

_Buenas noches ─ dijeron al unísono Yuki y Ranmaru, antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En su habitación, Kyouhei siguió pensando durante un largo rato sobre su actual situación. Ahora que ya había comido, tenía mucha más energía para pensar las cosas con claridad; pero, como pensar no se le da muy bien, cuando el reloj marcó las 12 en punto, Kyouhei ya había perdido ante el sueño, así que, inevitablemente, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero antes de dormirse por completo, se juró a sí mismo que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y aprobaría esa materia, con o sin Sunako.

"_Aunque, todo sería más fácil si pudiera pedirle a ella"_

A la mañana siguiente, la escuela fue todo un suplicio para el joven rubio llamado Kyouhei y el rubio más joven llamado Yukinojo, alias Yuki. No sabían como, pero la noticia de que dos de los hombres más codiciados de todo el instituto estaban libres se dispersó como reguero de pólvora y, como consecuencia, el tumulto de chicas fue mayor. La mayoría de las mujeres que aún seguían "solteras" se la pasaron persiguiendo a Kyouhei y a Yuki para intentar convencerlos de tenerlos como pareja; mientras que Takenaga y Ranmaru estaban más que tranquilos caminando hacia su salón, pues ya habían dicho que tenían pareja y, por lo tanto, sus acosadoras se había resignado y los dejaron libres a ambos. Al llegar al salón, tanto Ranmaru y Takenaga quisieron reírse a carcajadas por sus amigos, pues tanto Yuki como Kyouhei estaban, prácticamente, muertos sobre sus mesas, claramente agotados por el enorme esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer al escapar de esas locas acosadoras.

_Al parecer tuvieron una mañana muy agitada ─ Ranmaru fue el primero en hablar, sentándose frente a Yuki y picándolo con un dedo para ver su reacción.

_No se burlen ─ pidió Yuki con voz cansada y alejando la mano de Ranmaru de un suave manotazo, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso. ─Pensamos que si veníamos temprano, las mujeres no nos molestarían y podríamos llegar a la sala de clase sin problema, pero…

_Esas malditas acosadoras están en todas partes, se reproducen como plagas y revolotean alrededor tuyo como si fueran moscas ─ terminó Kyouhei sin levantar siquiera la cabeza.

_Ánimo chicos, aún tienen 4 días para encontrar una buena pareja ─ intentó animarlos Ranmaru aunque no estaba seguro de que resultara. ─ no se desanimen tan rápido.

_Ranmaru tiene razón, Kyouhei ─ dijo Takenaga ─ Sabes la solución a esto, pero te da miedo aceptarlo.

_¡Ve y pídeselo a Sunako-chan de una vez! ─ dijo Ranmaru recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

_¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es sólo que simplemente no voy a pedirle a la chica más terrorífica de la escuela! ─ gritó Kyouhei, ignorando a Ranmaru, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando la dura mirada que Takenaga le dirigía.

Pero su sabio amigo no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

_Entonces disfruta de tus días siendo perseguido por las mujeres, pues… ─ Takenaga se acercó a Kyouhei lo suficiente como para que su voz sonara intimidante. ─Si no consigues pareja para la semana que viene, el profesor de seguro se le ocurrirá una forma para reprobarte de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible.

Kyouhei no pudo decir nada ante eso, bufó sintiéndose derrotado y volvió a la misma posición en la que estaba antes, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza. Ranmaru y Takenaga suspiraron al verlos así, si hablaban con la verdad, Yuki tenía más posibilidades de que su compañera de proyecto no fuera una loca psicópata obsesionada con llevarlo a la cama o algo parecido al sadomasoquismo. En cambio Kyouhei, tenía tantos malos recuerdos sobre trabajos grupales y/o en parejas, que cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, tenía que hacerlo con uno de los chicos porque las chicas eran inevitablemente insoportables. Cuando la campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de las clases, todos fueron a acomodarse debidamente en sus lugares; Yuki levantó la cabeza al igual que Kyouhei, pero ninguno de ellos borró la expresión de cansancio que tenían tatuado en sus rostros. Las clases transcurrieron con total tranquilidad, o al menos esa primera pues, pues al término de la misma ingresó el mismo profesor que les había jodido la existencia con el maldito muñeco, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la clase entera, en especial de Kyouhei, pues a duras penas se estaba conteniendo para no ir y darle un buen puñetazo en pleno rostro y mandar a volar esas ridículas gafas. El profesor ignoró todo aquello, incluso se sintió irremediablemente bien al saberse la causa de los pesares de sus alumnos, pero recordó por lo que había venido y dijo lo siguiente:

_Con el permiso de Sahara-san ─ dijo el profesor haciendo alusión a la profesora que impartía la clase en ese momento, quién dio una ligera reverencia dando al profesor pie para continuar. ─ Daré el siguiente anuncio: tendremos un nuevo estudiante que se incorporará a nosotros, por favor sean amables con él. Puedes pasar.

Al escuchar eso, la puerta se abrió de forma calmada, dejándose ver un apuesto chico que poseía unos rebeldes cabellos color verde oscuro no muy largos que se agitaban al caminar; su mirada, penetrante y fría, es de un color castaño claro que tenía un brillo misterioso en ello, y al parecer, tenía un buen físico, o eso algunas de las mujeres allí presentes pudieron notar. El joven se dirigió con caminar lento, pero seguro, y se subió a la tarima que había allí, escribió su nombre en la pizarra y se dio la vuelta para tener una vista general de la que sería su nueva clase. Kyouhei sólo bufó al verlo, según él, a simple vista daba un aire de arrogancia y vanidad que el rubio aborrecía. Ranmaru, Takenaga y Yuki vieron al nuevo con creciente curiosidad, era realmente extraño que venga un nuevo alumno a mitad de año y más con ese físico; Ranmaru reconoció, a duras penas cabe resaltar, que ese muchacho era apuesto.

_Su nombre es Tsurugi Kain y desde hoy estará con nosotros, por algunos asuntos familiares vino a instalarse aquí ─ dijo el "odiado" profesor. ─Como dije, sean educados con él y préstenle algunos apuntes para que se ponga al corriente con las clases, ¿entendido?

_Seeeee… ─ dijo la clase entera sin dejar la mirada de odio hacia su "lindo" profesor.

_Bien, así me gusta ─ sonrió el profesor al ver en "gran entusiasmo" de su clase (por favor nótese el sarcasmo). ─ Por favor Tsurugi-san, toma asiento detrás de Takano-san

Kyouhei no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho, pues adelante suyo estaba Yuki, a su costado derecho estaba Takenaga y frente al mencionado, estaba Ranmaru. Sólo dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el individuo que se acercaba con paso calmado hacia su nueva ubicación, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana como siempre hacía en la mayoría de las clases. Después de todo, tenía un amigo como Takenaga que le tenía mucha paciencia como para enseñarle a un cabeza hueca como él.

Si Kyouhei hubiera sido un poco más atento y perceptivo, se habría dado cuenta de la mirada tan dura y llena de rabia que ese sujeto llamado Kain le había dirigido a él, antes de sentarse

"_He vuelto y esta vez, todo será diferente, Takan__o Kyouhei"_

_LL  
_

_LL  
_

* * *

**Al fin! primer cap resubido, LISTO!**_  
_

**Ahora, escapar de la muchedumbre que quiere asesinarme por tardar... ¡CASI LISTO!  
**

**En fin! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! :DD  
**

**Vale mi esfuerzo ¿no? Q_Q  
**

**Después de esto, no creo volver a subir otro fic de esta pareja en un largo, largo, largo, larguísimo tiempo! y mucho menos de este anime :D  
**

**En fin!  
**

**Si les gustó el fic, marquen "review"**

**Si no les gustó... marquen "review" y luego salir.**

**Dejen reviews! O si no... Barney vendrá por ti wuajajaja! ÒwÓ  
**


	2. Un nuevo alumno

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Escuchen todos, tenemos un nuevo compañero, puedes pasar_

_Al escuchar eso se abrió la puerta y se dejo ver un apuesto chico, unos rebeldes cabellos color verde oscuro, su mirada era penetrante y fría de un color castaño claro y al parecer tenía un buen físico (según las chicas claro ^^U). –Su nombre es Tsurugi Kain_ _y desde hoy estará con nosotros, por favor trátenlo bien, ¿entendido?-dijo el Sensei_

**Todo por un proyecto**

Kyouhei al principio no le dio importancia al chico nuevo, es más, le pareció uno más de aquellos que se creen lo mejor entre las chicas. La campana sonó, indicando que era la hora del receso, se dirigió hacia el patio ahí se encontró con Sunako, pero… no estaba sola.

A su lado se encontraba ese nuevo estudiante, hablando animadamente con Sunako y esta al parecer no le daba demasiada importancia, luego observo como este se alejaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No supo por qué pero le daba muchísimas ganas de golpearle la cara a ese tipo, pero se calmó y luego se dirigió hasta Sunako. Cuando llegó le preguntó sin rodeos:

-Oye, de que hablabas con Él? – le preguntó Kyouhei

-De nada, sólo me preguntó mi nombre y si tenía pareja para el proyecto- Dijo Sunako como si nada

-Y que le dijiste?- Preguntó con un tono muy… ¿sobre protector? Sunako le miró un tanto desconcertada por la actitud del pelirrubio, así que le dijo:

-no te importa- dijo en una actitud desinteresada y sin más, se fue. Kyouhei estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, cómo con ese chico ella era "normal" y con él, ella casi siempre huía de Él?

Aunque no lo admitiese, una duda lo carcomía el alma. Desde esa conversación, Kyouhei había estado distraído todas las clases, aún cuando sus amigos le hablaban y sólo respondía un "Hmp" (se parece a Sasuke XD). Takenaga se extraño por todo eso, Conocía demasiado bien a Kyouhei y sabe que su vocabulario es un poco más "extenso". Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Kyouhei se retiró inmediatamente a su habitación y dijo que no quería que lo molesten. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso

Takenaga también se retiró, pero no a su habitación sino que fue a la habitación del pelirrubio, tocó varias veces la puerta y como nadie contestó entró y encontró a Kyouhei acostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida hacia el techo. Entonces Takenaga le preguntó:

-Que te pasa?- preguntó lo más tranquilo posible

-Nada- dijo simplemente el pelirrubio- simplemente quiero estar solo

-Te conozco, se que te pasa algo, está bien no importa sólo te venía a decir que tienes solamente 4 días para conseguir pareja, si no lo haces el sensei lo escogerá por ti.

¡¿NANI?!- Gritó Kyouhei desesperado- cómo es eso de que "el sensei escogerá por ti"??

-No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo el sensei, verdad?¬¬U

Kyouhei no contestó, se limitó a asentir. Y entonces Takenaga le empezó a explicar todo lo que el sensei dijo:

_Flash back_

_Kyouhei estaba en su mundo, estaba así desde que vio a Sunako con ese chico. El sensei había entrado a clases y al término de la misma, el sensei habló:_

_-Bien chicos, les tengo un anuncio- el sensei al ver que todos le prestaban atención, prosiguió-Para que nadie se quede sin pareja, he decidido que si no encuentras pareja esta semana, yo mismo escogeré las parejas con las personas que sobran, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Toda la clase dijo un Hai! bastante monótono, mientras Yuki lloraba por no encontrar pareja, Kyouhei seguía en su mundo._

_Fin Flash back_

-Y eso fue lo que dijo- dijo Takenaga con toda tranquilidad

-No puedo creerlo- suspiró Kyouhei- si no encuentro una compañera lo más pronto posible el sensei es capaz con una loca o peor ¡con Yuki!-dijo casi gritando

-No te preocupes, hay algo que puedes hacer- dijo Takenaga

-Que puedo hacer?-dijo impaciente Kyouhei

-Pídele a Sunako-chan que haga el proyecto contigo.

-… ¡¿NANI?!- Gritó Kyouhei- sabes perfectamente que ella no querrá ni siquiera se acercará a mi

-Noi-chi me dijo que vio a Sunako-chan con ese tal Tsurugi Kain - dijo Takenaga, esperando la reacción del rubio que no se hizo esperar.

-Ya lo sé – dijo entre dientes Kyouhei, luego se vio a él mismo apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanto apretarlos

-Y al parecer Sunako no le dio mucha importancia - dijo Takenaga pensativo, esperando la reacción del pelirrubio- Ya que se encuentra de lo más normal

-… -Kyouhei estaba fuera de sí ¿de que lado estaba?

-Bien, me voy a mi habitación, tengo tarea que hacer- dijo Takenaga, saliendo del cuarto del pelirrubio- "puede que… no, no puede ser"

Mientras tanto, Kyouhei se había quedado en su habitación. Su estómago le demandó alimento, entonces se levantó ya debían ser más de las 4, es decir, hora del té.

Iba caminado hacia el jardín y entonces la vio. Estaba preparando todo para el té, sus cabellos se mecían con el viento y su mirada era tranquila y dulce, como quería correr y decirle si quería ser su compañera… un momento, Él había estado pensando que era LINDA?

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y se sentó como si nada. Sunako le sirvió el té y luego se retiró. Llegaron los demás para tomar el té y ahí, como siempre, Ranmaru inició la conversación:

-Este proyecto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ahora podré estar más tiempo con Tamao-chan- comentó feliz

-Yo aún no tengo pareja T_T-dijo Yuki

-Ahora que recuerdo Oba-chan llamó- dijo Ranmaru

-Y, que te dijo?- Preguntó Takenaga

-Dijo que iba a venir una nueva compañera a vivir aquí todo un trimestre, espero que sea linda- dijo Ranmaru con estrellitas en los ojos

-Mujeriego- Susurró Yuki

-Quiero ver la cara de Tamao-chan si se entera- dijo Kyouhei, empezando a reírse

-Eh?! Cuando dije linda… quise decir… que... fuera amable… jeje! ^^U- río nerviosamente Ranmaru

-En fin, si no consigo una maldita pareja el sensei me escogerá una y sería peor!- dijo Kyouhei, totalmente enfurecido

-Ya te dije lo que puedes hacer- le dijo Takenaga mientras tomaba su té y leía un libro

-Sabes que no voy a hacer eso, por el simple motivo que ella no aceptará, además ya debe tener pareja- esto último lo dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que sólo Takenaga escuchara.

-Nunca sabrás si no se lo preguntas, además te la pueden ganar- dijo en un tono burlón Ranmaru, sabiendo de quién hablaban era de Sunako

-Por favor!- dijo burlándose Kyouhei- Quién querría ser el compañero de proyecto de ella?- esto último lo dijo en una carcajada

-no lo sé tal vez alguien de nuestra clase que se llama Tsurugi Kain- dijo Ranmaru casi susurrándole al oído. Kyouhei si quedó en shock, ¿cómo diablos se había enterado? Sin embargo guardó la compostura y dijo:

-Qué estas diciendo?!- rió nerviosamente Kyouhei- de verdad ese idiota quiere ser su compañero?

-Tsurugi Kain- empezó a decir Takenaga- dicen que el tiene casi la misma fama que Ranmaru.

-Es decir de mujeriego- Dijo Yuki, a lo que Takenaga asintió

-Oye!- dijo Ranmaru ofendido

Takenaga prosiguió:

-Sin embargo, a él no le gustan las chicas fáciles. He oído que va de escuela en escuela buscando a la chica perfecta, busca a la chica más difícil para conquistarla y cuando lo consigue desaparece- dijo Takenaga totalmente serio

-Si todo eso es cierto, por qué escogió a Sunako-chan?!- preguntó Kyouhei totalmente sorprendido y a la vez enfurecido

-Es verdad, nadie en su sano juicio se metería con ella- dijo Ranmaru en un tono burlón

-Tal vez porque ningún chico se le acerca- dijo Yuki pensativo

-Tienes razón- dijo Takenaga- Tal vez se fijó en Sunako-chan por el miedo que les causa a todos

-Creen que lo conseguirá?- dijo Yuki

-No lo creo, Sunako querrá matarse antes que salir con alguien así, no lo creen?- dijo Ranmaru empezando a reírse

-Es verdad, además su nariz va a sangrar y eso no lo podrá evitar- dijo Yuki

Mientras ellos hablaban, Kyouhei se retiró a su habitación y luego se tumbó en su cama, con la mirada perdida hacia el techo. Sentía rabia y a la vez alegría, Rabia porque ese tipo se acercó a Sunako y ella no hizo nada y Alegría porque sabía perfectamente que la pelinegra no iba a aceptar. Aún tenía una oportunidad

Mientras tanto Sunako estaba en la cocina, fregando los trastos cuando de pronto se puso a pensar, por qué le había hablado ESE tipo? Y lo peor ni siquiera lo conocía! Noi-chan le había dicho que era un mujeriego y que siempre buscaba a la más difícil para ligarse, iba de escuela a escuela siempre ligando y enamorando a todas las chicas que se le acercaban, pero entonces, si tenía esa reputación, por qué le había hablado?!

Aún recuerda esa conversación:

_Flash back_

_Ella se encontraba en el patio de la escuela, estaba parada recostada en un árbol disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar ya que por esos lados no transitaba mucha gente en ese momento. Fue cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella, primero se sobresaltó pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y giró para ver de donde provenía aquella voz:_

_-Hola, perdón si te asuste- dijo sonriente el tipo –¿cómo te llamas?_

_Sunako primero le miró un tanto sorprendida y al parecer su sangrado nasal no le daba tregua así que estaba lista para irse corriendo, pero antes de partir el peliverde le agarró por la muñeca._

_-No me has respondido- dijo aún sonriente. Aunque intentó zafarse no pudo así que se armó de valor y le respondió:_

_-Sunako, Nakahara Sunako- le miró sorprendida y antes que ese tipo dijera algo más, se adelantó y le dijo:_

_-Quién eres?- le preguntó Sunako aun sin salir de su trance_

_-Kain, Tsurugi Kain, mucho gusto- y le dio su mano. Sunako estaba dudosa por aceptar, pero tuvo que hacerlo y le tendió la mano, entonces Kain le preguntó- ¿quieres ser mi pareja en el proyecto?_

_Sunako no supo como actuar, estaba en estado de shock no podía articular palabra alguna, cundo iba a responder el tipo le dijo:_

_-no es necesario que me responda ahora, mañana en la hora del descanso en este mismo lugar espero tu respuesta- y dicho esto se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Sunako se quedó en una sola pieza, no sabía que hacer era la primera vez que su nariz no sangraba!! Pero luego sintió que su nariz se iba a desbordar y justo cuando iba a empezar a correr escuchó la voz de cierto pelirrubio que la estaba llamando._

_Por Kami hoy no sería un buen día_

_Fin Flash back_

Aun no encontraba respuesta a esa pregunta, y lo más raro de todo eso… Kyouhei se había mostrado más "amargado" de lo que normalmente es, especialmente con ella.

Aún así debía saber que le diría a aquel tipo, su nombre era… era… Oh, genial, ahora ni se acordaba de su nombre. De cualquier forma debía darle una respuesta

Se dirigió a su habitación pensando en lo que le iba a decir, pero chocó con algo _o más bien, con alguien,_ cayéndose al suelo y esa persona encima de ella.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para saber contra quién chocó y lo que vio fue unos ojos color miel que la miraban insistentemente y con un deje de _¿preocupación?_

Kyouhei estaba distraído pensando en lo que dijo Takenaga así que no prestó atención durante el camino y fue entonces cuando sintió que algo se había "estrellado" hacía Él y cuando se dio cuenta estaba encima de una pelinegra que lo miraba con sus ojos color violeta.

Ninguno de los dos se percató en que posición estaban, seguían mirándose a los ojos. Pareciera que el tiempo se detuviera y que todo se desvanecía, sólo se encontraban ellos 2 ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, si no fuera por Yuki, seguirían en ese trance ya que la voz risueña del "cara-de-chica" (XD) le hizo saber que seguían en el suelo, Kyouhei estaba en una posición muy llamativa, tenía ambos brazos a los costados de la pelinegra y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

Entonces ahí se percataron de la presencia del otro pelirrubio:

-Kyouhei, que hacías en el suelo?- Preguntó muy inocentemente Yuki

-Eh… bueno… estaba… - estaba tartamudeando de puro nerviosismo, entonces Sunako fue más rápida y le dijo:

-Sólo me tropecé, enseguida iré a preparar la cena- diciendo eso fue corriendo hasta la cocina. Al ver como Sunako corría Yuki sólo atinó a decir:

-Me perdí de algo?- dijo con un tono muy inocente

Kyouhei no contestó y fue directo a su cuarto.


	3. Machiko Nakahara

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-Ahora que recuerdo Oba-chan llamó- dijo Ranmaru_

_-Y, que te dijo?- Preguntó Takenaga_

_-Dijo que iba a venir una nueva compañera a vivir aquí todo un trimestre- dijo Ranmaru_

**Todo por un proyecto**

Kyouhei se encontraba en su habitación. No paraba de pensar en ese momento, si no fuera por Yuki ¿qué habría pasado?. Intentó sacarse esos pensamientos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella escena, cuando su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de la pelinegra, sentirla indefensa debajo suyo… ¿¿Pero en qué estaba pensando??

Entonces se levantó y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, la luna ya había aparecido e iluminaba todo el oscuro cielo. Kyouhei mientras la miraba se preguntaba, qué estaba pasando?

++++++++++ººº+++++++++ºººº++++

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo se despertó de golpe al oír un grito desde la entrada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre ponerse a gritar a las 6 de la mañana?

Yuki fue a abrir la puerta, ya que NADIE ni siquiera Sunako se había dignado en bajar y abrir la puerta, el timbre sonaba frenéticamente y la puerta no dejaba de ser golpeada (manga de perezosos ¬¬) cuando la abrió se encontró con unos ojos color café que lo miraban con enojo y unos cabellos castaño claro que se mecían con el viento. Yuki quedó embelesado por eso pero después de salir del trance y guardar la compostura, se apresuró en preguntar:

-Etto… puedo ayudarla?- preguntó con su típico tono inocentón

-Eh? Ah, si! Está es la Mansión Nakahara?- Preguntó calmándose casi del todo

-Si, aquí es- respondió Yuki

-Mucho gusto, soy Nakahara Machiko (no leí el manga, así que no sé como mierda es ella si alguien sabe me dice por favor)

-Ah! Tu debes ser la chica que nos mencionó Oba-chan, verdad?

-Oba-chan?

-Jeje! ^^U Digo, La Señora Nakahara, no?- río nerviosamente Yuki

-Si soy yo- contestó ella con una sonrisa

-Pase por favor- dijo alegremente Yuki

La chica asintió y caminó hasta la sala. No le sorprendió mucho ya que había venido un par de veces, con la vista pareció buscar a alguien. Yuki lo notó y se apresuró en aclarar:

-Nadie estará despierto a esta hora, en una hora más todos se despiertan- le dijo Yuki con toda tranquilidad.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo ella con un deje de decepción

-Si quiere puedo llevarla a su habitación, dígame ya hizo los papeleos para el traslado de escuela? Le preguntó Yuki mientras se dirigían a su habitación

-Si claro, hoy mismo empiezo a ir a la escuela- dijo en un tono alegre

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Yuki llegando a la habitación -Entonces descanse todo lo que pueda, en media hora todos se despertarán.

-Ah claro, pero antes que se vaya- Yuki se giró y la miró a los ojos- No me trate de usted, puede llamarme Machiko y dime ¿cúal es tu nombre?

-Toyama Yukinojo, pero puedes llamarme Yuki- dijo el con su habitual sonrisa

-Bien Yuki, nos vemos al rato- dijo ella entrando a su habitación

-Si claro, nos vemos- dijo Él también dirigiéndose a su habitación

+++++++ººººººº+++++++

Todos se encontraban desayunando, luego apareció Machiko y se abalanzó hacia Sunako.

-¡¡¡SUNAKO-CHAN!!!-gritó a todo pulmón mientras la abrazaba tan fuerte que la pelinegra no podía respirar.

-Ma… Machiko-chan… yo… también te… extrañé- tartamudeaba Sunako a causa del abrazo- No… puedo… respirar

-Quién demonios es ella?- preguntó Kyouhei malhumorado a causa del griterío de esta mañana

-Tu debes ser Machiko-chan, no?-preguntó Ranmaru

-Encantada de conocerlos, soy Nakahara Machiko- contestó ella con una reverencia

-Soy Moori Ranmaru, un placer- dijo mientras le extendía su mano

-Oda Takenaga- dijo Takenaga sin mucha importancia

-Takano Kyouhei- dijo sin ganas el pelirrubio

-Mucho gusto- dijo Machiko y se sentó al lado de Sunako

-Y tu Yuki?- dijo Ranmaru

-Yo qué?- dijo inocente Yuki

-¿No te vas a presentar a esta linda señorita que nos visita?- dijo en un tono molesto

-No te preocupes, Moori-san el ya se presentó, además que fue el único que me abrió la puerta- dijo mirándolo con cara reprobatoria. Ranmaru no le dio mucha importancia y contesto:

-por favor, llámame por mi nombre- dijo Ranmaru con una sonrisa

-¿Así que eras tú, la que hizo todo ese escándalo a la mañana?- dijo Kyouhei un tanto molesto.

-Pero… cómo? ¿Nadie les dijo a que hora iba a venir? Mi tía no les dijo?- dijo un tanto molesta

-Ranmaru, no se te habrá olvidado ese pequeño detalle?- le dijo Takenaga mientras tomaba su taza de café y lo miraba con cara reprobatoria.

-Jeje ^^U creo que se me olvidó- dijo el rascándose la nuca

Todos le miraban con gotita en la cabeza estilo anime (¬¬U)

Entonces Sunako le preguntó a su prima si había hecho los trámites para el traslado de escuela.

-Si los he terminado a tiempo, así que hoy mismo comienzo a ir a la escuela- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Irás al mismo curso que Sunako, no?-Dijo Takenaga con su habitual acento serio.

-Si, según tengo entendido están a la mitad de un proyecto, no?

-Si, cómo lo sabes?- preguntó curioso Kyouhei

-Sunako me lo dijo en las cartas que me envió antes de venir para acá, y díganme de qué se trata ese proyecto?- preguntó Machiko con curiosidad.

-Verás, al sensei se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de que teníamos que ser responsables de nuestros actos, bla, bla bla… -dijo Kyouhei fastidiado, por tener que hacer un proyecto como eso.

-Así que, como el en curso de Sunako hay más mujeres que hombres y en el nuestro hay más hombres que mujeres, para este proyecto debemos juntarnos en parejas de hombre y mujer y cuidar un muñeco, como si fuera nuestro hijo- dijo Ranmaru con aburrimiento

-Ese muñeco guardará en su memoria todo lo que hagamos, gracias a eso el sensei sabrá si realmente le hemos dado cariño y protección a ese bebé y también sacará el resultado de ese proyecto, ya que vale el 80% de la calificación final. Si no se obtiene un buen resultado, directamente repruebas en esa clase- dijo Takenaga, serio mientras veía la cara de la chica que estaba escuchando atentamente.

-El proyecto dura 2 meses, en esos meses debemos alimentarlo, jugar con él, dormirlo, en fin, tratarlo como si fuera un bebé de verdad y el sensei dijo que podíamos hacerlo con el curso de Sunako-chan ya que le tocan el mismo proyecto- dijo Yuki, y luegó continuó- Según sé sólo tenemos esta semana para buscar pareja, si para la otra semana no consigo una pareja el sensei me conseguirá la pareja y ¡tal vez me toque hasta con un hombre!- terminó diciendo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Y a mi me toque con una loca- murmuró Kyouhei

-ah, "ya veo, por eso mi prima estaba algo estresada" pensó -Dime Yuki ¿quieres ser mi pareja? – dijo Machiko, algo sonrojada

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- dijo Yuki con estrellitas en los ojos. La chica asintió, entonces Yuki empezó a gritar- ¡¡¡¡Yuupiiii!!!! ¡Ya tengo pareja!

-Cállate y come Yuki, debemos irnos a la escuela- dijo fastidiado Kyouhei

-Estás celoso porque yo ya tengo una pareja y tu no!- dijo Yuki sacándole la lengua (Que infantil XD)

-Tsk! Cállate- dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-¿Puedo llamarlos por sus nombres?- preguntó Machiko a lo que los otros asintieron, entonces siguió- Kyouhei-kun, por qué no haces el proyecto con Sunako-chan?

-…3

-…2

-…1

-¡¿NANI?!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo (ya saben de quiénes hablo XD)

-¿Acaso hay algo de malo? –Preguntó Machiko pensativa

-Etto… Machiko-chan- dijo Yuki- ¿no sabes lo que le pasa a Sunako?

-Qué le pasa?- preguntó Machiko intentando no preocuparse

-Verás, a Sunako-chan le sangra la nariz cada vez que se acerca a personas "bellas"-dijo Ranmaru

-si eso lo sabía, pero que tiene de malo?- volvió a preguntar Machiko

-Si se acerca mucho a Kyouhei, o a uno de nosotros, su nariz sangra terriblemente- dijo Takenaga.

-Además que no soporta mucho a Kyouhei que digamos- señalo Yuki hacia donde los 2 estaban con sus miradas clavadas en el otro

-Ah, ya veo, sin embargo creo que sería una buena idea- afirmó Machiko meneando la cabeza- tal vez así podríamos curar a Sunako-chan de su "fobia por los más lindos"

-Ya se adonde quieres llegar, pero ni aunque le roguemos sabemos que Sunako-chan no querrá ahora ni nunca- dijo Ranmaru

Sunako se paró de la mesa y empezó a recoger los platos y se dirigía a la cocina. Machiko enseguida la imitó y la acompañó hasta la cocina, lo dejaron ahí y luego se alistaron para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar ocurrió lo de siempre, todas las chicas estaban mirando hacia ellos como todas las mañanas. Machiko se sintió un poco incómoda al sentir varias miradas de envidia e ira por parte de las lo… digo admiradoras.

"¿Quién es ella?", "¿qué hace caminando al lados de los príncipes?", "¿quién se cree que es?" esos y otros comentarios hacía que Machiko se sienta mal, aunque no les dio tanta importancia se preguntaba ¿por qué hablaban de ella?. Genial, era su primer día en la escuela y ya tenía que pasarlo mal. Se acercó a Sunako y le preguntó:

-Etto… Sunako-chan, ¿por qué todas las chicas nos miran con mala cara?- preguntó Machiko mirando de reojo a algunas chicas que la miraban con odio y desprecio.

-Es normal, todas las chicas persiguen a las "criaturas brillantes"- dijo Sunako restándole importancia.

-"Ya veo, entonces ellos deben ser los populares de la escuela. Que cotillas"-a lo que agregó una mueca de fastidio.

Después de una mañana muy ajetreada, como normalmente solía ser, el sensei presentó a Machiko enfrente de toda la clase. Muchos chicos se habían quedado embelesados al verla, como no, su cabello estaba perfectamente sujetado en una media cola que caían en forma de cascada hasta un poco por arriba de la cintura, tenía un cuerpo que era la envidia de las demás mujeres.

Machiko fue a sentarse al lado de Sunako, claro como buena prima, ¿no? Cuando el sensei se retiró Sunako le empezó a contar lo que pasó con el chico nuevo a Machiko y ésta, al parecer, ya había escuchado ese nombre.

-Si, sé quién es- dijo Machiko con cara seria- debes tener cuidado con Él ya que siempre busca a la más difícil y ¿dices que te habló ayer para pedirte ser su pareja en el proyecto? A lo que Sunako asintió.

-Es muy extraño todo eso, Él no suele actuar así, a no ser que… -Machiko levantó su rostro y vio a Sunako que la miraba con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué pasa?- la miró preocupada Sunako

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes- le dirigió una sonrisa a Sunako- pero no te le acerques mucho y si te le encuentras rechaza rotundamente su propuesta. Dile que ya tienes pareja, en fin, algo se te ocurrirá- le dijo Machiko

-Está bien- asintió Sunako. Sonó la campana de la hora del descanso y entonces Sunako se dirigió al mismo árbol del día anterior, la verdad no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de encontrarse con aquel chico ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que le dijo ayer. Estaba muy ocupada debajo de aquel cerezo disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad sentada con el viento meciéndole sus brillantes y negros cabellos

Escuchó a alguien acercarse, supuso que debía ser el chico de ayer por una respuesta. No le dio importancia, es más, quería que se alejara de ella pero no podía moverse disfrutaba demasiado de la tranquilidad del lugar que no tuvo ni fuerza para levantarse. Así que espero hasta que esa voz habló:

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-dio esa voz. Sunako la reconoció inmediatamente y no le respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Y… ¿qué decidiste?- preguntó tranquilo como si fuera que ya hubiera ganado la partida

Sunako recordó lo que le dijo Machiko le había dicho y cuando iba a contestar, se escuchó una voz detrás de ella que dijo:

-No puedo –dijo ella tranquilamente. A decir verdad no podría soportarlo, si su sola presencia hacia que su nariz quiera estallar ¡imagínate estar con él todo el tiempo!

-Ah, bueno te… ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido

-Dije que no puedo- replicó ella tranquilamente, disfrutaba estar ahí y ningún chico con complejo de superioridad iba a arruinar su momento de paz.

-¿no?-el chico parecía como si ninguna le hubieran rechazado, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo no?

-Así es, bueno me voy- dijo Sunako, al parecer ya no podría seguir disfrutando de esa gran tranquilidad.

-Espera, ¿dime ya tienes pareja para el proyecto?- preguntó Kain a Sunako, agarrándola del brazo. Ella dio un respingo no tenía, es verdad, entonces hizo lo que Machiko hizo que hiciera.

-si, ya tengo-dijo no muy segura de sus palabras y al parecer el chico notó eso

-¿Ah, si?- dijo con su voz sensual acercándose a ella peligrosamente- y entonces quién es?- le susurró al oído

Muy bien, que haría? Gracias al "gran consejo" de su prima, ahora estaba en un problema más grande del anterior, no sabía que decirle ¡¡Ni siquiera tenía un compañero!! El chico se acercó peligrosamente a ella, ella estaba inmóvil, solo le rogaba a Kami-sama que alguien la salvara de esa situación. Para su suerte Kami-sama la escuchó.

-Ella ya tiene pareja idiota- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.


	4. comienzo de la tortura

**Hola! estoy de vuelta, gomen por la tardanza es que tenía un montón de ideas, como dije a partir de este capitulo empieza la tortura para nuestros protagonistas waujajaja**

**Gracias a las pocas personas que me dejan reviews, me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, Arigato!!**

**En fin los personajes no me pertenecen (Excepto Kain), le pertenecen a** **Tomoko Hayakawa**

_**

* * *

****En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-Espera, ¿dime ya tienes pareja para el proyecto?- preguntó Kain a Sunako, agarrándola del brazo. Ella dio un respingo, en verdad no tenía, entonces hizo lo que Machiko dijo que hiciera._

_-si, ya tengo-dijo no muy segura de sus palabras y al parecer el chico lo notó _

_-¿Ah, si?- dijo con su voz sensual acercándose a ella peligrosamente- y entonces quién es?- le susurró al oído_

_-Ella ya tiene pareja idiota- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos_

**Todo por un proyecto**

Kyouhei había estado distraído toda la mañana. Cuando sonó la hora del descanso salió apresuradamente queriendo buscar algo o _a alguien._

Supuso que la encontraría en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Así que fue por el patio de la escuela hasta que encontró ese cerezo en donde la pelinegra siempre iba a relajarse, caminó discretamente, para no decir que estuvo escondiéndose para que sus "admiradoras" no se le tiraran encima. Cuando al fin llegó al dichoso árbol escuchó unas voces que provenían de ese lugar, se escondió lo suficientemente cerca para poder oír claramente.

Escuchó una voz, no había duda era de Sunako. Pero la otra voz supuso que sería de ese presumido de Kain. No sabía porque pero le hervía la sangre cada vez que ese tipo se acercaba a Sunako, apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanto apretarlos. Se tranquilizó un poco, no era momento para eso, debía escuchar cada palabra que ellos hablaban.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-dio esa voz. Sunako la reconoció inmediatamente y no le respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Y… ¿qué decidiste?- preguntó tranquilo como si fuera que ya hubiera ganado la partida

Kyouhei por alguna "extraña" razón estaba nervioso, aún así siguió escuchando atentamente.

-No puedo –dijo ella tranquilamente. Kyouhei había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho que "NO"?. Ahora se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima y también tenía ganas de gritarle en la cara a ese tal Kain que lo habían rechazado.

-Ah, bueno te… ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido Kain. Kyouhei tenía tantas ganas de ir y decirle que lo habían rechazado, no sabía porque pero se sentía tan bien al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía ese idiota.

-Dije que no puedo- replicó ella tranquilamente. Kyouhei estaba disfrutando mucho este momento, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad que tenía en esos momentos. Pero vio algo que no le gustó, vio al tipo que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la pelinegra y ella lo miraba aterrada, lo único que pudo escuchar fue:

-¿Ah, si?- dijo con su voz sensual acercándose a ella peligrosamente- ¿y entonces quién es tu pareja?- le susurró al oído

Kyouhei no lo soportó más, no sabía porqué pero le daba rabia que ese tipo se acercara a SU pelinegra… esperen... había dicho ¿SU pelinegra? No tenía tiempo para su debate interno así que salió de donde estaba escondido y le sujetó fuertemente el brazo al chico ese. Y le dijo:

-Ella ya tiene pareja idiota- dijo serio y a la vez furioso

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es ese diota?- replicó Kain en tono de burla

-soy yo- afirmó Kyouhei

-…3

-…2

-…1

-qué?! Tú?! No me hagas reír!- terminó diciendo eso, Kain se empezó a reír. Luego de uno minutos de intensa risa se volvió hacia Kyouhei y le dijo- que chistoso, me encantaría seguir hablando pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado- dicho eso volvió a acosar a Sunako.

Kyouhei no lo soportó más y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole el labio. A partir de eso comenzó una pelea que ninguno de los 2 desistió.

++++++++++++++ºººººººº++++++++++++

Mientras todos estos hechos ocurrían se encontraban todo el grupo reunido en el patio de la escuela (sin claro Kyouhei y Sunako). Mietras Machiko conocía a Noi y Tamao, los chicos hablaban entre sí.

-Qué le sucede a Kyouhei? Desde que vio hablando a Sunako con ese tal Kain a estado más amargado de lo normal- dijo Yuki con expresión de no entender nada.

-Es obvio, Kyouhei esta celoso- dijo Noi alzando su dedo índice y poniendo una cara muy pícara.

-¿Kyouhei? ¿Hablas del mismo Kyouhei que se la pasa peleando con Sunako-chan?- dijo Ranmaru en tono burlón

-Tal vez Noi-chan tiene razón, además si se detienen a pensar un momento, Kyouhei estuvo así desde que eso pasó- dijo Machiko

-Pero… ¿alguien sabe de qué estuvieron hablando?- dijo Tamao seria como siempre

-No ni siquiera a Takenaga-kun- dijo Noi

-No me quiso decir, pero lo que sé es que Kain esta detrás de todo esto- dijo Takenaga con su pose de tranquilidad.

-Sunako nos dijo a Nosotras que le había dicho ese tipo- dijo Noi

-¿Y? ¿Qué les dijo?- dijo Ranmaru en un tono impaciente (se nota que es un cotillo ¬¬)

-Sunako nos dijo que le preguntó su nombre y que le pidió ser su compañera de proyecto- dijo Tamao

-También nos dijo que no le contestó, es más ni siquiera la dejo hablar- dijo Machiko.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde están esos dos?- preguntó Takenaga

De repente escucharon un tumulto, buscaron con la vista y vieron a lo lejos a muchas personas (en especial mujeres) alrededor presenciando y mirando hacia el centro. Lo chicos rápidamente se dirigieron a la causa de tanto griterío y lo que vieron los dejó helados, estaba Kain tirado en el piso, con moretones y rastros de sangre en su cara y Kyouhei estaba igual o en mejores condiciones que Él.

Los chicos, luego de salir del shock, rápidamente se dirigieron a separarlos. Kyouhei fue sujetado por Takenaga y Ranmaru mientras Yuki "intentaba" razonar con el pelirrubio. En cambio otros muchachos sujetaron a Kain y las chicas (ya saben Noi, Tamao y Machiko) se pusieron en medio de ellos y Machiko les gritó histérica:

-¡¿Se puede saber, por qué mierda están peleando?!- gritó con furia- ¡¡Compórtense, quieren!!

-¡¡¡Este tipo empezó!!!- gritó Kain enojado

-¡¡Cállate, niño mimado!!- gritó Kyouhei mucho más alterado que Él

-¡¡No me importa quién haya empezado!!- replicó Machiko-¡¡se comportan como niños!!

-Chicos por favor retírense- pidió con calma Tamao, mientras que Noi estaba tranquilizando a Sunako que seguía en estado de shock. Todo el tumulto se disipó quedando sólo el grupo más Kain y los otros chicos que lo sujetaban.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- dijo Takenaga aún sujetándolo-Ranmaru, ayúdame

-Claro- y todos incluido Kain y los demás se dirigieron a la enfermería.

**Ya en la enfermería……**

-¡Díos mío! ¿Pero que ha pasado?- Preguntó asombrada la doctora

-Una pelea- respondió seco Takenaga

Mientras la doctora examinaba a Kyouhei, que aunque aparentaba ser mayor de edad, no dejaba de devorárselo con la mirada. Mientras otra enfermera estaba curando a Kain, que parecía embelesada por la gran hermosura del peliverde.

-Todos ustedes chicos pueden retirarse, nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos- dijo la doctora

-¡Espera!- gritó Kyouhei- ¿Puedo hablar con Nakahara Sunako?

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock y abrieron los ojos como platos. Sunako inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras los demás veían la escena sorprendidos y a la vez, por alguna extraña razón, aliviados.

-¿Puedo quedarme también?- Pidió Takenaga a la doctora, por lo que ella asintió.

-Esta bien, ellos dos se quedan y el resto vuelvan a sus salones, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa.

-Hai- dijeron todos.

Al salir de la enfermería, los demás no podían evitar preocuparse:

-¿Creen que esta bien dejarlos solo?- dijo Machiko preocupada

-No se preocupen, están con Takenaga- dijo Ranmaru- si algo llega a pasar, él lo impedirá- dijo con un deje de preocupación.

-Volvamos a clases, debemos dejarlos solos- dijo Tamao sin dejar de preocuparse.

Todos asintieron y regresaron a clases.

++++++++ººººººººº++++++++

Mientras tanto… en la enfermería…

-Los dejaré solos- dijo Takenaga que se quedó a hablar con la enfermera, para evitar que el pelirrubio cometiera otra estupidez.

Cuando Takenaga se marchó Kyouhei llamó a Sunako y la hizo sentar a su lado, en una silla que había al lado de la cama, Sunako al principio no quiso tenía miedo que su nariz no pudiera soportarlo, pero se contuvo de salir corriendo así que fue y se sentó al lado de Kyouhei sin mirarlo a la cara.

Un silencio muy incómodo surgió entre ambos. Sunako estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir el ambiente de repente se volvió tenso y se estaba incomodando demasiado. Por su parte, Kyouhei estaba también nervioso pero logró disimularlo muy bien. Entonces Kyouhei juntó valor y le dijo:

-Nakahara Sunako- dijo Kyouhei aún nervioso

-¿hmp?- contestó Sunako haciéndole ademán para que siguiera

-Etto… yo quería pedir una cosa- dijo Kyouhei- "Por qué mierda estoy nervioso, lo único que tengo que preguntarle es si quiere ser mi compañera, así que vamos a tranquilizarnos y esperar a que ella conteste" pensó Kyouhei suspirando.

-Ha… Hai- Dijo Sunako aún más nerviosa que el pelirrubio y lo peor sentía que su nariz no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

-Pues… quería… preguntarte… -tartamudeaba Kyouhei, "Inner: Dile de una buena vez!!- ¿quieres ser mi pareja de proyecto?.

-…

-…

-…

Sunako estaba en shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? Takano Kyouhei la "criatura brillante", el "playboy" de la escuela, etc…, etc…, le pidió para ser SU compañera?!. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es RECHAZAR rotundamente, no soportaba la presencia del pelirrubio cerca de ella ya que su nariz sangraba terriblemente.

Pero por otro lado, no tenía pareja para el proyecto. Si aceptaba ser la pareja de Kain, estaba segura que el tipo no pararía de acosarla. Pero si aceptara se la pareja de Kyouhei sabía que a Él no le daría mucha importancia con tal de aprobar y de que muchas mujeres "locas" no se acercarán a Él y al mismo tiempo la protegería de ese tal Kain.

Mientras Sunako estaba pensando y analizando la propuesta, Kyouhei no podía estar más nervioso. ¿Y que tal si ella lo rechaza? ¿Y que tal si acepta la propuesta de ese tal Kain? Sólo haber pensado en eso le hirvió la sangre y apretó los puños fuertemente, primero le rompería la cara a ese tipo antes que le ponga una mano encima a Sunako. Un momento… eso no serán _¿celos?_

-Está bien- suspiró Sunako-acepto

Eso sacó a Kyouhei de sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente había aceptado?

-¿Nani?- preguntó sorprendido

-dije que acepto- dijo Sunako- Acepto ser tu compañera

Kain había escuchado todo, estaba al lado de la cama de Kyouhei y sólo los separa una cortina. Estaba más que rabioso, no solamente por ser la primera chica que le rechazaba sino que además viene otro tipo que la desea como Él, ¡¡Y ella simplemente no hace NADA!! No, pero esto no se queda así.

-"Serás mía, Nakahara Sunako"- pensó y una sonrisa maliciosa salió de sus labios

Volviendo con nuestra pareja favorita…

-¿De verdad aceptas?- Kyouhei la miraba entre sorprendido y alegre al mismo tiempo

La pelinegra sólo asintió

Y pelirrubio no aguantó esas ganas y pese al dolor de las heridas, agarró a Sunako por la cintura, la elevó, le dio vueltas y más vueltas, mientras que Sunako no pudo aguatar más y su nariz explotó finalmente dejando en la "habitación" todo un rastro de sangre.

Cuando Kyouhei se tranquilizó pudo notar que Sunako estaba inconsciente, debido a la gran pérdida de sangre. La bajó con cuidado y le dijo a la enfermera:

-Enfermera ¿podría atenderla por favor?- a lo que la enfermera asintió, no sin antes preguntar:

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó con asombro

-Lo de siempre, encárguese de ella- dijo Kyouhei sin darle importancia y se dirigió a otra cama y se dispuso a dormir, total no iba a asistir a clase después de lo que pasó.

++++++++++ºººººº+++++++++

En la casa de Sunako, se encontraban ella, Noi, Tamao y Machiko. Rato después apareció Sunako con una bandeja y les sirvió el té. La primera en hablar fue Noi:

-Cuéntanos Sunako, ¿Cómo hiciste para aceptar la petición de Kyouhei?, aquí me huele a romance- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No es nada de eso, la verdad sólo lo acepte para alejarme de Kain- dijo Sunako totalmente tranquila.

-Que aburrido- dijo Noi haciendo pucherito (XD)

-¿Cómo es eso que sólo aceptaste para alejarte de Kain?- dijo Machiko asombrada.

-Pues lo que pasó fue que…- Sunako estaba relatando todo lo que hoy había pasado en aquel árbol, cómo Kain la intentó besar y cómo Kyouhei la defendió, etc…, etc…,

-Fue por eso que esos dos se pelearon- dijo Tamao un poco asombrada, la verdad las tres estaban asombradas con los ojos como platos y mirando a Sunako, que se sintió un poco incómoda por aquellas insistentes miradas que le lanzaban las 3 chicas que se encontraban en ese lugar

-no puedo creerlo ¡Kyaa que tierno!- exclamó Noi con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Es verdad, pero hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Tamao con un tono serio.

-¿qué es Tamao-chan? Es muy bueno esto, mientras realizan el dichoso proyecto, Kyouhei la cuidara de que Kain se le acerque, ¡es perfecto!- exclamó Noi

- Demo… ¿cómo hará Sunako-san para que su nariz no sangre al estar tan cerca de Kyouhei-san?- dijo Tamao con un deje de preocupación.

-No había pensado en eso, es verdad ¿cómo harás Sunako-chan?- le preguntó Noi

-No lo sé- dijo Sunako suspirando- Lo que sé es que mientras me encuentre cerca de la "criatura brillante", Kain no se acercará a mi.

Luego las chicas cambiaron de tema y siguieron conversando animadamente, mientras que Sunako se retiró a su habitación. Al estar ahí, se volteo hacia Hiroshi y con deje de preocupación y tristeza, le preguntó:

-Nee Hiroshi-kun ¿Habré hecho lo correcto?- Dijo Sunako a lo que respondió el silencio. Suspirando se acostó en su cama y pensó -"¿en qué problema me he metido?"

**-**

**-**

**Lunes por la mañana… En el salón de Kyouhei**

-Bien chicos al ver que todos ya han escogido a sus parejas, les voy a ir entregando a sus "bebés", recuerden que este trabajo vale el 80% de la calificación. Es decir que no quiero que me devuelvan al "bebé" sin un brazo o una pierna porque si me llegan a entregar así- voz lúgubre y un aura negra envuelve al sensei- considérense, REPROBADOS!, queda claro?- volviendo a su expresión dulce de siempre.

Todos dijeron un Hai! asustados, sorprendiéndose de la bipolaridad de su sensei. Cuando sonó el timbre del receso todos salieron de sus clases, algunos (Ranmaru, Takenaga y sobre todo Kyouhei) miraban a "su bebé" con cara de ¿de qué es esto?, otros (como Yuki) salía con corazoncitos alrededor.

De pronto Kyouhei empezó a buscar a cierta pelinegra con la mirada, lo único que quería en esos momentos era sacarse a ese muñeco en forma de "bebé" encima. Cuando por fin la divisó corrió prácticamente hacia ella.

Sunako se encontraba en el mismo cerezo de todos los días. Estaba descansando y al mismo tiempo pensando si habría sido buena idea ser la pareja del _"Mabushii Ikimono" _(Criatura brillante). Mientras pensaba no se percato que alguien se había sentado al lado de ella, la pelinegra lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos color miel que la miraban diciendo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz calmada y extremadamente seductora.

Sunako no lo soporta y su nariz vuelve a explotar por la cercanía del pelirrubio. Sale corriendo de ahí hacia el baño de mujeres donde se encierra y su cabeza le hace la misma pregunta de hace rato, "¿de verdad, ha sido buena idea ser la pareja de ÉL?"

Mientras tanto Kyouhei se había quedado como al principio: con el muñeco en manos y mirándolo de arriba a abajo como si fuera un bicho raro.

La pregunta de todo el grupo: ¿qué mierda voy a hacer con un bebé? T_T

* * *

**Hasta acá hago este capi el sgte será mucho mejor!**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	5. Soy un mal padre

_**Perdón por actualizar después de mucho tiempo, es uqe las ideas no fuían como deberían y no se me ocurría nada, pero no me quedó tan mal! jeje!^^U**_

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-Está bien- suspiró Sunako-acepto_

_Eso sacó a Kyouhei de sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente había aceptado?_

_-¿Nani?- preguntó sorprendido_

_-dije que acepto- dijo Sunako- Acepto ser tu compañera_

**Todo por un proyecto**

Todos se encontraban en la mansión Nakahara con sus respectivos "bebés"

Las chicas (excepto Sunako claro) estaban más que felices jugando con sus "bebés" mientras los chicos observaban y al mismo tiempo hablaban:

-No entiendo como se llevan bien con los bebés- dijo Ranmaru desganado mientras cogía una revista y se ponía a leer.

-Es lógico, las mujeres siempre son atraídas por cosas lindas y suaves- decía Takenaga mientras leía un libro sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dijo Ranmaru.

-No solamente las chicas- dijo Kyouhei mientras apuntaba a Yuki jugando y haciéndole "cariñito" a su, como Él llama, "hija". Todos le miraban a Yuki con una gotita en la cabeza ¬¬U.

Pero la mirada del pelirrubio se desvió y dirigió su vista a la pelinegra. Ésta sostenía a su "bebé" tan delicadamente, lo miraba con ternura, le sonreía como si fuera su hijo, jugaba con él, en fin, hacía todo lo que una verdadera madre haría y sonrió por eso.

Sunako no se había percatado de la mirada del pelirrubio, se sentía tan bien cuidando y protegiendo a ese "bebé", no importaba si tenía que compartirlo con el Pelirrubio (cosa que en realidad la hacía sonrojarse cada vez que lo recordaba) lo único que importaba era su "bebé" y nada más.

Cuando las chicas tuvieron que irse, se llevaron a los bebés (para suerte de Ranmaru y Takenaga), pero Yuki y Kyouhei no contaban con esa suerte. Cuando Sunako se dispuso a tomar un baño dejó a cargo del bebé a Kyouhei, cosa que en realidad al pelirrubio no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Iré a tomar un baño, el "bebé" está durmiendo en TU habitación así que no hagas absolutamente nada que lo despierte. Recuerda que aunque es un muñeco actúa como un bebé de verdad, asi que no lo arruines- dijo Sunako diciendo esto último mirando fijamente a Kyouhei.

-Muy bien, ya entendí. No haré absolutamente nada que lo moleste ¿de acuerdo?- dijo fastidiado Kyouhei.

-Bien- dijo Sunako dirigiéndose hacia el baño no sin antes pasar una última mirada a su muñeco y salir de la habitación de Kyouhei.

Cuando ésta salió del cuarto del pelirrubio, se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a leer un libro cualquiera, cada tanto miraba al bebé y luego siguió leyendo pero al poco rato escuchó un fuerte llanto que venía del lado de la cama. Cuando volteó encontró al bebé llorando y pataleando frenéticamente (Inner: como loco XD, Yo: cállate ¬¬).

Al ver esto Kyouhei se desesperó (Inner: Claro si no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar un bebé XD Yo: estoy de acuerdo, prosigamos) primero agarró al muñeco por los tobillos (como cuando recién nacen) lo miró de arriba abajo como un bicho raro y entonces el muñeco lloro aún más fuerte.

Kyouhei se estaba cansando de tanto lloriqueo entonces intentó lo que hizo Sunako hoy al regresar de la escuela. Lo acurrucó y lo meció de arriba abajo, pero lo hizo tan rápido que lo vomitó encima (y eso que era vómito de mentiras).

Entonces primero fue con los chicos, estaban reunidos en ese momento en la sala, haciendo lo de siempre. Cuando vieron la expresión de Kyouhei, con vómito en su camisa y la cara de desesperación que poseía, los demás no pudieron evitar reírse.

-jajaja! No… pu… puedo creerlo… jaja!-tartamudeaba Ranmaru de tanta risa.

-Qué… fue… lo que te…hizo!- dijo Takenaga que no paraba de reírse.

-Al… el bebé… te dio… un regalito! Jaja!- dijo Yuki agarrándose la panza que le estaba doliendo de tanta risa.

-¡Cierren la maldita boca!-exclamó Kyouhei furioso- ¡No puedo callar a este madito muñeco! ¡¿Quieren ayudarme?!- gritó furioso.

Los demás sólo seguían riéndose sin parar hasta que Takenaga, que al parecer se tranquilizó un poco, le dijo:

-A ver pásamelo-dijo Takenaga

Kyouhei se lo pasó entonces Takenaga lo examinó de arriba abajo buscando algo, palpó y observó cada rincón de ese muñeco, hasta que al fin dijo:

-El sensei es muy listo, al parecer sólo podrás callarlo si lo tratas como a un bebé- dijo Takenaga serio- y hazlo rápido porque me está empezando a doler la cabeza de tanto llanto.

-No eres el único- dijo Ranmaru molesto-¡Cállalo de una maldita ves!

-¡¡Eso intento pero ustedes no ayudan!!-gritó molesto Kyouhei.

-¡Ya sé! Por qué no le das su biberón?- dijo Yuki- tal vez tenga hambre

-Está bien, iré por él- dijo con tono cansado Kyouhei mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

+++++++++ºººººººººº+++++++

Mientras tanto, una pelinegra estaba en la tina del baño relajándose después de un día muy agitado. La verdad es que no confiaba mucho en Kyouhei que digamos (por no decir nada XD) y se removía en el agua intranquila pensando:

-Será que el _"Mabushii Ikimono" _está cuidando bien al muñeco?- no quería reprobar en esa materia sino su tía la mataría. Además considerando lo torpe, orgullo, amargado, presumido, etc…, etc,… que suele ser a veces se podía deducir fácilmente que si no era bueno con los niños mucho menos lo será con un bebé fuera de verdad o falso.

-Estará bien- dijo para sumergirse en la tina- "Eso espero"- pensó

+++++++++ºººººººººº+++++++

**Volviendo a la sala…**

-¡¡Cállalo de una maldita vez!!- dijo Ranmaru molesto.

-¡¡Eso intento!!- gritó Kyouhei- ¡¡Pero tú no ayudas!!

Todos estaban gritando y peleando en la sala, el bebé no paraba de llorar haciendo que Kyouhei y Ranmaru perdieran la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Yuki estaba llorando por que ellos no paraban de gritar y Takenaga le estaban saliendo más de cien venitas alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡¡Muy bien, es suficiente!!- gritó Takenaga furioso- ¡¡Si no callas a ese bebé Kyouhei, te juro que lo tiro por la ventana!!

-¡¡Y qué crees que hago!!- gritó el pelirrubio- ¡¡Ya les dije que no se cómo callarlo!!

-¡¡Maldito bebé, cállate de una buena vez!!-Decía Ranmaru mientras le tiraba una almohada al bebé que al parecer no dio con su objetivo sino más bien dio en la cara de Kyouhei.

-¡¡Oye imbécil, no estoy para juegos ahora mismo!!-gritó malhumorado Kyouhei.

-Perdón ^^U ¡es que quería darle a ese maldito muñeco!- dijo Ranmaru- ¡Pero ahora si va a ver!-exclamó mientras cogía otro almohada y de lo lanzaba a ese muñeco infernal, y esta vez le había dado a Yuki en la cara (Inner: Dios pero que mala puntería ¬¬U Yo: estoy de acuerdo) a lo que Yuki le dijo:

-¡Ahora verás!- dijo Yuki mientras cogía una almohada y se lo tiraba a Ranmaru, pero éste fue más astuto y lo esquivó haciendo que la almohada cayera en la cara de Takenaga.

-Ah! Gomen, gomen Takenaga-kun-dijo Yuki

-No importa- dijo Takenaga mientras tiraba la almohada y le daba a Yuki en la cara.

-¡Ey! ¡Dije que lo sentía!- dijo Yuki esta vez tirándole la almohada a Takenaga, a lo que esquivó y dio en la cara de Ranmaru

-¡Yo que carajo tengo que ver en esto!- gritó tirando otra almohada que cayó hacia Kyouhei.

Ahí nomás empezó una guerra de almohadas y mientras el bebé seguía llorando. Cómo ninguno al parecer tenía buena puntería, las almohadas volaban por todas partes rompiendo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Luego de un rato, todos estaban acostados en el suelo jadeando y gimiendo de tan cansados que estaban y el muñeco seguía llorando.

-¡¡Maldito Muñeco!! ¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!!-gritó Kyouhei mientras le tiraba una almohada al bebé que al parecer solamente lo rozó.

-¡¡Qué ha pasado aquí!!- gritaron 2 voces totalmente malhumoradas y con los ojos llenos de ira.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Sunako y Machiko rojas de furia. La sala quedó completamente destruida, los jarrones rotos, las mesas volteadas, en fin todo un desastre. Los chicos se encontraban en el suelo cansados, él muñeco no se callaba y Kyouhei miraba a la pelinegra como temiendo por su vida.

Sunako le dirigía una mirada iracunda mientras se encaminaba hacia el bebé, lo tomó en brazos, lo meció de arriba abajo delicadamente, llena de ternura como una madre y le cantó una canción de cuna que decía así:

"Duerme mi pequeño destello celestial

Las estrellas velarán tu dulce sueño,

Y la Luna te mecerá en sus brazos de madre

Y te dará un beso fugaz de amor infinito

Por ahora duerme mi pequeña estrella fugaz"

El muñeco al terminar esta canción ya estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Sunako tranquilamente, mientras que ella se dirigía a SU habitación y lo acomodaba en una cuna que les entrego el profesor.

Machiko les estaba regañando por haber hecho todo este desastre (Inner: y si piensan que Yuki se salvo pues ¡ERROR! Yo: no le hagan caso a mi Inner, ¬¬U) mientras Yuki estaba con cascaditas en los ojos.

Mientras que Ranmaru y Takenaga estaban limpiando todo el tiradero que habían dejado, mientras claro que Machiko consolaba a Yuki y al mismo tiempo observaba que no se le escaparan esos dos.

++++++++++ºººººººº+++++++

Kyouhei se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Sunako. Sabía que estaba sumamente molesta por lo que Él hizo, es decir, no prestarle atención al muñeco y tratándolo por lo que es, un Muñeco.

Además de que es consciente que si no pasa esa materia, se quedaría para los exámenes suplementarios y si él no pasa, ella tampoco. El sensei lo había explicado claramente:

_**Flash back**_

_Los alumnos como siempre estaban hablando animadamente, Kyouhei seguía mirando a su bebé como si fuera un bicho raro. El sensei entonces habló claramente:_

_-A ver chicos, presten atención- dijo el sensei y de inmediato todos fijaron su vista al frente- antes de terminar la clase, tengo un anuncio._

_Todos se tensaron, ya que de ese sensei que por cierto le decía Watanabe-sensei, se podía esperar de cualquier cosa._

_-Les aviso también que deben cuidar perfectamente a su bebé por que la calificación será grupal, es decir, que si uno reprueba la pareja entera reprueba, quedó claro ese punto?_

_-¡¿Eh?!-gritaron los demás en la clase_

_-Quedó claro, bien entonces me retiró- dijo el sensei retirándose de la clase._

_Todos estaban murmurando un "no puede ser" y otros como "no es justo", etc. Mientras que los 4 muchachos se tensaron aún más, especialmente Kyouhei. Si Él no pasaba esa odiosa materia, Sunako tampoco pasaría. Recostó su cabeza en la mesa y siguió mirando al muñeco detenidamente._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Kyouhei apretaba sus puños fuertemente, si él no pasaba, Sunako tampoco pasaría y eso significaba que Obaa-chan viniera hasta aquí y reprochándoles por el bajo rendimiento de su sobrina, etc…, etc…, etc…

Decidido a tragarse su orgullo y respirando profundamente varias veces, tocó la puerta varias veces y al no recibir contestación simplemente entró. Al entrar encontró a la pelinegra viendo una película (ya saben de esas censuradas, con sangre y todo lo demás XP), mientras que el muñeco estaba acostado en la cuna.

-Na… Nakahara Sunako- llamó con algo de nerviosismo.

Lo chica ni siquiera lo miró, sólo siguió viendo la película e ignorándolo completamente, aún así siguió hablando:

-Quiero que sepas que yo… lo…- no pudo continuar sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Sunako, a propósito, subió el volumen de la televisión y eso hizo que Kyouhei se enfureciera aún más. Pero luego recordó que el muñeco estaba "durmiendo" así que volvió a bajar el volumen y fijó su mirada a la cuna, al ver que el muñeco no hizo ningún ruido volvió a mirar la T.V. sin prestarle atención al pelirrubio.

Kyouhei notó eso, entonces reunió el poco valor que le quedaba y le dijo:

-Gomen… actué como un idiota, sólo eso te quería decir- diciendo esto hizo ademán de irse pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-"_Mabushii Ikimono"_- lo llamó-Etto… si quieres, puedes llevarte al muñeco y que duerma contigo esta noche.

-No creo, si duermo con ese muñeco de seguro me deja despierto toda la noche- bromeó Kyouhei recuperando su aspecto normal.

-Tienes razón, con lo inútil que eres- replicó Sunako sin darle mucha importancia, cosa que a Kyouhei molestó.

-¡Oye para tu información, yo… nunca he… cuidado de un bebé- dijo sintiendo como su orgullo estaba por el suelo pisoteado y aplastado por la pelinegra.

-Lo sé- dijo Sunako ahora apagando la T.V. y dirigiéndose a su cama- de eso me di cuenta hoy, así que buenas noches- dijo sin más ni menos dejando a Kyouhei con las palabras en la boca.

Kyouhei estaba a punto de replicar, pero luego observó a la chica detenidamente. Se había puesto un pijama que su prima se había empecinado en que se lo colocara, era una blusa con tiritas y unos short que dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas, el pijama era de un color lila al igual que sus ojos y, según la opinión de Kyouhei, dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Luego de mirarla por un rato como un completo imbécil, decidió retirarse a dormir no antes de ver por última vez a la pelinegra y susurrar:

-Buenas noches- y diciendo esto se dirigió a su habitación. "¿Qué me está pasando? Debo dejar de juntarme mucho con Ranmaru, cada día se me pega lo pervertido" esto último lo pensó sonriendo de medio lado.

++++++++++ºººººººº+++++++

* * *

**Merece un reviews? Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda!**

sin nada más que decir auí les dejó el 5 cap!

* * *


	6. Excursión I

**Estoy de vuelta! perdón por la espera, es que no me dejaba acceder a mi propia cuenta! bueno en fin, algunos se preguntaran si me he olvidado de Kain y la verdad... pues casi ^^U jeje! Ahora lo he puesto de nuevo en el fic, este cap me salió un poco más largo y sin más nada que decir les dejo!**

(comentarios de la autora)

"pensamientos"

_Flash back_

++++++++ººººº++++++++=cambio de escena

_

* * *

_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-¡¡Qué ha pasado aquí!!- gritaron 2 voces totalmente malhumoradas y con los ojos llenos de ira._

_Todos voltearon y vieron a Sunako y Machiko rojas de furia. La sala quedó completamente destruida, los jarrones rotos, las mesas volteadas, en fin todo un desastre. Los chicos se encontraban en el suelo cansados, él muñeco no se callaba y Kyouhei miraba a la pelinegra como temiendo por su vida._

_Sunako le dirigía una mirada iracunda mientras se encaminaba hacia el bebé, lo tomó en brazos, lo meció de arriba abajo delicadamente, llena de ternura como una madre y le cantó una canción de cuna que decía así:_

"_Duerme mi pequeño destello celestial_

_Las estrellas velarán tu dulce sueño,_

_Y la Luna te mecerá en sus brazos de madre_

_Y te dará un beso fugaz de amor infinito_

_Por ahora duerme mi pequeña estrella fugaz"_

**Todo por un proyecto**

Así pasó una semana desde aquel accidente, después de eso Sunako siempre dormía con el muñeco en su habitación y siempre le daba a Machiko y en caso extremo a Yuki para que lo cuidase mientras ella se ocupaba de la cocina, lavar, limpiar, etc., es decir, Kyouhei tenía PROHIBIDO acercarse al muñeco, si eso pasaba ya sabía que tendría una muerte segura.

Al principio a Kyouhei no le importó, es más, estaba agradecido porque Sunako se hacía cargo del bebé mientras que él hacía lo que se le venga en gana. Pero al pasar los días empezaba a sentirse ignorado, si estaba con el muñeco siempre era en compañía de Sunako o en todo caso de Machiko, eso lo hizo sentirse, _¿inútil?_

Aunque él no lo admitiese, le dolía que Sunako no confíe en Él (Inner: como quiere que ella vuelva a confiar después de todo lo que paso? Yo: cierto) intentó ignorarlo pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse, _¿Inútil?_

Así estuvo toda la clase hasta que el sensei hizo de nuevo su aparición (Inner: ese sensei parece disfrutar arruinarles la vida! XD Yo: bueno continuemos ¬¬) cuando todos se habían acomodado en sus ligares el sensei habló:

-muy bien, escuchen todos- todos escucharon esperando lo peor- es una noticia que de seguro les pondrán muy contentos, lo cierto es que… - el sensei paró un momento viendo la reacción de todos. La verdad era que los chicos sabían que ese sensei nunca traía nada bueno, primero los jode con un "bebé", luego sobre la nota grupal y ¿¿ahora con qué vendría??

Al obtener la atención de todos, el sensei prosiguió-… ¡saldremos de excursión, la semana entrante!- dijo emocionado a lo que todos dijeron un SIII!!

Pero…- dijo el sensei volviéndose serio-… como tienen el proyecto que les di, tendrán que llevar a sus "bebés a esta excursión. Si sé de alguien que dejó a "su hijo" en casa- su vos cambió de serio a lúgubre y el ambiente de armonía se tornó tenso- pueden considerarse REPROBADOS!! ¿Entendido?- dijo el sensei cambiando rápidamente de expresión lúgubre a expresión risueña a lo que a todos se les resbaló una gotita en la cabeza ¬¬U.

Todos asintieron, luego de eso el sensei se retiró. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tendrían una excursión?, perfecto ahora tendría que soportar a un tumulto de locas desesperadas diciendo: "Kyouhei-kun siéntate conmigo" o "Ven siéntate a mi lado Kyouhei-kun", etc.

Pero luego volvió a recordar, el sensei dijo que debían llevar los "bebés" para no reprobar, no? Entonces eso solo significaba que podría, no sólo pasar más tiempo con Sunako, sino también demostrarle que Takano Kyouhei es una persona digna de confianza.

Mientras Kyouhei lo estaba pensando, alguien detrás de Él mordía frenéticamente su lápiz pero luego una sonrisa socarrona surcó sus labios:

-No me ganarás, Takano Kyouhei. Sunako-chan será toda mía- susurró sin que el pelirrubio escuchara.

++++++++ººººº++++++++

En la gran mansión Nakahara, todos estaban hablando sobre el dichoso viaje. Las chicas estaban hablando entre sí mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo:

-¡Qué bien! 3 días de sol y playa. ¡No podía estar mejor!. Dijo Ranmaru en su habitación con los chicos reunidos ahí, ya que las chicas estaban usando la sala que habitualmente los chicos usaban para reunirse- ¿Qué traje de baño sería el apropiado? ¿Este o… este?-decía mientras se decidía entre unos shorts de baño y otro que parecía unos boxers (no me acuerdo su nombre XD).

-Dirás 1 día de playa y sol- dijo Yuki mientras miraba lo que hacía Takenaga.

-Mejor llévate el short, sino Tamao-chan es capaz de matarte- dijo tranquilamente Takenaga mientras leía una guía turística sobre el lugar donde iban a visitar -aquí dice que luego de pasar todo el día en la playa iremos a alojarnos en un hotel en la montaña donde tienen aguas termales, al día siguiente dice que vamos a recorrer la montaña y a asistir al festival que se celebrará a la noche, luego nos quedaremos a dormir y al 4º día nos marcharemos por el mediodía después del almuerzo para llegar a las 18:00hrs- al terminar de leer Kyouhei le arrebató la guía y leyó feliz:

-¡¡Y dicen que la comida ahí es deliciosa!!- exclamó feliz mientras empezaba a soñar despierto.

-Ya empezó ¬¬U- dijo Takenaga a lo que todos asintieron con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-Pero… lo malo es que tenemos que llevar a ese "muñeco infernal"- dijo entre dientes Ranmaru.

-Te refieres a "Chuky"?- le dijo Kyouhei con tono burlón. (Inner: jaja no pude resistir a la tentación XD Yo: Yo tampoco ^^U)

-¿"Chuky"?- preguntó Yuki que no entendía ni jota de lo que estaban hablando.

-Así se llamaba un muñeco en una película de terror, en donde el muñeco estaba maldito- dijo Takenaga.

-Ahh… -Dijo Yuki comprendiendo- ¿De qué película?

-De esa película que vimos hace poco, junto con Noi-chi, Tamao-chan, Sunako-chan y Machiko-chan- dijo Takenaga con su tono serio.

-¿Y por qué será que no me acuerdo?- dijo Yuki con tono inocentón (Inner: kyaaaa!! Kawaii! Yo: ignoren a mi inner ¬¬)

-Porque estuviste con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, abrazando a Machiko y temblando de miedo- dijo Ranmaru

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!- gritó Yuki con las mejillas sonrojadas- Yo… sólo estaba… - tartamudeaba de los nervioso que estaba.

-Si claroooo- le dijeron todos

-Admite que estabas totalmente asustado y abrazando tan fuerte que Machiko casi se asfixia- dijo Ranmaru en un tono que hizo que Yuki se sobresaltara.

-¡¡Ya les dije que no estaba asustado!!- chilló Yuki totalmente rojo

-ah no?- dijo Kyouhei- ¿Entonces, por qué abrazabas tan fuerte a Machiko-chan, eh??- le dijo Kyouhei en un tono no muy sano que digamos.

-Eh?! Bu-eno porque… … porque- dijo Yuki totalmente rojo de vergüenza. Mientras que rogaba a _Kami-sama_ que lo salvara de aquella situación, Sunako había entrado a la habitación para decir que el té estaba listo. _Kami_ sí lo había escuchado, bien! Pensaba mentalmente.

-Muy bien ya vamos- dijo fastidiado Kyouhei por interrumpir el "interrogatorio" al más pequeño, cosa que Yuki agradeció mentalmente a la pelinegra.

+++++++++++ºººººººººº+++++++++++++

Todos se encontraban en la sala, ya habían terminado de hacer sus maletas así que lo único que podían hacer era esperar y sentarse para conversar un laaargo rato:

-Y bien… el lunes nos vamos de excursión!- gritó Ranmaru emocionado.

-No puedo esperar para probar esa deliciosa comida!- chilló Kyouhei aún más emocionado

-Pero… recuerden lo que dijo el sensei, tendremos que llevar a ese muñeco, si no reprobaremos- dijo en un tono cansado Takenaga.

-Es verdad, a veces pienso que ese profesor nos odia- replicó Ranmaru

-si yo también lo pienso, a ese profesor le encanta jodernos la vida- dijo Kyouhei- además de que Él estará vigilándonos para que siempre estemos con ese maldito muñeco- suspiró resignado.

-Además que también todas las chicas se pondrán con sus mejores bikinis para impresionar, me preguntó cómo serán?- decía Ranmaru con su típica cara de pervertido.

-¬¬U nunca cambiarás verdad? Cómo quisiera que Tamao-chan escuchara lo que dices- dijo Kyouhei imaginando a una Tamao furiosa con una sartén en la mano y a un Ranmaru corriendo como desesperado, rió por lo bajo.

-Eh? no hace falta llegar a ese extremo, sólo… opino nada más- dijo Ranmaru riendo nerviosamente.

-si claro ¬¬U- dijeron los demás.

En eso Yuki aparece en la sala, en eso dice:

-ahora que lo pienso, tendremos que estar con el bebé todo el tiempo, es decir que tenemos que estar todo el tiempo con nuestras compañeras de proyecto, no?- dijo pensativo.

-mmm… es verdad- dijo desanimado Ranmaru

-jaja!, no podrás estar con tus admiradoras!- gritó Kyouhei muriéndose de la risa.

-T_T no es justo!- se quejó Ranmaru.

-Será mejor que descartes la idea de ver a las chicas en bikini y mucho menos desnudas ya que iremos a las aguas termales- dijo Takenaga si despegar la vista de su libro.

-sino Tamao de verdad se molestará contigo jaja!- dijo Kyouhei en tono burlesco.

++++++++++++ººººººººº+++++++++++

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, no habían tenido instituto porque el sensei les dio más tiempo para realizar sus maletas y para que descansaran (Inner:raro, viniendo del sensei Yo:^^U). Sunako estaba felizmente durmiendo en su cama (Inner: quién sabe qué estará soñando ¬¬ Yo: cierto). Al levantarse, miró la cuna de su "bebé" para ver si estaba bien, sus ojos se expandieron hasta no poder, donde… ¡¿Dónde está su "bebé"?!

-donde… donde… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- empezó a gritar y saliendo rápidamente empezó a buscar desesperadamente por cada rincón. Incluso le tiró, literalmente, de la cama a su prima para que la ayudara a buscar.

-¿De verdad no sabes donde está?- le preguntó Machiko algo somnolienta- puede que lo tenga Yuki o uno de los chicos para hacerte una broma.

-¡¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado!!- exclamó Sunako totalmente desesperada. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de repente su mirada se dirigió a la ventana que da al jardín, se sorprendió tanto al ver lo que estaba viendo… Kyouhei… estaba… ¡¡¿jugando con su bebé?!!

Sunako no emitía palabra alguna, estaba en un estado de shock. Machiko al verla así, se asustó y corrió hacia la pelinegra que seguía sin reaccionar:

-¡Sunako! ¡SUNAKO!- gritaba mientras le zarandeaba para que volviera en sí- ¡que te ocu…- al dirigir su mirada hacia donde veía la pelinegra se podía apreciar a un pelirrubio que lo agarraba por debajo de los brazos y lo subía de arriba abajo como si fuera de verdad ese muñeco (Inner: como será que no se siente estúpido haciendo eso? Yo: ^^U).

Las 2 se quedaron como al principio sólo con la diferencia de que Machiko estaba igual de shockeada que su prima, mientras miraban la escena con gran asombro. A ver… recapitulando… Kyouhei está en el jardín jugando con su "bebé" y haciéndole mimos como un verdadero padre, ¡Eso no se ve todos los días!.

Sunako, al reaccionar, corrió rápidamente hacia el pelirrubio pero luego se detuvo y le dijo:

-Veo que aprendiste a llevarte bien con el "bebé" no?- dijo Sunako sorprendida y al mismo tiempo conmovida al ver al "padre" de su hijo jugar con ese "muñeco infernal" como lo decía él.

Él solo sonrió por aquel comentario, luego se puso delante de Sunako y le dijo:

-Creo que me he podido llevar mejor con Él- dijo Kyouhei totalmente feliz- y hasta creo que le agrado- terminó de decir esto, el muñeco le tiró uno de sus clásicos "regalitos" dejando a Kyouhei como la última vez.

Sunako se echó a reír con verdaderas ganas viendo la cara de Kyouhei y su suéter que se manchó de nuevo, al principio se molestó pero luego se echó a reír junto a ella con el muñeco en brazos. Cuando se tranquilizaron Kyouhei pudo observar que el rostro de la pelinegra se encontraba sonrosado y su mirada era alegre, no sombría como normalmente le solía mirar, y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Sus labios… estaban tan carnosos y besables, Ranmaru los había corregido cuando tenía los labios partidos y ahora se veían más… _apetitosos. _

Kyouhei se iba acercando inconscientemente hacia la pelinegra, esos labios le estaban tentando ser besados y él se iba perdiendo en el color lila de sus ojos. Sunako no se quedó atrás, se iba a cercando lentamente hacia el pelirrubio hasta que sus alientos chocaron entre sí, solo unos milímetros los separaban, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios hasta que…

-¡SUNAKO! ¿Dónde estás?- la voz de Machiko hizo reaccionar a ambos, Sunako al verse en esa situación corrió hacia su habitación con el muñeco en brazos mientras que Kyouhei se quedaba parado como idiota. Machiko se acercó y al ver a Sunako correr preguntó con un tono totalmente inocente:

-¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo a lo que Kyouhei sólo se retiró del lugar.

+++++++++ººººººººººº+++++++++++

A la tarde los chicos se fueron en compañía de sus parejas al centro comercial, como debían prepararse para la excursión las chicas se adentraron en el centro comercial. No crean que todo es color de rosa, Machiko tuvo que decirle a Sunako que si las acompañaba le regalaría una película de terror de esas censuradas que tanto le gustan y como sabrán Sunako tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar.

Cada uno de ellos estaba en compañía de sus novias (a excepción de Yuki y Kyouhei que siguen siendo solteros XD) Machiko se dedicaba no sólo a comprar su ropa sino también la de Sunako, decía que ya era hora de que renovara su guardarropa y que tirara toda esa "basura", según Machiko, que tenía como ropa.

A Sunako no le hacía mucha gracia, para ella es un tormento. Machiko la metía a un vestidor y no salía hasta que ella estuviera arreglada con la ropa que ella escogía. Ya había intentado escapar pero al parecer TODOS estaban en su contra así que no tuvo más remedio que aguantar hasta donde podía, para luego huir lo más lejos posible.

La verdad había mucha diferencia entre Machiko y Sunako: Machiko era más extrovertida, era sumamente hermosa sin contar de que las películas de terror no le gustaban mucho que digamos. En resumen, Machiko es totalmente lo opuesto a su prima en lo único que se asemejaban era en deportes ya que las 2 estaban en muy buena condición física y eran las mejores. Sunako sabía que ella fue la capitana en su ex-instituto del equipo de porristas, además que el de volley, baloncesto, en fin.

Y para cerrarlo con broche de oro: como era muy popular en su ex-instituto sabía perfectamente todo acerca de la moda, que vestir, cómo vestir, que accesorios usar, que zapatos, en fin, lo que prácticamente era un tormento para Sunako. No podía negar que pertenecía a la familia Nakahara.

Apenas salían de una tienda, lo cual Sunako suspiraba aliviada, se metían rápidamente en otra. Noi y Tamao no se quedaban atrás, todo lo que veían se lo probaban y de cada tienda salían por lo menos con 3 bolsas cada una.

Sunako solo veía la hora de irse quería desaparecer de ese lugar repleto de "Criaturas brillantes" pero no era la única que quería irse de ahí.

Kyouhei estaba más que aburrido, al igual que Sunako quería largarse de ese lugar. A Ranmaru junto con Yuki veían maravillados la vitrina de ropa para hombres y cada vez que veían algo entraban rápidamente y lo compraban no importa el costo. Takenaga se detenía más bien en la parte de librería viendo los libros que no había leído antes y siempre salía con 2 bolsas llenas de libros que los devoraría en mínimo 3 días.

Al terminar de comprar, cosa que alegró de sobremanera a Sunako y a Kyouhei, se sentaron en el patio de comidas. Cada uno tenía una malteada enfrente suyo mientras conversaban animadamente:

-Ya quiero que llegue la excursión, será los mejores días de mi vida-dijo Ranmaru con un tono relajado.

-Pero lo malo es que el profesor nos jodió todo el viaje- gruño Kyouhei, ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea de "cuidar" a su "bebé".

-No está tan mal, podremos pasar juntos como una familia- dijo Yuki con estrellitas en los ojos a lo que todos le miraron con una gota detrás de la cabeza ¬¬U.

-Eres el único, aparte de las chicas, que piensa así- dijo Kyouhei fastidiado.

-Además, debemos estar prácticamente todo el día con ese muñeco y eso incluye estar con nuestras "esposas"- dijo Takenaga tranquilamente a lo que todos se sonrojaron, especialmente Sunako y Kyouhei.

En la mente de Kyouhei aún resonaban estas palabras "nuestras esposas" ja! Como si fuera que en verdad estaría casado con ella, ¿no?-_Imposible_- pensó Kyouhei.

Mientras tanto, alguien observaba la mesa en donde se encontraba la pelinegra. Se encontraba con un grupo de amigos y mientras los demás conversaban animadamente éste se dedicaba a mirar con ira y frustración hacia Kyouhei por haberle ganado. Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-Oye!... Kain ¿Qué te sucede?- le dijo uno de sus amigos que se encontraba reunido en ese lugar. Al oír eso, rápidamente reaccionó de su estado de trance y luego le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa:

-Iie, no me pasa nada Keiichi- le dijo a éste con una sonrisa- "Takano Kyouhei, ya lo verás Sunako-chan será toda mía"- pensó el peliverde y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

Al terminar de hablar los chicos se alejaron de ese lugar, Sunako no sabía por qué pero se sintió observada todo el tiempo y eso le dio un poco de escalofríos. Aún así no le importó y daba gracias a que al fin el día se hubiera terminado y se estuvieran dirigiendo a casa.

Al llegar, Sunako se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y posó su vista en la cuna que se encontraba al lado derecho de su cama. Al ver que el muñeco no hacía ningún ruido suspiró aliviada y luego se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Cuando ya cenaron todos se dirigieron a la sala (excepto Sunako claro) en eso Yuki le dice algo verdaderamente preocupante a Kyouhei:

-Kyouhei, debes tener cuidado con Sunako-chan- dijo Yuki con una voz seria, muy raro en él.

-Es verdad, ya corrió el rumor de que ese tal Kain anda detrás de Sunako- dijo Takenaga con una mirada seria.

-Eso sin contar que las chicas deben estar odiándola por tener la atención del chico nuevo de la escuela- dijo Ranmaru un poco celoso Kain.

-Como sea, cuida de Sunako. Si algo llegará a pasarle a ella… -dijo Yuki con voz asustada, mientras que todos se imaginaban a Obaa-chan persiguiéndoles a todos con un hacha o peor aún, colgándoles por el cuello.

-No se preocupen- dijo simplemente Kyouhei-"no dejaré que ese idiota se acerque a Sunako, antes pasará sobre mi cadáver"-pensó apretando fuertemente los puños.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a Akiko Himura y a alias katsuhimoro por apoyarme con este fic! y a los demás que me dejan reviews también^^U! dejen reviews para poder seguir! nos vemos pronto!**


	7. Excursión II

**Ya se! mucho quieren matarme, pero es que ya comencé el cole y no me da mucho tiempo que digamos! jeje^^U y además las ideas no querían fluir como debería, me salió un poco más largo este capitulo. Ah! antes de empezar quisiera pedirles algo: **

**1º PROHIBIDO PLAGIAR MI FIC!!**

**2º Si alguien sabe donde puedo leer el manga de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge en español, por favos me lo dice si es ONLINE mejor. XFA!!! **

**y ahora les dejo leer este cap, espero que lo disfruten**

**Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa (por si no lo saían XD)**

(comentarios de la autora)

_Flash back_

"pensamientos"

+++++++++++ººººººº++++++++++ (cambios de escena)

_**

* * *

**_

En el capitulo anterior:

_Yuki le dice algo verdaderamente preocupante a Kyouhei:_

_-Kyouhei, debes tener cuidado con Sunako-chan- dijo Yuki con una voz seria, muy raro en él._

_-Es verdad, ya corrió el rumor de que ese tal Kain anda detrás de Sunako- dijo Takenaga con una mirada seria._

_-Eso sin contar que las chicas deben estar odiándola por tener la atención del chico nuevo de la escuela- dijo Ranmaru un poco celoso de Kain._

_-Como sea, cuida de Sunako. Si algo llegará a pasarle a ella… -dijo Yuki con voz asustada, mientras que todos se imaginaban a Obaa-chan persiguiéndoles a todos con un hacha o peor aún, colgándoles por el cuello._

_-No se preocupen- dijo simplemente Kyouhei-"no dejaré que ese idiota se acerque a Sunako, antes pasará sobre mi cadáver"-pensó apretando fuertemente los puños._

**Todo por un proyecto**

Al día siguiente, todos se alistaron para ir a la escuela de donde partirían hacia la playa. Sunako estaba tranquila con el viento jugando con sus sedosos cabellos negros que brillaban con el sol. Lo que no sabía es que su prima Machiko había arreglado su equipaje al último momento colocando todo lo que se habían comprado en el centro comercial y desechando rotundamente la ropa que "pensaba" que se encontraba aún en la maleta.

Al llegar al colegio se encontraron con Tamao y a Noi que estaban con algunas chicas esperando a que todos llegaran. Luego el sensei pasó lista, pero pasó algo que para algunos les beneficiaba (como Kyouhei y su grupo) y a otros les ponían en desventaja (como Kain XD).

-Muy bien, escuchen a medida que vaya diciendo sus nombres se ubicarán en sus asientos y con las personas que YO les asigne- todos le miraban con odio a su sensei ¡es que algún día dejaría de joderlos en la vida!- como algunos se darán cuenta sus parejas se sentarán con ustedes en el viaje de ida y vuelta, así que no quiero excusas y no permitiré el cambio de lugar, ¿de acuerdo?-todos asintieron fastidiados y algunos considerando seriamente el suicidio… o el homicidio.

Los chicos estaban felices por eso, excepto Sunako que sentía que quería ahorcar a su sensei y luego degollarlo ¿por qué le hacía esto? Sentarse con la "criatura brillante" TODO el camino, JUNTOS- "que suerte la mía"- pensó irónicamente la pelinegra para luego adentrarse al bus y esperar al Pelirrubio y que empezara de una vez su tortura.

Mientras tanto, un peliverde miraba con ira e impotencia como Kyouhei pasaba olímpicamente a su lado y se sentaba junto a la pelinegra que tenía su vista fija en la ventana. Mientras estaba sentado con su compañera (a la cual no le daba importancia cuando le hablaba ¬¬) sentía como si la sangre le hirviera al ver como Kyouhei le hablaba mientras ella le contestaba de lo más normal posible (sé que estoy exagerando un poco, pero no pude resistirme me encanta la cara de celoso de Kain, wuajaja!XD) tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo y sacar a Sunako de ese lugar pero se contuvo y luego pensó-"serás mía, solamente mía Nakahara Sunako y de nadie más"- mientras sonría maliciosamente.

Kyouhei miraba de reojo hacia el asiento de Kain y vió que éste miraba a Sunako de una forma no muy sana que digamos. Al verlo, Kain se dio la vuelta pero sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro mientras que Kyouhei inconscientemente apretaba los puños y lo miraba con rabia e ira mientras pensaba: "no dejaré que le pongas una mano encima a Sunako"- luego "inconscientemente" (yo digo conscientemente XD) posó su mano en la de la pelinegra. Sunako se sorprendió ante tal gesto pero no dijo nada, es más, se aferró más a la mano del pelirrubio y luego volvió su vista al paisaje de la ventana levemente sonrojada. Kyouhei sólo sonrió por el gesto, se sintió extrañamente aliviado y a la vez feliz luego posó su mirada encima de ese "muñeco infernal" y lo miró tiernamente.

Primero llegaron al lugar de las aguas termales en donde se hospedarían. Primero se distribuyeron las habitaciones que contaban con 4 camas cada una y, esta vez el sensei les dijo que no iban a dormir con sus parejas "Menos mal ¬¬U" pensaron la gran mayoría. Al desempacar se escuchó un gritó en una de las habitaciones para mujeres:

-¡¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!¡¿Quién se atrevió a tocar mi equipaje?!- gritaba Sunako desde una de las habitaciones. Estaba segurísima que había hecho ELLA MISMA su equipaje la noche antes de salir, entonces ¿De dónde salió toda esa ropa? No estaba ni su traje de baño, ni sus ropas, ni siquiera un libro de vudú que trajo para leer durante el viaje. Lo único que había eran las ropas que Machiko y las demás le habían comprado (conste en "contra" de su voluntad).

-Cál-mate Su-nako-chan-dijo Noi totalmente aterrada.

-¡¿cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Alguien tocó sin mi permiso mi equipaje y ahora no tengo que ponerme!- gritó Sunako furiosa.

-¡Claro que tienes que ponerte! Mira toda esta ropa que tienes y encima te queda precioso!-dijo Machiko mostrándole un vestido blanco de tiritas con pétalos de sakura dándole un toque encantador, en cambio Sunako miraba espantada y luego se abalanzó sobre su maleta y empezó a tirar todo lo que había ahí teniendo la esperanza de que Machiko no hubiera desechado toda su ropa. Pero su esperanza se fue en vano al no encontrar absolutamente NADA!

-no... esperarás… que… use… esto, o… si?- dijo Sunako al señalar aquel vestido con espanto y horror.

Una sonrisa maligna se asomó en los rostros de las chicas, mientras la miraban con malicia y con estrellitas en los ojos. Sunako al ver la reacción de sus "amigas" salió disparada corriendo a toda prisa y con el muñeco en brazos, al ver esto las chicas se apresuraron y la siguieron pero al salir de la habitación ya era muy tarde porque no podían encontrar a Sunako por ningún lado.

-No se preocupen chicas- dijo Machiko con malicia- mañana la atraparemos y haremos que se vista como toda una señorita- al terminar de decir esto, todas sonrieron maliciosamente (Inner: nosotras las mujeres damos miedo a veces Yo: ¬¬ no interrumpas).

Sunako se encontraba en el patio trasero que había en aquel hotel, estaba con su "bebé" en brazos sentada en una roca que había por ahí. Al estar en un ambiente más relajante, se sintió tranquila como cuando iba a aquel cerezo que se encontraba en una parte un poco alejada del patio. A la mente se le vinieron muchos recuerdos, en especial ese recuerdo de cuando Kyouhei la había salvado de ese acosador de… de… ¿de quién?

En ese momento al ver que los 2 estaban peleando, Sunako sintió por primera vez el miedo. Miedo al ver a alguien que aprecias mucho siendo golpeado sólo por protegerte, eso sintió la pelinegra al ver al padre de su "hijo" sangrando y con algunos moretones en el rostro y en otras partes de su cuerpo al defender a la pelinegra de las manos de… de… K… K… ¿de que le servía recordar a ese acosador? No era importante para ella no como lo era Kyouhei, cosa que sabía perfectamente que nunca lo admitiría.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien se acercaba lentamente a ella, hasta sentarse al lado de la pelinegra y fue cuando habló:

-nos volvemos a encontrar, Sunako-chan-dijo una voz al oído de la pelinegra, cosa que a ésta ni le importó pero sabía que no era ni Kyouhei ni ninguno de los chicos, pero se imaginaba quién era- ¿Qué hace aquí una flor tan linda como tú sola por estos alrededores?

-"Este debió tomar sake antes de venir"-pensaba Sunako y luego dijo- sólo venía para alimentar al muñeco- dijo sin darle importancia ni siquiera su piropo, cosa que a Kain lo enfureció.

-¿Ah, si?-le contestó con voz seductora- ¿estás segura que sólo por eso viniste hasta aquí?-le susurró al oído.

Muy bien, este chico le estaba empezando a dar miedo.-Si- le dijo con todo el valor que reunió en esos momentos ya que el peliverde se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Sunako. Ella, al notarlo se levantó normalmente y se fue a su habitación total debían irse a la playa y ya casi eran las 12 del mediodía.

Pero, al intentar irse una mano le agarró fuertemente su muñeca y la estampó contra la pared y le susurró al oído:

-Esta vez no te me escaparás, Su-na-ko- dijo lenta y sensualmente su nombre.

Pero como sabrán, Sunako no es una chica cualquiera. No señor ella no se dejaba fácilmente, sabía perfectamente defenderse sola, tal vez lo heredó de su padre. En fin, cuando Kain estaba a punto de besarla Sunako le metió una patada en su "amiguito" y luego lo empujó bruscamente.

-Mal… dita- decía Kain mientras estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-No te me vuelvas a acercar- dijo la pelinegra mirándolo fríamente- o cosas peores te pueden pasar- diciendo esto se fue tranquilamente, dejándolo en el suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-"Eso crees"-pensó mientras se encontraban en el suelo-"Prepárate Nakahara Sunako, no dejaré que ese imbécil de Takano Kyouhei me gane"-al terminar una sonrisa malvada se asoma por su rostro.

+++++++++++ººººººº++++++++++

Uf! Se había salvado, un poco más y ese imbécil de… de… K… ¡Kain, eso! Ese imbécil de Kain cree que puede ligarlas a todas, peo aún no ha conocido a Nakahara Sunako.

Al llegar a su habitación, decidió buscar algo que ponerse (si es que había algo, no?) al rebuscar en toda la habitación, no le quedo de otra que elegir entre la ropa que tenía enfrente suyo y decidir con cual se sentiría más cómoda. Después de mucho pensarlo escogió por unos pantalones jeans ajustados y en una blusa de tiritas de color lila claro, se puso unas zapatillas y luego se miró en el espejo.

-"Me siento como una plástica"-pensó y luego se acordó de que había traído su manta negra, sabía que Machiko no habías desechado TODO. Se dirigió hacia la maleta y abrió un compartimiento que no se veía a simple vista, allí se encontraba su manta negra, la agarró y la metió en un bolso junto con todo lo que usualmente uno lleva a la playa, no?

Al salir de ese lugar se fue hasta la entrada y se encontró que todos la estaban esperando para salir. Al verla, todos se quedaron mudos…no puede ser… esa… esa… es SUNAKO?!

-O.o esa es Sunako-chan?-preguntó Ranmaru impresionado.

-tal parece que si- dijo Takenaga igual de sorprendido.

-"Esta hermosa, parece como si fuera mi esposa"-un momento… él pensó ¡¿ESPOSA?!-"Pero que estoy pensando, debo dejar de leer esas novelas que Takenaga me da"-pensó con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Sunako se sentía sumamente nerviosa-"Tsk, todo el mundo me está mirando ¿Qué hago?"-pensaba mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia sus amigas. Y en cuanto a los chicos estaban que por poco babeaban por la pelinegra.

-te pusiste lo que traje para ti, ¿no?- dijo Machiko con una sonrisa de victoria. Además de que el bebé no se quedó atrás, tenía puesto un pulóver (o suéter, como sea) color celeste y un gorrito que hacia juego además de unos pantaloncitos y unos zapatitos de color blanco con una cinta celeste a modo de moño.

Sunako solo miró a Machiko con una mirada de odio, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer esto? Mientras se debatía mentalmente todo lo que había hecho, un peliverde no paraba de mirarla y remirarla, inspeccionando cada parte de su anatomía.

-"Está mucho mejor de lo que pensé, no será fácil"-pensaba Kain mientras se le formaba una cara de depravado-"No importa, Sunako será sólo mía y no de ese imbécil de Takano Kyouhei"

Al ver como la miraba Kyouhei se enfureció apretando sus puños al punto de ponerse blanco sus nudillos, como tenía ganas de ir y partirle esa cara de depravado que tenía para dejarlo sin ningún diente y dejarle bien en claro que el único que puede mirarla así era él… ¡¿pero en qué estaba pensando?! De seguro Machiko lo mataría si sabía que estaba viendo a Sunako de una forma no muy sana que digamos.

En fin se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sunako y abrazó posesivamente pasando su mano por la cintura mirando a ver qué cara ponía el Tsurugi ése ahora (acuérdense que así es el apellido de Kain). Al sentir esto Sunako sintió que su nariz quería volver a explotar como siempre lo hace, trató de impedirlo colocando sus manos en su nariz para taparla y soltándose del agarre de Kyouhei salió corriendo rumbo al baño, dejándolo con el muñeco en brazos.

Kyouhei trató de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer él… él… ¡¿Había abrazado a SUNAKO?! Y ahora estaba parado como diota mirando hacia donde se fue la pelinegra y antes de que comenzara en interrogatorio fue tras ella.

Sunako entró al baño y luego su nariz explotó dejando un rastro de Sangre por todo el limpió toda la sangre, se miró al espejo y luego se sonrojó al recordar cuando Kyouhei la agarró por la cintura y la abrazó "debo dejar de pensar en eso"- pensó y entonces salió del baño ya que todos la estarían esperando y el autobús ya se encontraba ahí. Apresuró el paso y fue entonces en donde vio a Kyouhei, éste al verla la agarró por el brazo y la llevó arrastrando hacia el bus:

-¡¿Qué se supones que estás haciendo?!- gritó histérica Sunako

-Qué no ves, te llevo hasta el autobús, todos te están esperando- dijo Kyouhei como si no le importara- ven que el autobús se nos va- diciendo esto tomó la mano de Sunako y se la llevo.

Sunako se sorprendió de lo que hizo el pelirrubio, a ver… ¿le estaba tomando la mano? Y… ¿por qué se ponía nerviosa? Ya no entendía absolutamente nada. Al llegar al ómnibus se subieron y se sentaron juntos ya que no había más lugar.

En el viaje hacia la playa Sunako se sentía segura al estar junto a Kyouhei, además no era para menos, ahora tenía miedo de estar sola ya que K… K… ¿por qué siempre se olvida de su nombre? Kain… ¡Eso, Kain! Ese tipo no la dejaba en paz. La verdad, hace un tiempo ya notaba las incesantes miradas del peliverde pero no les dio mucha importancia y luego de un tiempo la empezó a coquetear, cosa que en verdad la asustó y ahora esto. Pero bueno, ellas es SUNAKO NAKAHARA la "EMO" de la escuela y se supone que todos los chicos (Excepto los 4 más lindos, raro ¿no?) huían de ella y entonces… ¿por qué ese tipo no la dejaba de molestar? Y además que las chicas se morían por Él y según Machiko le dijo que no debía acercarse a Él por la fama que tiene, y… aún así… ¡¿por qué le toco justamente a "ELLA"?!

Mientras tanto Kyouhei veía disimuladamente como Kain devoraba a Sunako por la mirada, este acto lo molestó mucho, no sabía por qué pero le daba rabia que otro chico la mirara o le coqueteara esperen… acaso estaba ¿celoso? No, no puede ser, es decir, estamos hablando de Takano Kyouhei el muchacho que nunca en su vida se fijo en una sola chica, eran ellas las que se lo devoraban con la mirada ahora, mírenlo, está mirando con rabia contenida hacia el Tsurugi ése reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo y sacarle esa sonrisa de cínico y al mismo tiempo depravado que poseía pero, por ahora, no le haría nada y se dedicaría a cuidar de Sunako, aún recordaba las palabras que los chicos le dijeron_: "cuida de Sunako-chan"_ y luego se dijo a sí mismo: "No dejaré que le hagas daño Tsurugi Kain, si le tocas un solo cabellos a ella lo lamentarás"- pensó mientras dirigía su mirada al frente.

Al llegar a la playa, todos se fueron a buscar a buscar un buen lugar. Los chicos y las chicas del "grupo" (Ya saben a quiénes me refiero XD) se sentaron cerca de la orilla, los chicos acomodaron las cosas mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas y entonces fue cuando Sunako les contó todo o que había pasado al haberse "escapado" de las garras de sus "amigas

-… y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Sunako sin importancia mientras tenía al muñeco en brazos, pero bien sabía que por dentro ese tipo le estaba empezando a dar miedo, no sólo por ella por alguna razón le preocupaba el pelirrubio, _no quería que le pasará algo._

-Si es así como lo dices no hay duda- dijo Noi asintiendo con los brazos cruzados

-Eres oficialmente la presa de Kain- dijo Machiko con un deje de enojo al saber que ese perdedor había escogido a su prima, no quería que Sunako pasara por otra decepción amorosa y si esto pasaba… ¡¿Cómo sería?!

-Debes cuidarte de él, según mis fuentes me dijeron que tiene la peor fama de mujeriego y si dices que te estaba a punto de besar, entonces significa que va en serio y hará lo que sea para que te rindas ante él- dijo Tamao con tono serio.

Kyouhei escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían –"así que fue por eso que tardó tanto, maldito Tsurugi no dejaré que le hagas daño"- pensó mientras la ira se iba apoderando lentamente de Él.

Kain estaba con un grupo de amigos cerca de donde se encontraba Sunako, éste no paraba de mirarla y le guiñaba un ojo, etc. Sunako se estaba comenzando a molestar pero intentó no darle importancia y se dedicó a cuidar a su bebé. Pero luego de la incesante mirada por parte del peliverde (que francamente estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo) y se fue hacia donde había unas rocas y el mar chocaban con ellas.

-Así que estabas aquí, ¿no?- dijo Kain con un tono sensual mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la pelinegra. Sunako dio un laaaaaargo suspiro y luego le dijo con tono cansado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- dijo Sunako sin apartar su mirada hacia el mar-si vienes aquí por lo mismo, pues mejor olvídalo. Ya te lo advertí- terminó sonando un poco lúgubre pero eso no dejo que a Kain lo intimidara.

-Pues… fíjate a que vine por lo mismo y no me iré hasta conseguirlo- dijo Kain mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. Sunako no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo, aquel ser hacia que su nariz quiera explotar en un momento en que necesita estar despierta, así que intentó alejarse del lugar y volver con sus amigos pero un brazo la detuvo y luego la pegó hacia una roca:

-Está vez no te me vas a escapar- susurró Kain al oído de la pelinegra.

Verán cuando una chica se ve en esa situación, lo más natural que puede suceder es que ella demuestre miedo y en todo caso grite pero… como sabrán Sunako NO ES de esa clase de niñitas que se dejan fácilmente, ella es todo menos eso. Como supuso que Kain estaría preparado para todo entonces algo se le cruzó por la mente y una sonrisa malvada y llena de burla se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sabes?- dijo ella- a los babosos como tú se les debe dar su merecido

-Ajá, y… se puede saber cuál será el castigo para este baboso?-respondió Kain acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

-Esto- sin pensarlo 2 veces le metió un puñetazo en su estómago y un rodillazo en su "orgullo", dejándolo en la arena retorciéndose de dolor como la última vez, sólo que más fuerte- Te lo volveré a repetir- diciendo esto un aura maligna recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra, que asustó de cierta forma al peliverde- Aléjate de mi o la próxima vez no tendré tanta consideración con una basura como tú- dijo para tomar a su bebé e irse tranquilamente mientras Kain yacía en el suelo, aún sin poder respirar.

-Esto… no se… quedará… así- murmuró Kain- ese maldito de Takano no me va a ganar, _no otra vez._

Lo que no sabía es que un pelirrubio observó todo desde lejos, y se le formó una sonrisa de victoria

+++++++++++ººººººº++++++++++

Kyouhei se había ido a seguir a Sunako, pudo percibir a lo lejos que Tsurugi la estaba mirando, lo que lo molestó aún más. Pero lo que le desconcertó es que Sunako al ver a Kain se paró y se dirigió a las rocas con ese muñeco es sus brazos.

No lo pensó 2 veces y la siguió, luego se escondió detrás de algunas rocas para ver más claramente aunque no podía escuchar muy bien. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido: vio a Sunako darle un buen golpe al estómago y en la entrepierna, dejándolo en la blanca arena retorciéndose de dolor y a una Sunako muy satisfecha y dirigiéndose con paso apresurado hacia donde sus amigas.

A Kyouhei se le dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, Sunako no era como aquellas locas descerebradas que se mueren por él, al contrario, ella era como quería ser y no necesitaba impresionarlo para tenerla en cuenta y lo que más le encantaba de ella: se hacía respetar, y no se dejaba vencer por nada, será por eso que se ena… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Mejor iba tras ella.

Al llegar las chicas tomaron a Sunako y la llevaron a una carpa para que se pusiera un bikini ni muy atrevido pero dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sunako, al no tener escapatoria se tuvo que poner a regañadientes ese bikini ¡¡¡Y todo por culpa de su prima!!!

Al salir, todos los chicos giraron sus rostros para ver como le quedaba. A todos los chicos se les caía la baba al ver a la pelinegra: tenía un bikini color negro que se ataba por atrás y dejaba a la imaginación. A Kyouhei casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas y Kain se tropezó al mirar tan fijamente a la pelinegra.

Sunako estaba más nerviosa aún, o por Kami-sama ¡¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?! Entonces se acercó a Kyouhei y se sentó a su lado mientras dejaba a su muñeco encima de una pequeña almohada que se encontraba ahí. Y luego a Kyouhei se le ocurrió una idea:

-Oye… ¿No quieren jugar volleyball?- preguntó a los demás.

-Hai!!- dijeron todos

-Chicos vs. Chicas ¿les parece?-dijo Ranmaru entusiasmado.

-De acuerdo, espero que estén listos para perder- dijo arrogantemente Machiko.

-¡Ja! Eso deberíamos decir nosotros, intentaré no ser muy rudo, ¿verdad Kyouhei?- dijo Ranmaru, pero lo que vio fue a Kyouhei y a Sunako viéndose retadoramente.

-No perderé- dijo Sunako sin apartar su mirada de él

-Yo tampoco- dijo Kyouhei y luego se fueron.

Empezaron a jugar amistosamente, pero como siempre Sunako y Kyouhei se lo toman muy en serio, entre ellos prácticamente se pasaban la pelota y el ambiente estaba muy tenso, pero luego los 2 terminaron en el suelo, agotados y con la respiración agitada. Resultado: Empate.

Al atardecer hubo un fogón en la playa en donde todos estaban reunidos, con esos muñecos por supuesto, mientras cantaban, reían historias de terror (que por cierto las de Sunako si daban miedo) luego cuando iban hacia el bus Kyouhei tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la llevó hasta el bus. No quería dejarla sola después de lo que pasó, _no la dejaría sola. _

En todo el trayecto, los chicos hablaban de cosas triviales Sunako estaba tranquila sosteniendo a su muñeco, pero de reojo vio como Kain le sonreía y le tiraba besos disimuladamente, cosa que molestó al pelirrubio y a la pelinegra. Sunako no le hizo el menor caso, pero luego se sentía incómoda con Kain mirándola. Kyouhei lo notó y entonces pasó su brazo por detrás de la pelinegra y la atrajo hacia sí, acomodándose en el fornido pecho del pelirrubio.

-"Mabushii Ikimono"- dijo sorprendida Sunako, iba a replicar pero luego le dijo.

-No digas nada, es más, mira hacia donde esta Tsurugi-dijo en tono burlón Kyouhei.

Sunako le hizo caso, miró disimuladamente y vio como estaba Kain rojo de la furia apretando fuertemente el asiento y luego se dio vuelta muy enojado y frustrado. Sunako se rió por lo bajo y suspiró aliviada al no sentirse observada, en cierta forma le gustaba estar así con Kyouhei se sentía protegida pero su nariz parecía no darle tregua así que se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo que le había dado Kyouhei.

Todo el camino estuvo así, al llegar al hotel los 2 estaban profundamente dormidos hasta que Machiko movió frenéticamente a la pelinegra.

-¡¡Sunakooo!! Ya llegamos!!! Despierta!!- gritaba mientras zarandeaba a su prima.

Ambos despertaron ante tal griterío, luego se miraron y se sonrojaron al encontrarse en una posición un poco comprometedora, (no piensen mal, eh? XD). Luegó de entras se les sirvió la cena, entraron a las aguas termales y luego se dirigieron a dormir.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraban las chicas, mientras que Sunako les contaba lo que había pasado con Kain en las rocas.

-… aún no entiendo, por qué me persigue a mi?- dijo Sunako- yo no soy linda y además que asusto a quién me ve, pero por qué siempre vuelve?

-Que chico tan persistente- dijo Noi

-Hay que tener cuidado con él- dijo seria Tamao.

-He escuchado que Él es capaz de llegar "muy lejos" si saben a que me refiero- dijo Machiko con una voz muy seria, alo que todas asintieron asombradas y a la vez horrorizadas.

Mientras hablaban Sunako le estaba dando de comer al bebé mientras miraba la luna desde su habitación. Recordó la escena en el autobús y se sonrojo levemente, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien al estar cerca del él? Aunque lo odiara se sentía segura a su lado, pero luego se le vino a la mente la pelea que tuvieron Kain y Kyouhei semanas atrás y un miedo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, ¿será capaz de "eso" en verdad? Mañana será un largo día.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, dejenme reviews! si quieren que continue claro ^^! y gracias a los que me dejan reviews! y me avisan si quieren LEMON aunque francamente no lo quería poner, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido ^^U **

**La próxima actualizaré pronto! Creo ^^U**


	8. Excursión III

**He vuelto! Ya sé muchos ahora querrán asesinarme pero si lo hacen ¿quén termina este fic? wuajjajaja**

**Además salí de campamento y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, gomen! ^^U**

**Además repito lo que puse anteriormente:**

**¡PROHIBIDO PLAGIAR MI FIC!**

**Y por favor, onegai, plis si alguien sabe donde puedo descargar o leer en línea el manga d Yamato Nadeshiko Shinchi Henge por favor me dice!! o me envía el link en mi correo:**

**.com **

**y sin más que decir les dejo el 8º cap!**

**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, le perteneces a Tomoko Hayakawa **

_

* * *

_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-… aún no entiendo, por qué me persigue a mi?- dijo Sunako- yo no soy linda y además que asusto a quién me ve, pero por qué siempre vuelve?_

_-Que chico tan persistente- dijo Noi_

_-Hay que tener cuidado con él- dijo seria Tamao._

_-He escuchado que Él es capaz de llegar "muy lejos" si saben a que me refiero- dijo Machiko con una voz muy seria, a lo que todas asintieron asombradas y a la vez horrorizadas._

_Mientras hablaban Sunako le estaba dando de comer al bebé mientras miraba la luna desde su habitación. Recordó la escena en el autobús y se sonrojo levemente, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien al estar cerca del él? Aunque lo odiara se sentía segura a su lado, pero luego se le vino a la mente la pelea que tuvieron Kain y Kyouhei semanas atrás y un miedo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, ¿será capaz de "eso" en verdad? Mañana será un largo día._

**Todo por un proyecto**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaban pesadamente había sido un día muy agitado. Las chicas se sobresaltaron al ver la cama de Sunako vacía. No podían dejarla sola, si lo hacían, seguro que Kain iría tras ella y no se iría con las manos vacía DE NUEVO.

Mientras las chicas corrían desesperadamente de un lado a otro, una pelinegra se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ayer, sosteniendo a su bebé (Inner: ¬¬U es que nunca lo deja solo Yo: como buena madre jaja ^^) luego escuchó pasos dirigirse hacia ella, supuso que era Kain pero al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos color miel que la miraban fijamente y una cabellera rubia que se mecía con el viento.

-¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso que andes sola por ahí- contestó Kyouhei.

-solo vine aquí a estar un rato a solas y no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola- dijo Sunako mientras miraba hacia el inmenso jardín que se habría paso ante sus orbes lilas.

-sabes que si algo te llegara a pasar, yo… digo Obaa-chan se molestaría mucho- dijo rápidamente Kyouhei un poco sonrojado y sentándose a lado de la pelinegra.

-hmp, es verdad- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- pero no sería la única, mi padre es capaz de venir hasta aquí y matar al desgraciado que me hirió- dijo mirando fijamente hacia un punto.

Kyouhei tragó saliva, es verdad, el padre de Sunako es extremadamente celoso. Cuando se había enterado de ese rumor de "Kyouhei y Sunako salían juntos" voló directamente hasta Japón sólo para conocer al "supuesto novio" de su hija y lo peor es que ¡hasta había peleado con su oso sólo por su hija!

… Esperen… eso tal vez podría servir… pero No! Sólo usaría ese recurso si de verdad era realmente necesario, si Kain molestaba a Sunako o peor se propasaba con ella no dudaría ni un segundo y usaría este recurso, pero para usarlo requiere un gran valor. Tan sólo imaginarse a Kain malherido y con el pie del padre de Sunako haciendo presión, mientras éste reía y hacía el símbolo de victoria, sonrió al pensar en eso.

-Tienes razón, pero no te vuelvas a ir sola- su voz denotaba seriedad y a la vez preocupación- ese tipo me da mala espina, según los rumores no descansará hasta que te vea arrastrada frente a él, claro que eso nunca va a pasar- dijo Kyouhei soltando una risita.

-si es verdad- dijo Sunako asomando una media sonrisa. En eso Kyouhei se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tenía unos ojos color lila que hipnotizarían a cualquiera (bueno, sólo a él ya que la verdad sus ojos asustan un poco) posó sus ojos en sus labios que pedían a gritos ser besados, e "inconscientemente" se fue acercando lentamente. La pelinegra se quedó estática, no sabía que hacer pero cuando sus alientos chocaron entre sí por inercia cerró los ojos esperando el contacto deseado, estaban a punto de probar esa miel que tanto había anhelado y soñando, cuando…

-¡¡SUNAKO!! Que suerte que te encuentro!! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?- gritó Machiko muy preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Al verla, se separaron rápidamente con los rostros sonrojados por lo que podrían haber hecho. Para su suerte Machiko no se había percatado de eso.

-Si me encuentro bien y no me paso nada- dijo Sunako sin importancia- debemos prepararnos, saldremos en unas horas- diciendo esto se fue, dejando a Kyouhei con la ganas (Inner: maldita Machiko ¬¬*, Yo: jeje ^^U).

Kyouhei no podía evitar mirar con odio a Machiko, estaba tan cerca!!! Era la 2º vez que lo interrumpían, pero… como dice el dicho: "la tercera es la vencida". Él sería el primero en probar esos inmaculados labios que lo volvían loco. Luego se levantó pesadamente, y se fue dando grandes zancadas, cuando se alejó Machiko lo miró con cara inocente:

-¿Qué hice?

++++++ººººººº++++++++

Todos estaban en la entrada del hotel, preparados para el largo recorrido que darían e la montaña. Los chicos se habían puesto una ropa deportiva y todos llevaban mochilas equipadas especialmente para pasar un día en el bosque, y por esta vez, el sensei les permitió no llevar a sus bebés a la caminata por lo que todos estuvieron más que contentos, algunos gritaban de alegría, en fin- "no sabía que se pondrían así sólo por permitirle dejar a sus bebés en el hotel ¬¬U"-pensó el sensei.

El guía estaba en la cabeza junto con el sensei, atrás estaban los alumnos hablando y admirando el bello paisaje (si claro ¬¬). En eso, estaban los "príncipes" y sus "princesas", como habían llamado a las novias de los más lindos de la escuela, hablando animadamente pero Kyouhei estaba viendo el paisaje al lado de Sunako, mientras ella también miraba el paisaje pero de sentido contrario.

Se encontraba de lo más tranquila caminando alegremente, con el viento meciendo delicadamente sus cabellos y sus orbes color lila que se deleitaba con la vista que le ofrecía la madre naturaleza. Kyouhei miraba cada tanto de reojo a la pelinegra, ante sus ojos era la mujer más bella de este mundo era como un ángel (Inner: estás exagerando, yo diría un demonio ¬¬ Yo: ^^U sigamos) no podía dejar de admirar tanta belleza junta. Ya sé, esta exagerando… y por qué mierda no puede dejar de pensar en eso? Dios, si sigue así acabará siendo un pervertido como Ranmaru.

Mientras tanto Sunako disfrutaba de l compañía del pelirrubio, no sabía como explicarlo, se sentía tan bien a su lado. Pero esa paz duró poco, porque atrás de ella estaba el h… de… p… de Kain mirándola con cara de pervertido. Kyouhei se dio cuenta que Él la estaba molestando (**Inner:** pero bueno, este tipo tiene una antena o qué **Yo**: pienso lo mismo ^^U) así que agarró la mano de Sunako y se fueron un poco más adelante lejos de alcance del peliverde.

Al llegar al lugar que era un hermoso prado lleno de flores de girasoles, los chicos se instalaron un poco más arriba para tener una vista hermosa de ese prado. Al instalarse todos, el sensei les dijo:

-Muy bien chicos aquí estaremos hasta las 2 de la tarde, luego recogerán todas sus pertenencias y volveremos al hotel para ir todos al festival. Si quieren recorrer los alrededores, háganlo, sólo no vayan muy lejos ¿de acuerdo? Bien- diciendo esto el sensei se reunió con el guía a hablar animadamente.

Mientras algunos se tomaban fotos, otros habían bajado del lugar donde estaban y empezaban a caminar por el prado lleno de girasoles. Mientras tanto una pelinegra se había separado del grupo y estaba caminando hacia un acantilado, se quedó a admirar el paisaje de girasoles que se abría ante sus ojos. Estaba tan tranquila pensando, en Kami sabe qué cosas, hasta que se le vino a la mente el rostro del pelirrubio. La verdad es que al pasar tanto tiempo con él ella ya no se ponía nerviosa, es más, se sentía tan cómoda y segura a su lado y más ahora que tiene a un acosador acechándola cada vez que estaba sola.

-Ahora que recuerdo, falta 1 mes para que termine este maldito proyecto- dijo Sunako, en parte estaba feliz porque al fin se sacaría ese peso de encima, pero si eso sucedía entonces dejaría de pasar tiempo con Kyouhei cosa que en verdad le deprimía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella. Inconscientemente una sonrisa, no macabra sino más bien cálida, se asomaba por el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Sólo venía aquí a pensar un poco, ver este paisaje me relaja de cierta manera- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba como el viento mecía graciosamente la copa de los árboles.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué piensas?- preguntó el pelirrubio mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra.

-En nada importante, solo vine aquí a relajarme- dijo ella mientras el viento jugaba con sus ahora sedosos cabellos y luego le preguntó- ¿Y Tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo también vine aquí a relajarme- dijo el admirando el hermoso paisaje- y ahora me encuentro mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Al escuchar esto, las mejillas de la pelinegra se tiñeron levemente de un color carmín mientras dirigía otra vez su mirada al hermoso prado. El pelirrubio se sorprendió un poco de la reacción de la pelinegra, pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a disfrutar del bello panorama que se abría ante sus ojos. Desvió su mirada para posarla en la pelinegra, la pelinegra también se volteó y se encontró con unos orbes color miel que la miraban con ternura.

Parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera y que todo a su alrededor no existiera, quedando solo ellos dos. La distancia se fue acortando cada vez más hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron y entonces sus labios se fundieron en un beso tierno y pausado. Sunako se sintió en las nubes al igual que Kyouhei que paso su brazo por la cintura de la pelinegra para intensificar más el beso, y la pelinegra no se quedó atrás, al contrario, colocó sus manos en la nuca del pelirrubio y se dedicó a jugar con sus dorados cabellos que se reflejaban con el sol.

El pelirrubio entonces aprovechó que la pelinegra habría la boca por un poco de aire para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la pelinegra. Empezó a explorar cada rincón, jugando con la lengua de ella y saboreando esa miel que anhelaba probar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, cuando Kyouhei abrió los ojos se encontró con una imagen bastante tierna: la pelinegra tenía los ojos abiertos, con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmín y con la respiración agitada. Luego del beso la abrazó como si evitara que escapara y que ese momento se acabara.

-Mabushii… -intentó decir Sunako pero el pelirrubio no se lo permitió.

-No dejaré que ese imbécil de Tsurugi Kain te toque- dijo sin soltarla aún- si algo te llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría.

Sunako quedó sorprendida por lo dicho por el pelirrubio, jamás se lo hubiera esperado que Él le hubiera dicho esas palabras. A ver… Kyouhei… Takano Kyouhei… el amargado, arrogante y molesto Kyouhei… ¿se estaba preocupando por ella? O.o Y después que vendría ¿Ranmaru diciendo que se casa?

-Pu-puedo cuidarme, per-perfectamente sola- tartamudeó Sunako ante tal cercanía por parte del pelirrubio. Kyouhei sonrió de medio lado, sabía que era cierto ella no era una niña mimada y mucho menos era débil. Pero siempre desde que la conoció ha tenido esa necesidad de protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle algún daño, en especial Kain.

-Debemos volver- dijo de pronto el pelirrubio, que muy a regañadientes, tuvo que separarse de la pelinegra. Al hacerlo tomó rápidamente la mano de la pelinegra y la llevó hasta el campamento (Inner: para que no se escape! XD Yo: XD).

La pelinegra no se esperó todo esto, así que hizo lo mismo que hizo en el hotel de aguas termales: desmayarse. Kyouhei se detuvo de golpe al sentir que algo o "alguien" lo estaba jalando, al voltearse encontró a la pelinegra sobre un montón de hojas inconsciente.

-"Sunako… Sunako…"- se escuchaba a lo lejos cómo la llamaban. Sunako vio que se encontraba en su mundo, es decir, calaveras y un río de sangre, todo en la más profunda oscuridad.

-"¿Quién me llama?"- decía Sunako hasta que vio una extraña luz que la segaba.

-"Sunako-chan despierta"- gritaba alguien, a ella se le hizo extrañamente familiar esa voz, fue caminando hasta la luz hasta que…

-Sunako… Sunako-chan!- le gritaba Noi muy preocupada, mientras Machiko le pasaba por su nariz un poco de alcohol, Tamao intentaba calmar a Kyouhei que se movía de un lugar a otro, Ranmaru y Takenaga estaban tranquilos, ya les parecía normal que Sunako se desmayara.

Lentamente Sunako empezó a abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara de Noi y Machiko suspiraron aliviadas, Ranmaru y Takenaga levantaron la vista y también suspiraron, mientras que Kyouhei fue corriendo hasta la pelinegra y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?- dijo desesperado el pelirrubio.

-Hai, estoy bien- dijo ella con un leve tono carmín en las mejillas al ver la preocupación del pelirrubio.

-Y díganme… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo en un tono muy sospechoso Ranmaru a lo que Sunako y Kyouhei se sonrojaron levemente.

-No pasó nada, sólo fui a buscarla para decirle que dentro de unos minutos nos vamos- dijo un poco nervioso Kyouhei-"Y también para que ese imbécil de Kain no se le acercara. Ja! Me pregunto que cara habrá puesto al verme así con Sunako"-pensó sonriendo por eso.

_Flash back_

_Kyouhei había ido a buscar a Sunako porque no había visto a Kain en todo el día así que supuso que estaría acosando de nuevo a la pelinegra. Mientras la buscaba, había visto a Kain detrás de unos arbustos mirando fijamente. Al ir a ver, sin que Kain se percatare, se encontró que estaba viendo a Sunako mientras parecía pensar una forma de acercarse._

_Eso le dio mucha rabia al pelirrubio, a ver ¿desde cuándo Kain tiene el derecho a acosar a Sunako? Entonces a Kyouhei se le prendió el foquito, fue hasta allá y se sentó con Sunako estaban hablando, luego inconscientemente se besaron cosa que no estaba en los planes de Kyouhei. Cuando terminó el beso vio que Kain se alejaba furioso y a la vez frustrado, sonrió feliz y a la ves aliviado al saber que su pelinegra estaba a salvo, por ahora._

_Fin Flash back_

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó tranquilamente Takenaga.

-Hai- respondió la pelinegra

-Bien, entonces debemos acomodar las cosas porque enseguida partiremos- dijo Tamao. Todos los demás ayudaron a guardar las cosas que tenían, cuando todos estaban listos el guía indicó para que se reunieran y así retomar el camino hasta el hotel.

En el camino, Kyouhei no se separó ni un minuto de Sunako. Siempre la tuvo agarrada de la mano y miraba para ver si Kain la seguía, al no verlo pensó- "de seguro debe estar tan frustrado, Ja! Eso le pasa por atreverse a tocar a Sunako"- sonrió al pensar en eso.

Al llegar al hotel, algunos tomaron un baño en las aguas termales, entre ellos estaban Takenaga, Ranmaru, Kyouhei y Yuki. Mientras que en la parte de las chicas estaban Sunako, noi, Tamao y Machiko conversando.

-Y dime… ¿Por qué te desmayaste esta ves?- le preguntó Machiko

-Por nada, sólo estaba un poco cansada- mintió Sunako, ella sabía perfectamente por qué se desmayó pero no podía arriesgarse a que los demás se enteraran, en especial Kain.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Tamao al ver la cara de duda de Machiko.

-Hai- dijo no muy segura Sunako.

Las otras no siguieron preguntando, sabían como era ella y además sabían también que no querría hablar al saber que lo único que lo separaba de los chicos era una pequeña pared de bambú, así que optaron por hablar de cosas triviales.

Mientras tanto Sunako no era la única que estaba siendo interrogada, los chicos también estaban interrogando al Kyouhei el porqué del desmayo de Sunako.

-dinos de una vez Kyouhei, ¿por qué se desmayo Sunako-chan?-dijo un desesperado Ranmaru mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¡¡Ya te dijo que no lo sé!!-gritó Kyouhei

-¡No te creo! No será… ¿qué le hiciste a Sunako-chan, picarón?- dijo Ranmaru con ese tono pervertido que tanto le molesta.

-¡¡Ya te dije que no le he hecho nada!!- dijo levemente sonrojado Kyouhei por los pensamientos pervertidos que tenía su amigo.

-Entonces… ¿no sabes por qué se desmayó?- preguntó Takenaga

Kyouhei negó con la cabeza, aunque tenía una ligera idea del por qué se había desmayado. Al recordar los labios de la pelinegra sobre los suyos no pudo evitar tocarse inconscientemente sus labios y relamiéndose como si aún quedara esa miel prohibida que se había aventurado a probar.

-"Cómo quisiera volver a probar esos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo me volvían loco… ¿pero en qué estás pensando? Si los chicos se enteran, en especial Ranmaru¬¬, de seguro arruinarían todo"

-Pero, si Sunako-chan tuviera algo con Kyouhei-kun ¿su padre no vendría como la última vez?-preguntó inocentemente Yuki.

Al escuchar eso el pánico los invadió por completo, en especial a Kyouhei. La última vez que vino hasta lo retó para luchar y aunque ya era viejo no peleaba nada mal, al contrario, era muy bueno ¡inclusive se había enfrentado a un oso!.

-"mierda no pensé en eso"-pensaba Kyouhei mientras recordaba por todo lo que tuvo que pasar solo por ese tonto rumor de que Él y Sunako salían.

-Es verdad, si "realmente" hubiera algo, "alguien" estaría en problemas con el "suegro"- dijo Ranmaru resaltando las palabras "realmente", "alguien" y "suegro" cosa que Kyouhei notó.

-Me preguntó que haría, tal vez es capaz hasta de matar a Kyouhei- dijo totalmente tranquilo Takenaga.

-es verdad, de sólo pensarlo me da miedo- tartamudeó Yuki del miedo que sentía hacia el padre de Sunako.

-Es mejor que salgamos de una vez para irnos al festival- dijo Takenaga que cogiendo una toalla, salió seguido de los otros 2 mientras que un pelirrubio se quedaba aún pensando

-"si de verdad me enamoré de Sunako, ¿cómo lo tomaría su padre?"-pensó ante sde salir y alistarse para ir al festival.

++++++++++++++ººººººººººººº++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas:

-Ya dinos Sunako ¿qué pasó con Kyouhei? por eso te desmayaste ¿no?- preguntó Machiko mientras se arreglaba para ir al festival.

-Ya les dije que no pasó nada! –Dijo desesperada Sunako- sólo me trajo hasta el campamento, es todo!

-Ya veo- dijo Noi un poco decepcionada

-Ya déjenla en paz, es mejor alistarnos para ir al festival- dijo Tamao al ver la cara de desesperación de Sunako.

-Pero… pensándolo bien… si Kyouhei y Sunako tuvieran algo, mi tío se pondría como loco- dijo Machiko como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al escuchar esto todas entraron en pánico. Sabían perfectamente de lo que era capaz el padre de Sunako, ella era la niña de sus ojos, su pequeña consentida. Todas sabía que su padre no cedería tan fácilmente, el no entregaría a cualquiera a su bebé consentida, era mejor saber lo que le tenía preparado el destino.

-"si mi padre se entera que yo… me besé con el Mabushii Ikimono seguro lo mata"- pensó Sunako con miedo pero sin demostrarlo.

-de todos modos, por ahora no pensemos en eso, ahora es mejor alistarnos para ir al festival- dijo Tamao para romper ese ambiente tan siniestro que en cierta forma se había formado.

-Hai!-dijeron entusiasmadas Moi y Machiko, pero cuando se dieron cuenta Sunako ya no estaba en la habitación y ese muñeco tampoco.

-¿dónde se habrá metido?- dijo Machiko al ver a todos lados para ver si la encontraba.

-seguro fue a alimentar a su hijo- dijo tranquila Tamao

+++++ºººººº+++++

Efectivamente Sunako se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde Kain había querido propasarse con ella. Cada vez que pensaba en Él, un sentimiento de odio mezclado con asco nacía en ella y tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta que rogara y se humillara para que parara. Sonrió al pensar en esas cosas, aunque la idea no sonaba tan descabellada.

-¿Qué hace aquí una damisela tan linda?- escuchó una voz que para la pelinegra sonó seductoramente ASQUEROSA.

Ella solo suspiró, si había adivinado. Era Kain. A ver ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué Kami-sama era tan cruel con ella? Ahora que se encontraba tan feliz, viene éste y le arruina el día. Ese hermoso día que había vivido con el pelirrubio a su lado sintiendo sus labios sobre los de ella, devorando esa fruta prohibida que deseaba con todo su ser volver a probar, un momento… ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?! Ahora era mejor concentrarse y enfrentar a Kain.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Tsurugi?- preguntó cortantemente la pelinegra mientras mantenía su vista al frente sin dejar de alimentar a, como le dice Kyouhei, a "Chuky"

-¿Qué podría querer yo?- susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta la pelinegra, sentirlo cerca le producía un asco tremendo. Se dispuso a irse, pero una mano la jaló bruscamente cayendo en el regazo de Kain. Por Kami, ¿como una sola persona podría producir tanta repulsión en otra?.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas Tsurugi?- contestó fríamente, como sabrán Sunako no se deja intimidar fácilmente así que lo miró tan retadoramente que en cierta forma su mirada daba miedo.

-Sabes lo que quiero y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo- dijo Kain susurrándole al oído. Eso ya fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin saber cuándo ni dónde, Kain salió disparado y cayó de cabeza al estilo anime. Si creían que fue Sunako estaba vez, pues… ¡Se equivocan! Kyouhei fue el que lo había golpeado mientras que Sunako miraba atónita y a la vez feliz de verse libre del amarre del idiota ese de Kain.

-¡¡¡Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a ella!!!- le gritó Kyouhei mientras le agarraba del cuello de su camisa- ¡si te veo cerca de ella de nuevo, te partiré la cara y me importa una mierda si me suspenden por eso!

-¡¡Tu no me amenazas a mi Takano!!- le gritó Kain mientras se soltaba del agarre del pelirrubio- ¡¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la regalada gana!! ¡¡Y tú a mi no me mandas!!- al terminar de decir eso le metió un tremendo puñetazo en la cara del pelirrubio.

Al ver que se desataría otra pelea, la detuvo pero de una forma muy peculiar. Le dio un coscorrón a cada uno en la cabeza, y mientras se sobaban la cabeza Sunako se acercó a Kyouhei y le dijo:

-estas bien?- preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación.

-Hai, esto no fue nada- dijo Kyouhei para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

Sunako ayudó a levantarse al pelirrubio y los 2 se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos, dejando a Kain tirado en el jardín, unos de los amigos del peliverde pasó por ahí, al verlo fue corriendo hasta ahí y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien Kain? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó al verlo en ese estado.

-Nada, estoy bien por ahora vayamos a la habitación- dijo Kain y sin más se dirigieron a la habitación-"Maldito Takano Kyouhei, eres un maldito al tener a alguien tan hermosa a tu lado ya verás que Sunako caerá ante mis pies"

+++++ºººººº+++++

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban arreglándose para el festival, cuando se abrió la puerta supusieron que sería Kyouhei y efectivamente ahí estaba el pelirrubio. Lo que no esperaban era que estuviera con el labio roto y un chichón en su cabeza.

-Por Kami Kyouhei, ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Ranmaru al ayudarlo a sentarlo en la cama.

-No es nada- dijo Kyouhei- sólo me golpee con la puerta- mintió

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, ¿Sunako-chan que fue lo qué paso?- Preguntó serio Takenaga

-Etto… -no estaba muy segura si contarles o no, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían así que decidió decirles- Tsurugi volvió a intentar propasarse conmigo, cuando intentó besarme el "Mabushii Ikimono" me defendió- terminó de decir un poco ruborizada por ese hecho mientras curaba su herida.

-Auch! Cuidado- se quejó Kyouhei

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, en fin, ese tipo va en serio-dijo Ranmaru serio al saber eso.

-Lo más prudente que podríamos hacer es que Sunako-chan este todo el tiempo con Kyouhei- dijo Takenaga

-Es verdad, especialmente a la hora del festival- dijo Yuki-ya debemos preparanos para no hacer esperar a las chicas.

-Es verdad, no te preocupes Sunako-chan nos encargaremos de Kyouhei- dijo Ranmaru mientras la acompañaba hasta la salida.

Sunako sólo asintió y se fue con el bebé en brazos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Ranmaru rápidamente volteó hacia Kyouhei y le dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó? Sé que no me han dicho todo- replicó serio.

-Ya te lo dijo, Tsurugi intentó propasarse con ella de nuevo y lo único que hice fue defenderla- bufó Kyouhei.

-Kain es más persistente de lo que creí, no podrás dejar sola a Sunako-chan está vez durante le festival- dijo serio Takenaga- si algo le llegará a pasar, su tía no sólo nos echaría de su mansión, sino que también es capaz de todo.

-Es capaz hasta de llamar al padre de Sunako-chan-dijo Yuki en tono totalmente inocente.

Todos volvieron a entrar en pánico, cada vez que escuchaban hablar del padre de Sunako es como si el ambiente se tornara oscuro y pesado. Mientras que ellos temblaban de miedo, su imaginación los había llevado a pensar al padre de Sunako sobre sus cadáveres riéndose victorioso y con cara de maníatico sádico.

-mejor no pensemos en eso si? Apurémonos para esperar a las chicas- dijo un poco nervioso Ranmaru para calmar es ambiente tan pesado.

-Hai- dijeron los demás mientras se cambiaban para ir a ese dichoso festival.

* * *

**Les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, así me alientan a seguir escribiendo! y como dije antes: ¡si alguien sabe donde puedo descargar el manga o leer en línea me dice!**

**Dejenme reviews para seguir!**

**O si no no sigo! XD**

**Nos leemos en otra ocasión!**


	9. Excursión IV, El festival

**Volví!! como siempre muchos me esperan con cuchillos y espadas verdad? pero aquí les traigo el cap y la proxima me apuro más en actualizar!! ^^U**

**Gracias a todos los considerados que me dejan reviews, en verdad gracias!! T_T**

**En fin y gracias a las personas que me dijeron donde leer el manga, si alguien por obra del destino o por obra de Kami-sama encuentra una pág donde pueda leer o descarga el manga en español me dice, si?**

**Inner: ya cállate y empieza el fic ¬¬**

**Yo: y a vos quién te invito? ¬¬**

**Inner: yo misma XP**

**Yo: ¬¬" en fin sin más que decir les dejo el cap.**

**Aclaración: los personajes no me perteneces (inner: ojála así fuera T_T Yo: ¬¬) le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa **

_

* * *

_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó? Sé que no me han dicho todo- replicó serio._

_-Ya te lo dijo, Tsurugi intentó propasarse con ella de nuevo y lo único que hice fue defenderla- bufó Kyouhei._

_-Kain es más persistente de lo que creí, no podrás dejar sola a Sunako-chan está vez durante le festival- dijo serio Takenaga- si algo le llegará a pasar, su tía no sólo nos echaría de su mansión, sino que también es capaz de todo._

_-Es capaz hasta de llamar al padre de Sunako-chan-dijo Yuki en tono totalmente inocente._

_Todos volvieron a entrar en pánico, cada vez que escuchaban hablar del padre de Sunako es como si el ambiente se tornara oscuro y pesado. Mientras que ellos temblaban de miedo, su imaginación los había llevado a pensar al padre de Sunako sobre sus cadáveres riéndose victorioso._

_-mejor no pensemos en eso si? Apurémonos para esperar a las chicas- dijo un poco nervioso Ranmaru para calmar es ambiente tan pesado._

_-Hai- dijeron los demás mientras se cambiaban para ir a ese dichoso festival. _

**Todo por un proyecto**

Kyouhei estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose el dedo con impaciencia. Los chicos estaban en la entrada del festival, vestidos con sus yukatas mientras Ranmaru le dice:

-Ya cálmate de una vez, arruinarás la yukata que tanto me esmeré en buscarte y ponértelo-le dijo Ranmaru melodramático.

-No sé porqué me convencieron de ponerme esto… me veo ridículo- replicó Kyouhei haciendo un ligero pucherito.

-Claro que no! Te ves muy apuesto, en especial para Sunako-chan- dijo Ranmaru con el típico tono pervertido.

Inmediatamente Kyouhei se puso como tomate y el nerviosismo aumentó, ¿por qué se ponía así? Será por el beso? Si, sin duda, debe ser eso. (Inner: si claro y yo soy Santa Claus ¬¬" Yo: cállate¬¬)

-Ya cállate Ranmaru, además dudo que se pueda acercar a Sunako-chan sin que ella corra o se desmaye por sangrado nasal- Dijo Takenaga

-Es verdad. Estoy ansioso por ver a Machiko-chan en Yukata!- dijo Yuki con estrellitas en los ojos.

-yo también estoy ansioso por saber como estará Tamao, ¡Ya quiero verla!- decía Ranmaru con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-"idiotas¬¬U"- pensaron al unísono Kyouhei y Takenaga mirando como Ranmaru y Yuki hablaban sobre sus "bellezas" como decían entre ellos.

+++++++++++ººººººº+++++++++++

-Sunako, apresúrate- le decía Machiko desde el otro lado de la puerta- estás bellísima, ¡sal de una vez!

Estaban todas afuera de la habitación, menos Sunako que se rehusó rotundamente a salir con aquella yukata que su prima había escogido para ella. Estaba encerrada en la habitación con llave y se empeñaba en no salir así.

-¡No quiero! ¡No iré vestida así! Además… me veo ridícula- esto último lo dijo con un ligero pucherito y roja de vergüenza.

-Pero si te ves preciosa Sunako-san- le decía Tamao desde afuera.

-¡Es verdad! ¡¡Estás bellísima!! ¡Seguro que si te viera Kyouhei-kun, se quedaría embelesado con tu belleza!- dijo Noi melodramática.

Sunako dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Desde cuando se ponía sí por el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre del pelirrubio? El beso. Sí, debió ser eso, no hay otra explicación (Inner: si claro ¬¬ Yo: cállate, arruinas mi fic ¬¬ Inner: XD)

-Vamos Sunako-chan sal de una vez o llegaremos tarde- le decía Noi impaciente

-¡que no! No saldré así!- dijo Sunako con voz firme.

Las chicas ya no sabían cómo hacer para que Sunako saliera y ya iban retrasadas para ir, hasta que a Machiko se le ocurrió una muy buena idea. Sabía que Sunako no rechazaría una oferta así.

-Sunako, si nos acompañas te regalaré el DVD de "El juego del miedo 5"- dijo Machiko con voz un poco melosa. De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una pelinegra con una hermosa yukata. Salió corriendo hacia los pasillos hasta que se detuvo y se volteó hacia las chicas.

-¡Vamos! ¡O llegaremos tarde!- le gritó Sunako

Las chicas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime, luego se dispusieron para irse mientras hablaban y reían de cosas triviales de camino al festival. Algunos chicos que también se dirigían al festival (en especial ese h… de p… de Kain Inner: si tanto lo odias para que lo incluiste en el fic ¬¬ Yo: es que necesitaba un villano no?^^U Inner: O.o cierto) miraban embelesados en especial a Sunako, que se sentía un poco nerviosa ante las miradas pervertidas de los chicos. Se preguntaba que pensaría el "mabushii Ikimono" al verla, ¿y desde cuándo a ella le importaba lo que pensara el pelirrubio? Desechó esos pensamientos de su mente y se encaminó hacia el festival.

Se preguntarán que pasó con los bebés, pues… por esta vez el sensei les permitió apagar sus bebés para que pudiera divertirse en este día (Inner: que bipolar ese sensei Yo: de verdad que sí), ninguno se hizo de rogar y apenas el sensei terminó de decir eso, los chicos salieron disparados hacia los dormitorios para apagar sus muñecos y arreglarse para el festival. Por supuesto el sensei les dio a escoger entre ir al festival o a hacer cualquier otra cosa, la gran mayoría se alistó para ir al festival mientras que los otros prefirieron salir a pasear o a divertirse.

En la entrada del festival, 4 chicos sumamente guapos esperaban con impaciencia a las chicas. Al poder verlas, se dirigieron hacia ellas y se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¡Chicas están preciosas!-dijo Ranmaru con su típico tono seductor

(Para no complicarme la vida describiendo como iban vestidas las chicas, les pongo el link para que ustedes las vean:

Mujeres: .

Sunako: color lila

Noi: color naranja

Tamao: color rosa

Machiko: color beige (creo que es así XD))

-Y ustedes chicos no se quedan atrás- le dijo Machiko al verlos

(Y como dije antes, acá les dejo el link de cada uno para que ustedes mismo los vean:

Hombres: ./_3MZgqh-kDaU/SIr3BxXCgZI/AAAAAAAABQU/GHVaCTODNhs/s400/kimono+-+yukata+

Takenaga: color negro

Yuki: color blanco con un abanico que tiene el dibujo de una medusa

Ranmaru: el que sostiene una pelotita rosada XD

Kyouhei: color blanco y sostiene un abanico color verdes con detalles en flor.)

-T-te vez mu-uy bi-en Noi-chi- decía nervioso Takenaga mientras tomaba tímidamente la mano de Noi.

-Tu también t-te v-ves muy bien Takenaga-kun-decía Noi con sus mejillas teñidas en un color carmín.

-Tamao-chan ese color te sienta muy bien- dijo galantemente Ranmaru

-A ti también te sienta muy bien la yukata Ranmaru-san- le dijo Tamao con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

-Machiko-chan esa yukata te queda muy bien- le dijo Yuki totalmente inocente.

-Arigato Yuki-kun, a ti también te queda muy bien la yukata^^- le dijo Machiko con una sonrisa.

Mientras los demás iban con sus respectivas parejas, iban juntos Kyouhei y Sunako. Aunque la verdad es que los 2 iban un poco sonrojados por la cercanía del otro. Kyouhei al verla quedó embelesado, esa yukata color violeta se ajustaba a su cuerpo y la hacía ver más hermosa aún, esa flor que Noi se había empeñado en colocársela, parecía una inocente flor a merced de un león (Inner: que cursi XP, ¿de verdad Kyouhei piensa así? Yo: déjame soñar, aunque francamente no lo creo ^^U)

Mientras caminaban, alguien iba con su grupo de amigos siguiendo sigilosamente a la pelinegra. Kain estaba que echaba humo por la boca de tanta ira y frustración que sentía en ese momento, como quería agarrar por el cuello al pelirrubio y molerlo a golpes, luego tomar a Sunako y llevarla a una habitación para después besarla y después… mejor no saberlo. (Inner: Maldito Pervertido ¬¬* Yo: se supone que tiene que ser así verdad?, sigamos e ignoren a mi inner. Inner: ¬¬)

Los demás se divertían a su manera, Noi arrastrando "literalmente" a Takenaga a todos los puestos de aquel festival, Machiko y Yuki hablando animadamente y Ranmaru y Tamao estaban tranquilamente caminando hacia uno de los puestos de takoyaki.

Pero el ambiente estaba tenso entre Kyouhei y Sunako. El beso de esta mañana los dejó pensando a ambos, Sunako cada vez que pensaba en eso su nariz tiende a explotar y Kyouhei se sonrojaba notablemente al recordar. Pero había algo en lo que los 2, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, concordaban: _les había gustado_. Y Kyouhei se aseguraría de que se volviera a repetir.

Kyouhei había dejado un momento a Sunako sentada en una banca para comprar fideos fritos en un puesto que se encontraba enfrente. Cuando el "mabushii ikimono" se alejó, Sunako pudo pensar con tranquilidad: ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Por qué no le dio un buen puñetazo y salió corriendo? Y lo más inquietante, ¡¿Por qué no lo detuvo?!

Mientras pensaba, sintió como alguien se sentaba a lado suyo. Primero pensó que era Kyouhei trayendo los "5 platos" de fideos, pero al voltear fue grande su sorpresa al saber que un peliverde se había sentado al lado suyo y la miraba seductoramente.

-¿Qué hace aquí una flor tan bella sola a merced de un león?- le dijo Kain seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"Oh Kami, en verdad que hice para merecer esto?!"-pensaba la pelinegra mientras ideaba mil y una maneras de alejarse de Kain. ¿Es que no entendía que NO QUERÍA ESTAR CON ÉL? Miraba hacia el puesto en donde estaba el "Mabushii Ikimono" y, por primera vez en toda su vida, rogaba a Kami-sama para que el "mabushii Ikimono" se apurara de una vez. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que haber mucha gente queriendo comprar justo en este instante fideo frito?! ¡¿Por qué todo estaba en su contra?!

-Eso a ti no te interesa Tsurugi- le dijo cortantemente- déjame en paz de una buena vez

-Si me interesa, me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con esta flor tan bella presente- le dijo sin dejar ese tono tan seductor que posee.

Kain se estaba acercando demasiado a Sunako, mientras tanto la pelinegra sentía como su nariz quería explotar. Intentaba contenerse, pero cada vez que ese tipo se acercaba le era cada vez más imposible, se alejaba y él se acercaba. Así siguieron hasta que Sunako llegó al borde de la banca y no podía retroceder más. Kain al verla acorralada, se acercó aún más a ella y murmuró:

-Ahora sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad- cuando estaba dispuesto a besarla, la nariz de Sunako no lo soportó y explotó, llenándole de sangre la cara a Kain. Mientras tanto la pelinegra pensaba-"no otra vez" antes de caer inconsciente.

Esperaba el choque contra el frío suelo, pero lo que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos que detuvieron su caída. Al abrir los ojos vio una imagen borrosa de algo muy brillante, luego se fue haciendo más claro la imagen hasta encontrarse con el pelirrubio que la sostuvo antes de caer.

-Mabushii… Ikimono- murmuró Sunako antes de caer completamente desmayada en los fuertes brazos de Kyouhei y ante la mirada estupefacta de Kain. Para Kyouhei esto era lo más normal del mundo, pero al saber quién fue el culpable esta vez se levantó y con Sunako en brazos le dijo:

-Te lo volveré a repetir, ¡¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A NAKAHARA SUNAKO!! Entendido?!- diciendo eso se alejó de ahí con la pelinegra en brazos y dejando al peliverde sumamente anonado por lo que pasó.

+++++++++ººººººº+++++++

Todo le daba vueltas y más vueltas, lo último que recordaba era a Kain acercándose a ella peligrosamente y luego cuando su nariz explotó y alguien evitó que su cuerpo diera con el frío suelo. Lentamente empezó a abrir sus orbes lilas y lo primero que vio fue a un pelirrubio que la miraba intensamente con un deje de ¿preocupación?.

-Mabushii… Ikimono… ¿qué… pasó?- murmuraba Sunako. Por primera vez no le molestaba la presencia del rubio, es más, le tranquilizaba estar junto a él que estar sola con Kain.

-Lo de siempre, no te preocupes ¿te sientes mejor?- le preguntó suavemente Kyouhei.

-Hai- luego se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, es decir, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre las piernas del pelirrubio y ella se encontraba acurrucada apoyando su cabeza con su mano. Se levantó lentamente y luego dijo en un susurro-arigato-

-¿Por qué?- le dijo Kyouhei sin dejar de mirarla.

-Por… haberme librado de Tsurugi en ese momento y por haberme atrapado- le dijo con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-No fue nada, no puedo dejar de que ese maldito te toque- le dijo inconscientemente Kyouhei.

Al oír esto Sunako se sonrojó inevitablemente, el escuchar decir eso de los labios del pelirrubio sintió como su corazón empezó a saltar de alegría. El saber que Ella le importaba le hizo sentir sumamente feliz, pero claro que no lo demostró.

Luego de un rato Kyouhei pareció procesar lo que le dijo a la pelinegra. A ver… ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por la pelinegra? Ni siquiera por Takenaga se preocupaba, entonces ¿por qué le dijo eso?

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y el festival?- preguntó de repente la pelinegra sacando a Kyouhei de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? seguimos aquí en el parque y el festival está allí-señaló con el dedo- si nos apresuramos llegaremos al lanzamiento de los juegos artificiales- luego paró y miró a otro lado para preguntar- ¿quieres verlos?

-hai- dijo en un susurro para luego ponerse de pie ayudada por el rubio y se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Cuando los hallaron los demás se extrañaron que estuvieran juntos pero no dijeron nada, ya llegaría el momento del "interrogatorio". Todos se acomodaron para ver mejor el espectáculo que presenciarían, luego el cielo se vio sumergido en un mar de luces sin fin. Para todos el espectáculo era lo mejor que habían visto, en especial para cierto pelirrubio que en su interior estaba saltando de alegría al compartir este momento con la pelinegra, sentados admirando el cielo era lo mejor que le había pasado en este viaje. Por otra parte la pelinegra sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad al estar cerca del pelirrubio, era muy reconfortante.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó algunos se quedaron para disfrutar de lo último del festival, en cambio otros se dirigieron al hotel para poder descansar bien ya que mañana partirían de regreso a sus casas.

Mientras los chicos y las chicas regresaban, Sunako sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Al mirar de reojo discretamente vio que se trataba de Kain que la andaba siguiendo "otra vez". Del miedo inconscientemente agarró fuertemente la mano del pelirrubio, éste en cambio no protestó sino que agarró la mano de la pelinegra y miró de reojo atrás y vio a Kain apretando los puños al verlos tan juntos y ahí comprendió el miedo de la pelinegra al ser observada (Inner: acosador¬¬ Yo: en verdad¬¬) siguieron caminado hasta el hotel, luego cada uno se dirigió a su habitación correspondiente.

Pero apenas Sunako cerró la puerta de la habitación empezó el bombardeo de "preguntas" acerca de porqué no estaban con ellos en el festival. Sunako no sabía que decir ya que las chicas ni siquiera la dejaban hablar:

-¿Dónde estaban?

-¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos solos?

-¿Qué te dijo Kyouhei-kun?

-¿No te desmayaste?

Esas y otras mil preguntas bombardeaban a la pelinegra, que no sabía que decir así que opto por lo más rápido y eficaz en ese momento: la huída. Cuando estuvieron distraídas un momento, Sunako aprovechó y rápidamente se largó de la habitación mientras las otras discutían sobre que pudo haber pasado.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el jardín del hotel. Se sentó en la misma piedra y empezó a meditar todo lo que le había pasado en estos días, la verdad es que estos días jamás los iba a olvidar: el beso, cuando Kyouhei la protegía de Kain, en fin, esas cosas que vivió con el pelirrubio jamás las iba a olvidar.

Luego sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, al voltear se encuentra con 2 ojos color miel que la miran fijamente. Ella también se pone a mirarlo fijamente y ambos se pierden en los ojos del otro, inconscientemente se empiezan a acercar poco a poco hasta que sus alientos chocan, mezclándose en uno solo hasta que se funden en un cálido beso, un beso que ninguno de los 2 desea romper. Kyouhei delinea los labios de la pelinegra con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar que la pelinegra le concede abriendo su boca dando paso a la lengua traviesa del pelirrubio, abriéndose paso y explorando cada rincón de la cavidad de Sunako. Pero claro que no todo es color de rosa y a causa de la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. Al separarse la nariz de Sunako no lo soportó y explotó como en el festival llenándole de sangre a Kyouhei. A él le pareció normal así que suspiró y la llevo en razos hasta su habitación.

Cuando abrieron se encontraron con un Kyouhei lleno de sangre y Sunako inconsciente. A las chicas les pareció normal así que, para buena suerte del pelirrubio, no preguntaron qué pasó. Cuando Kyouhei se fue de ese lugar no pudo evitar pensar ¿por qué la había besado? Es cierto que desde que la besó por primera vez en las aguas termales (Yo: cap 9) siempre había anhelado volver a probarlos, y cuando pudo quiso volver a probar esos labios. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco

-Qué me estás haciendo, Nakahara Sunako- susurró al viento antes de volver a la habitación.

* * *

**Y que les pareció??**

**Merece un review?**

**intentaré actualizar más rápido! aunque... no es seguro ^^U**

**nos leemos luego!**


	10. El regreso, vienen los problemas

**Estoy de vuelta!!**

**jeje me extrañaron? ^^U**

**Como siempre algunos me reciben con espadas y kunais, bueno eso no importa!!**

**Le agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews en especial a Akiko Himura que en verdad me apoya con esta historia y me da consejos para poder seguir mejorando!! Arigato Gozaimasu Akiko-san!! ^^U**

**ah! antes que se me olvide, ya que poseo memoria de hormiga jeje!^^U en un perfil (la verdad no me acuerdo en cual) decía que quería el OST de la 4º película de Inuyasha, pues yo tengo! wuajajaja! en verdad tengo así que pidanme nomás asi les agrego en el msn y les paso, si quieren saber que Ost de animes tengo pasen a ver mi perfil, vale?**

**y la prox no tardaré tanto ok? y sin más preámbulos les dejo aquí el fic!**

**ALCLARACIÓN: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (excepto Kain), pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa**

_

* * *

_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, al voltear se encuentra con 2 ojos color miel que la miran fijamente. Ella también se pone a mirarlo fijamente y ambos se pierden en los ojos del otro, inconscientemente se empiezan a acercar poco a poco hasta que sus alientos chocan, mezclándose en uno solo hasta que se funden en un cálido beso, un beso que ninguno de los 2 desea romper. Kyouhei delinea los labios de la pelinegra con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, la pelinegra le concede rápidamente abriendo su boca dando paso a la lengua traviesa del pelirrubio, abriéndose paso y explorando cada rincón de la cavidad de Sunako. Pero claro que no todo es color de rosa y a causa de la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. Al separarse la nariz de Sunako no lo soportó y explotó como en el festival llenándole de sangre a Kyouhei. A él le pareció normal así que suspiró y la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación._

_Cuando abrieron se encontraron con un Kyouhei lleno de sangre y Sunako inconsciente. A las chicas les pareció normal así que, para buena suerte del pelirrubio, no preguntaron qué pasó. Cuando Kyouhei se fue de ese lugar no pudo evitar pensar ¿por qué la había besado? Es cierto que desde que la besó por primera vez en las aguas termales (Yo: cap 9) siempre había anhelado volver a probarlos, y cuando pudo quiso volver a probar esos labios. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco_

_-Qué me estás haciendo, Nakahara Sunako- susurró al viento antes de volver a la habitación._

**Todo por un proyecto**

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en la entrada en el hotel con sus maletas listas esperando a que el autobús se "digne" en aparecer. Como siempre a Sunako la tuvo que vestir su prima porque "no iba a dejar que se vista como un fantasma", su vestimenta consistía en una blusa con manga hasta los codos de color negro con dibujos de pétalos de sakura de color blanco (Inner: aunque sea le dejaron escoger el color Yo: no interrumpas ¬¬) y una falda hasta un poco por debajo del medio muslo de color negro con detalles en blanco y plata. Llevaba unas zapatillas de color blanco que hacían juego, y su cabello se encontraba suelto como siempre.

Cuando los chicos la miraban se quedaban embelesados por como se vestía. En cambio Sunako se sentía muy intimidada por la mirada de las chicas que no paraban de fulminarla. ¿Por qué le pasa esto solamente a ella? Si no fuera por Machiko, ahora mismo estaría felizmente cómoda en la mansión de su tía viendo una película de terror tras otra.

-"Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine dadme fuerzas para poder soportar esto. Oh! Kami-sama ¿por qué me haces esto?"-pensaba la pelinegra mientras se dirigía hacia las chicas.

-¡Sunako-chan te ves genial!- decía Machiko con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Es verdad Sunako-san en verdad te ves muy bien- dijo Tamao

Sunako ni siquiera las escuchaba sólo deseaba que el maldito autobús se "dignara" en aparecer. Al cabo de un rato el autobús hizo acto de aparición por lo que fue un gran alivio para la pelinegra, pero un gran infortunio para los demás. El sensei se paró enfrente de la entrada del autobús y pasó lista, algunos querían matarlo o matarse en todo caso, otros como cierto pelirrubio agradecía de todo corazón que el viaje de vuelta le tocara con Sunako nuevamente.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares listos para partir, el autobús arrancó iniciando el viaje de vuelta a casa. El pelirrubio miraba de reojo sin apartar sus ojos de la pelinegra, ella en cambio se sentía nerviosa ante la insistente mirada de Kyouhei. En cambio la pelinegra se había puesto su capa negra y miraba hacia la ventana, aún así Kyouhei se sentía afortunado por tenerla a su lado. Ella siempre fue la única chica que lo vio por lo que era, que siempre lo escuchó aunque siempre pelearan, ella era la única persona que no se dejaba guiar por la belleza como la mayoría de las chicas, hablaba con Él como una persona normal no como una tonta enamorada ruborizada como la gran mayoría de las chicas. En verdad Sunako era única.

Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado ¿Por qué? Ni Él mismo lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro. No dejaría que ningún hombre se le acercara, _no dejaría que ningún hombre la volviera a lastimar._

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra se sentía un poco incómoda por la insistente mirada del pelirrubio, la verdad era que aunque quisiera negarlo una y mil veces, se sentía muy bien con éste a su lado. Se había puesto su capa para distraerse de esa mirada que la ponía tan nerviosa y había dirigido sus orbes lilas hacia el paisaje de la ventana. Pero… aunque no lo admitiera… _se sentía bien al estar cerca de él._

-Sunako! De dónde sacaste esa capa negra?!- dijo Machiko alterada mientras intentaba sacarle esa capa negra a Sunako.

Mierda, se había dado cuenta y justo cuando se sentía tan bien y cómoda. Maldijo una y mil veces el no haber visto su maleta el día en que partieron y maldijo también el día y la hora en que a su "queridísima tía" se le había ocurrido enviarles a Machiko. La verdad es que apreciaba mucho a su prima, pero como ella y Sunako tienen gustos MUY diferentes. Cada vez que Machiko la visitaba la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, por ejemplo ver telenovelas de amor, leer revistas para jóvenes, en fin. Más de una vez había logrado escapar a su habitación y la ponía bajo llave, cerradura, etc.

-Iie! ¡¡No me la sacaré!!- le decía Sunako forcejeando con Machiko.

-¡¡Vamos Sunako, sácatelo de una vez!!-gritaba Machiko mientras seguía forcejeando con su prima.

-¡¡Ya dije que NO!!- y diciendo esto tiro de la capa tan repentinamente que Machiko al soltarla se tambaleó y cayó encima de alguien. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Yuki. Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder, rápidamente Mahciko se levantó y lo miró muy apenada.

-Lo- lo siento- dijo sonrojada a más no poder Machiko y rápidamente se fue hacia su lugar al lado de Yuki.

-No- no te preocupes- dijo Yuki igual de nervioso que Machiko.

Al fin, al menos se había sacado a su prima de encima. Al menos ahora podría _intentar _disfrutar del viaje, cosa que no sería tan fácil por no decir imposible. Es muy difícil cuando "alguien" no aparta la mirada de ti y lo peor es que la tentación de devolverle la mirada es mucha. Luego lo miró y se vio reflejada en esos pozos color miel que la miraban con un toque de ternura y cariño, a la vez con una mirada que reflejaba_ ¿necesidad? ¿Deseo?._

De pronto el autobús paró de golpe, haciendo que Sunako cayera sobre el regazo de Kyouhei. Al sentir a esa pequeña criatura en sus piernas, tan frágil e indefensa el pelirrubio no pudo evitar mirarla un poco sonrojado pero al mismo tiempo, en sus ojos se podían notar un toque de ternura y de cariño. En cambio Sunako se ruborizó intensamente y su nariz no tardó en hacer erupción, manchando a Kyouhei totalmente.

En fin, luego que ha regañadientes tuviera que cambiarse de ropa Kyouhei fue a averiguar por qué se habían detenido. Pero el sensei le ordenó que volviera a su asiento, una vez que todos se habían tranquilizado el sensei habló:

-muy bien, cálmense de una vez!!- gritó el sensei, luego de haber recuperado la compostura prosiguió- debido a problemas técnicos tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que otro autobús venga por nosotros, así que guarden la compostura y no hagan llorar a sus bebés!! De acuerdo?- dijo esto pasando de reacción llena de furia a reacción lleno de dulzura. En verdad este sensei si es raro.

-Hai- dijeron desanimados.

Mientras esto pasaba, Sunako miraba hacia la ventana mientras tenía a su "bebé" en su regazo. La verdad ya había pasado 3 semanas desde que tuvieron a cargo a ese estúpido muñeco, aunque tuviera mucha más paciencia que Kyouhei ya le aburría tener que cuidar a un muñeco.

Mientras miraba distraídamente la ventana, Kyouhei la miraba a ella. La luz del sol la iluminada totalmente pareciendo un ángel ante sus ojos, se imaginaba dentro de unos años a unos niños corriendo y jugando en su nueva casa, a Él llegando del trabajo (Inner: si no acaban por acosarlo claro Yo: Pobre! XD) y a Sunako recibiéndolo con un beso y cocinando para Él… pero… ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?! ¡¿Desde cuando Él piensa así?! Además, eso no pasará ni hora ni nunca ¿o si?

Mientras cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se escuchó un sonido que provenía de la cabina del chofer, luego se abrió la puerta y se dejó ver a un hombre con un pasamontañas que portaba una pistola, mientras era seguido por otros 2 más que tenían la cara descubierta, uno de ellos llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo y el otro llevaba un gorro de color negro (no voy a detallar la vestimenta de cada uno, basta con que se imaginen que son unos ladrones), el de pasamontañas entonces gritó:

-¡¡Que nadie se mueva!! Si alguien intenta pasarse de listo, le vuelo la cabeza, ¡¿esta claro?!- gritó con una voz que estremecería a cualquiera, excepto a 2 personas que estaban más interesados en lo que pasaba en la ventana que lo que pasaba en el autobús.

-Oye! Quítales todo, rápido!- le ordenó al de parche negro. Éste rápidamente obedeció y con su compañero empezaron a robar todo lo que los estudiantes tenían, desde celulares (o móviles, da igual) hasta joyas. Ellos se estaban saliendo con la suya… _o eso creían._

Estaban llegando al asiento de Kyouhei y Sunako, Takenaga y los demás estaban atrás de ellos incluyendo a Kain. Ni uno de los 2 se había percatado que estaban asaltando su autobús, es más, creían que era uno más de los innumerables intentos del sensei y el guía para hacer del viaje un poco más "divertido". Ja! Como si eso pudieran hacer, ya les jodió la existencia con un muñeco y ahora intenta hacer un teatro barato de un asalto. Cuando llegó el ladrón al asiento de Kyouhei y Sunako, se llevó una GRAN, pero GRAN sorpresa:

-¡Oye! ¡Danos todo lo que tengas!- le gritó el de parche a Kyouhei. Al escuchar eso, salió de su trance y le dirigió una mirada tan gélida y llena de maldad que al ladrón se le erizó a piel.

-eres molesto, ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Kyouhei mirándolo fijamente, si las miradas mataran ese tipo estaría 3 metros bajo tierra. Estaba molesto por haberlo interrumpido en la parte más interesante de ese viaje, cuando se estaba deleitando con una hermosa vista al lado suyo. ¡Y este imbécil viene a molestar!

-¡Da-danos todo lo-lo que te-tengas!- repitió temeroso el ladrón al ver esa mirada llena de maldad, no lo podía evitar le temblaba todo hasta la pistola que llevaba.

-Ja! Cállate!- diciendo esto le arrebató rápidamente el arma y le dio un tremendo puñetazo aventándolo hacia Yuki y Machiko, el ladrón se había dado un golpe con el asiento de Machiko ya que ella se sentaba en el asiento que da en el pasillo y había quedado inconsciente.

Machiko veía la escena sorprendida, la verdad es que aunque estaba asustada supo disimularlo muy bien. Era una Nakahara una de las familias más importantes de la alta sociedad, por lo tanto, no se dejaría intimidar por nadie. Pero aún así no podía evitar estar sorprendida por la valentía del pelirrubio.

-"Es igual a como me lo describió mi tío, Sunako se ganó la lotería con este tipo"- pensó Machiko al verlo allí con una mirada llena de determinación.

-¡¿Qué está pasando allí?! ¡Tú! ¡Sigue haciendo tu trabajo! ¡Yo iré a revisar!- gritó el líder al ver a su compañero inconsciente. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el asiento de Kyouhei y lo apuntó con otra pistola. La verdad es que se notaba que eran sólo ladrones porque solo llevaban una pistola cada uno y uno que otro cuchillo. Kyouhei ni siquiera se inmutó y Sunako miraba todo con indiferencia, a la vez con un poco de asombro reflejado en sus orbes lilas.

-¿Quién te crees tu bastardo? Esto lo pagarás muy caro- dijo el ladrón sonriendo torcidamente, luego se fijó en Sunako que lo miraba y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más- Pero que tenemos aquí, una bella damisela ¿no estás un poco grande para jugar con muñecas?- respondió sarcásticamente al mismo tiempo que la devoraba con la mirada.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- le respondió cortantemente Sunako mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El ladrón se había aterrado por la mirada tan gélida y aterradora que le enviaba Sunako, pero no lo demostró y reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba se dirigió hacia la pelinegra diciendo:

-a mi no me hables así chiquilla- dijo eso apuntando su arma hacia Sunako. No supo cuándo ni dónde el ladrón se encontraba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. Kyouhei le había propinado un buen puñetazo en medio de la cara, tirándolo al suelo. No sabía el por qué pero le había enfurecido de sobremanera como ese tipo le miraba de una forma no muy sana a Sunako, ¡y encima la trataba como una cualquiera!

-Tú la respetas idiota- dijo Kyouhei con los ojos llenos de ira hacia ese hombre que osaba hablar así de Sunako. La pelinegra lo miraba asombrada, realmente no esperaba esto ¿o si?.

-¿Es acaso tu novia?- dijo de manera burlona el ladrón que yacía en el suelo. Sunako estaba a punto de replicar cuando el pelirrubio la tomo del brazo acercándola a Él y dijo:

-Tenemos una relación, cosa que a ti no te interesa- dijo Kyouhei mirándolo retadoramente, mientras Sunako luchaba con las ganas que tenía su nariz de explotar debido al acercamiento que tenían.

-¡Maldito!- gritó su otro compañero y entonces cuando estaba a punto de disparar, vio como una mano le arrebataba el arma y lo golpeaba en el estómago. Éste al levantar su vista se encuentra con una pelinegra que lo miraba fijamente, un aura negra envolvía por completo a la pelinegra y entonces le dijo al chico:

-No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima al "Mabushii Ikimono", recoge a tus amigos y ¡váyanse de una vez!- gritó poniendo una cara que de verdad da miedo.

-Pero antes…-y diciendo esto, Kyouhei les arrebató el saco que contenía todas las pertenencias robadas- listo ahora ¡VAYANSE DE UNA VEZ!

-¡ha- hai!- dijeron los 2 asustados y cogiendo a su amigo (que seguía inconsciente a causa del golpe de Kyouhei) salieron corriendo a toda prisa.

Todo el mundo, excepto los 3 bishonen que le parecieron lo más normal del mundo, estaba con los ojos como plato y con la quijada desencajada. Kyouhei al ver que esos tipos ya se fueron, rápidamente posó su vista en Sunako quién se encontraba tranquilamente en su lugar mirando fijamente el paisaje de la ventana.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kyouhei con un leve matiz de preocupación en su voz.

-si, estoy bien ¿y tú?- respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque no lo admitiera, le encantaba que Él se preocupara por ella. La hacía sentirse segura, protegida, _amada…_

-Estoy bien. Tengo hambre ¿cuánto falta para que llegue el maldito autobús?- se quejaba Kyouhei mientras pesadamente se sentaba. Sunako estaba a punto de responder, pero alguien interrumpió la amena charla que tenían ellos.

-¡Sunako-chan! ¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo Noi mientras la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Nos salvaste a todos Sunako-san- le dijo Tamao mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Kyouhei, no debiste pegarle tan duro bastaba con dejarlo inmovilizado- le dijo Takenaga con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-Te pasaste un poco- le dijo Ranmaru de la misma forma.

-Pero aún así Kyouhei arriesgó su vida para ayudarnos, ¿no? Además estuvo increíble cuando le pegaste en la cara a ese ladrón- dijo Yuki mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido.

-Es verdad además cuando Kyouhei se molestó por como miraba a Sunako-chan ese ladrón y como la defendió, parecía un caballero que defendía a su bella damisela de un horrible y temido dragón - dijo Ranmaru mientras hacia gestos que molestaron de sobremanera al pelirrubio.

-Cállate- dijo Kyouhei con un sonrojo casi imperceptible adornando sus mejillas y cruzado de brazos volteó hacia la ventana. Kain desde atrás se le formó una de sus socarronas sonrisas y pensó-"Esa chica es una joya, que muy pronto será sólo mía"

El autobús llegó minutos después, todos se volvieron a colocar con su pareja de viaje. El sensei y el guía, quienes ya habían recuperado la conciencia, pasaron lista y luego de que todo estuviera en orden partieron con destino rumbo a la escuela. Durante el trayecto todos hablaban animadamente, excepto un pelirrubio y una pelinegra que parecían entretenidos con todo lo que pasaba a través del cristal de la ventana.

Al llegar a la escuela, los chicos después de despedirse de Noi y Tamao se encaminaron hacia la mansión. Un pelirrubio y una pelinegra no dijeron palabra en todo el camino, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación acomodando sus cosas. Sunako lo primero que hizo al entrar a su habitación fue colapsar, dejando un rastro de sangre en su habitación. Se había estado conteniendo pero al tener tan cerca a esa "criatura brillante" no pudo aguantar más, mientras dirigía una mirada hacia sus 3 amigos anatómicos-humanos, preguntó:

-Chicos, ¿Cuándo terminará este odioso proyecto? No creo soportar estar cerca de esa "criatura brillante" por más tiempo- dijo Sunako al terminar de limpiar la sangre. Aunque debía reconocerlo, _se sentía tan bien estar a su lado. _

Se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza alejando esas ideas y luego de arreglar todo en su habitación se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, antes de que un pelirrubio vaya a su habitación y le grite: ¡¡La cena!!

Mientras esto pasaba, Kyouhei repasaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado en la excursión en su cabeza. Por más que se esforzaba, no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos en que probó esos labios que lo volvían loco. Parecía un adicto y Sunako su droga, sacudió violentamente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se dirigió al comedor a paso lento mientras analizaba cada una de las cosas que habían pasado.

Al llegar vio a Sunako ordenado la mesa, cuando iba a abrir la boca Machiko se le adelantó:

-¡Sunako! ¡Esto se ve en verdad delicioso!- dijo Machiko al sentarse a la mesa y verla lleno de manjares dignos de una cocinera como Sunako.

-¡a comer!- gritó Kyouhei mientras devoraba todo lo que veía ante sus ojos.

-¿siempre es así?- murmuró Machiko ver como Kyouhei devoraba todo sin ningún pudor. Yuki solo atinó a asentir mientras le decía:

-Sí, pero a Él le encanta la comida de Sunako-chan en especial sus camarones fritos- murmuró Yuki.

-Ya veo- dijo Machiko pensativa-"Aquí hay algo raro, pero lo voy a averiguar"- pensó decidida.

Al terminar la cena, se escuchó ruidos de fuegos artificiales. Al salir vieron como había una lluvia de pétalos de rosa descendían desde un helicóptero vieron como Oba-chan bajaba sujetada por la escalera hasta los chicos.

-"¿por qué no viene como una persona normal?"- pensaron todos al unísono.

-bienvenida, ¿qué la trae por aquí?- le preguntó galantemente Ranmaru.

-He venido a ver a mis preciosas sobrinas Sunako-chan y Machiko-chan, por cierto ¿en dónde están?-preguntó Oba-chan mirando hacia todos lados.

-E-ellas se e-encuentran ahora en sus habitaciones ^^U- dijo Yuki moviendo nerviosamente sus manos.

-S-si, es que vinimos muy cansados de la excursión jeje ^^U- dijo Ranmaru igual de nervioso que Yuki

-¿En verdad? pobrecita mis lindas sobrinas! deben están muertas de cansancio! Bien entonces pasemos a la sala- dijo La señora Nakahara mientras entraba a la gran mansión seguida por los 4 bishonen. Ellos no esperaban nada bueno, si ella venía de repente era o para cobrarles la renta o para hacerles alguna proposición descabellada a la cual ellos tendrían que aceptar con resignación. Cuando todos se encontraban en la sala (excepto Sunako y Machiko) Takenaga decidió romper el silencio:

-¿Qué la trae por aquí Oba-chan?- preguntó un poco nervioso preguntándose que será que pediría esta vez. Los chicos miraron espectantes a la vez que sentían temor. Todos tenían el mismo pensamiento: "no será nada bueno"

-vengo a hacerles una proposición- dijo dibujando una sonrisa divertida y a la vez macabra en su fino rostro.

Los 4 bishonen se aterraron más aún, ¿Qué será lo que quiere ahora?

* * *

**Y bueno hasta les dejo el cap! **

**que será lo que pasara? que tendrá preparado Oba-chan?**

**En el sgte cap lo sabrán!**

**Y para cerrar con broche de oro, la pregunta de siempre: **

**¿Merece un review?**


	11. Soñar, es lo único que nos queda

**Estoy de vuelta!! jejeje ^^U esta vez tardé mucho pero valió la pena!!**

**Este cap tiene LEMON... no! mentira!! jaja pervertidos!!**

**La vd es que está un poco subidito de tono pero ni ahí llega todavía al lemon, si les gusta haré el intento!**

**En algún perfil (no sé ni de quién) decía que quería el OST de la 4 película de INUYASHA, para que vean yo SÍ tengo!! wuajajaja! en serio que esa persona me diga para enviarle el link o para darle mi msn para pasarle**

**Y sin nada más que decir, aquí les traigo el cap 11:**

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces (Excepto Kain y otros más que irán apareciendo) son propiedad de Tomoko Hayakawa **

_

* * *

_

En el capitulo anterior:

_Al terminar la cena, se escuchó ruidos de fuegos artificiales. Al salir vieron como había una lluvia de pétalos de rosa descendía desde un helicóptero vieron como Oba-chan bajaba sujetada por la escalera hasta los chicos. […]_

_Cuando todos se encontraban en la sala (excepto Sunako y Machiko) Takenaga decidió romper el silencio:_

_-¿Qué la trae por aquí Oba-chan?- preguntó un poco nervioso por lo que pediría._

_-vengo a hacerles una proposición- dijo dibujando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro._

_Los 4 bishonen se aterraron, ¿Qué será lo que quiere ahora?_

**Todo por un proyecto**

Todos se encontraban en la sala, eran las 11 de la noche y aún no sabían que harían con este nuevo reto. Por suerte el sensei les dio el día libre para que descansaran lo suficiente para comenzar bien la semana siguiente.

-Cada vez que viene Oba-chan es para cobrarnos el alquiler o para meternos en una de sus locuras- dijo Ranmaru con aire cansado.

-Definitivamente Oba-chan está pidiendo mucho esta vez- dijo Yuki - ¿qué haremos?

-no lo sé, algo se nos debe ocurrir si no queremos pagar la renta este mes- dijo Takenaga intranquilo.

-Esa vieja esta cada día más loca- dijo Kyouhei- definitivamente no lo haré.

-Es sólo por una semana, no será tan malo- dijo Yuki intentando animar a los chicos, pero fracasando por completo.

-¿No será tan malo?- replicó Kyouhei molesto- sabes perfectamente que es ESE precisamente mi problema y definitivamente no lo haré.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, creí que sería un trabajo similar al del restaurante francés pero al parecer Oba-chan nos ganó- dijo desanimado Takenaga.

_**Flash back**_

_Se encontraban en la sala junto con Oba-chan, la verdad es que cuando la Señora Nakahara venía así repentinamente nada bueno venía. Eso ellos lo sabían por experiencia propia así que más preámbulos, Takenaga intentó saber que quería:_

_-Y dígame ¿qué es lo que tiene en mente?-preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo pero fracasando por completo._

_-Pues un amigo mío es dueño de un bar de alta categoría en donde necesitan personal y me preguntó si conocía personas que quisieran con Él, así que le hablé sobre ustedes y al parecer quedó impresionado y quiere verlos ya mismo ¿qué les parece?- terminó diciendo Oba-chan mientras tomaba delicadamente su taza de té._

_-¿de verdad? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo tendríamos que trabajar?- preguntó Ranmaru interesado e imaginando en todas las "damiselas" que conocería en ese lugar._

_-Sólo una semana, es sólo para cubrir a los empleados que faltarán esa semana- dijo Oba-chan tranquilamente- no es muy lejos de aquí, trabajarán de lunes a sábados a medio tiempo y por supuesto que les pagará._

_-¿Y cuánto nos darán por hacer ese trabajo?- dijo Kyouhei aún más interesado._

_-Como su Bar es muy conocido y al mismo tiempo sofisticado, si queda satisfecho les dará a cada uno 100.000 yens, ¿están conformes?- preguntó Oba-chan al ver la cara de los 4 bishonen. Después de meditarlo por unos momentos dijeron al unísono:_

_-¡Aceptamos!-dijeron, luego Takenaga continuó-¿y de qué se trata el trabajo?_

_-Pues… básicamente se trata de servir a los clientes- dijo Oba-chan sonriente._

_-Ah ya veo. Como en ese restaurante francés no?- preguntó Ranmaru curioso._

_-No- repuso Oba-chan_

_-Y entonces de que se trata?- preguntó Yuki _

_-ustedes aparte de servir a los clientes serán anfitriones en ese bar y su trabajo consistirán en entretener especialmente a las mujeres que van ahí- dijo tranquilamente Oba-chan._

_-¿cómo un host club, no?- preguntó Kyouhei esperanzado a que no dijera lo que más temía, odiaba ese tipo de cosas._

_-Pues sí! Serán anfitriones y de acuerdo a la cantidad de clientas se les dará 100.000 yens más o menos- dijo Oba-chan como si nada._

_Los 4 guardaron silencio un momento. Takenaga sabía perfectamente que Kyouhei ni siquiera pondría un pie en ese club, Ranmaru estaba soñando despierto rodeado de mujeres, Yuki estaba temblando de miedo por lo que las mujeres podrían hacerle y Kyouhei estaba más que molesto con todo esto. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser Host Club?_

_-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡Eso no! ¡Nunca voy a entrar a ese tipo de cosas! ¡Las odio!- dijo Kyouhei levantándose bruscamente y mirando con odio puro a Oba-chan. Ella en cambio ni se inmutó, ya se esperaba esa reacción por parte del rubio._

_-Como ya aceptaron los espero el lunes puntuales a más tardar a las 6 de la tarde, hablé con el jefe y me dijo que sólo trabajarán hasta las 10:30 de la noche y el sábado trabajarán hasta las 0:00hrs ¿está claro?- dijo Oba-chan mientras tomaba delicadamente un sorbo de su taza de té._

_-¡No voy de ninguna manera!- chilló Kyouhei cruzado de brazos, haciendo un mohín._

_-No pueden retractarse al haber aceptado- dijo Oba-chan levantándose, de inmediato se escuchó el ruido del helicóptero y vieron como la escalera descendía hasta Oba-chan en la entrada._

_Los 4 miraron esto con una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime, hasta que Ranmaru decidió hablar- ¿y qué exactamente tenemos que hacer?- gritó para que Oba-chan lo escuchara._

_-¡Sólo deben entretener a las mujeres que vayan a ese club! ¡Dejo a Sunako-chan a su cuidado! Good Bye my friends!- gritó Oba-chan desde le helicóptero mientras se alejaba, perdiéndose en el horizonte ante la mirada desconcertada de los 4 bishonen._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar ese trato?- le recriminó molesto Kyouhei a Takenaga que se hallaba sentado en un sillón del lado del sofá.

-No creí que Oba-chan sería capaz de hacernos trabajar como anfitriones- dijo Takenaga cruzado de brazos.

-Y, ¿qué haremos?- dijo Yuki un poco nervioso- No podemos rehusarnos ahora, además que hasta que no convirtamos a Sunako en una dama tendremos que seguir pagando el alquiler- dijo con el rostro cansado.

-Además si Tamao o Noi se enteran que ustedes trabajarán en un host club de noche no sé como reaccionarán- dijo Kyouhei divertido viendo las caras de terror que tenían Takenaga y Ranmaru al escuchar eso.

-¿No será que no pensaron en ese pequeño detalle?- dijo Yuki mientras miraba las caras de desconcertados que tenían el pelirrojo y el pelinegro.

-S-será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana es lunes y empezaron a trabajar así que es mejor aprovechar al máximo está noche ¿no?- decía nervioso Ranmaru. Los demás asintieron y regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Esa noche, cada uno estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Estaban agotados ya que se habían quedado hasta muy tarde discutiendo sobre esa locura en donde Oba-chan les había metido, pudieron al menos soñar libremente sin que nadie los molestara. Pero no crean que todos sus sueños eran de color rosa, echemos un vistazo:

**~.~.~ Sueño de Ranmaru ~.~.~**

_Se encontraba en una playa con cien mujeres en traje de baño a su alrededor, éste gozaba por la "atención" que recibía de sus pequeñas "gatitas". De repente vio que entre la multitud destacaba una cabellera dorada que se reflejaba con los rayos del sol. Ella lo miraba decepcionada y a la vez con una dulzura que era normal en ella._

_Verla así le destrozó el alma así que sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió hasta ella que parecía que cada vez más se alejaba en un túnel sin fin, hasta que un fuerte rayo de luz lo cegó. Apareció delante de un hogar sencillo pero con gran comodidad, luego vio como salía de ahí un niño pelirrojo igual que él gritando:_

_-¡PAPI!-mientras se abalanzaba sobre él._

_-Bienvenido cariño- decía Tamao desde la puerta con un delantal blanco con rosa y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro._

_-"¿papi?"- pensó anonado y un poco asustado Ranmaru al ver a ese pequeño abrazándolo con ternura. Luego escuchó un sonido lejano, parecido a un despertador hasta que…_

-AAHH!!... ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- se despertó de golpe Ranmaru mientras se tocaba la cabeza, se encontraba sudado y temblaba ligeramente. Sólo había sido un sueño. –"Parecía tan real, aunque viéndolo por otro lado no es tan malo aún así no estoy listo para eso, por ahora"- pensó mientras una tierna sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

**~.~.~ Sueño de Yuki ~.~.~**

_Estaba en un enorme prado jugando felizmente con unos animales, hasta que vio que una figura femenina se acercaba hacia ellos. Cuando más se acercaba pudo visualizar que era una mujer con un vestido amarillo claro que le llegaba por las rodillas, tenía un sombrero del mismo color y una canasta llena de deliciosa comida._

_-Ma-Machiko-chan?-atinó a decir sorprendido Yuki al reconocer esa figura._

_-Hola Yuki-kun ¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba al lado de Yuki._

_-hai, claro que sí- dijo alegremente Yuki._

_Cuando terminaron de comer Yuki habló:_

_-Machiko-chan quiero decirte algo- dijo nervioso_

_-dime- dijo Machiko mirándolo_

_-Yo… tu me… - decía mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el rostro de la pelicastaña hasta que…_

-mmm Machiko-chan… ¿Eh?- se despertó en la parte más interesante, al saber que era un sueño se volvió a acostar pensando:

-"¿qué estuve a punto de decirle?"- y luego se quedó dormido

**~.~.~ Sueño de Takenaga ~.~.~**

_Se encontraba en una casa al estilo japonés tomando té en un día soleado. A su lado se encontraba Noi sirviéndole una taza de té, era muy tranquilo el lugar hasta que fue interrumpido por las risas de unos niños que jugaban felizmente en el patio._

_-Niños, se pueden lastimar- dijo Noi dulcemente a los niños que se encontraban allí._

_Luego vio como se dirigían hacia Él 2 figuras pequeñas que corrían y se abalanzaban sobre Él. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello como su madre y ojos color negro, mientras que el otro tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes. Los 2 gritaron al unísono:_

_-¡PAPI!- mientras eran abrazados por un anonado Takenaga que miraba todo sorprendido y a la vez alegre._

_-¡Niños, dejen a su padre en paz!- les decía Noi sin perder ese toque de dulzura y cariño que se podía percibir._

_No lo podía creer, tenía a su lado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y 2 hermosos niños frutos del gran amor que le tenía a su "Noi-chi" Estaba tan feliz que no cabía de la felicidad pero escuchó un lejano sonido parecido a un despertador, luego se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que…_

-Noi-chi… mmm… ¿Eh?- se despertó pesadamente al sentir el sonido del despertador y los rayos del sol acariciando su hermoso rostro. Era la primera vez que su despertador lo traía a la realidad, ya que siempre solía despertarse antes que suene.

-"Algún día mi sueño será una realidad, lo sé"- pensó Takenaga sonriendo de medio lado al recordar su sueño, que de seguro no lo olvidaría hasta que sea una realidad.

**~.~.~ Sueño de Kyouhei ~.~.~**

_Se encontraba en un hermoso prado a la luz de la luna llena, las luciérnagas se regocijaban danzando alegremente entre las flores y el viento mecía delicadamente los delicados pétalos de sakura de aquel enorme cerezo que se encontraba allí. De repente su vista se posa en una mujer que se acerca a él lentamente, tenía el cabello negro por debajo de la cintura, un vestido blanco de tirantes que era hasta medio muslo resaltando así sus atributos y unos ojos color lila que lo miraban con dulzura. _

_-Na-Nakahara Sunako- musitó Kyouhei asombrado por la belleza que desprendía SU pelinegra, esperen ¿desde cuándo era SUYA? Ah! Claro desde que Él fue el primero en probar eso labios que cada día lo volvían más adictos a ellos._

_-Mabushi Ikimono- dijo ésta mientras se acomodaba al lado del pelirrubio y contemplaba la luna en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de éste._

_Al sentirla tan cerca de él, al tenerla así inconscientemente pasó su brazo por la cintura de la pelinegra y la atrajo más hacia sí, queriendo disfrutar más de su calor y de su compañía. Esa compañía que Él necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo al fin la tenía entre sus brazos, al lado de SU querida pelinegra… Esperen… desde cuándo era SUYA?_

_Ella en cambio se aferró más al pelirrubio y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Kyouhei. Luego de estar así un tiempo, el pelirrubio tomó la barbilla de Sunako y lentamente se acercó hasta juntar sus labios con los de la pelinegra, ella simplemente se dejó llevar por ese cálido beso y a la vez demandante. Cuanto añoraba ser el único en poder probar esos labios, ser el único en tocarla, ser el único en su vida…_

_Lentamente se fueron recostando en la hierba sin dejar de besarse, Kyouhei tenía sus codos apoyados en el suelo para no dejar caer su peso sobre Sunako, mientras acariciaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de la pelinegra arrancando suspiros por parte de ella. Luego lentamente bajó hasta el blanco cuello de ella dejando un húmedo rastro de besos en ella, mientras que ésta revolvía los rubios cabellos de Kyouhei. No sabía cómo había llegado a esto, en verdad Sunako lo volvía loco, quería sentirla bajo su tacto, hacerla gemir su nombre, quería que fuera solamente SUYA…_

_Luego la fue despojando de esa molesta prenda, que hace 5 minutos le parecía encantadora, dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Ella lo miraba tiernamente y al mismo tiempo avergonzada, con las mejillas encendidas incitándolo para que continúe. Él seguía deleitándose y saboreando cada tramo de la piel de Sunako, hasta que a ella le salió un nombre que lo dejó asombrado y a la vez lo llenó de alegría:_

_-Kyouhei!- dijo ella entre gemidos, él se detuvo y luego la miró a los ojos con alegría y ternura a la vez. Luego siguió besándola hasta que escuchó su nombre de nuevo pero esta vez era una voz de chico que cada vez se hacía más fuerte hasta que…_

-Kyouhei! Levántate! Ya es tarde!- le decía Yuki mientras lo movía ligeramente, al ver que Takenaga entraba para despertarlo se retiró diciendo – Iré a desayunar, intenta despertar a Kyouhei si puedes- diciendo esto salió.

-mmm… Sunako- murmuró mientras se despertaba, que para su suerte Yuki no escuchó.

-Kyouhei! Levántate ya es tarde!- dijo Takenaga arrancando la sábana que cubría al pelirrubio y tirándolo en alguna parte de la gran habitación. Grave error.

Takenaga quedó en shock al verlo, Ranmaru entró a la habitación para buscar algo cuando de repente vio a Takenaga congelado mirando hacia un punto en específico. Extrañado pasó su mano enfrente del pelinegro pero nada.

-"y a éste que le pasa ahora"-pensó mientras fijaba su mirada en la misma dirección que Takenaga. Cuando lo vio, primero también quedó en shock pero luego apareció una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡KYOUHEI!- gritó de repente Takenaga saliendo de su trance, sobresaltando a Ranmaru y despertando de golpe a Kyouhei haciendo que éste se caiga de la cama.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Kyouhei adolorido por el reciente golpe.

-Etto… Kyouhei ¿qué es eso?- preguntó burlonamente Ranmaru, señalando un bulto en su entrepierna.

-¿qué cosa?- dijo Kyouhei, pero al dirigir su mirada notó lo que sus 2 amigos estaban mirando. Un bulto resaltaba en su entrepierna, de repente recordó todo el sueño que había tenido con la pelinegra. Rápidamente puso una almohada en ESE lugar mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ¿en verdad estaba haciendo ESO?

-N-no es lo que piensan… - intentó decir Kyouhei pero Ranmaru lo interrumpió.

-¿Con quién será que Takano Kyouhei estaba soñando, eh?- decía burlonamente mientras se reía- o mejor dicho, cómo? jajajaja

-¡¡Lárguense de aquí!!- gritó Kyouhei enfurecido y con toda la cara como tomate maduro.

-Ya, ya nos vamos. Pero antes, ¿sabes como bajar la hinchazón cierto? Bueno me voy a desayunar, baja cuando estés listo- dijo todo esto burlonamente para luego salir de la habitación.

-apúrate y baja pronto, sino llegaremos tarde- dijo Takenaga mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la cerraba aún un poco shockeado. Aún le costaba un poco creer que Kyouhei haya tenido esa clase de sueño. -"Y yo que pensaba que Ranmaru era el único pervertido aquí"- pensó.

Cuando ya no se escuchaba los pasos del pelinegro, Kyouhei dio un sonoro suspiro y luego en la cabeza se le vinieron 2 preguntas ¿Por qué soñó precisamente ESO? Y ¿por qué justamente con ELLA? Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se dirigió al baño para despejar un poco sus ideas. Pero antes debía calmar a su "amiguito" que despertó mucho antes que Él, se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a darle esa atención que necesitaba. (N/A: Ya saben a lo que me refieron verdad? Se imaginan? jajaja)

**~.~.~ Sueño de Sunako ~.~.~**

_Se encontraba en el un lugar oscuro, ya saben, en su mundo. Estaba con Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine, George, en fin sus "amigos". Estaba felizmente jugando con ellos hasta que una luz los cegó por completo, alejándola de sus amigos. Cuando la luz se hubo disipado se encontró con una pista de baile de máscaras, todos tenían vestidos elegantes incluido ella que constaba del mismo vestido que usó en el aniversario de muerte de su tío y ella también tenía un antifaz de color blanco con detalles en plateado y con un adorno de plumas blancas que daban el toque final. _

_En verdad se sentía confundida, ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? y ¿Qué hacía vestida ASÍ? Buscó con la mirada algún rostro conocido, no importaba si se trataba de alguna de las "criaturas brillantes" o, por primera vez, deseaba encontrarse con su prima Machiko. Pero su búsqueda que inútil ya que todos se encontraban con antifaces y vestidos de gala._

_-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Su atención por favor!- gritaba un mensajero que se parecía a Yuki, más la pelinegra no lo notó-¡Les presento a su Alteza real, Takano Kyouhei!- terminó diciendo con alegría y respeto al mismo tiempo._

_La pelinegra dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrubio y lo que vio la dejó asombrada: Ahí estaba Kyouhei vestido con un traje que lo hacía ver como todo un príncipe, aunque traía antifaz puedo reconocerlo a la perfección. Luego notó que se dirigía hacia ella, levemente hacia una reverencia ante ella y luego de besarla en la mano le pregunta dulcemente:_

_-¿quisiera bailar conmigo bella doncella? (N/A: Ya se que exagero, pero déjenme soñar ^^u)- la pelinegra simplemente asintió mientras era llevada por ese apuesto príncipe hacia el centro del baile._

_No podía creerlo todavía, estaba allí en medio de todos bailando con ese apuesto príncipe. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué su nariz no sangraba? Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarlo?!. Tan distraída estaba mirando sus ojos que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrubio se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de besarse…_

-IIIIIIEEE!!- gritó Sunako levantándose de golpe y respirando entrecortadamente- "¿Por qué tuve un sueño como ese?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez. Luego vio la hora y decidió ir al baño a darse una buena ducha y luego a preparar el desayuno.

+++++++++ººººººººººººº++++++++++

Todos se encontraban desayunando en silencio pensando en los sueños que tuvieron, especialmente un pelirrubio y una pelinegra. Luego escucharon la estruendosa voz de Machiko corriendo escaleras abajo saludándolos a todos como siempre lo hace, se acomoda a lado de Sunako y al notar el clima tan pensativo decidió romper ese silencio y de la peor manera:

-Buenos días! Anoche dormí como un bebé, además de que ese muñeco no hizo ningún ruido, tuve un sueño maravilloso ¿y ustedes?- preguntó alegremente. Todos se tensaron al oír eso.

-B-bueno debemos apurarnos para no llegar tarde a la escuela, ¿ne?- dijo nerviosamente Takenaga mientras se retiraba.

-S- si claro jeje ^^U- dijo nerviosamente Yuki mientras que junto con los demás desaparecían "misteriosamente".

-Y a éstos que les pasará ahora?- se preguntó Machiko- "Y yo que había soñado con Yuki-kun"- pensó mientras desayunaba y se retiraba silenciosamente.

Mientras tanto los 4 bishonen se encontraban en la entrada esperando a las chicas. Aún no les habían dicho sobre ese trabajo en el cual Oba-chan los había metido a propósito, se encontraban pensando es cómo decirles a las chicas sin que se enojen. Bueno Yuki y Kyouhei estaban más pensativos sobre ese tema, el porqué? ni ellos lo sabían:

-¿Cómo le diremos a las chicas que trabajaremos esta semana en un host club?- preguntó Yuki esperando alguna respuesta por parte de los demás.

-No lo sé, será mejor que se lo digamos cuanto antes- dijo Ranmaru

-Bueno, no nos preocupemos por ahora. Será mejor apurarnos para llegar a tiempo- dijo Takenaga a lo cual todos asintieron.

-"¿cómo se lo diré? bueno no es que le vaya a importar, pero... es mi compañera de proyecto así que debe enterarse. ¡Si! ¡Así es!"- intentaba excusarse Kyouhei mentalmente mientras iba hacia la escuela.

+++++++++ººººººººººººº++++++++++

En otro lugar…

-Bien ¿Qué consiguieron?- preguntó, o más bien ordenó, a uno de sus subordinados que se encontraba frente a él.

-No pudimos averiguar nada jefe- habló a modo de disculpa, temiendo al mismo tiempo por su vida. El que hablo recibió un tremendo puñetazo en la cara propinado por su jefe. Cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca se dejaba ver, al levantarse el jefe nuevamente habló:

-¡Cómo no pudieron encontrar nada! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Y quiero la verdad!- gritó furioso el jefe.

-E-es que n-nos encontramos c-con T-Takano Kyouhei- dijo uno de ellos temblando del miedo.

-¿Takano Kyouhei? Nunca creí volver a escuchar su maldito nombre, Tsk!- decía aún furioso el jefe- Prepárense! le haremos una pequeña visita a Tokio, tengo unos importantes negocios allí- terminó diciendo mientras se formaba una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-Hai!- y diciendo esto se retiraron, pero uno de ellos se quedó a hablar más con su jefe.

-Etto… jefe hay algo más- decía ese sujeto mientras que temía por su vida.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿qué es?- preguntaba impaciente el jefe.

-No sólo Takano Kyoouhei nos derribó sino que también fue… -dudaba por si debía decirle eso, sabría que es una vergüenza pero aún así debía decirlo.

-Continúa- ordenó fríamente su jefe.

-Una mujer- terminó diciendo con la cabeza gacha, totalmente avergonzado.

-¡¿UNA MUJER?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que mis hombres fueron derrotados por una MUJER?! ¡¿Cómo pueden dejarse vencer por una simple mujer?!- gritaba encolerizado mientras agarraba a su subordinado por el cuello.

-Es que… es que… e-esta c-chica n-no es n-normal- decía con voz ahogada el subordinado- t-tiene u-una fuerza i-increíble y da m-mucho m-miedo- dijo. Al oír esto su jefe soltó lentamente a su subordinado y luego le preguntó fríamente:

-Y cómo es esa chiquilla?- preguntó impaciente esperando la respuesta.

-tiene cabello negro, piel pálida y posee unos ojos color violeta, jefe en verdad da miedo- dijo esa persona temblando de miedo.

-mmm, interesante quiero que averigües todo sobre esa chica y lo quiero para mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo calmadamente.

-Hai! disculpe la intromisión- y sin más salió de aquel despacho.

Ese sujeto era de cabello plateado brillante que le llegaba hasta la cadera, tez un poco tostada y poseía unos ojos color del carbón que hechizarían a cualquier dama. Se acomodó su traje color azul con rayas verticales y se dirigió a su sillón de cuero refinado mientras dirigía su vista hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-mmm esa chica es interesante, me pregunto como será. Jejeje- decía mientras fijaba su mirada hacia la bella ciudad que mostraba aquel ventanal- está vez me las pagarás Takano Kyouhei- dijo mientras una socarrona sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

**Y bueno hasta aquí llega el cap...**

**les entró la duda vd?**

**En fin, en el próx cap apareceran los bebés ¡y junto a ellos más problemas!**

**y terminó con la pregunta de oro:**

**¿Merece un review? **


	12. 1º día de trabajo, pelea!

**Hola a todos!! Ya sé, ya sé todos querrán matarme por hacerles esperar tanto tiempo y no presentarme en meses pero tengo buenas razones:**

**Primera, no tenía ideas!**

**Segunda, no pude usar la compu**

**Tercero no me dejaron usar la compu!!**

**Por eso me salió el cap más largo para compensar el haberme tardado tanto jeje ^^U**

**Ya sé que dije que los bebés ibán a aparecer pero para el sgte cap van a aparecer es que en este cap ya no entraban jeje^^U**

**En fin, si no recibo más de 10 reviews voy a tardar más todavía!! wuajajaja**

**y sin nada más que decir les dejo el cap!**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Yamato no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa-sama!!**

_

* * *

_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Se acomodó su traje color azul con rayas verticales y se dirigió a su sillón de cuero refinado mientras dirigía su vista hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba a sus espaldas._

_-mmm esa chica es interesante, me pregunto como será. Jejeje- decía mientras fijaba su mirada hacia la bella ciudad que mostraba aquel ventanal- está vez me las pagarás Takano Kyouhei- dijo mientras una socarrona sonrisa adornaba su rostro. _

**Todo por un proyecto**

*********Hiroshi*********

Hiroshi desu. Luego de insistir tanto me incluyeron en este fic ya que me han dejado de lado en esta historia, aún así me preocupa que mi amiga Sunako-chan se vuelva una de ellos. Una "Mabushii Ikimono" que sólo piense en su apariencia y luego que nos deseche como basura después de 2 años de duradera amistad. En verdad pienso que el destino es cruel con nosotros.

-Tan sólo si se convirtiera en una dama, nuestros problemas se acabarían- dijo Takenaga

-aparte de convertir a Sunako-chan en una dama, tenemos cosas más importantes en qué pensar- repuso Ranmaru

-Es verdad, por ejemplo ese muñeco que tenemos que cuidar- dijo desanimado Yuki

-¿Cuándo acabará esta tortura?- repuso Kyouhei irritado.

-¿Y ya pensaron en el alquiler?- dijo Hiroshi fumando un cigarrillo.

-¡No lo digas!- dijeron al unísono.

*********Fin** **Hiroshi*********

Las mañanas eran ruidosas como siempre, un montón de chicas estaban en la entrada del instituto esperando a que los "4 príncipes" hagan su acto de aparición. Allí llegan ellos caminando en medio de la multitud, como siempre Sunako y Machiko van detrás de ellos aunque aún así no se salvan de las miradas cargadas de odio y envidia que le dirigen la multitud de chicas que se encuentran allí, inclusive 4 hermanas que están observando todo:

-Esto es inaceptable, nu- dijo una de ellas que tenía el cabello color castaño y su nombre es Yvonne.

-¿Quién se cree esa chica nueva como para tener el privilegio de caminar detrás de nuestros príncipes, nu?- decía otra que tenía el cabello rosa con un moño color fucsia, de nombre Roxanne.

-Debemos saber quién es para alejarla de nuestros príncipes, nu- repuso otra de cabello rubio con un moño negro, de nombre Madeleine.

-Para que no caiga en sus redes, nu- dijo otra con el cabello color celeste y su nombre es Lassine.

-~Goth-Goth, Loli-Loli~- dijeron todas al unísono.

Al entrar a clases, Sunako y Machiko se encontraron con Tamao y Noi con sus muñecos en sus brazos. Rápidamente se acercaron a ellas con sus muñecos en brazos antes de que el sensei llegue, al igual que nuestros 4 bishonen. Entrando a clases, Kyouhei se encontró con la asquerosa cara de Kain. Cómo quería ir a partirle la cara, como añoraba eso… bueno aparte de añorar el hecho de que "algún día" Sunako le diga si cuando él pregunte si quiere ser su novia, también añora partirle la cara jeje.

-Buenos días, Takano-san- le saludó cínicamente con una sonrisa socarrona mientras iba a colocarse en su asiento detrás de Él.

-Buenos días- masculló Kyouhei notablemente irritado mientras un aura maligna lo envolvía completamente y en su mente sólo había un objetivo: "matar a Kain" jeje^^U.

Los chicos notaron eso y el único que entendió eso fue Takenaga. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que Kyouhei no odiaba sin razón alguna, algo habrá hecho ese tipo para que Kyouhei le lanzara una mirada más gélida y matadora de la que solía dirigirle al "Kyouhei fan's club". Debía averiguarlo a como dé lugar, pero mientras tanto debía estar al tanto de las reacciones del pelirrubio.

Luego de sonar el timbre del receso todos salieron de sus asientos. Un pelirrubio iba corriendo por los pasillos del la escuela intentando ocultarse de sus locas fans que lo persiguen a todos lados. Entró al primer salón de clases que vio: Laboratorio, se dio cuenta de donde estaba no por ver los riñones o los corazones sino más bien por ver a Sunako sosteniendo un frasco como siempre.

-¿Nakahara Sunako?- preguntó dudoso Kyouhei. Ella al escucharlo, dio un respingo.

-"Mabushii Ikimono", ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella dudosa y a la vez sorprendida.

-Escondiéndome- dijo simplemente Kyouhei- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó aunque era lo más obvio, simplemente para hacer una conversación.

-También escondiéndome- dijo ella mientras miraba el frasco que tenía un corazón dentro.

-¿Escondiéndote? ¿Y se puede saber de quién?- preguntó extrañado y a la vez burlonamente Kyouhei, no todos los días veías a Nakahara Sunako escondiéndose como un ratón. Es tímida y a veces cobarde, pero lo que la caracterizaba es precisamente darles cara a todos los problemas que tenga y no dejarse intimidar.

-De ese otro "Mabushii Ikimono"- contestó ella simplemente mientras observaba el frasco que tenía en sus manos.

-¿"Mabushii Ikimono"? ¿No será Tsurugi, verdad?- dijo o más bien bufó Kyouhei al escuchar como lo nombraba Sunako.

-Hai, ese tipo me sigue a todas partes y no me deja sola- suspiró resignada y a la vez con un poco de tristeza al saber que no podría estar más en su querido cerezo.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo cada vez más enojado Kyouhei- ¿Y que fue lo que te hizo esta vez?- dijo apretando fuertemente los puños y deseando partirle la cara de niño bonito que tenía Kain.

-Sólo me viene siguiendo desde que salí de clases, cuando me percaté doblé una esquina y me escondí para que no me encontrara- repuso ella y luego añadió- no entiendo por qué me sigue si yo no soy bonita, no soy un "Mabushii Ikimono"- dijo ella con tristeza y melancolía.

-¡¡Deja de decir eso!!- gritó de repente el pelirrubio, sobresaltando a la pelinegra que lo miraba sorprendida. El pelirrubio no le dio importancia y continuó:

-¡¡Estoy harto de que digas una y otra vez que eres feas cuando en realidad no lo eres!!- decía Kyouhei enfurecido y al mismo tiempo frustrado por no poder controlarse- ¡Cuando te darás cuenta de que eres la persona más hermosa que he visto!- gritó sin poder contenerse.

-M-mabushii… - dijo Sunako sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto al pelirrubio así, bueno una o dos veces, pero esta vez, por alguna razón, _era diferente_. El pelirrubio entonces la agarró y la abrazó posesivamente. Mientras tanto la nariz de Sunako estaba a punto de explotar:

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que eres hermosa? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de todo lo que tienes?- le susurraba Kyouhei mientras le acariciaba el cabello, odiaba que ella se sintiera inferior, y más aún odiaba que un maldito como Kain estuviera tras ella.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos que a ellos se le hicieron horas, luego sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase. Cuando Kyouhei se paró vio que su chaqueta estaba manchada de sangre y Sunako estaba inconsciente en sus brazos. Hasta cuando dormía parecía un ángel, un tesoro que tenía en sus brazos, la alzó y la llevó hasta la enfermería. Cuando llegó la enfermera señaló una cama vacía, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a este tipo de desangramiento por parte de Sunako, lo que la sorprendió era la persona que la traía. El pelirrubio no hizo caso y depositó a Sunako en la mullida cama, acercó una silla y se puso a contemplarla en silencio.

En verdad era hermosa: tenía el cabello tan negro y brillante, unos ojos color lila que embelesarían a cualquiera y al mismo tiempo que irradian terror al que los mirase, aunque a veces quisiera encerrarse en su habitación ella hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para atenderlos y para realizar lo quehaceres de la casa. Admiraba de ella su valentía, su fuerza, su belleza, todo en ella lo adoraba. Hace 2 años prácticamente vive con ella y ahora se da cuenta: _se enamoró de nada más ni nada menos que Nakahara Sunako._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como la pelinegra despertaba lentamente de su sueño. Entonces decidió que era el momento de salir de ahí, si no quería que Sunako tuviera otro desangramiento. La enfermera, para su suerte, se había retirado buscando unos papeles así que pudo salir sin problemas y dirigirse tranquilamente hacia su clase. Al llegar todos posaron sus miradas en Él, algunas chicas murmuraban cosas y otras suspiraban embelesadas por Él. Kyouhei las ignoró completamente y se dirigió a su asiento.

-¿Dónde estabas?- murmuró Takenaga para que el sensei no los escuchase.

-Lleve a Nakahara Sunako a la enfermería, ya sabes por lo de siempre- dijo Kyouhei sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo no muy convencido Takenaga.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente hasta que tocó el timbre de la salida, mientras se encaminaban a la mansión Nakahara los 4 bishonen hablaban sobre su nuevo trabajo y de paso estaban explicándole a Kyouhei que no sería tan malo, que todo lo hacían para pagar el alquiler y un montón de cosas más. Durante el día no hicieron más que prepararse para la noche, Takenaga le había avisado a Noi sobre el trabajo y que sólo será una semana, Ranmaru también había hablado con Tamao para explicarse y para su suerte ella lo había tomado bastante bien. Machiko ya sabía de todo eso y no se extrañó de que su tía haga semejante barbaridad y a Sunako también se lo habían dicho, así que no hubo problema. O eso pensaban ellos.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo Takenaga.

-Conoceré muchas chicas, chicas, chicas- decía Ranmaru mientras se acomodaba bien el traje que tenía puesto.

-No puedo creer que hagamos esto- dijo Kyouhei fastidiado.

-Vamos Kyouhei, acuérdate que lo hacemos por el alquiler- trató de reanimarlo Yuki, pero fracasó por completo.

Sunako presenciaba todo esto un poco decaída, ¿por qué el "Mabushii Ikimono" tiene que hacer de anfitrión? El sólo hecho de saber que tendría que estar atendiendo a un montón de locas que estarían toda la noche encima de él. Un momento ¿y desde cuándo a ella le importaba la vida del "Mabushii Ikimono"? sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y luego dijo:

-Vayan con cuidado- se despidió de ellos.

-Volveremos tarde así que no vendremos a cenar- dijo Ranmaru.

-nos vamos- dijo Yuki.

Kyouhei simplemente le dirigió una mirada a Sunako. Él en verdad no quería ir a ese lugar que tanto odiaba y más aún no quería ir sabiendo lo que Sunako podría pensar de Él, la verdad es que quería pasar la noche en casa sabiendo que SU pelinegra estaba cerca. Pero gracias a Oba-chan eso no sería posible, suspiró al pesar en eso y se encaminó rumbo a su martirio.

Al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta que era el mismo lugar en donde habían secuestrado a Kyouhei, pero al parecer se había reconstruido y ahora tiene otro dueño. La decoración era casi idéntica a la anterior, con la única diferencia que se encontraba adornado por rosas rojas y la iluminación había cambiado. Luego de entrar por la puerta de servicio se colocaron unos uniformes que eran similares a los que usaban los meseros, luego salieron de allí y empezaron con el trabajo.

Kyouhei pensaba que esa noche no podía empeorar, que equivocado estaba…

++++++++++++ººººººººººººº+++++++++++

Sunako estaba en su habitación viendo una de sus tantas películas censuradas, hasta que sonó el timbre. Conociendo a Machiko, sabía perfectamente que no movería un solo dedo así que tuvo que ir ella a ver quién era a estas horas de la noche. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió un poco al saber quiénes eran, se encontraban allí Noi y Tamao vestidas formalmente y muy bien arregladas. El vestido de Noi era el mismo que uso cuando secuestraron a Kyouhei, sólo que esta vez tenía el cabello recogido en una media cola y poseía un colgante de diamantes y unos aretes que hacían juego, y el vestido de Tamao era de un color turquesa de tirantes que se anudaban en el cuello y con unos vuelos de encaje en el vestido, tenía un colgante con una turquesa en forma de gota y aretes que hacían juego. A Sunako esto le dio mala espina

-Buenas noches, Sunako-san- saludó amablemente la pelirrubia.

-¡Buenas noches Sunako-chan!- gritó Noi a todo pulmón.

-B-buenas noches- dijo Sunako aún desconfiada- etto… ¿qué hacen a estas horas y vestidas así?- preguntó mirándolas de pie a cabeza.

-Pues… - dijo Noi con una sonrisa maquiavélica y rápidamente arrastró a Sunako hasta la habitación de Machiko en el cual ésta ya estaba lista. Machiko poseía un vestido color verde azulado con detalles en dorado que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros y con vuelos de encaje, tenía un broche en el cabello en forma de mariposa, tenía un collar de oro con una esmeralda en el centro con forma de mariposa y unos brazaletes dorados que hacían juego.

-¡Noi-chan, Tamao-chan! Las estaba esperando- dijo Machiko con una sonrisa.

-bien ¿empezamos?- dijo Tamao tranquilamente.

-¡Hai!- dijeron Machiko y Noi.

Esto a Sunako no le dio muy buena espina, después entre las 3 agarraron a Sunako y la metieron en un vestido color lila con detalles en plateado de flores de cerezo y con vuelos de encaje al final del vestido, también poseía una abertura desde medio muslo del lado derecho. Luego de eso la maquillaron naturalmente y le hicieron un moño dejando caer unos mechones de su cabello. Le colocaron una cadena de plata y aretes que hacían juego, además de pulseras de plata con detalles en diamante y un broche en forma de flor en la cabeza.

-¿Q-qué e-es todo e-esto?- preguntó Sunako al verse en el espejo.

-Pues que va a ser, ¡es un vestido de fiesta!- gritó Machiko emocionada.

-¿Y-y para q-qué e-es el v-vestido?- preguntó Sunako temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues iremos a ver como les va a los chicos- dijo Noi emocionada.

-¡¡¿Nani?!! ¡¿y por qué no van ustedes solas?!- preguntó Sunako esperanzada por que la dejaran quedarse, no quería ir con ellas porque eso implicaba ver al pelirrubio rodeado de chicas y con lo acontecido en los últimos días no sabía como reaccionaría ella al verlo.

-Pues… porque si! ¡Y no hagas más preguntas!- dijo Machiko al no ocurrírsele nada en particular. Sunako la vio con una gotita atrás de la cabeza ¬¬U.

-¡Entonces vámonos!- dijo o más bien gritó Noi mientras Machiko arrastraba –literalmente- a Sunako hasta llegar a la limosina que pertenecía a Tamao.

-Ya sabes a donde ir- dijo amablemente Tamao al conductor.

-Hai ojou-sama- dijo el conductor para luego ir a toda velocidad. Sunako veía como la mansión se veía más pequeña y una duda la carcomía en el alma:

-"Mabushii Ikimono"- pensaba Sunako mientras se alejaba de la mansión y se dirigía al lugar en donde vería a su "criatura brillante"

++++++++++++ººººººººººººº+++++++++++

-Ya les dije que no pueden entrar aquí- decía un guardia a 4 hermanas que intentaban entrar allí.

-¿Por qué no podemos entrar allí?- dijeron al unísono.

-Aparte de los miembros, sólo personas extremadamente bonitas pueden entrar.

-¿Y ahí no entramos nosotras?- dijeron ellas indignadas

-¡Largo!- y diciendo esto les echó de ahí.

-Nos vengaremos, Goth-Goth, Loli-Loli- dijeron ellas haciendo su saludo (o lo que sea que hagan)

++++++++++++ººººººººººººº+++++++++++

Muy bien nada más podía empeorar, ¿y por qué lo decía? Fácil. Estaba sentado con por lo menos 10 mujeres rodeándolo y devorándolo con la mirada, en verdad no sabía como carajo Ranmaru lo hacía para soportar a molestias tan grandes que eran las mujeres, que sólo lo perseguían por su belleza o atractivo físico. Mientras ellas hablaban entre sí, la mente del pelirrubio sólo estaba en una sola persona: Sunako.

Desde que tuvo ese "sueño" no había podido dejar de pensar en Sunako y al parecer su imaginación tampoco estaba demás. Siempre que recordaba su sueño se imaginaba a Sunako en "esas condiciones", rápidamente su rostro adquirió un ligero tono carmín que para su suerte no fue percibido por esas cotorras. Kami, ¿es que nunca se callan? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un peliverde que tenía la cara más cínica e hipócrita que jamás haya visto, por Kami ¿es necesario verlo en todos lados?

-vaya, vaya ver para creer- decía arrogantemente Kain al verlo rodeado de mujeres- el gran Takano Kyouhei estando en un lugar como este, dime ¿no te basto con arrebatarme al amor de mi vida?- gritó lleno de rabia y frustración.

-¿eh?- Kyouhei no entendía ni medio de lo que estaba hablando- ¿de qué mierda estas hablando?- preguntó fastidiado.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, porque no te queda! Gracias a ti perdí al amor de mi vida, a la única chica a la cual quise en verdad- decía lleno de rabia.

-¡dime de una vez de qué carajo me estás hablando!- dijo Kyouhei totalmente furioso.

-Aquel día el cual tú arruinaste mi vida…- dijo lleno de ira Kain mientras empezaba a recordar:

_Flash back_

_Se encontraba un peliverde felizmente caminando por las calles de ese pueblo, había comprado un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, miró de nuevo su reloj 15:55. Tenía 5 minutos para llegar a ese parque en donde se encontraría con la persona que más amaba, estaba ansioso por llegar, ansioso por abrazarla, besarla. Estaba pensando en eso cuando dirigió su vista a ese árbol en el cual se reuniría con su ser amado._

_Y… la vio. Sus cabellos castaños se mecían con el viento, sus ojos color miel brillaban de diversión. Pero su vista se posó luego en el otro individuo que la acompañaba, no, no podía ser, esa persona era… Takano Kyouhei. Los 2 se reían felices y hablaban normalmente, decidió entonces espiarlos y lo peor era lo que había escuchado:_

_-Este es mi último día en este pueblo- había dicho la chica que se encontraba siendo abrazada por Kyouhei._

_-Lo sé, es una pena que tengas que irte- dijo Kyouhei con un tono cabizbajo, y luego la miró a los ojos- ¿Y que pasará con Él?- preguntó. Ella sólo bajó su vista y la centró en aquella flor que reposaba a sus pies._

_-por ahora no quiero verlo, me dolería mucho verlo ahora y despedirme- dijo ella cabizbaja- algún día volveré a verlo y sólo entonces espero que Él haya cambiado._

_-¿estás segura? Me costó mucho trabajo admitirlo pero se nota que Él te quiere- dijo Kyouhei de nuevo captando la atención de la pelicastaña._

_-Es verdad- dijo la pelicastaña- pero me enteré aquí que es un mujeriego y otras cosa que no quiero recordar- dijo ella viendo como el viento jugaba con unas hojas que caían desde lo alto de ese árbol._

_-No me digas que te lo vas a creer, pensé que eras más inteligente- dijo burlón Kyouhei- sabes como son las chicas aquí celosas al ver que el chico de sus sueños ya tiene dueña- diciendo eso le plantó un cariñoso beso en la frente._

_-gracias Kyouhei-kun pero por el momento no quiero verlo- decía ella mientras una lágrima se le escapa- cuando vuelva sé que tal vez Él no quiera verme, pero al menos así sabré que ha madurado y que… era mentira todo lo que me dijeron- decía ella mientras era abrazada por el pelirrubio._

_-no te preocupes Mitsuki- dijo Kyouhei- me aseguraré de que Él no sepa donde estás, de mí no sabrá nada._

_-Arigato Kyouhei-kun- dijo ella mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. _

_Eso al peliverde le había partido el corazón ¿Cómo que ella se iba? Y ¿por qué estaba con ese infeliz de Takano Kyouhei? Eso a Él le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma, era como si mil dagas le atravesaran el alma y se incrustaran en su corazón. Tiró el ramo de rosas, lo pisoteó y se alejó lo más rápidamente posible._

_Fin Flash back_

-… después de eso estuve buscándola, sólo la quería a ella- dijo llenó de rabia Kain- si ella no se hubiera ido así como así… si me hubieras dicho dónde estaba… ¡ahora mismo estaría con ella, maldito infeliz!- gritó lleno de ira e impotencia, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el pelirrubio y le estampó un puño en la cara.

El pelirrubio apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero como siempre le tuvo que regresar el golpe al "niño bonito". Estuvieron así por varios minutos, ninguno de los 2 se daba por vencido y se negaban a rendirse. Kyouhei tenía el labio partido, la nariz sangrando y con algunos moretones, en cambio, Kain estaba en peores condiciones tenía la camisa manchada de sangre, el ojo inflamado, el labio roto y tenía inflamada la mejilla derecha. Takenaga, Ranmaru y Yuki al ver esto rápidamente separaron a esos 2, otros 2 empleados del lugar agarraron a Kain que apenas podía estar de pie.

-¡Kyouhei! ¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó Ranmaru mientras lo sostenía fuertemente de la cintura.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado!- gritó Kain mientras intentaba zafarse de los que lo habían agarrado.

-¡Ja! ¡A ver si puedes!- dijo burlón Kyouhei mientras era sostenido por Takenaga y Ranmaru.

-¡Kyouhei, cálmate de una vez!- gritó Takenaga.

-¡Recuerda el alquiler!- gritaba Yuki como último recurso para hacerlo entrar en razón.

En eso se abren las puertas del local, dejándose ver 4 figuras finamente vestidas y elegantemente enriquecidas con su hermosura y distinción, lucían elegantemente sus vestidos, resaltando los atributos de las 4. Sunako se sentía muy intimidada por las lascivas miradas que le dirigían algunos muchachos en ese lugar, la verdad era que no se sentía muy bien al estar ahí, aún recordaba la última vez que fue a ese lugar, los chicos no paraban de mirarla y eso en verdad la ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿en dónde estarán los chicos?- dijo Machiko mientras miraba a todos lados buscándolos.

-no los veo- dijo Tamao intentado localizar una cabellera pelirroja entre una multitud de mujeres, pero nada.

-¡Miren allí!- señaló Noi hacia un tumulto de gente que había en ese lugar.

Las 4 dirigieron su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Noi y todas, especialmente Sunako, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Se encontraban Kain y Kyouhei sujetados fuertemente, el pelirrubio tenía la cara manchada de sangre al igual que el peliverde, pero eso no le importó a Sunako que fue corriendo hasta el pelirrubio claramente preocupada.

-¡Mabushii Ikimono! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada Sunako mientras acariciaba la mejilla inflamada del pelirrubio.

Todos, absolutamente todos incluida Machiko, se asombraron de lo que estaban viendo. Sunako estaba preocupada ¡Y por Kyouhei! ¡Por Takano Kyouhei! Eso no era algo que se viera todos lo días. Todos tenían los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada, la verdad era que el pelirrubio estaba también asombrado pero aún así no rompió aquel contacto tan cálido, se sentía tan bien estar así de cerca de Sunako y por dentro estaba que explotaba de la felicidad al saber que le importaba a la pelinegra.

-Hai, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Kyouhei mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sunako en un intento por calmarla- no me gusta verte así.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Sunako mientras ayudaba al pelirrubio a levantarse, sin prestar atención a las miradas que TODOS le dirigían.

-Hai, vamos por aquí- le señalo el pelirrubio una pequeña puerta en donde entraban y salían los del servicio.

La pelinegra lo agarró por la cintura y lo cargó hasta la puerta. Cómo quería llegar y perderse por fin "de toda esa gente que parece que lo único que hace de su vida es estorbar y meter sus narices donde no les llama", pensaba Sunako al sentir todas esas miradas. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos ellos una voz resonó en todo el lugar:

-¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!- pregunto aquel hombre que vestía un pulcro traje color azul y con rayas verticales.

-No se preocupe, ya todo está resuelto- dijo Kain con voz calmada- me voy de aquí- dijo por último mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Muy bien ahora me pueden decir que está pasando aquí ¿no?- preguntó más calmado el que parecía el jefe.

-Pues… -dudaban si tenían que decirlo o no – uno de nuestros clientes se arremetió contra uno de nuestros empleados – explicaba el que parecía el gerente de ese lugar.

-"No pensé que las cosas aquí en Tokio estuvieran tan mal"- pensaba frotándose las sienes esa persona- Muy bien, ahora que todo terminó sigamos disfrutando de esta maravillosa velada ¿no les parece?- decía en tono calmado y seductor, tanto que más de un suspiro se escuchó por parte de las mujeres en ese lugar.

-"¿Quién será?"- se preguntaba Sunako luego de desaparecer por la puerta junto con el pelirrubio. El jefe alcanzó a verla y se preguntó ¿quién habrá sido esa chica?, su subordinado le pasó un expediente en donde se encontraba la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Le dio una mirada a la foto y al verla supo que era la misma, le pasó de nuevo esa información a su subordinado y le dijo:

-Pon esto sobre mi escritorio y asegúrate de que nadie lo vea excepto yo ¿entendido- le susurró al oído.

-Hai, Takamura-san- dijo éste para después retirarse.

Takamura Gozaburou, era un señor de cabello plateado brillante que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos color como el carbón. Traía puesto un traje azul con líneas verticales y un colgante de oro con la letra "G" adornada con diamantes, de repente se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde Sunako había desaparecido.

-"Así que es ella la que derrotó a mis hombres"- pensaba mientras una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro- "mmm qué mujer más interesante"- pensó

++++++++++++ººººººººººººº+++++++++++

Sunako se encontraba sentada en una banca curando las heridas que tenía el pelirrubio, aunque no eran muchas ni de gravedad se había llevado una buena paliza. Tenía a su lado un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios brindado por uno de los empleados del lugar. El pelirrubio sólo la contemplaba en silencio, ¿en verdad no sabía cuán linda era? ¿en verdad no sabía todo lo que daría por estar por siempre así con la pelinegra? Sunako le parecía la mujer más hermosa y encantadora que había visto en el mundo y mataría a cualquiera que dijera lo contrario.

-Auch!- se quejó Kyouhei al sentir el alcohol en su labio partido.

-gomen, pero es tu culpa ¿quién te manda a pelearte con Tsurugi?- dijo Sunako con tono de reproche.

-Él empezó- dijo únicamente Kyouhei.

-Y tú le seguiste, bueno al menos no pasó a mayores- suspiró Sunako.

Cuando Sunako terminó de curarle las heridas a Kyouhei, la puerta de servicio se abrió dejando ver al dueño del lugar. Cuando vio el rostro del pelirrubio su cuerpo entero empezó a sentir como le hervía la sangre de tanta rabia que sentía, así que Takano Kyouhei terminó por trabajar para Él ¿no? Cuando la señora Nakahara había hablado con Él sobre darles trabajo a 4 jóvenes que vivían en su casa, nuca se imaginó que Takano Kyouhei sería uno de ellos. Luego fijó su vista en Sunako, en verdad poseía los mismos ojos color lila que posee la Sra. Nakahara, en verdad que venir a Tokio había valido la pena.

-¿Así que Takano Kyouhei ha venido a parar en uno de mis bares, no? Vaya casualidad- dijo Gozaburou mostrando esa socarrona sonrisa que siempre tenía.

-"¿Por qué tuve que venir a para en este lugar y encima trabajando para este maldito?"Si, mucha- contestó simplemente Kyouhei pero sus ojos desbordaban de ira.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada, y dime ¿quién es está hermosa señorita que te acompaña esta noche?- preguntó seductoramente el peliplateado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta Sunako.

-Me llamo Nakahara Sunako, un placer- dijo simplemente Sunako aunque aparentando tranquilidad, por que por dentro estaba que se desmayaría de los nervios.

-Mi nombre es Takamura Gozaburou, el placer es todo mío- dijo Gozaburou mientras besaba delicadamente su blanca y suave mano, Sunako se sonrojó un poco pero al ver la cara iracunda de Kyouhei rápidamente su rostro cambió a uno de pánico.

-Ejem, ¿Qué hora son?- preguntó Sunako para salir de ese ambiente tan tenso.

-Son las 10:30, vaya suerte Kyouhei al parecer ya terminó tu turno- dijo Gozaburou y luego pasó su fuerte brazo por la cintura de Sunako y luego le preguntó de manera socarrona- ¿Entonces no te importa que me lleve a esta preciosidad, verdad?- dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto odia Kyouhei. El pelirrubio estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ese imbécil pero la voz de la pelinegra lo detuvo:

-Me encantaría, pero debo volver a mi hogar temprano a cuidar a "nuestro" bebé ¿no es así, M... Kyouhei-kun?- dijo rápidamente Sunako al ver que casi metía la pata, al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a Kyouhei, en su mirada se podría leer "ayúdame, no me dejes con Él"

-Por supuesto- dijo Kyouhei con la cara de asombro cuando lo llamó por su nombre y encima tener que mencionar a "su" bebé -"nuestro bebé, que bien suena"- pensó Kyouhei mientras una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-muy bien- dijo un poco decepcionado Gozaburou y más al escuchar la palabra "bebé" ¿será que Takano Kyouhei y Nakahara Sunako tuvieron un hijo? eso lo iba a averiguar- entonces mi invitación será en otra ocasión, fue un placer conocerla Sunako-san- dijo el peliplateado antes de besar su mano delante del pelirrubio.

-Igualmente- dijo Sunako mientras apartaba delicadamente su mano de ese sujeto.

Cuando el peliplateado se retiro, Kyouhei soltó un par de maldiciones y Sunako sólo sonrió un poco. Salieron de ese lugar y se dirigieron hacia sus amigos que se encontraban todos vestidos y listos para marcharse de ese lugar, para volver a la noche siguiente. Mientras Ranmaru y Yuki iban en la limusina con Tamao y Machiko, Takenaga iba caminado con Noi delante y Sunako y Kyouhei lo seguían detrás.

-No te acerques a ese sujeto- dijo Kyouhei audible sólo para Sunako.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sunako un poco asombrada.

-sólo no te acerques a Él- dijo Kyouhei con la mirada hacia el suelo mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de Sunako- no quiero que te haga nada.

-Está bien- dijo Sunako mientras se aferraba a la mano del pelirrubio.

Y así, con la Luna velando su andar, se dirigieron hacia la Mansión Nakahara sin decir palabra alguna. Takenaga veía de reojo hacia atrás y al ver las manos entrelazadas llegó a una conclusión: _Kyouhei se enamoró de nada más ni nada menos que de Nakahara Sunako_

A Kyouhei le espera una noche larga, MUY larga.

* * *

**Hasta acá llega el cap, en el próx aparecerán los bebés jeje ^^**

**Cada vez falta más y más para el final, ya verán tengo una sorpresa para el final!**

**y ahora terminó con la pregunta de siempre: **

**¿Merece un review?**


	13. Una noche, revelaciones

**Mina-san!! Katari-chan ha vuelto!!! jeje^^U perdón por retrasarme un poco pero debo admitir que esta vez fui más rápida y aunque el cap me salió corto creo que matarán algunas dudas vd? jeje**

**En fin! quiero agradecer a las personas CONSIDERADAS que dejan reviews por mi historia y que se sepa que sólo por ellas yo, haciendo un incumplimiento d mi palabra, subiré este cap!**

**En fin que disfruten el cap!**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Yamato no me pertenecen (ya quisiera u.u) le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa**

_

* * *

_

En el capitulo anterior:

_-No te acerques a ese sujeto- dijo Kyouhei audible sólo para Sunako._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sunako un poco asombrada._

_-sólo no te acerques a Él- dijo Kyouhei mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de Sunako- no quiero que te haga nada._

_-Está bien- dijo Sunako mientras se aferraba a la mano del pelirrubio._

_Y así, con la Luna velando su andar, se dirigieron hacia la Mansión Nakahara sin decir palabra alguna. Takenaga veía de reojo hacia atrás y al ver las manos entrelazadas llegó a una conclusión: Kyouhei se enamoró de nada más ni nada menos que de Nakahara Sunako _

_A Kyouhei le espera una noche larga, MUY larga. _

**Todo por un proyecto**

*********Hiroshi*********

Hiroshi desu. Los chicos aún intentan convertir a Sunako-chan en una dama, pero para mí siempre será una mujer hecha y derecha. Además yo creo que será una excelente madre, ya que sabe cuidar un bebé con tanta ternura y cariño, sólo espero que cuando Sunako-chan tenga su familia ese bebé no sea de ese "Mabushii Ikimono". Creo que sería un buen tío cuidando a esa preciosura.

-Aunque es un poco pronto para hablar de eso- dijo Takenaga

-Pero sería bueno pensar un poco en el futuro ¿no?- repuso Yuki

-me pregunto ¿Cómo serán mis hijos?- dijo Ranmaru con estrellitas en los ojos.

-no quiero ni pensarlo- dijo Kyouhei un poco sonrojado.

-Chicos saluden a mi sobrino- dijo Hiroshi mostrando el esqueleto de un bebé- ¿no es hermoso? – dijo mostrándolo a los 4 bishounen

-AAAAHHH!!!!!!- gritaron los 4 al unísono.

*********Fin Hiroshi*********

Llegaron a la Mansión Nakahara cansados hasta el punto de apenas mantenerse en pie. Las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto una pelinegra que se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena. Sabía que aparte de venir molidos tendrían un hambre de los mil demonios, cómo los conocía tan bien a esos 4.

Mientras estaba preparando la cena un inconfundible aroma llenó las fosas nasales de los 4 bishounen, Ranmaru estaba a punto decirle que ya habían comido en el local pero un rugido en su estómago lo obligó a callarse y dirigirse a su habitación. Kyouhei estaba entrando a su habitación seguido por un pelinegro, cuando se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro éste ya había cerrado la puerta y no pensaba moverse de ahí sin una muy buena explicación.

-¿Y bien?- empezó diciendo Takenaga.

-¿Y bien qué?- contestó de igual manera Kyouhei, ¿a qué venía todo esto?

-no te hagas el que no sabe Kyouhei, te conozco perfectamente- dijo Takenaga serio- ¿te gusta Sunako-chan verdad?- dijo esperando la reacción del rubio, que no se hizo esperar.

-¿NANI?- dijo Kyouhei parándose de repente por la impresión.

-¿Tengo razón no?- dijo Takenaga sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿C-cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Kyouhei nervioso- Sabes que sólo me interesa el alquiler- dijo casi seguro de sí mismo.

-¿En verdad?- dijo Takenaga aún con su sonrisa torcida en la cara- ¿Y por qué cada vez que Tsurugi se acerca a Sunako-chan tú te pones furioso? ¿Eh?- dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa.

-No se de qué estás hablando- dijo Kyouhei sentándose pesadamente en su cama- además, si me gustara Nakahara Sunako, cosa que no es cierta, ¡porque no la amo!- Kyouhei estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía hablar y Takenaga reía internamente por el comportamiento tan poco maduro de su amigo- ¿cómo haría para que se fijara en mí? Si cada vez que la veo su nariz explota- dijo esto en un susurro.

-¿admites que te gusta verdad?- dijo Takenaga divertido por la situación- si lo admites, te ayudaré- dijo el pelinegro con toda sinceridad.

-No me gusta- dijo Kyouhei cabizbajo- La amo- dijo al mismo tiempo en el que le dirigía una mirada llena de decisión al pelinegro.

-Bien- dijo simplemente Takenaga- Oigan ustedes, ya pueden salir de ahí- dijo el pelinegro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelirrojo y a un pelirrubio detrás con una sonrisa nerviosa y al mismo tiempo maliciosa, ante la mirada atónita de Kyouhei.

-veníamos a decirles que la cena ya estaba a punto de ser servida- dijo Yuki sonriendo inocentemente.

-y al parecer tenían una seria charla ¿no?- dijo Ranmaru rascándose la nuca al igual que Yuki y sonriendo lascivamente.

-¿no se les enseñó a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- dijo irónicamente Kyouhei a esos 2.

-como personas no teníamos derecho- dijo Ranmaru cruzado de brazos- ¡pero como amigos interesados en el éxito amoroso de su amigo, colega y compañero, teníamos todo el derecho del mundo!- dijo Ranmaru haciendo pose guay, a lo que todos lo ven con una gotita detrás de la cabeza. ¬¬U

-¿así que es cierto, no?- dijo Yuki sentándose en la cama junto con Kyouhei.

-si lo escucharon no lo vuelvo a repetir- dijo Kyouhei fastidiado.

-Y dime ¿ese "sueñito" que tuviste tenía que ver con Sunako-chan, no?- dijo Ranmaru mirando de una forma burlona a el pelirrubio. Ante el comentario Kyouhei se sonrojó fuertemente como tomate maduro.

-¡cierra la boca Ranmaru, o te la cierro yo!- dijo Kyouhei avergonzado y amenazando con el puño a Ranmaru.

-Bueno, cálmate de una vez- dijo Takenaga- ahora entiendo por qué odias tanto a Tsurugi- dijo éste asintiendo.

-Es verdad- dijo Yuki poniendo pose pensativa- ahora que lo pienso, Kyouhei siempre mira con mala cara a Tsurugi o la simple mención de su nombre hace que te pongas así, ¿no?- dijo Yuki.

-Hmp, un momento ahora que recuerdo- dijo Kyouhei para voltear su cara hacia Yuki- te quería preguntar algo desde que esa chica vino a vivir aquí- dijo Kyouhei mirándolo acusadoramente y a la vez con burla.

-¿d-de qué hablas Kyouhei?- dijo nervioso Yuki.

-no te hagas, sabemos que te gusta Machiko-chan, ¿no es así?- dijo Ranmaru burlonamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Yuki también se ponía furioso cada vez que un chico se acercaba a Machiko- dijo Takenaga pensativo.

-¡s-se equivocan! ¡sólo me gusta como amiga!- dijo Yuki rojo como tomate maduro.

-Si claro- dijo Kyouhei rodando los ojos- ¿vieron? No soy el único- dijo Kyouhei triunfante.

-Admítelo Yuki, te gusta Machiko-chan ¿verdad?- dijo Ranmaru mirándolo burlonamente, 3 pares de ojos se encontraban sobre Yuki ahora.

-H-hai, si me gusta y mucho- murmuró Yuki con las mejillas sonrojadas -¡Pero no digan nada!- dijo con la cara como tomate.

-¿viste que no fue tan difícil?- dijo Kyouhei codeándolo cariñosamente. Yuki solo asintió avergonzado.

-En fin, lo más importante, debemos alejar a Sunako-chan de Kain- dijo Ranmaru poniendo pose decidida.

-También a Machiko-chan- dijo Yuki con tono decidido- además de que es peligroso que estén ellos juntos

-Si Tsurugi lastima a Sunako-chan, no sólo a Él le ira mal- dijo Ranmaru con cara de pánico.

-Es verdad- dijo Kyouhei, mientras imaginaba a su "suegro" colgándolos por el cuello y gritándoles. "¡CÓMO NO HAN SIDO CAPACES DE CUIDAR A MI PRECIOSA HIJA!" y un montón de cosas más. En especial a "**Él**".

-chicos la cena está servida- apareció de repente Sunako asustando a todos.

-AAAAHHH!!!- gritaron los 4 al unísono, después de haberse calmado un poco Ranmaru fue quién habló:

-H-hai Sunako-chan, enseguida vamos- dijo Ranmaru recuperándose del susto.

-Bien chicos, por ahora dejemos el tema de lado y vayamos a cenar ¿no le parece?- dijo Yuki calmando la tensión en el ambiente, bueno sólo un poco.

-Hai- dijeron todos para ir a cenar.

La cena fue como siempre, Machiko contando anécdotas de cuando ella y Sunako eran pequeñas, Sunako roja como tomate de la vergüenza y diciéndole a Machiko que cerrara el pico, todos riéndose de la "escena familiar", en fin. Pero un cierto pelirrubio no dejaba de mirarla, tenía que planear una estrategia de conquista, sino ese maldito de Tsurugi le ganaría. Pero ahora no era sólo Kain sino también un viejo rival que tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en su pelinegra de ojos violeta. Pero Él tenía algo a su favor.

_Él fue el PRIMERO en probar la fruta prohibida._

_Él fue el PRIMERO en sentir el cielo._

_Él fue el PRIMER beso de Sunako._

-"Sunako, como deseo decirte todo esto que llevo dentro, gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te amo"- pensaba Kyouhei mientras la miraba.

Sunako lo vio de reojo y ahí sus ojos se encontraron, violeta vs. Miel. En esas miradas se podrían leer lo mucho que se necesitaban, se querían, _se amaban_. Sunako se había enamorado de Él desde que lo vio pero no quería pasar por lo mismo así que supuso que era porque era un "Mabushii Ikimono", pero cuando la besó por primera vez, aunque sea accidentalmente, sintió mariposas en su estómago y cuando la besó de nuevo se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Apartó su mirada de Él, luego se levantó, recogió los platos y se adentro a la cocina.

-Sunako, ¿quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció Machiko.

-Iie, no hace falta Machiko- dijo Sunako desde la puerta.

-bueno yo iré a alimentar a ese muñeco, sino empezará a llorar- dijo Machiko mientras se marchaba del lugar.

-Nosotros también iremos a dormir- dijo Takenaga claramente cansado.

-Buenas noches- dijo Yuki para después desaparecer del comedor dejando solo a Kyouhei

El pelirrubio se había quedado pensativo con todo esto, ya había aceptado que amaba a Nakahara Sunako y se había propuesto conquistarla. La pregunta aquí es ¿cómo mierda lo haría? Es decir, estamos hablando de Nakahara Sunako, la chica que cada vez que ve gente linda su nariz sangra, a esa que tiene miedo a cualquier persona, es decir no sería nada fácil acercarse a ella. Punto en contra

Por otro lado, ahora no sólo debe alejarla de Kain, sino también de Gozaburou. Sabe que ese sujeto es muy peligroso ya que se enfrentó ante Él y casi no sale con vida de eso, también sabe que va tras Sunako. Esa fue la razón por la cual Mitsuki se fue a vivir a otro lugar, Gozaburou tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en su prima y la persiguió aún estando de novia con Kain. Aún recuerda ese día…

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~_

_Se encontraba un pelirrubio en una fábrica abandonada gravemente lastimado, 2 hombres de trajes negros lo sujetaban fuertemente por los brazos dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado. A su lado se encontraba una pelicastaña atada a una de las columnas de ese lugar, sus cabellos se encontraban desordenados y sus ojos cerrados a causa del golpe que le dio uno de los secuaces de Gozaburou._

_-¿Y bien, Takano-kun? ¿qué dices? O me entregas a esa hermosa flor que tienes como prima, o tendré que matarte- dijo Gozaburou sentado sonriendo socarronamente._

_-Nunca, maldito- jadeó Kyouhei a causa de los golpes- Nunca te entregaré a Mitsuki-chan, ella será feliz con quién ella quiera- dijo mirando retadoramente a el peliplateado._

_-Entonces no me dejas opción, te mataré y me llevaré a esta preciosura conmigo- dijo Gozaburou al tomar el mentón de Mitsuki y levantarla admirando sus facciones._

_-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, malnacido!- dijo Kyouhei intentando zafarse de ellos._

_-No gastes energías antes de tu muerte, Takano-kun- dijo Gozaburou sin perder esa sonrisa en su rostro -No te preocupes por ella, la cuidaré como la joya más preciosa que haya en este mundo- dijo el peliplateado mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven pelicastaña._

_-¡Maldito! ¡Aléjate de ella!- gritaba una y otra vez el pelirrubio –Ella nunca será tuya, maldito infeliz- musitó lleno de odio._

_-Muy bien basta de charlas, acabemos con esto- dijo Gozaburou mientras sacaba una pistola y la apuntaba directamente hacia la cabeza del pelirrubio._

_-¡ALTO, POLICÍA!- se escuchó un grito a las afueras de la fábrica. _

_-¡Maldita sea!- masculló claramente enfurecido Gozaburou -¡Vámonos de aquí!- gritó el peliplateado dirigiéndose a sus subordinados. Ellos soltaron a Kyouhei, estrellándose contra el frío piso todo lastimado._

_-¡Hai!- respondieron para luego escapar de allí._

_-¡Óyeme bien, Takano Kyouhei!- gritó Gozaburou antes de irse- ¡Cuando volvamos a vernos te arrebataré tu tesoro más precioso, como tú lo has hecho al robarme a Mitsuki-chan! ¡¿Me oíste?!- dijo el peliplateado mientras escapaba en un auto color blanco._

_-Maldito- susurró Kyouhei antes de caer inconsciente._

_~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~_

-Ese maldito- susurró Kyouhei molesto y a la vez preocupado ¿y si iban tras Sunako? Eso si que no lo permitiría, primero lo mataría antes de que Él tocara uno de sus hermosos y sedosos cabellos. Sólo Takano Kyouhei tenía derecho a ser el primero y _el último _en la vida de Sunako, no permitiría que Gozaburou le arrebatase a la única mujer que lo vio más allá de su aspecto físico y lo aceptó tal como era. No lo permitiría.

-¿"Mabushii"?- dijo Sunako al encontrarse al pelirrubio en la mesa, se notaba que se encontraba pensando en algo realmente importante. No todos los días ves a Takano Kyouhei con ese semblante tan serio- ¿No irás a dormir?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?- dijo Kyouhei como saliendo de un trance, al verla todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido dejándolo sólo con la tierna, y a la vez terrorífica, imagen de la pelinegra- No es nada, iré a ver a "Chuky" y luego me iré a dormir- dijo el pelirrubio para luego marcharse.

-Hai- dijo Sunako, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en el semblante de preocupación que tenía el pelirrubio –"sólo espero que este bien"-pensó.

El pelirrubio se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sunako, cuando la abrió la encontró tenebrosa como siempre. Pero había algo que hacia que esa habitación tan tenebrosa, tan vacía, se llenara de una luz de calidez y ternura. Si era ella, pero también lo era esa cosa que se encontraba exactamente al lado izquierdo de su cama "durmiendo". Fue hasta la cuna, agarró al muñeco en sus fuertes brazos y lo meció como si se tratase de un bebé, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ternura.

Mientras lo cuidaba, "obligadamente" como se decía mentalmente, se imaginó Él en unos años. Tal vez trabajaría como empresario igual que su padre o sería entrenador de lucha libre, le habían ofrecido más de 100.000 yenes por entrenar a los profesionales pero tuvo que rechazar por las lascivas miradas que le dirigían los luchadores y las mujeres que se encontraban allí en ese momento. No importaba, trabajaría muy duro para que no le faltara nada ni a su hijo y mucho menos a Sunako…

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza ¿de dónde había sacado eso? Primero debía planear como acercarse a la pelinegra, cosa nada sencilla por cierto y luego ver qué pasa. No podía imaginarse cuando tuviera un hogar, un hijo, una familia con su pelinegra… Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en cómo evitar que Gozaburou le haga daño a Sunako.

++++++++++++ºººººººººººº++++++++++++++

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí?- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño, vestido de negro y de ojos color verde.

-Lo estoy, aquí debe vivir esa mujer- dijo otro de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate –Aún no entiendo cómo es que Gozaburou-sama quiera a esta chica- suspiró

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero debemos seguirla y luego entregarle el informa de Gozaburou-sama- finalizó el pelinegro

En verdad era la primera vez que su jefe les pedía algo tan descabellado. Sería mucho más razonable si la chica que tenían que seguir fuera otra chica "normal", ya saben: Femenina, elegante, amable y sobre todo ATRACTIVA. Eso significaba que una chica "normal" no espantaría al primer hombre que se cruzara por su camino, ni jugaría con muñecos de anatomía y mucho menos le gustaría las películas de terror. Definitivamente su jefe se había vuelto LOCO con todas las letras.

-Espera… ¡no puede ser!- exclamó lleno de asombro el ojiverde la ver la escena en la ventana.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo el pelinegro al ver la cara llena de asombro y a la vez… _de espanto._

-dime, en la información sobre Nakahara Sunako ¿en alguna parte decía que estaba casada o tenía un hijo?- preguntó el ojiverde mirando la ventana llena de asombro.

-mmm… no que yo sepa ¿por qué?- preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su amigo con una mezcla de curiosidad.

-míralo tú mismo- dijo el ojiverde apuntando a la ventana, que da la casualidad que era la ventana de la habitación de Sunako.

El pelinegro hizo caso a su acompañante y lo que miró lo dejó helado: Takano Kyouhei, el chico más frío, orgulloso, el que no le importaban las chicas en lo absoluto, el que ABORRECÍA a toda la especie femenina, tenía un BEBÉ en sus brazos. Por supuesto que ellos no se dieron cuenta que ese "bebé" era sólo un muñeco el cuál tenían que cuidar, se quedaron pasmados al ver que Takano Kyouhei le susurraba palabras tiernas de cariño a su bebé y luego lo dejaba delicadamente en su cuna.

-viste eso ¿verdad?- preguntó el ojiverde con los ojos como plato y la mandíbula desencajada.

-si lo vi, significa que ¿Takano Kyouhei y Nakahara Sunako tienen un hijo?- preguntó el pelinegro lleno de asombro y a la vez de terror. Si Gozaburou se enteraba de eso era seguro que lo ahorcaría, lo descuartizaría y lo tiraría en el vertedero más cercano. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

-No lo sé, será mejor irnos y regresar mañana- dijo el ojiverde mientras, junto con su amigo y camarada, salían de aquella mansión con el miedo recorrer sus venas. Mañana será un largo día.

++++++++++++ºººººººººººº++++++++++++++

Sunako había ido hasta su habitación para ver como se encontraba el muñeco, sólo tendría que aguantar 1 mes más y se sacaría ese peso de encima. Además que su corazón se encontraba un mar de emociones, todo este tiempo que vivió con el pelirrubio pensó que lo único que los unía a ambos era ese muñeco que tenían que cuidar. ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de una "criatura brillante"? ¿por qué la vida era tan difícil?

Pensando en eso sintió como la agarraban del brazo con firmeza y la metían rápidamente en una de las habitaciones. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se encontró cara a cara con su prima Machiko. Ésta tenía una sonrisa burlona y rápidamente guió a Sunako hasta su cama y la hizo sentarse allí, la pelicastaña se sentó frente a Sunako y le preguntó sin rodeos:

-¿Te gusta Takano Kyouhei, verdad?- preguntó Machiko sin rodeos.

Mierda, ¿por qué su prima tenía que ser tan perceptiva? ¿por qué debía conocerla tanto? Ahora ¿cómo carajo haría para evitarse un interrogatorio por parte de su "queridísima" prima? ¿por qué tenían que ser de la misma familia? Sabía de antemano que no se libraría del interrogatorio de su prima, así que tuve que resignarse. A decir verdad le quedaba todavía esa duda…

_¿en verdad Nakahara Sunako se había enamorado de Takano Kyouhei? _

**

* * *

En fin, hasta aquí va el cap espero que les haya gustado. Ya nos acercamos al final!!! **

**Y termino siempre con la pregunta de oro:**

**¿Merece un review?**


	14. horas antes de la tormenta

**Mina-san! Katari-chan ha vuelto!! (el público la recibe con una lluvia de cuchillos, katanas, kunais, shurikens y/u otros artefactos cortantes)**

**Ya sé que me quieren matar por todo, por no presentarme desde hace... etto... a ver... creo que ya me olvide ^^U**

**en fin, les agradezco a las pocas personas consideradas que me dejan review, conste que sólo por ESAS personas es que vuelvo a actualizar este fic**

**Es posible que en TODO el mes de noviembre (bueno hasta el 17 en realidad) NO ME ACERQUE A LA COMPUTADORA. ¿la razón? sólo 3 palabras: ÉPOCA DE EXÁMENES! TT_TT si quieren que INTENTE actualizar más rápido, dejen review! no importa si no tenñes una cuenta, basta con que aprietes el cuadrado con letras verdes para poder dejar comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc.**

**Así sin nada más que agregar, aquí les dejó el fic! **

**ACLARACIÓN: los personajes de Yamato o perfect girl evolution no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa-sama!! ^^**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-¿Te gusta Takano Kyouhei, verdad?- preguntó Machiko sin rodeos._

_Mierda, ¿por qué su prima tenía que ser tan perceptiva? ¿por qué debía conocerla tanto? Ahora ¿cómo carajo haría para evitarse un interrogatorio por parte de su "queridísima" prima? ¿por qué tenían que ser de la misma familia? Sabía de antemano que no se libraría del interrogatorio de su prima, así que tuve que resignarse. A decir verdad le quedaba todavía esa duda…_

_¿en verdad Nakahara Sunako se había enamorado de Takano Kyouhei? _

**Todo por un proyecto**

*********Hiroshi*********

-Hiroshi desu, en verdad no entiendo a los humanos. Cuidar a un recién nacido no debe ser un gran trabajo, mucho menos si se tratara de un muñeco que ni siquiera puede reír, llorar, comer o dormir. Pero lo más importante: al parecer este proyecto hace que las "criaturas brillantes" se sientan atraídas por Sunako-chan, si esto sigue así temo que su nariz no lo resista por más tiempo.

-Eso es cierto, ahora no sólo tenemos que cuidarla de un loco obsesionada con ella- suspiró Ranmaru.

-Sino que ahora debemos cuidarla de un yakuza- repuso Takenaga.

-Y uno de los más fuertes de todo Japón por cierto- dijo Yuki preocupado.

-¡Ja! No importa, no dejaré que se acerquen a Nakahara Sunako- repuso Kyouhei con el puño en alto.

-Espero que mantengan su palabra por su bien- dijo Hiroshi con voz macabra y con un aura negra rodeándolo por completo.

-¡H-hai!- dijeron aterrorizados los 4 bishounen, abrazándose entre ellos.

*********Fin Hiroshi*********

-Responde ¿te gusta Kyouhei-kun?- dijo Machiko luego de haber sentado a Sunako en su cama y ella a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo a "Tanpopo" su oso de peluche.

-¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta?- preguntó nerviosa Sunako.

-A mi no me engañas Sunako- dijo seria la pelicastaña- te conozco perfectamente y sé que JAMÁS actuarías así como actúas con Él, contesta ¿Te gusta Takano Kyouhei si o no?- preguntó seriamente Machiko de nuevo.

-B-bueno… la verdad e-es q-qué… -Sunako no sabía que decir, su prima la tenía entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado no quería admitir que amaba a Takano Kyouhei, por otro lado si se lo decía a su prima se sacaría un peso de encima. Además sabe que Machiko no se lo contará a nadie, en esa parte apreciaba enormemente a su prima.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Machiko al ver el semblante tan pensativo que tenía la pelinegra en estos momentos.

-N-no lo sé- respondió cabizbaja la pelinegra.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?- volvió a insistir la pelicastaña- Sunako, no es bueno que estés jugando así con los sentimientos de Kyouhei-kun- dijo seria la pelicastaña.

-Demo… -intentó decir la pelinegra.

-¡Pero nada! ¡debes decidirte de una puta vez!- explotó su prima. A veces odiaba la indecisión de Sunako, ella es una Nakahara y debería saber tomar sus propias decisiones por sí sola- ¡¡Quieres o no a Takano Kyouhei!!- gritó su prima al no obtener respuesta.

-¡¡No lo sé, maldita sea!!- explotó Sunako –Esa "criatura brillante" desde que llegué a este lugar me ha causado problemas, mi nariz sangra más con Él que con cualquiera de las otras "criaturas brillantes" y además… -no pudo seguir, si hablaba demás estaba más que segura que su prima haría un escándalo. Y lo que menos quería era que todo el maldito mundo se enterara que AMABA a Takano Kyouhei… un momento… es que acaso… ¿acabó de admitir que amaba a TAKANO KYOUHEI? Al menos su prima no tiene poderes telepáticos, ¿o si?

-Sunako… - musitó Machiko suavizando un poco sus facciones- lo quieres ¿verdad?

-No lo sé- respondió Sunako, debía contarle todo desde el principio ya que era la única persona en la cual ella confiaba a pesar de todo- desde que llegué a esta casa siempre me había causado problemas, mi nariz sangraba cada vez que lo veía, su brillo hacía que mis ojos se quedaran ciegos, su carácter es tan desesperante, pero… -se calló un momento, lo que le iba a decir era tan difícil que le costaba hacer que saliera de su garganta.

-¿pero?- Machiko estaba de nuevo comenzando a impacientar- "vamos Sunako, sólo dilo de una vez"- pensaba desesperada.

-… pero su sonrisa hace que sea feliz, me gusta mirarlo cada vez que devora todo lo que yo preparo, verlo hace que mi corazón salte de alegría, escuchar su voz hace que pierda la razón, odio cuando las mujeres lo acosan, ¡y lo odio a Él por AMARLO! ¡¿satisfecha?!- gritó Sunako encolerizada, pero a la vez sintió que se había sacado un enorme peso de encima al contarle todo esto, claro omitiendo algunos detalles "sin importancia"

-Hai - dijo Machiko sonriendo felizmente al saber que su prima amaba al pelirrubio como Él la amaba a ella, haciendo que la cólera y los deseos de matar despertaran dentro de Sunako- Escucha Sunako-chan, me alegra de que al fin hayas querido salir de esa oscuridad que te consumía día a día, al haberte enamorado de Takano Kyouhei haz dado el primer paso para seguir adelante- dijo Machiko emocionada agarrando las manos de Sunako y mirándola con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Machiko-chan… -dijo Sunako asombrada –Arigato- dijo suavemente.

-no hay de qué y ahora…- dijo Machiko entusiasmada como una niña que recibe su primera muñeca- hay que poner en marcha el plan "como hacer que Takano Kyouhei se enamore de Nakahara Sunako", si¡!!- dijo Machiko haciendo la pose "guay" de Rock Lee.

-A-anno… -musitó Sunako con la gotita detrás de la cabeza estilo anime.

-Pero antes de eso… -dijo Machiko y volteó su rostro mirando a Sunako con una sonrisa socarrona y mirada burlona- me dirás TODO lo que pasó entre ustedes y sin omitir nada, ¿me entiendes?- dijo ella sentándose en la cama y mirando inquisitivamente a Sunako.

-¿a-a qué t-te refieres?- musitó Sunako horrorizada por la mente tan perversa que tenía su prima. Tanto que daba miedo, porque Sunako conocía a la perfección lo que esos ojos llenos de malicia significaban. Y nunca traían nada bueno, para ella claro.

-Por favor Sunako, te conozco perfectamente y sé que eres de las que omiten los detalles más "interesantes- dijo Machiko mirándola con malicia- sé sincera y dile a tu linda primita cómo fue tu vida hasta ahora con Kyouhei-kun- dijo la pelicastaña cruzada de brazos, esperando a que su prima se digne a hablar.

-P-pues… -tartamudeó Sunako. No estaba segura si contarle era una buena idea, pero al fin y al cabo, es su prima. Suspiró, esto será muy duro- Está bien, pero si le dices algo a alguien ¡te mataré!- dijo Sunako con voz lúgubre.

-Ya sé, ya sé- dijo Machiko restándole importancia- Anda, ya dilo.

-Bien… lo que pasó fue… -empezó a decir Sunako. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

++++++++++++++ººººººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

-¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡Explícate de una puta vez!- gritaba un enfurecido Gozaburou mientras agarraba del cuello a uno de sus secuaces, mirándolo con una furia indescriptible.

-¡C-cuando f-fuimos a v-vigilar l-la m-mansión N-Naka-hara c-como n-nos d-dijiste, v-vimos a T-Takano S-soste-niendo a-a u-un b-bebé!- tartamudeaba el pobre hombre a causa de la falta de aire.

-S-sospechamos que es el hijo de N-Nakahara Sunako y T-Takano Kyouhei- dijo el otro paralizado de miedo.

-¡¡¡¿NANI?!!! ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Gozaburou despeinándose los plateados cabellos de forma violenta, pero luego cambió drásticamente su rostro lleno de desesperación a una sonrisa llena de malicia- No sabía que Takano tenía los huevos para hacerlo, estando apenas en el instituto y ya tiene un hijo. Hmp, esto será interesante- dijo Gozaburou mirando por la ventana el paisaje nocturno que le ofrecía la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos Gozaburou-sama?- dijo uno de sus subordinados, ansioso por tener algo de acción.

-Síganlo durante una semana- dijo Gozaburou serio como siempre, los subordinados se miraron confusos ¿sólo eso? ¿no irán tras Takano para matarlo? ¿no van a secuestrar a Nakahara sunako? Su jefe se había vuelto loco… o quizás no.

-Jefe ¿está seguro?- dijo el otro subordinado luego de haber recuperado el aliento.

-quiero saberlo todo, que hacen, donde comen, donde duermen, si lanza un gas quiero saberlo- dijo Gozaburou aún manteniendo esa pose seria y fría- al final de la semana quiero un informe completo de todo, de acuerdo a eso entraremos en acción ¿entendido?- dijo el peliplateado con su pose firme, mirando fijamente a los hombres que tenía delante suyo.

-Hai, Gozaburou-sama- dijeron al unísono para luego retirarse del lugar.

-Gozaburou, ¿qué haremos con Takano Kyouhei? Te recuerdo que él trabaja aquí en nuestras instalaciones- dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, vestía un traje de color negro pulcro, poseía tenía la mirada seria y fría al igual que Gozaburou.

-No te preocupes Takahiro, él seguirá trabajando aquí como siempre- dijo el peliplateado mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón de cuero color vino- además, no puedo retractarme ni aunque quisiera- dijo en un suspiro cansado.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó con inocencia aquel hombre que se encontraba con él mientras se recostaba en un sillón que había en ese lugar.

-Sólo te diré una cosa: nunca subestimes a la familia Nakahara, yo lo hice y fue el peor error de mi vida- dijo Gozaburou frustrado al recordarlo.

-¿Familia Nakahara? Espera, no será que… -dijo aquel hombre levantándose de golpe - Volviste a caer en uno de sus trucos ¿o me equivoco?- dijo burlonamente Takahiro.

-Cierra la boca- dijo el peliplateado más frustrado por recordarlo- esa mujer tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, es imposible engañarla y además posee la misma fuerza descomunal de su sobrina- dijo Gozaburou en un suspiro.

-Te creo, pero dime ¿cómo fue que te engañó esta vez?- dijo Takahiro interesado en la derrota de su, hasta ahora, mejor amigo.

-Créeme que esta vez, me dejó sorprendido- dijo el peliplateado mirando algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa- se podría decir que me ganó en mi propio juego, esa mujer siempre se las apaña para joderme la puta existencia.

_**Flash back**_

_Se encontraban un peliplateado de ojos color azabache mirando fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente. Tenía una cabellera castaña envidiable por muchas mujeres al igual que su cuerpo, unos ojos color violeta al igual que todos en su familia y una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su bello rostro. Estaban en el balcón de un restaurante en donde se podía apreciar las olas del mar moviéndose al compás del viento, la luna se refleja en aquel mar y las estrellas iluminaban la noche en todo su esplendor._

_-Y dime Nakahara-san ¿A que debo el placer de tu visita?- dijo socarronamente Gozaburou luego de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino- No son muy frecuentes tus visitas así que supongo que debe ser algo importante._

_-Tan elocuente como siempre Gozaburou- dijo la señora Nakahara, majestuosa como siempre- en realidad vine a pedirte un pequeño favor- dijo ella mientras bebía un poco de agua, disfrutando del paisaje que le ofrecía la ciudad. _

_-Un favor ¿eh?- dijo el peliplateado mirándola fijamente, luego desvió su vista hacia el cielo estrellado y luego continuó- ¿y de qué se trata?_

_-Pues, es simple- dijo la Sra. Nakahara sonriendo de medio lado, esto sería muy fácil- Tengo a mi cargo a 4 chicos, de familias reconocidas por cierto- aclaró mientras admiraba el cielo estrellado con sus orbes lilas._

_-Mmm, ya veo- dijo Gozaburou viéndose tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro se moría de la curiosidad- Aún no veo en qué te puedo ayudar, sabes que no sé tratar con niños._

_-Lo sé- dijo la Sra. Nakahara soltando una pequeña risa a la falta de comprensión de Gozaburou- no te preocupes, no tendrás que hacer de niñera- dijo ella riendo levemente._

_-mmm, suena interesante ¿qué quieres que haga?- preguntó directamente Gozaburou._

_-Hasta donde yo sé, tienes un club ¿no es así?- dijo la Sra Nakahara- y por cierto uno de los más reconocidos de Tokio, quiero que los hagas trabajar en ese club- dijo sin más rodeos la Sra. Nakahara._

_-¿quieres que haga trabajar a 4 chicos de instituto? Definitivamente ya perdiste la cabeza- dijo Gozaburou riendo por semejante petición ¿qué adulto que maneja un club se le ocurriría contratar a 4 niñatos de instituto? –Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, no pondré en riesgo mi negocio por culpa de 4 niños engreídos- dijo Gozaburou con voz firme mientras miraba fijamente a la ojivioleta._

_-No son engreídos, al menos eso les pude sacar- suspiró la Sra. Nakahara tocándose la frente- ellos viven en mi mansión, pero a cambio deben pagar la renta por alojamiento_

_-¿4 niños ricos viviendo en tu mansión y encima deben pagar renta? Ja! Siento tanta lástima por esos pobres imbéciles- dijo burlonamente Gozaburou –además, no veo qué ganas haciendo eso. Te aseguro que sus familias cubren todos los gastos ¿o no?_

_-Te equivocas- dijo ella, causando una gran impresión en el peliplateado- ellos no reciben dinero de sus familias, ellos mismos pagan todos los gastos con el dinero que ganan. Lo único que sus familias pagan es la escuela, pero lo demás ellos mismos lo hacen- dijo ella sintiéndose orgullosa de sus muchachos._

_-No lo puedo creer, no debería sorprenderme viniendo de ti- dijo socarronamente Gozaburou- con más razón no puedo dejarles que trabajen en mi club, si alguno de los familiares se enteran mi club estará en riesgo._

_-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá- dijo la ojivioleta sonriendo tranquilamente- sé que algunos de tus empleados no estarán por 1 semana, en esa semana mis muchachos pueden trabajar y nadie lo sabría._

_-no lograrás convencerme, Nakahara-san-dijo Gozaburpu serio- como ya te lo dije, no colocaré mi negocio en manos de unos niñatos engreídos para que luego lo echen abajo._

_-Lo harás Gozaburou, quiera o no- dijo la Sra. Nakahara sonriendo socarronamente- te conozco perfectamente, así que lo decidiremos a tu manera ¿qué te parece?_

_-Me parece perfecto- dijo Gozaburou sacando de la manga de su camisa un juego de naipes- una partida de póker, el perdedor debe acceder a las peticiones del ganador ¿te parece?_

_-Muy bien, empecemos- dijo la Sra Nakahara mirándolo retadoramente._

_-¿estás segura? Recuerda que también tengo casinos a mi mando- dijo Gozaburou riendo socarronamente- si pierdes, debes acceder a mis demandas ¿aún quieres seguir con esto?_

_-Cierra la boca, Gozaburou- dijo la Sra Nakahara impaciente y al mismo tiempo mirándolo burlonamente- empecemos de una vez._

_-Como digas- dijo Gozaburou sonriendo de medio lado mientras repartía las cartas._

_**ººººººº Unas 3 partidas más tarde…ºººººººººº**_

_-¡no puede ser! ¡hiciste trampa!- gritaba Gozaburou al verse derrotado 3 veces seguidas por la Sra. Nakahara- ¡cómo lo…!_

_-recuerda que te conozco muy bien Gozaburou- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y tomaba su abrigo- conozco todas tus tácticas, no puedes engañarme_

_-¡eso es imposible!- dijo Gozaburou frustrado y derrotado, pero un trato es un trato. Debía cumplirlo si quería conservar sus casinos, sus salones... y su pellejo claro- está bien ¿cuándo quieres que empiecen?_

_-si es posible, mañana mismo- dijo la Sra Nakahara causando que la frustración de Gozaburou creciera más y más al punto de tener la autestima por el suelo. Un viento fuerte acompañado por pétalos de rosas hizo aparición en ese lugar, luego apareció una escalera de madera que descendía justo enfrente de la ojivioleta, ella lo tomó y subió hasta el helicóptero que la esperaba._

_-¡pero que…!- dijo Gozaburou tapándose los ojos a causa del intento viento-"nunca cambiará"-pensó Gozaburou con una gotita detrás de la cabeza estilo anime._

_-¡nos volveremos a ver! ¡Au revoir! ¡ohohohoh!- gritó desde el helicóptero la Sra Nakahara._

_-"esa mujer…"- pensó frustrado Gozaburou mientras veía como el helicóptero se perdía de vista- "Me metí en un gran problema"- suspiró mentalmente mientras pagaba la cuenta y se retiraba del lugar, queriendo en ese momento que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿por qué a él?_

_**Fin flash Back**_

-¡¡jajajaja!! ¡En verdad esa mujer sabe como dejarte con la palabra en la boca!- decía Takahiro mientras se destornillaba de la risa en el sillón de cuero.

-¡Cierra la boca!- dijo Gozaburou molesto- más importante que eso, debo apoderarme de la sobrina de Nakahara para poder matar de una vez a esa escoria de Takano- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de éste.

-Sabes que no será fácil ¿verdad?- dijo Takahiro al calmarse, miraba fijamente aquella copa que contenía exquisito vino que momentos antes había degustado- Si los informes sobre esa chica que me diste eran ciertos, la única forma sería haciendo lo mismo que hiciste con _aquella_ chiquilla.

-No será tan fácil- dijo Gozaburou mientras acomodaba algunos papeles y los guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio- su tía pagaría lo que fuera por su sobrina, además que acabaría en el hospital si llegamos a eso y deseo conservar mi cara tal como está- bufó Gozaburou.

-mmm… tienes serios problemas- suspiró el pelicastaño, luego de repente se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro- Gozaburou, ¿Qué tal si usamos al bebé ese?

-te refieres al hijo de Takano y Nakahara ¿no?- dijo Gozaburou con la misma sonrisa que el ojiceleste- mmm, eso suena… interesante.

-Si lo logras, podrás secuestrar a Nakahara y luego deshacerte de Takano para siempre- dijo el ojiceleste vaciando su copa de vino.

-normalmente no te haría caso con tus locos planes que luego tengo que pagar yo los platos rotos, pero… -dijo el peliplateado levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana, admirando la belleza de la ciudad- … es la primera vez que dices algo "inteligente" y no puedo desperdiciar esa oportunidad- dijo riendo levemente.

-¡Qué cruel! Yo estoy aquí ayudándote y tú burlándote de mí- dijo Takahiro haciendo un leve pucherito, pero luego retomó su actitud seria- ¿cuándo lo harás?

-Quiero tener toda la información sobre ellos, de acuerdo a eso voy a trazar mi plan- dijo Gozaburou tranquilamente, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino que se había servido- Quiero destruir a Takano y al mismo tiempo arrebatarle de su lado a Nakahara Sunako, será divertido.

-No te hagas ilusiones antes de tiempo Gozaburou- dijo Takahiro serio, cosa rara en él- espero que esta vez, las cosas vayan a tu favor.

-Ya lo verás- dijo Gozaburou sonriendo socarronamente. Cuando Takahiro se retiró, el peliplateado se acomodó mejor en su sillón y se dedicó a contemplar la ciudad.

Gozaburou tenía 24 años recién cumplidos, su padre había sido un Yakuza al igual que él, cuando murió Gozaburou tomó el control de todos los negocios de su padre. Su madre había muerto cuando el tenía 10 años, sabía que fue la única mujer que sabía cómo doblegar a su padre, ya que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella decía. Su madre era una mujer maravillosa, siempre la había admirado por su valentía, su coraje y por lo enérgica que era. Aún recuerda las veces que preguntaba a su padre sobre ese tema…

_**Flash back**_

_-Ne, Otou-sama- llamaba un niño de 12 años de cabellos plateados a un señor que se encontraba sobre una escalera, buscando un libro en especial de esa enorme biblioteca que poseía- ¿cómo te enamoraste de mamá?- el hombre mayor dirigió una mirada a su hijo con sus orbes negras al igual que él._

_-Pues… no lo sé- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en un sillón color granate que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio- Tal vez por el carácter de ella- dijo pensativo._

_-Oh, ¿y como era ella en su juventud?- dijo el pequeño mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de su padre, escuchando atentamente todo el relato._

_-Bueno, cuando la conocí tenía un gran carácter- dijo su padre sonriendo melancólicamente, aunque su padre era uno de los más sádicos Yakuza que se escondía en el cuerpo de un hombre de negocios, tenía su lado tierno- Fue la primera mujer que tuvo el valor de retarme, siendo una mujer de clase media- explicó mientras suspiraba melancólico._

_-¿En serio?- su hijo no lo creía, su padre, el ser más sádico, arrogante, ególatra, témpano de hielo y sinvergüenza de los yakuza, había sido doblegado ¡y por una mujer de clase normal!- ¿y cómo hiciste para no matarla?- preguntó intrigado._

_-Pues, desde la primera vez que la vi… me enamoré de ella- dijo el ojinegro mayor suspirando mientras su mirada se perdía en el retrato de una hermosa mujer de ojos violeta y una hermosa melena color plata- además que era la primera mujer que me quiso por lo que soy y no por mi dinero o por mi posición, pero lo más importante, fue la primera persona que no me tuvo miedo._

_-¿y no la extrañas?- preguntó el pequeño mirando el mismo retrato que se padre._

_-La extraño mucho, por eso le prometí que te cuidaría hasta que fueras lo suficientemente responsable y maduro para cuidarte solo- dijo el hombre abrazando levemente a su hijo._

_-Cuando sea grande quisiera encontrar una mujer como mamá- dijo el pequeño alzando su puño en alto muy decidido- ¡Estoy seguro!_

_-Seguro lo harás- dijo su padre mientras lo despeinaba cariñosamente y reía al mismo tiempo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Padre, creo que encontré a la persona que buscaba- dijo Gozaburou sonriendo melancólicamente- será mía cueste lo que cueste.

++++++++++++++ººººººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

-… y eso fue todo lo que pasó ¿contenta?- dijo Sunako tras haber terminado de contar el relato de su "fabulosa vida amorosa" a Machiko. Había cerrado los ojos para no ver la expresión de Machiko, pero al no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de ella decidió abrir un ojo en espera de alguna señal. Pero nada.

-eso…- empezó a decir Machiko con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿eso?- repitió Sunako impaciente.

-¡eso es genial!- dijo la pelicastaña de repente parándose de golpe en la cama, haciendo que Sunako se golpeara el trasero al caerse.

-Itte…- musitó Sunako adolorida, luego volvió a mirar a su prima. Al parecer no venía nada bueno, por la forma en que salen estrellitas de los ojos de su prima, una pose guay y una sonrisa maliciosa, estaba segura que no sería un calvario "literalmente"

-¡debemos prepararnos Sunako-chan!- dijo Machiko muy entusiasmada por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir- ¡te convertiré en la mujer más deseada y hermosa que esta ciudad haya visto!

-¿nani?- decía Sunako nerviosa- d-dijiste que no habría nada de eso.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- dijo Machiko sonriendo maliciosamente- por ahora vete a dormir, que mañana será un largo día.

-Demo…- intentó replicar Sunako, pero la pelicastaña la cortó.

-Pero nada, debes descansar ¡buenas noches!- dijo Machiko mientras arrastraba a Sunako fuera de su habitación y cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

-M-Machiko-chan…- musitó Sunako suspirando pesadamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación- "al menos el peso que tenía en mi corazón se hizo más liviano, espero que todo salga bien"- pensó al entrar en su habitación.

++++++++++++++ººººººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

A la mañana siguiente, no había instituto así que los chicos se quedaron en casa mientras que Machiko había quedado con Noi y Tamao para ir de compras, por eso Sunako estaba intentando por todos los medios de no ser encontrada por la "loca obsesionada de las compras" como la había apodado mentalmente. De la desesperación abrió la primera puerta que había visto, creyendo que era su habitación, cerrándola tras de sí.

-¡Sunako! ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés!- gritaba Machiko por toda la casa buscándola desesperadamente- ¡No te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí!

-"Al fin estoy a salvo"-pensaba aliviada Sunako al no escuchar más los gritos de su prima mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo sentada, pero al reparar su vista sobre aquel lugar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por 3 simples razones:

NO era su habitación

Era la habitación de la "criatura brillante"

Se encontraba el pelirrubio en esa habitación, pero con la diferencia que estaba solamente en bóxer y con las gotas de agua resbalando su perfecto rostro, signo de que había tomado un baño

El pelirrubio se encontraba en ese momento mirando hacia el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana, era una mañana muy hermosa y tranquila. Al escuchar que alguien cerraba la puerta, se giró sorprendiéndose de lo que veía. Una pelinegra de ojos color violeta, una tez tan blanca como la nieve, con una pijama que dejaba ver una generosa parte de sus blancos y carnosos senos, fijándose en los endurecidos pezoncitos que podía ver a través de la traslúcida tela (cortesía de Machiko, claro) con la que se veía extremadamente…

_Apetecible…_

-N-Nakahara Sunako…-musitó Kyouhei al verla tan indefensa y vulnerable-"Debes controlarte, si no Obaa-chan te castra de por vida"-pensaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de mirar hacia otro lado, topándose con los ojos color violeta de la pelinegra.

-M-mabushii…- murmuró Sunako aún presa del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Los 2 se miraron directamente a los ojos, Sunako no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ver a un dios griego en el cuerpo de un adolescente rebelde y sin causa. Inconscientemente bajó lentamente su mirada, escaneándolo de arriba abajo hasta que su vista se detuvo en un bulto que resaltaba en la entrepierna del chico. Al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, irremediablemente su nariz empezó a sangrar de nuevo, dejándola inconsciente en medio de un charco color carmesí. El pelirrubio suspiró resignado, limpió los restos de sangre que le habían quedado en la cama, la alzó como si fuera una princesa y la acomodó suavemente en su cama, tapándola hasta cubrirla por completo para evitar que Machiko tenga "pensamientos y/o ideas no aptas para menores de 18 años"

-"Eres tan hermosa"- pensó Kyouhei sonriendo enternecido al ver la expresión tan angelical que tenía la pelinegra en ese momento, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a limpiar la mancha de sangre que había quedado allí. Cuando terminó, se vistió con su atuendo de siempre y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, admirando cada facción del rostro de Sunako –"¡pero que estoy diciendo! ¡este no es el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas!"- se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de cordura.

-M-mabushii…- musitó Sunako mientras lentamente habría los ojos. Cuando pudo ver claramente se encontró con el pelirrubio que la mirada con una mezcla de preocupación y… ¿deseo?- ¿dónde estoy?

-estás en mi cuarto, te desmayaste como siempre- dijo Kyouhei suspirando, esto se había vuelto más que una costumbre que Sunako se desmaye frente a él y en ocasiones hasta lo manchaba de sangre- será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, antes que tu prima empiece a ver cosas donde no hay- dijo levantándose de allí para evitar que su cordura lo abandonara en este momento.

-no puedo- dijo Sunako mientras se levantaba para poder sentarse con más comodidad.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Kyouhei confuso, ¿a que podría Nakahara Sunako tenerle miedo?... hasta que cayó en la cuenta- Machiko te quiere llevar de nuevo al centro comercial ¿no?

-Exacto y por eso me quedaré aquí, al menos hasta asegurarme que Machiko haya dejado la mansión- dijo Sunako cruzando los brazos tercamente, hasta que cayó en la cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba, entonces se apresuró a aclarar- B-bueno si quieres que me vaya pues…- pero el pelirrubio no la dejó continuar, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sunako.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí además…- pero un llanto desde la habitación de Sunako lo interrumpió, la cual hizo ademán de levantarse pero como aún se encontraba muy débil debido a la falta de sangre resbaló inevitablemente. Había cerrado sus ojos para recibir el impacto pero sólo sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura, sin darse cuenta el pelirrubio la había obligado a sentarse de nuevo en la cama, evitando que se pudiera ir.

-¿Q-qué haces?- dijo Sunako al verlo tan cerca suyo, que los deseos de devorar esos labios habían despertado dentro de ella. Se reprendió mentalmente por los pensamientos poco sanos que transitaban en su mente.

-Aún estás débil, yo traeré a "Chuky" para que puedas cuidarlo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kyouhei mientras se levantaba para poder irse, pero la voz de la ojivioleta captó su atención

-¿Chuky?- preguntó Sunako confundida, ¿de dónde había salido ese nombre? ¿de una película de terror? Antes de que pudiera hacer réplica alguna, el pelirrubio la había dejado sola en aquel gran cuarto. Optó por acostarse de nuevo en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo hecho con las más finas telas traías de África, o eso al menos dijo eso su tía.

-"me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea el haber sido compañera de proyecto de la criatura brillante"- se preguntaba Sunako mentalmente, es decir, podía haber elegido tranquilamente a Kain, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. ¿El por qué? simple, ella sintió que si aceptaba la propuesta de Kain, estaría como traicionando a "la criatura brillante"

Irónico, pero cierto.

-Aquí está el pequeño monstruo, anda ve con tu mamá- dijo Kyouhei trayendo al muñeco envuelto en una sábana, éste se encontraba pataleando y llorando como si fuera de verdad. Si los profesores querían joderlos así, ¿no era suficiente con un examen sorpresa? ¿o hacer un trabajo sobre liebres o sobre tortugas? ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que ser sobre bebés! ¡¿verdad?!

-pásame el biberón- dijo Sunako con su brazo extendido luego de haber cogido al bebé, espero… y espero… y nada pasó- olvidaste su biberón en mi habitación, ¿verdad?- dijo rodando los ojos, que responsable es el padre ¿no?

-¡Está bien, ya lo traigo!- dijo Kyouhei haciendo un puchero para luego salir de la habitación- ¿pero por qué un simple renacuajo debe dar tantos problemas?- musitó fastidiado.

En eso escucha el timbre de la mansión, y al parecer los demás no piensan abrir. A regañadientes se dirigió hacia la puerta, mascullando cosas como "¿dónde quedó mi dignidad como hombre?, ni que fuera una sirvienta", entre otras cosas. Si el profesor quería traumarlos para que conservaran su "virginidad", o para no tener hijos antes de tiempo, lo estaba logrando.

-¿qué quiere?- dijo Kyouhei abriendo la puerta de un portazo, mostrando lo malhumorado que siempre se encuentra.

-Tanto tiempo, Kyouhei-kun- habló una voz aterciopelada del otro lado, sus ojos color cafés lo miraban con intensidad mientras sonreía como sólo _ella_ podía hacerlo.

-Mitsuki… -atinó a decir Kyouhei que no cabía del asombro. En verdad era ella.

_Habiendo tantos momentos para poder visitarlo…_

_¿Tenía que venir precisamente en éste?_

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es posible que no pueda actualizar. Pero me aseguraré de tener tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo y actualizar más rápido (no es seguro, así que no vayna a hacerse falsas ilusiones si?)**

**¿Merece un review?**


	15. Una persona más y una persona menos

**Konichiwa!! Katari-chan tataima!! Al fin he podido terminarlo (aunque debo admitir que ya lo tenía hecho desde hace una semana) Pero por razones del destino (o por capricho de Kami-sama ¬¬) no pude actualizar el fic antes. Pero bueno!!, Agradezco a todas las personas "consideradas" que tienen la amabilidad de dejarme un review, así sé que al menos les gusta lo que escribo y me dan ánimos para poder actualizar más rápido. Jeje ^^U**

**No me maten!!!**

**Sin nada más que aclarar les dejo leer tranquilos el cap**

**ACLARACIÓN: los personajes de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa-sama ^^**

_

* * *

_

-

-

-

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-¿qué quiere?- dijo Kyouhei abriendo la puerta de un portazo, mostrando lo malhumorado que siempre se encuentra._

_-Tanto tiempo, Kyouhei-kun- habló una voz aterciopelada del otro lado, sus ojos color cafés lo miraban con intensidad mientras sonreía como sólo ella podía hacerlo._

_-Mitsuki… -atinó a decir Kyouhei que no cabía del asombro. En verdad era ella._

_Habiendo tantos momentos en la vida…_

_¿Tenía que venir precisamente en éste?_

**Todo por un proyecto**

*********Akira, Josephine y George*********

-Hola a todos! Aquí estamos todos menos Hiroshi- dijo Akira saltando felizmente, o al menos eso aparentaba. Es difícil diferenciar si estamos hablando de un muñeco que siempre tiene los ojos cerrados y está en un pedestal ¿no?- luego de insistir mucho a la autora, nos dejaron reemplazarlo en este fic, ¡wiiii!

-Hiroshi tuvo que ir a cuidar a nuestro hijo, ¿no es así cariño?- dijo Josephine mirando dulcemente a su esposo.

-Así es amor, debe aprender a ser un buen perdedor- dijo George pasando su esquelético brazo por los hombros de su esposa- Y pensar que intentó hacer trampa en el póker, ¡ja!

-Las trampas entorpecen el camino a la victoria ¿no?- dijo Akira intentando sonar interesante, todos lo miraron raro ¿desde cuando dice algo inteligente? ¡Oh, no! ¡el fin del mundo se acerca!- ¿qué?- preguntó confundido.

-nada-contestaron al unísono los 2 únicos esqueletos que se encontraban en el lugar, mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado.

-Oigan, ustedes ¿en qué momento juegan al póker?- preguntó Takenaga extrañado

-Cuando duermen y… ¿saben que le hacemos a los perdedores?- dijeron los 3 con voz lúgubre y con un aura negra rodeándolos por completo.

-¡no queremos saberlo!- gritaron los 4 bishounen abrazándose entre ellos y llorando de miedo.

*********Fin Akira, Josephine y George*********

-M-Mitsuki… ¿qué haces aquí?- atinó a decir Kyouhei, no podía creerlo, ella… ¡ella estaba aquí! De todas las personas que habitaban en este inmenso mundo, ¡tenía que visitarla ella! No es que tenga algo en contra de ella, al contrario, ella es como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y a la cual tiene la obligación de proteger de cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse de su buena fe. ¿Pero por qué ahora que tienen los más grandes problemas del mundo a Mitsuki se le ocurre la "brillante" idea de visitarlo?- "Genial, ahora tengo el triple de trabajo"- pensó cansinamente, primero un muñeco, luego Sunako y ahora ella, linda forma de empezar el día ¿no?

-vine porque mi madre me dio algunos paquetes para darte- dijo Mitsuki haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver la gigantesca montaña de cajas que tenía detrás suyo, haciendo que la mandíbula de Kyouhei se desencajara… esto es increíble. Desde que se había mudado a la mansión siempre solía enviarle regalos y algunas cartas de parte de sus padres, en dónde siempre preguntaban cuando encontraría novia, cosa que fastidiaba de sobremanera al pelirrubio, ¡cuántas veces les dijo que NO tendría novia!... aún - Bueno estos son los de mi madre, los de mi padre deben llegar… mmm, ¡ahora!- dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca, de inmediato apareció un camión de mudanzas frente a la mansión trayendo en su interior un montón de cajas. A estas alturas, la mandíbula de Kyouhei estaba por tocar el piso, ¡¿para qué necesitaba tantas cosas?!

-Anno… M-Mitsuki, ¿q-qué son todas estás c-cajas?- atinó a decir Kyouhei con una gota de sudor resbalando su sien, mientras veía como algunos hombres bajaban las cajas del camión y lo colocaban frente a la puerta principal.

-¡Arigato Gozaimasu!- gritó Mitsuki a los hombres de la mudanza después de haber bajado todas las cajas, ellos la saludaron con la mano y luego emprendieron su marcha alejándose rápidamente de la mansión, ignorando totalmente al pelirrubio- ¿Dijiste algo, Kyouhei-kun?

-Iie, nada- dijo Kyouhei con un aura negra rodeándolo completamente, hasta ella lo ignora ¿no?

-¡Esta casa si que es grande!, ¿podrías llevar mis maletas Kyouhei-kun?- dijo ella entrando a la mansión sin siquiera esperar a que el pelirrubio la invitase a pasar. El pelirrubio se rodeó de un aura negra de nuevo al ver la montaña de maletas que tendría que llevar, ¿por qué las mujeres tenían que tener tantas cosas? ¡si sólo se quedaría 4 días! O eso al menos le dijeron. Suspiró resignado y se dispuso a llevar las pesadas maletas dentro de la mansión, este sería un largo día.

Analizando los hechos:

1. Tiene un muñeco que cuidar por 2 semanas más o menos, ¡genial! Ahora hasta perdió la cuenta, lo importante es que "Chuky" lo está ayudando en su relación con Sunako, ¡Bien!, ¡al menos su hijo sirve de algo!... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! El proyecto definitivamente le está afectando la cabeza. Mejor pasemos a otro punto

2. Tiene a Sunako en SU habitación y si no la saca rápido de allí, Machiko y los demás empezarán a sacar conclusiones apresuradas o se les ocurrirán ideas raras teniendo como protagonistas a ELLOS. Además de que tenerle a la pelinegra en SU cama es un gran, pero GRAN atentado contra el poco autocontrol que le queda.

3. Tener a Mitsuki en la mansión tampoco es buena idea considerando que Kain entra en la misma escuela que ellos y además que tiene a un yakuza tras ellos. Específicamente Takamura Gozaburou, uno de los yakuzas más peligrosos de Tokio.

Resultado: mmm… aún incierto. Lo más seguro es que termine en un manicomio.

-"Bien, no hay porque alarmarse"- intentaba darse ánimos-"Después de todo, Kain no sabe que Mitsuki está aquí, tampoco Gozaburou. Es decir Mitsuki y Sunako están a salvo, bueno Sunako no tanto"- pensó preocupado

-Oe, ¿Qué te pasa Kyouhei?- preguntó Yuki haciendo que el pelirrubio pegue un grito del susto, provocando que todas las maletas que traía cayeran encima de Él- ¡Waaaaaa! ¡¿Kyouhei, estás bien?!- dijo Yuki desesperado mientras intentaba sacar las maletas de encima del pelirrubio, el cual se encontraba inconsciente debido al inmenso golpe.

-¿por qué a mí?- musitó Kyouhei adolorido, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, estaba cayendo en un mundo en donde el negro era el único color que predominaba en ese lugar. Pero antes de caer completamente lo último que recordó fue unos hermosos ojos color violeta que lo veían con preocupación mientras acariciaba su rostro, odiaba preocuparla, pero esta vez fue imposible no hacerlo -"al menos le importo"-pensó sonriendo internamente.

-_Kyouhei…_- fue lo último que escuchó y antes de que pudiera contestar cayó rendido.

++++++++++++++++ººººººººººººººººººº++++++++++++++++

_Se encontraba solo en un lugar que estaba cubierto completamente por la oscuridad atado de pies y manos, no sabía dónde estaba y el no saberlo estaba comenzando a desesperarlo. De repente divisó un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, al verlo bien vio que se trataba de Gozaburou que sostenía a Sunako por el cabello. La furia comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, ¿quién se creía ese hijo de puta para tener así a Sunako? Estaba por lanzarse hasta él, cuando la voz del peliplateado lo detuvo_

_-¡Alto Kyouhei! ¿no querrás que ella pague las consecuencias verdad?- exclamó para luego hacerse a un lado y ver a Mitsuki atada a una columna, se encontraba con el cabello revuelto debido al forcejeo que habrá realizado y en un estado de inconsciencia. Al ver esto, el pelirrubio estalló de la ira, no podía ser ¡¿por qué solamente le pasaba esto a Él?!_

_-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿qué es lo que pretendes con ambas?!- gritó llenó de frustración._

_-Sólo quiero terminar lo que había empezado hace mucho tiempo con Mitsu-chan, y cómo venganza por alejarme de esa flor tan linda, me llevaré a esta fiera conmigo- dijo Gozaburou alzando a Sunako al la altura del pelirrubio._

_-¡Suéltala imbécil!- gritó llenó de impotencia Kyouhei, ¿por qué? sólo eso se preguntaba en esos momentos. ¿Por qué siempre se le arrebataba ese pequeño atisbo de felicidad que había encontrado? ¿Por qué no podía ser como los otros que siempre terminaban siendo felices? ¿por qué Él tenía que ser diferente?_

_-mmm… -emitió Sunako a punto de despertar, cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la luz que había allí, su mirada se posó en el pelirrubio que se encontraba frente suyo- M-mabushii…_

_-S-Sunako,- emitió el pelirrubio aliviado al saber que estaba bien, pero rápidamente el pánico volvió a embargarlo al verla en esa situación- ¡Sunako! ¡no te preocupes, enseguida estaré contigo!- decía para que la pelinegra no entrase en pánico_

_-¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Sunako aún aturdida debido al desmayo que había sufrido._

_-Vaya, hasta que __al fin abres los ojos- dijo Gozaburou mientras lamía lascivamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelinegra, haciendo que el pelirrubio se enfureciera aún más._

_-¡Maldito…!- gritó Kyouhei mientras se paraba para dar un buen golpe al peliplateado, pero lo que vio lo dejó paralizado… al igual que Gozaburou._

_-Tú… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo la pelinegra con voz lúgubre, mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente e iba siendo rodeada rápidamente por un aura de color lila. Kyouhei pudo ver como Gozaburou se paralizaba del miedo, lo ha hecho… ese imbécil ha liberado al mismísimo demonio._

_-¿Q-qué está pasando?- atinó a decir el peliplateado, luego como si quemara soltó rápidamente a la pelinegra al verla en ese estado. Sunako se paró lentamente y agarrando del cabello a Gozaburou lo acercó hasta dejarlo a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, cosa que molestó de sobremanera al pelirrubio._

_-"¿por qué mierda tiene que acercarlo tanto?"-decía mentalmente mientras una furia lo carcomía por dentro._

_-Eres… hombre… muerto- musitó lentamente aumentando la desesperación de Gozaburou, luego lo arrojó con su "súper fuerza inhumana digna de una Nakahara" hasta un punto incierto que el pelirrubio no atinó a ver._

_-¡estás loca!- se escuchó un gritó proveniente de Gozaburou, por el tono de voz se podía deducir fácilmente que estaba que apenas se podía sostener de pie. _

_Kyouhei rió ante lo patético que se veía el peliplateado, o al menos el punto plateado dentro de esa oscuridad. De repente ese lugar se convirtió en ese prado que había soñado antes, con la diferencia que es de día y se podía preciar mejor el paisaje que se abría paso ante sus ojos, era simplemente hermoso. Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano delicadamente y al voltear se encontró con el rostro sereno de la pelinegra que lo miraba con una sonrisa incrustado en su bello rostro, su corazón dio un vuelco, muy pocas veces eran las que Sunako sonreía de aquella manera por eso guardó esa imagen muy adentro de su memoria. Sin darse cuenta, la pelinegra fue acortando la distancia entre los 2 hasta hacerla casi nula_

_-Kyouhei…- salió de los labios de la pelinegra, el pelirrubio no pudo más con su autocontrol así que la agarró por la cintura y cuando estaba a punto de probar de nuevo esos labios dulces y jugosos como el más fino néctar que haya existido…_

-¡Kyouhei! ¡Despierta de una vez!- gritó Yuki mientras lo zarandeaba en un intento desesperado para que el pelirrubio habrá los ojos.

-Haciendo eso no lograrás nada- dijo Sunako con una gotita detrás de la cabeza al ver a Yuki tan desesperado- "Mabushii"-pensó preocupada mientras apartaba unos rebeldes mechones del rostro sereno del pelirrubio que yacía dormido en su habitación

-No creo que funcione, es mejor dejarlo dormir- dijo Ranmaru con su mirada despreocupada dirigida hacia el pelirrubio.

-Además, con el duro golpe que se dio, dudo que despierte dentro de un buen rato- dijo Machiko que había ido a traer un poco de hielo para bajar la hinchazón del lindo moretón que el pelirrubio tenía en medio de la frente- Ahora que recuerdo, tenemos una invitada esperando en la sala ¿o no?- dijo poniendo su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla, signo de estar pensando.

-No te preocupes, Takenaga está con ella- dijo Yuki acercándose al pelirrubio para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien- Iré con él, tal vez esté en apuros- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo también voy- dijo Machiko a Sunako dándole la bolsa con hielo que tenía en sus manos- Asegúrate de ponérselo en el moretón ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-hai, gracias Machiko-chan- musitó Sunako mientras colocaba la comprensa fría en el lindo moretón que se había formado en su frente, que por suerte su flequillo lo tapaba considerablemente.

-mmm… ¿dónde estoy?- murmuró Kyouhei aturdido debido al fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

-No te esfuerces, te golpeaste con un montón de maletas y estuviste inconsciente por más de 2 horas- explicó tranquilamente Sunako retirando la comprensa fría y sentándose en la cama.

-¿tanto tiempo?- dijo Kyouhei reincorporarse lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, se sentía como si una manada de elefantes había pasado encima suyo. Al parecer las maletas de Mitsuki no eran tan livianas como pensaba- "¿qué es lo que lleva en sus maletas?, ¿acaso piedras o toda una tienda para damas?"- pensó irritado

-Iré a traerte algo que comer- dijo Sunako para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia la habitación, pero una mano la agarró del brazo y la estiró hasta caerse encima de Kyouhei. Éste la abrazaba por la cintura, pegando a Sunako más hacia sí.

-no te vayas- musitó el pelirrubio pegando su nariz para sentir más aún el delicioso olor que expedía la cabellera de Sunako.

-¿M-mabushii?- dijo Sunako conmocionada por el repentino cambio de actitud del pelirrubio y a la vez nerviosa porque su nariz estaba al borde de la explosión.

-No lo digas…- susurró Kyouhei en el oído de la pelinegra abrazándola con necesidad y deseo.

Un deseo oculto que había nacido desde que la había visto por primera vez en el jardín de la casa, un deseo que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande y difícil de esconder bajo la máscara de frialdad que poseía, hasta que el "sueño" que tuvo fue la gota de derramó el vaso. Sabía que debía ir lento con ella, pero la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos era más fuerte que la razón y al estar con ella su autocontrol era cada vez más y más escaso hasta volverse inexistente, para darle paso a la pasión y al deseo.

-¿D-decir q-qué?- dijo con la respiración agitada Sunako al no entender de lo que estaba hablando el pelirrubio.

-ese nombre… lo odio- dijo Kyouhei dijo para tomar de la barbilla a Sunako, haciendo que ésta lo mirara a los ojos, extasiada- Llámame por mi nombre- susurró sensualmente en el oído de la pelinegra.

-¿tu nombre…?- murmuró Sunako quedamente, esto era inaudito, insólito, lo más increíble que podría haberle pasado en la vida. No solamente no luchaba por zafarse, si no que además, le estaba gustando las nuevas sensaciones que el pelirrubio la hace sentir.

-dilo- dijo Kyouhei dirigiéndose lentamente hacia los labios carnosos de Sunako, a punto de saborear esos labios sólo suyos.

Sunako estaba a punto de caer, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente de un portazo, haciendo que los 2 amantes se quedaran congelados en el acto. Una cabellera rubia de ojos miel entró sonriendo felizmente, pero al reparar su vista en la posición tan indecorosa en la que se encontraba (Kyouhei abrazando a Sunako y a punto de besarla, Sunako como un tomate y con su nariz a punto de explotar, irónico ¿no?) sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su mandíbula se desencajó. ¿Desde cuándo Kyouhei se ha vuelto un pervertido?

-¿K-Kyouhei?- dijo con los ojos desorbitados y apuntando débilmente al pelirrubio- T-Tú… e-estabas…

-¡T-Te e-equivocas Mitsuki! ¡N-No es lo que parece!- dijo Kyouhei parándose rápidamente e intentando calmar los nervios que tenía en ese momento. De todas las personas que viven en esta maldita mansión tenía que interrumpir ella, lo peor es que ni siquiera puede gritar para que salga. _Porque el castigo le dolería mucho más_

-¡Al fin! Y yo que creía que eras gay- chilló saltando feliz Mitsuki al ver una escena tan linda y tierna, sin dejar de ser erótica claro.

-¿Eh?- musitó con desconcierto Kyouhei con los ojos como plato, hasta que reparó en lo que dijo y entonces frunció el ceño con evidente enfado- espera ¿creías que era gay?

-Por supuesto- dijo ella pasando olímpicamente de él y dirigiéndose hacia Sunako, luego volteó hacia él y puso una pose despreocupada- odias a las chicas, los chicos te odian excepto los que viven en esta casa ¡hasta pensaba que te habías vuelto emo!- estalló en carcajadas al decir esto último.

-¿P-pensabas que yo q-qué?- dijo Kyouhei con un tic en el ojo. Increíble, Mitsuki, la persona en quién más confiaba pensaba que era esa clase de persona. Mientras tanto Sunako miraba entre sorprendida y divertida al ver la tan graciosa escena que estaba presenciando, pero en el fondo sentía como si algo le molestase ¿sería esto lo que la gente llama _celos_?

De repente su sonrisa empezó a esfumarse hasta desaparecer por completo de su rostro, eso no podía ser cierto ¡Eso es imposible! Sunako Nakahara, la persona que había decidido vivir en la oscuridad para siempre, la que había optado caminar por el sendero de las sombras, la que sus mejores amigos eran unos muñecos de anatomía, ¿sentía _celos_? ¿Y por la criatura brillante? Bueno, después de todo lo que habían pasado su corazón se encontraba en un mar de confusiones, no podía pensar claramente, hasta en sus sueños la criatura brillante aparece y antes de que la bese, ella despierta. Además con el proyecto que el sensei les había dado, su confusión hacia que en su interior se librase una batalla entre la razón y el corazón, en la cual ninguna de las 2 cedía ante la otra. Una decía que se dejase sentir y otra decía que eso iba en contra de sus principios, haciendo que su confusión creciera más y más.

Sacudió su cabeza al seguir pensando en más estupideces, aprovechó la pelea que estaban librando para escabullirse y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la cocina a hacer la cena, después pensaría las cosas con más claridad. Además gracias a su prima Machiko tenía un poco más claro sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, pero su confusión lo provocaba _el miedo. _Miedo a que su relación con Kyouhei cambiase si estos sentimientos iban más allá de la simple atracción física, y que pase por lo mismo que pasó hace más de 3 años.

-¡Sunako-chan!- gritó desde atrás Machiko mientras se lanzaba para ir a abrazar a Sunako, por suerte la pelinegra lo pudo evitar a tiempo haciéndose a un lado, provocando que Machiko le diera la cara de lleno al piso.

-Ne Machiko-chan ¿están bien?- dijo Sunako agachada a la altura de su prima y picando con el dedo el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de su prima que yacía en medio del pasillo con los brazos extendidos y diciendo incoherencias más tontas que la otra.

-H-hai, eres cruel Sunako-chan al rechazar así a tu linda prima- dijo Machiko con cascaditas en los ojos y abalanzándose sobre Sunako. Ésta la esquivó de nuevo, haciendo que su prima se golpeara de nuevo contra el piso.

-Iba a tu habitación a avisarte que iré a preparar la cena, pero ya que estás aquí quisiera que fueras a la tienda más cercana y comprarás algunas cosas que necesito para la cena de mañana- dijo Sunako agachada a la altura de Mitsuki, quien se encontraba todavía en el suelo

-H-hai, dame la lista y yo voy por ellas- contestó Mitsuki aún mareada por el reciente golpe.

-Muchas gracias Machiko-chan- dijo Sunako mientras le entregaba un papel en donde estaba todo lo que debía comprar. –Si no hay algo de la lista, sólo ve a la siguiente tienda ¿de acuerdo?

-H-hai- contestó Machiko mientras se levantaba y se iba tambaleando hacia la salida.

-Ne, Machiko-chan ¿adónde vas?- apareció Yuki curioso.

-¡Aaaaahh!- gritó Machiko dándole una patada en el estómago a Yuki, mandándolo a volar hasta el piso de arriba. Al percatarse que era Yuki rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba para socorrerlo- ¡Yuki-kun! ¡¿te encuentras bien?! ¡Yuki-kun!- gritó Machiko desesperada mientras lo zarandeaba en un intento por despertarlo.

-h-hai, estoy bien- logró decir aún mareado Yuki por la falta de aire y tosiendo mientras se intentaba parar con la ayuda de Machiko- ¿a-adónde ibas?- logró articular.

-¡Ah! Pues… voy un rato a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas que me encargó Sunako ¿quisieras acompañarme?- preguntó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¡Hai! ¡Vamos!- dijo Yuki recuperando rápidamente su alegría de siempre y agarrando a Machiko de la mano.

-¡h-hai!- musitó sonrojada Machiko antes el contacto tan cálido por parte del pelirrubio.

Salieron de la mansión hablando de trivialidades como siempre, dirigiéndose hacia la primera tienda que estuviera abierta. La verdad Yuki deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento durase para siempre, Machiko siempre la había atraído desde que había llegado a la mansión. Su forma de ser era idéntica a la de Sunako, pero Machiko era más dulce y comprensible, tenía una piel tan aterciopelada que deseaba tocar con todas sus fuerzas, en especial recorrerlos con sus labios cada centímetro… ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Desde cuándo tiene esos pensamientos pervertidos con relación a Machiko?!

-"debo dejar de juntarme con Ranmaru, ya se me está pegando lo pervertido"- pensó Yuki con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

-Ne Yuki-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Machiko la verlo tan pensativo- ¿quieres que regresemos?

-¡N-No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien¡- dijo él moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente en señal de negación – además, no quiero regresar aún, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Machiko-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿E-eh? a-a mi también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- musitó Machiko con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿de verdad?- dijo Yuki brillándoles los ojos de alegría- ¡qué alegría!- dijo saltando alrededor de Machiko mientras ésta reía tímidamente. Hasta que un sonido venido desde un callejón la alertó.

-¿qué fue eso?- se preguntó Machiko mirando a todos lados, hasta que sólo vio un gato saltando desde un bote de basura -¡que susto! Sólo es un gato- dijo ella aliviada.

-¡Machiko-chan!- gritó Yuki mientras un hombre castaño de traje negro y gafas de igual color le tapaba la nariz con un paño empapado de algún somnífero, haciendo que Yuki se durmiera rápidamente por sus efectos.

-¡Yuki-kun! ¡Malditos! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!- dijo Machiko colocándose en guardia. De la nada aparecieron 4 sujetos más vestidos de igual manera que el agresor de Yuki.

-El señor Takamura desea que lo acompañe esta noche, Mitsuki-san- dijo uno de ellos acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Mitsuki-san?- preguntó ella confusa, ¿para qué la estarán buscando? Al juzgar por la pinta de ellos no debe de ser para nada bueno- ¡Aléjense de mí!- dijo ella dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a su atacante.

-¡itte!, ¡nadie me dijo que sabía Karate!- chilló encolerizado uno de cabellera verde oscuro tapándose la nariz en un intento de que éste dejara de sangrar.

-¡Imbéciles!, ¡agárrenla!- gritó uno de cabellos rubios intentando atrapar a Machiko, ésta en cambio se escabulló de entre sus fornidos brazos y le dio una tremenda patada en la boca del estómago, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

-¡Oye!, ¡devuélveme a Yuki-kun!- gritó Machiko enfurecida mientras iba corriendo hacia el castaño y le propinaba un buen golpe en el rostro. Éste soltó a Yuki bruscamente y se alejó de ella con el labio partido, luego se fijó en los 3 restantes que yacían en el suelo adoloridos e intentando levantarse.

-¡rápido!, ¡dale un dardo tranquilizante antes que nos mate!- rugió uno de cabello negro, mirando a Machiko como si fuera el mismísimo demonio nacido desde lo más recóndito del Infierno.

-¡Inténtenlo!- gritó ella corriendo hacia los 4 para darles una buena pelea, estaba tan ocupaba que no se dio cuenta que uno de ellos se escondía entre los arbustos con un pistola con el fin de dispararle un dardo a ella, con lo que no contaba era que tuviera tan mala puntería.

-¡Auch! ¡Idiota! P-por qué a-a… -dijo uno de ellos al sentir un dardo clavarle en el trasero, enseguida empezó a perder el conocimiento y cayó al piso. Tiró otro y le dio a un gato que pasaba por ahí, haciendo que cayera en un patio donde había un perro. Se escucharon múltiples ladridos y luego el sonido de la carne siendo destrozada, cosa que le dio asco al escucharlas. Otro le dio a una anciana que estaba comprando, apenas le dio sintió que todo daba vueltas.

-V-vándalos…- dijo la anciana para caer desmayada. Enseguida una multitud de gente se empezó a reunir alrededor de la anciana y empezaron a gritar cosas como "¡está muerta!, ¡alguien la mató!, ¡llamen a una ambulancia!"

-"De verdad tengo mala puntería"- pensaba con una gotita detrás de la cabeza al ver la escena de la anciana, luego se fijó que sus compañeros habían inmovilizado a Machiko mientras ésta luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en zafarse.

-¡Déjenme ir malditos!, ¡se van a arrepentir!- gritaba Machiko con todas sus puertas.

-¡A ver si ahora le atinas mejor!- dijo uno de ellos al otro que se encontraba en los arbustos.

-¡no me presiones!- gritó el otro cargando el dardo.

-¡Sólo hazlo!- gritó uno de cabello azul oscuro mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Machiko

-Es un inútil- dijo Machiko con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-ni que lo digas- concordó el de cabello negro.

-¡Ahora sí!- dijo saliendo de los arbustos y apuntando firmemente hacia uno de los muslos de Machiko.

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó ella volviendo a su expresión llena de furia.

-¡Apresúrate!- dijo él a punto de ir a golpearlo.

-¡ya entendí!- vociferó el otro para disparar el dardo y darle, al fin, a Machiko. Cuando ésta recibió el dardo sintió que todo daba vueltas y que sus fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar caer la bufanda que traía puesta en esos instantes y susurrar al viento:

-Sunako…- dijo para luego dejarse arrastrar por aquellos misteriosos hombres, bueno por al menos 3 hombres ya que los otros 2 están inconscientes por los efectos del dardo.

Sólo quedó la bufanda rosa… atascada en los arbustos

++++++++++++++++ººººººººººººººººººº++++++++++++++++

Sunako se encontraba en esos momentos con ganas de querer estrangular a alguien. Estaban en el comedor degustando de las exquisiteces que sólo ella sabía preparar, ella miraba fijamente a la recién llegada y no era para menos; esa chica… estaba… es-estaba al lado de Kyouhei ¡abrazando su brazo!, además Kyouhei estaba riendo ¡con ella! ¿Desde cuándo la "criatura brillante" se dispone a hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¡Y encima bromea con ella! A estas alturas Sunako ya estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al pobre de Hiroshi-kun que había traído ella en un intento de poder calmar aquellos enfermizos celos que sentía hacia la criatura brillante.

¡Oh, no!, ¡lo está haciendo de nuevo! ¡Era imposible que alguien como ella sintiese celos! Además no puede sentir celos de él, si vamos al caso siempre es acosado por las estudiantes de la escuela, ¡incluso por las profesoras del lugar!... oh no… lo que vio a continuación no le gustó… ella… ella ¡le había dado un beso en la mejilla al Mabushii Ikimono!, ¡esto era el colmo! Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa haciendo que ésta vibre por tal brutalidad, Ranmaru se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿qué tienes Sunako-chan?- dijo sin perder el temor que le produjo aquel estallido de cólera por parte de la pelinegra. Al verse en esa situación, se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Esto era tan humillante.

-I-Iré a v-ver a Machiko, aún no h-ha bajado a cenar- dijo Sunako temblando débilmente mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nakahara-san?- se aventuró a preguntar Mitsuki.

-No lo sabemos, quizás sólo necesite descansar- dijo Takenaga sin darle demasiada importancia.

-"o tal vez…"- pensó Ranmaru, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Mitsuki y Kyouhei y entonces una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro. Aunque fuera increíble, es cierto… ¡Sunako esta celosa!

-¿dónde esta Yuki?- preguntó Takenaga al fijarse en la ausencia de su compañero.

-debe estar con Machiko, esos dos no pierden el tiempo- dijo en tono burlón Ranmaru mientras terminaba su cena.

-Tienes la mente muy pervertida Ranmaru- dijo Kyouhei devorado cuanto veía.

-Y lo dice el que tuvo un lindo "sueñito" ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ranmaru sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¡¡E-eso no cuenta!!- gritó Kyouhei totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mitsuki.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- preguntó Mitsuki inocentemente, pero por dentro imaginándose lo que Ranmaru se refería con "sueñito".

-Pues verás Mitsuki-chan, Kyouhei soñó que…- empezó a decir Ranmaru hasta que lo cortó un sonrojado Kyouhei.

-¡N-nada, nada!, ¡de verdad!- reía nerviosamente Kyouhei rascándose la huca y con gotas de sudor resbalando por su sien mientras tapaba la boca de Ranmaru para evitar que dijera más cosas fuera de lugar, en cambio Ranamru se estaba asfixiando poco a poco.

-anno… Kyouhei suelta a Ranmaru, lo vas a matar- dijo secamente Takenaga parándose de la mesa.

-¡¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!- se oyó un grito desde la habitación de Sunako.

-¡¡¡Sunako!!!- gritó Kyouhei alarmado mientras iba corriendo donde el grito había sido proferido seguido de los demás.

Al entrar en la habitación la encontraron en un estado deplorable, la televisión estaba encendida, las películas estaban esparcidas por todo el piso al igual que los libros, los muñecos de Sunako estaban tirados sobre la cama (y Hiroshi-kun tenía una marca de haber sido estrangulado, que curioso ¿no?) y la ventana estaba totalmente rota con el viento irrumpiendo en la habitación. Kyouhei estaba atónito, tanto que no podía emitir palabra alguna

Pero lo más importante… Sunako NO estaba.

-¿q-qué fue lo que pasó?- atinó a decir Mitsuki ante el panorama tan tenebroso.

-Kyouhei, mira- dijo Takenaga pasándole un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Kyouhei lo tomó violentamente y con las manos temblorosas se dispuso a abrir el papel y saber lo que contenía.

De repente palideció

Su peor temor se había realizado

_Hola Takano-kun!_

_Tenemos a Mitsuki, a tu novia y a tu hijo en nuestras manos. Si quieres volver a verlos ven al muelle de Tokio en 1 hora, encontrarás a mis hombres esperándote y ellos te guiarán hasta mí. Apresúrate, ya que es de mala educación hacer esperar a la novia y deseo que todos estén presentes en mi boda._

_Gozaburou_

-¡ese Maldito!- vociferó Kyouhei lleno de ira y frustración, ahora su recién descubierto tesoro está en manos de ese demente - un momento ¿acaso dijo hijo?- dijo Kyouhei extrañado.

-Tal vez se refiera al muñeco que Sunako y tú deben cuidar, al parecer cree que es de verdad - dijo Ranmaru leyendo una y otra vez la nota

-¿A-acaso dijo boda?, ¿de verdad planea casarse con Sunako?- dijo Takenaga sudando frío

-No lo creo, tal vez se refiera a Mitsuki-chan- dijo Ranmaru despreocupadamente

-Aquí dice que también tienen a Mitsuki-san, pero si ella está aquí entonces…- dijo pensativo.

-Significa que tienen a Machiko-chan y a Yuki- completó Ranmaru.

-Debemos ir por ella- dijo Mitsuki decidida.

-Nosotros iremos por ella, tú te quedarás aquí o en todo caso irás a la casa de Noi- refutó Kyouhei mirando hacia la ventana, no podía permitir que ella saliera lastimada. Pero conociendo a su prima, sabía que iría con ellos aún si la dejaran amordazada y encerrada en una habitación.

-¡Eso sí que no!, ¡es mi culpa de Gozaburou la haya capturado!- dijo Mitsuki indignada por la actitud de Kyouhei, ¡ni que fuera una inútil!- ¡iré quieras o no!- dijo plantada en el piso con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada más desafiante que poseía.

-de acuerdo, entonces debemos pedir ayuda- suspiró Kyouhei cansinamente, no tenían tiempo para peleas de este tipo. En cambio los demás, incluida Mitsuki, lo miraron con sorpresa ¿Habían escuchado bien?, ¿él dijo "pedir ayuda"?

-Pero ¿a quién?- dijo Takenaga confuso.

-no te preocupes, tengo a la persona indicada- dijo Kyouhei sonriendo macabramente, haciendo que los demás temblaran del miedo.

Como dice el dicho:

"_el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**Hasta aquí va el cap! Espero críticas constructivas, comentarios, etc **

**Debo decir que quede satisfecha con el cap, bueno al menos eso creo.**

**En fin...**

**¿merece un review?**


	16. Rescate I: ¡Iré po ti, Nakahara Sunako!

**Hola a todas las pocas personas que siguen mi fic y me dejan generosamente un comentario! XDD tuve problemas para subir este cap (ya que lo tenía hace mucho tiempo) no me matéis!!! mi vida es tan valiosa (melodramatismo)... a ver.... guau por primera vez no se me ocurre nada para decir.... ¿será xq ya comencé las clases y la inspiración me stá dejando poco a poco? Nooooo!!! **

**Inner: al parecer ella se hundió es un estado de depresión así que sin más que agregar les dejo para leer el fic!**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Yamato no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Tomoko Hayakawa-sama! ^O^**

_

* * *

_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-de acuerdo, entonces debemos pedir ayuda- suspiró Kyouhei cansinamente, no tenían tiempo para peleas de este tipo. En cambio los demás, incluida Mitsuki, lo miraron con sorpresa ¿Habían escuchado bien?, ¿él dijo "pedir ayuda"?_

_-Pero ¿a quién?- dijo Takenaga confuso._

_-no te preocupes, tengo a la persona indicada- dijo Kyouhei sonriendo macabramente, haciendo que los demás temblaran del miedo._

_Como dice el dicho:_

"_el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"_

**Todo por un proyecto**

**************Hiroshi****************

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí Hiroshi ha vuelto! Aún no puedo creer que Sunako-chan haya descubierto su luz interior, pero no se ha dado cuenta aún. Ahora ella está secuestrada por un yakuza y no sólo ella, sino también su hijo ¡mi querido sobrino! Y todo porque el yakuza tuvo problemas con la "criatura brillante", ese tipo siempre mete en problemas a Sunako. Sólo espero que esté bien.

-Tienes razón, al parecer los problemas siguen a Kyouhei a donde quiera que vaya – concordó Takenaga – y además te recuerdo que es un muñeco – dijo con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-como sea – dijo Hiroshi de la misma forma.

-Y ahora no sólo está secuestrada Nakahara-san, sino también Machiko-chan y Yuki-kun – dijo Mitsuki cansinamente.

-¿Y tú de dónde apareciste? – se preguntó Hiroshi confundido

-de por ahí – dijo juguetonamente Mitsuki

-como sea, debemos encontrar a Sunako antes que ese yakuza le haga algo – dijo Ranmaru cansinamente.

-¡Voy a partirle la cara a ese malnacido por haberme arrebatado a Sunako de mi lado! – dijo Kyouhei con fuego en los ojos.

-Déjame un poco a mí también – dijo Hiroshi vestido como un samurai y en pose de pelea.

-¡lo único que harás será matarlo del susto! – gritaron todos al unísono.

**************Fin Hiroshi****************

Se encontraba sentado tranquilamente sobre su cama leyendo un manga que un amigo le había prestado, después de todo no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. Eran las 9:30 de la noche, después de todo siempre acostumbra a dormir tarde, o por ver la televisión o porque está ocupado con una de sus tantas conquistas haciendo "cosas".

De repente escuchó como alguien golpeaba con furia la puerta de su hogar, después escuchó unos pasos dirigirse a su habitación y después cómo la puerta se abría fuertemente. Pudo ver a Takano con el rostro bañado en sudor y a los tres que siempre estaban con él, pero esa tercera persona estaba oculta bajo una capucha color negra como la que usa Sunako para protegerse del Sol.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacen entrando así en MI habitación?! – gritó cabreado Kain levantándose de golpe.

-Q-queremos tu ayuda – dijo Kyouhei jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber corrido desde la mansión hasta ese lugar.

-¿mi ayuda? ¿El gran Takano Kyouhei quiere mi ayuda? – se burló Kain al verlo en ese estado, tendría que estarse burlando de él ¿desde cuando Takano Kyouhei quiere la ayuda de alguien más?

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no sé por qué vine a parar a la cueva de una rata cobarde – contestó Kyouhei igual de burlón, mirándolo desafiante. Si Kain era como antes entonces sabía que su orgullo seguiría intacto.

-¡¿C-Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Eres hombre muerto Takano! – vociferó furioso Kain para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el pelirrubio, éste estaba más que dispuesto a comenzar una pelea aquí hasta que la persona bajo la capucha se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para estas estúpidas peleas infantiles!, ¡debemos encontrar a Sunako! – dijo aquella voz.

Kain se paralizó al escuchar aquella dulce y, a la vez, potente voz que lo había hechizado años atrás – ¿Eres tú… _Mitsuki_? – musitó lleno de melancolía y algo de rabia en su voz.

-Al parecer no me has olvidado, a pesar de todo – contestó aquella voz descubriéndose ante los sorprendidos ojos de Kain. Su larga cabellera rubia caía como cascada, su piel tostada era tan aterciopelada como lo recordaba y sus ojos color miel seguían llenos de brillo como antes.

-cómo iba a olvidarte… ¡si te alejaste de mí y te fuiste con este imbécil de Kyouhei! – gritó Kain lleno de impotencia.

-¿Eh?- musitó Mitsuki a modo de no entender, si no había escuchado mal Kain dijo – ¿Qué me fui con Kyouhei?

-¡Así es! ¿Qué razón tuviste para partirme el corazón y dejarme solo mientras te revolcabas con Kyouhei? – continuó Kain con la larga lista de improperios hacia Mitsuki. Ranmaru y Takenaga sostenían a Kyouhei que quería matar a Kain en este mismo momento ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar mal de ella frente a Él?

Hasta que una melodiosa risa se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Todos voltearon a ver, buscando con la mirada al causante de ese sonido. Al descubrirlo vieron que se trataba de Mitsuki que se agarraba el estómago y se revolcaba en el piso riendo como histérica, todos la miraron con una gotita detrás de la cabeza. Kain al escucharla se volteó a verla ¿Qué era tan gracioso como para reírse en su cara?, ¿acaso su desgracias le daba tanta risa a Mitsuki?

-T-tú… t-tú d-de verdad… ¿c-creías que estaba con K-Kyouhei? – tartamudeó Mitsuki intentado calmarse poco a poco. No podía evitarlo ¡era la cosa más disparatada que a alguien en su sano juicio se le hubiera ocurrido!

-P-por supuesto – musitó Kain confundido. Ranmaru y Takenaga al escucharlo también se empezaron a reír como nunca, era tan estúpido - ¿y ustedes por qué se ríen? – gritó histérico Kain al no saber nada de nada.

-¡No puedo creer que de verdad hayas creído eso!, además no me fui de la ciudad por eso– dijo Mitsuki calmándose poco a poco.

-¿en serio? – muy bien, ahora sí que se había confundido. Si la conversación que escuchó ese día era mentira entonces ¿por qué se habría ido? – P-pero si había escuchado cuando tú y Takano estaban hablando bajo ese árbol.

-¿De verdad? Entonces debiste quedarte hasta el final y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas – dijo Mitsuki poniendo los brazos como jarra suspirando cansinamente – sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

-¡no importa! Tú… te fuiste de mi lado sin siquiera despedirte – dijo Kain cabizbajo.

-Ella tuvo sus razones, es por eso que estamos aquí – dijo Kyouhei soltándose del amarre de Takenaga y Ranmaru.

-¿y cuáles serían esas razones? – Dijo Kain irónico – es más, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la desaparición de Nakahara?

-Primero, la razón por la que me fui tiene nombre y apellido – dijo Mitsuki seria de repente.

-y es Takamura Gozaburou – dijo Kyouhei apretando los puños fuertemente, tanto que sus nudillos empezaron a ponerse blancos debido a la fuerza que empleaba.

-¿Takamura Gozaburou? – musitó Kain. Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes…

_**Flash Back**_

_Un muchacho peliverde suspiraba cansinamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto, era un día aburrido como siempre. Después de todo tendría que ir a su casa, leer unos cuantos mangas que le habían prestado sus amigos y luego hablaría con Mitsuki todo el día por teléfono hasta al anochecer. De verdad que esa niña lo tiene loco, día y noche se la pasa pensando en ella, en aquella niña de cabellos dorados que brillaban con el sol. _

_Iba caminando tranquilo hacia su hogar, pensando en esa niña de sus sueños hasta que sintió como lo agarraban de los hombros y lo llevaban arrastrando hacia un oscuro callejón en donde lo soltaron bruscamente. Rápidamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con 3 tipos de trajes y gafas negras que se preparaban para golpearlo, se levantó torpemente encarando a esos tipos, mirándolos con furia contenida._

_-¡¿qué es lo que quieren malparidos?! – gritó furioso Kain._

_-A Takamura-san no le gusta que toquen sus cosas – dijo uno de ellos._

_-Así que te daremos una lección – dijo otro de cabello largo_

_A partir de allí comenzaron la lluvia de puñetazos que le venía de lleno de todas partes. Kain intentaba defenderse por todos los medios pero era simplemente imposible al tener a 3 gorilas encima de ti evitando que tuvieras una salida para pode devolverles los golpes. Después de eso calló preso de la inconsciencia y no supo nada más. Al despertar se encontraba acostado en la banca de un parque con el cuerpo magullado y con una nota encima de él que decía: _

_Esto es sólo el comienzo Tsurugi-kun, es para que aprendas que nadie se mete lo que por derecho es mío. Si no quieres que mis matones te hagan algo peor, entonces…_

_Aléjate de __**Mitsuki**__._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Ese tipo… - musitó desconcertado al recordar ese día.

-Al parecer ya lo conoces, entonces ayúdanos a encontrarlo – dijo Takenaga encarándose a él.

-¿y por qué debería ayudarlos? – refutó Kain cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos despectivamente.

-porque tiene a alguien importante para Kyouhei – dijo Mitsuki plantándose frente a Kain y acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de éste – no quiero que él pase por lo mismo que habías pasado… cuando ese patán me secuestró – dijo con los puños cerrados.

-¿T-te ha secuestrado? – preguntó Kain confuso.

-Hai, es por eso que me fui de la ciudad, para que él no me encontrara – dijo Mitsuki con la cabeza agachada – Aún lo recuerdo… - dijo ella con pose melancólica.

-¡¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos detener una boda!! – gritó Kyouhei al ver el semblante de nostalgia que tenía Mitsuki. Ésta reaccionó de repente y se dirigió a Kain con paso firme:

-¿nos ayudarás? – pidió ella agarrando la mano de Kain y entrelazando con la de ella. Éste meditó un rato, odiaba a Kyouhei con toda su alma. Pero entendía a la perfección la angustia que uno siente al no saber nada del ser amado, era un sentimiento doloroso que te carcome el alma cada día. Volteó hacia Kyouhei y sonrió de medio lado:

-De acuerdo, los ayudaré – dijo soltándose suavemente del agarre de Mitsuki, luego se dirigió hacia Kyouhei – conste que sólo lo hago por Mitsuki ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, con tal de que vengas a ayudarme a patear traseros me conformo – dijo Kyouhei sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡por supuesto! ¡Ni creas que pienso dejarte toda la diversión para ti solo Takano Kyouhei! – Dijo Kain tronándose los dedos y sonriendo de medio lado - a propósito, ¿cómo es eso de "detener una boda"? – preguntó imitando la voz de Kyouhei, haciendo que éste lo mirase con la peor mirada que tenía.

-Lo mismo que quiso hacer conmigo, el muy bastardo hijo de p… planea casarse con Sunako – dijo Mitsuki conteniendo la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡¿Qué ese hijo de puta malparido quiso qué?! ¡Iré ahora mismo a partirle la cara! – gritó encolerizado Kain dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! Primero debemos averiguar donde tienen a Sunako y a los demás – dijo Ranmaru deteniendo a Kain sujetándolo por el hombro.

-Eso es fácil, si dijo que se iba a casar con Sunako entonces deben estar haciendo los preparativos para la boda en su mansión a más o menos 15 minutos de aquí – dijo Mitsuki en pose pensativa.

-¿Podrás guiarnos? – preguntó Takenaga

-¡Por supuesto! Estuve alerta en todo el viaje, recuerdo muy bien la dirección – dijo Mitsuki segura – antes que decidieran llevarme al depósito de pescado – dijo asqueada

-¡Está decidido! ¡Iremos por Nakahara Sunako y le romperemos la cara a Takamura Gozaburou! – dijo Kyouhei con el puño en alto.

-¡Hai! – dijeron todos al unísono.

++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººººº++++++++++++++++++

Lentamente abría sus ojos revelando el color lila de su iris, tan misterioso y profundo como siempre, que parecía confuso por todo lo que había pasado. Estaba todo oscuro y sólo la luz de la luna lograba alumbrar la habitación, al parecer se encontraba en algo suave y cómodo. Al enfocar su vista mejor se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama de dos plazas, las sábanas eran blancas mientras que los edredones eran rosa pálido con almohadones con tonos rosas más fuertes. Poseía como un techo encima de la cama decorado con diferentes telas de la más fina seda, como si fuera el dormitorio de una princesa. Se paró lentamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana, de repente se percató del vestido blanco que llevaba puesto: era un vestido de novia.

Constaba de uno sencillo: era del tipo strapless con un escote en forma de V, resaltando las virtudes que posee como mujer, un cinturón plateado estaba alrededor de su cintura y al final del vestido tenía bordados ramas de cerezo en color plateado. Al verse en un espejo que poseía la habitación de quedó estupefacta, mataría al maldito desgraciado que tuvo la osadía de vestirla como si fuera una muñeca.

-al fin despiertas, Sunako-chan – emergió una persona de entre las sombras, revelando la figura de Gozaburou sonriendo irónicamente.

-Tú eres… - dijo Sunako curiosamente.

-Soy Takamura Gozaburou, es un placer conocer a la sobrina de Miss Nakahara – dijo Gozaburou haciendo una reverencia frente a ella y acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a Sunako – eres más linda en persona – agarró su mentón con delicadeza, como si se tratase de una pieza de porcelana.

-Te sugiero que no lo hagas, puedes salir lastimado – escupió fríamente Sunako para luego apartar la mano de él de un manotazo.

-No te preocupes, ya he tratado con fieras como tú y siempre caen en mis redes de cazador – fanfarroneó Gozaburou alejándose de ella y chasqueando los dedos. Enseguida aparecieron 5 personas más, 2 hombres y 3 mujeres vestidos completamente de negro. Se acercaron a Sunako lentamente y se situaron frente a ellas.

-¿quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Sunako a la defensiva.

-Ellos te prepararan debidamente para la ceremonia de dentro de algunas horas – dijo Gozaburou.

-¿qué ceremonia?

-El de nuestro casamiento por supuesto – al oír esto Sunako se quedó de piedra, a ver, ¿dijo la palabra casamiento?

-¿Casamiento? ¿Y quién se casa con quién? Espera, ¿y yo qué mierda pinto en todo esto? – preguntó Sunako temiendo la respuesta.

-tú por supuesto eres la novia, conocerás a tu fututo esposo más tarde – dijo Gozaburou dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – y por cierto, no admito ese vocabulario en una dama.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No pienso casarme y mucho menos con un extraño!, ¡déjeme ir! – gritó Sunako dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Gozaburou sonrió de nuevo, chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y enseguida uno de los hombres se acercó a Sunako y le inyectó una droga en su brazo. Al instante Sunako dejó de forcejear y se quedó parada con la mirada perdida en un punto.

-Así me gusta, ahora ve con aquellas personas a que te retoquen, debes estar linda para la boda –

-Hai, Gozaburou-sama – dijo mientras esas personas la sentaban en una silla y la empezaban a arreglar.

-"_Mabushii… ayúdame"_ – es lo último que pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia total.

Una lágrima rebelde surcó su rostro hasta terminar en el suelo.

++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººººº++++++++++++++++++

Se encontraba la Sra. Nakahara sentada detrás de un amplio escritorio hecho de madera con la más fina calidad, sus ojos se encontraban revisando algunos papeles que debía entregar pronto. Se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo, estaba a punto de tirar todo a la basura cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Al voltearse vio que era su secretaria entrando apresuradamente portando unos papeles en sus temblorosas manos:

-¡¡Nakahara-san!! ¡Tenemos graves problemas! – dijo ésta de cabellos castaños y ojos color verdes.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Tsukiko-chan? – dijo Nakahara tranquilamente mientras preparaba su larga pipa para poder fumarla.

-¡Es sobre su sobrina, Sunako-san! –

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi querida, hermosa y pequeña Sunako-chan?! – explotó Nakahara, sus cabellos se volvieron serpientes y expedía un aura con deseos de sangre.

-¡¡T-Takamura-san h-ha secuestrado a-a s-su s-sobri-na!! – decía si secretaria aterrada por la reacción de su jefa. Por unos momentos pareció como si el tiempo se detuviese, la señora Nakahara se encontraba con un aura negra rodeándola por completo. Ese maldito… pagaría muy caro por haberse metido con su linda sobrina.

-Ese malparido… contacta con el señor Kikunoe, ese tipo me debe un favor – dijo Nakahara mientras agarraba su teléfono y hacía unas llamadas - ¡Muévete!

-¡Hai! –

-¡Hola! ¡¿se encuentra el capitán Tatsuka?! ¡es una emergencia! – gritó en el teléfono – Ese imbécil me las pagará – sonrió sádicamente al pensarlo.

++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººººº++++++++++++++++++

-Bien, ya estamos frente a la mansión de Gozaburou – dijo Ranmaru

-Exacto, y ahora la pregunta es… – dijo Yuki

-¿Cómo se supone que entraremos? – completó Kyouhei cabreado.

-Al parecer nada ha cambiado, eso significa qué… - dijo Mitsuki dirigiéndose a unos arbustos.

-¿qué estás buscando? – preguntó Takenaga confundido.

-¡Maldición! Al parecer ese tipejo tomó sus precauciones – refunfuño – es increíble, ¿cómo se supone que entraremos?

-¡entremos por la fuerza! – Gritó Kyouhei poniéndose en posición para arremeter contra la reja - ¡Uno, dos y…!

-cálmate Kyouhei, sabes que no funcionará – dijo Takenaga con una gotita detrás de la cabeza, sujetándolo por los hombros.

-¡Tengo una idea! – gritó Mitsuki, sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la luna. Una sonrisa casi sádica se asomó por su rostro.

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – musitó Kyouhei temblando de miedo

_**Una hora más tarde….**_

-¡Se ven bien! – dijo Mitsuki a punto de tener un sangrado nasal. Kyouhei vestía con un traje color negro, es decir, parecía más bien el NOVIO que un "mesero" como dijo Mitsuki. Los demás tenían el típico uniforme de los albañiles, sólo que ellos eran los "decoradores".

-¡¿por qué mierda tengo que usar esta puta cosa?! – se quejó Kyouhei, ya que según su opinión, se veía ridículo.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¡Es obvio que serás un mesero! – dijo Mitsuki más cabreada todavía.

-¡¿y por qué mierda tengo que serlo Yo?! ¡Esto me huelo a otro de tus planes descabellados para conseguirme novia! – dijo apuntándola acusadoramente.

-Pero primito, ¿como puedes pensar eso de mi? – dijo melodramáticamente ella, haciéndose la víctima.

-"cómo NO pensar eso de ti" querrás decir – dijo él mirándose una y otra vez. Se veía bien, lo malo es que es algo…

_Vergonzoso_

-Vamos Kyouhei, si igualmente usarás eso el día de tu boda – dijo Ranmaru burlonamente.

-Será mejor que no hables Ranmaru, al menos él no está comprometido como tú – dijo Takenaga sobándose las sienes.

-Ja! Y yo todavía sigo soltero – se burló Kyouhei.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo – replicó Ranmaru en el mismo tono, pensó que esto le afectaría al pelirrubio, pero su respuesta lo dejó más que impactado.

-Lo sé, no pienso dejar ir a Nakahara Sunako luego de esto – dijo Kyouhei decidido – al menos yo lo admito – le sacó la lengua a Ranmaru.

-Maldito… dijo Ranmaru

-Ya dejen de pelear – replicó Takenaga sobándose las sienes mientras Kyouhei miraba atentamente la entrada a aquella fortaleza.

-"tranquila, ya voy por ti así que espérame" – pensó mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos dorados que resplandecían ahora más que nunca en esa noche de luna llena.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, ella era la única persona que lo había aceptado por ser él, no por su apariencia (sin contar que es la única chica que no grita como una retardada mental "¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Kyouhei-kun!" cada vez que lo ve ni se lanza encima suyo) ella lo era todo para él, y ahora más que nunca ya que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Ella era única en el mundo, la joya más preciosa que había encontrado.

Y… No la perdería

No a ella.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Debemos salvar a Nakahara Sunako! – gritó Kyouhei con el puño en alto.

-¡Hai! – gritaron todos de la misma forma.

* * *

**Y así concluye el cap! agradezco a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, ¡eso ayuda en la inspiración de la autora! ^O^**

**y termino con la pregunta de siempre:**

**¿Merece un review?**


	17. Rescate II: Deseo Egoísta

**Mina-san! Katari-chan Tataima desu! En verdad lo siento muchísimo, tuve algunos inconvenientes con la pc y luego, digamos que... mi mamá me prohibió entrar en la página por un tiempo, xq leyó lo que estaba leyendo y no le gustó -.-u (Yaoi XD)... y luego vinieron los aliens que me raptaron y luego de un exitoso escape, estoy aquí de vuelta (bueno, lo último no es tan creíble) -.-U... en verdad lo siento (reverencia)**

**Bueno, espero que este cap les agrade, ya que estaba en mi pc y lo reanudé hace algunos días... En el dgte cap, verán la tranformación de Sunako! XDD**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Yamato Nadeshiko no me pertenecen (TT^TT), le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa-sama! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Todo por un proyecto**

***********Hiroshi************

Hola a todos, aquí Hiroshi de nuevo. Espero que esta vez las "criaturas brillantes" puedan rescatar a Sunako de ese infierno y no vayan a cometer alguna estupidez como siempre lo hacen, ella es la joya más exótica y hermosa que hay en el mundo y no quiero que le pase nada malo, sólo espero que esté bien. Y como siempre, la tragedia sigue a esa "criatura brillante" a donde quiera que vaya y la pobre de Sunako está involucrada, ¡pobre Sunako! ¡Resiste sólo un poco más!

-ese idiota de Kyouhei es muy impulsivo – dijo Takenaga sobándose las sienes.

-si no rescatamos a Sunako tendremos serios problemas – suspiró Ranmaru.

-y no sólo con Obaa-chan – dijo Yuki blanco del miedo.

-¡Iré por ti Nakahara Sunako!, ¡sólo espérame! – gritó Kyouhei con el puño en alto.

-¡y nosotros también! – gritó Hiroshi vestido de chico malo junto a Josephine, George y Akira vistiendo de la misma manera, con cadenas, pulseras de púas y con un aura negra rodeándolos por completo.

-¡ni siquiera lo piensen! – gritaron al unísono.

***********Fin Hiroshi************

Sunako se encontraba en la misma habitación en la que la habían encerrado, con el mismo vestido y con la misma mirada dirigida hacia el blanco techo de la habitación. El efecto de la droga había pasado hace algún tiempo pero aún así sabía que escapar de allí no sería fácil, pero no imposible. Después de todo ella es Nakahara Sunako, tenía sangre Nakahara corriendo por sus venas y no permitiría que un idiota con complejo de yakuza la intimidase, debía hallar un modo de salir de ese lugar.

De repente muchos recuerdos del último año que había vivido en Tokio se remolinaron en su cabeza de golpe, recuerdos de cuando Takenaga le enseñaba matemática para las pruebas parciales que se daban en la escuela, cuando Ranmaru la maquillaba cuando había una reunión importante en donde debía asistir obligadamente, cuando Yuuki la ayudaba de vez en cuando en la cocina (claro que sólo haciendo cosas fáciles, no vaya ser que envenenase a todos con la "comida radiactiva" de éste), cuando iba con Kyouhei a hacer las compras (entiéndase que ella lo dejaba acompañarlo en contra de su voluntad)…

_Kyouhei…_

De repente esa escena en la que yacían abrazados en la cama de él, susurrándole a ella palabras tan sensuales y a la vez cargadas de una extraña mezcla de dolor y amor, como si a él le doliera que lo llamase así. Cuando estuvo en sus brazos se sintió tan bien, su corazón palpitaba desbocadamente, el molesto brillo que emitía Kyouhei fue reemplazado por una calidez que la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Como si todo estuviera bien al estar cerca de él.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió las ventanas y se dirigió al balcón que daba al jardín. El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos haciéndola sentir bien, cerró sus ojos tratando de grabar esta sensación de paz y olvidarse del Infierno que estaba viviendo en este momento. Esa noche era luna llena y las estrellas brillaban alrededor de ella en una danza sin fin de luces, como desearía ser como la luna y poder escapar de ese mundo, limitándose sólo a mirarlo desde el cielo. Pero no podía, más bien no debía, debe resistir aunque sea un poco más.

-Qué bella es la noche – musitó Sunako embelesada – Qué bien se siente el viento – murmuró mientras recordaba la cena de la noche pasada.

¡Cómo deseaba no estar allí! Deseaba estar en su habitación viendo películas gore, hablando con Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine y George. Quería que su alarma dé las siete en punto para ir a preparar la cena, quería estar con todos en el comedor con ella sirviendo la comida, escuchar como Kyouhei devoraba toda la comida que ella preparaba mientras la felicitaba por su excelente comida, las quejas de Ranmaru sobre la forma de comer de éste, como Noi alimentaba a Takenaga como si de un niño se tratase y como Yuki y Machiko hablaban animadamente.

Eso la entristeció aún más.

-¿qué estarán haciendo ellos? – Se preguntaba Sunako mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación – llamando a la marina quizás… ¡ah, no! Esa es mi tía – rió, pero enseguida la tristeza la derrumbó de nuevo

Saber que nunca más iba a poder disfrutar de una cena tan animada como esa, saber que de ahora en adelante no podría ver más sus películas gore, saber que tendría que fingir una enorme sonrisa cada vez que ese maldito la llevara a alguna fiesta de sociedad, y lo más espantoso y asqueroso, saber que tendría que compartir la cama con él todos los días de su vida… ¡no! ¡Eso jamás! Saldría de esto de alguna manera, si no quería ser "Takamura Sunako"

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Prefiero mil veces estar cerca de la "criatura brillante" que casarme con ese loco! – Gritó pateando su cama haciendo que ésta se volcara, partiéndola en 2 – debo hallar un modo de salir de aquí, ¿pero cómo? – caminaba frenéticamente tratando de hallar una solución a este problema hasta que su monólogo fue interrumpido por dos golpes secos en la puerta, seguramente eran los sirvientes de ese tipo. Palideció de repente ¡¿cómo haría para acomodar la cama que partió en dos?

-Sunako-sama, Gozaburou-sama desea saber si ya está lista para la ceremonia – murmuró una voz detrás de la puerta.

-H-hai, dígale a Gozaburou-sama que estaré lista en uno 15 minutos – dijo Sunako fingiendo que aún seguía bajo los efectos de la droga.

Después de eso, regresó al balcón a contemplar de nuevo la luna plateada que alumbraba el cielo. De repente dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo y se sorprendió al ver una cabellera rubia, pero rápidamente se reprendió mentalmente por creer que él estaría allí para salvarla. Regresó su vista a la luna y siguió recordando toda su vida hasta ahora, como deseaba volver a su hogar

-Ma… Kyouhei – musitó Sunako al viento.

+++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

-Agradece que eres mujer, Mitsuki – masculló Kyouhei mientras tocaba el timbre de aquella gran mansión.

-¡Oh vamos, Kyouhei! Recuerda que lo haces por Sunako, así que pon tu mejor sonrisa y a trabajar – lo alentó Mitsuki

-¿Por qué no hiciste que Ranmaru usara este estúpido traje? – se quejó Kyouhei intentando acomodarse el traje.

-Aunque me queda mejor el traje, tú debes usarlo para impresionar a Sunako – dijo Ranmaru – además, alégrate por usar ese hermoso traje y no este estúpido disfraz – se quejó intentando que el traje de albañil le quedase bien.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí Takenaga-kun? – preguntó Mitsuki ignorando las constantes quejas de Ranmaru.

-Hai, tenemos exactamente 1 hora y 30 minutos para llevar a cabo la primera parte del plan, "él" hará el resto – dijo Takenaga.

-Bien hagámoslo de una vez – dijo Kyouhei tocando de nuevo el timbre - ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – se quejó tocando el timbre una y otra vez

-¡Deja que quejarte como un niño Kyouhei! – dijo Takenaga dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cállate! Ahí viene – dijo Mitsuki mirando como unos guardias se acercaban corriendo hacia la entrada principal

-¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y a qué han venido? – gritó uno de los guardias.

-Les advierto que el jefe no desea que lo molesten esta noche, si tienen algún asunto con él, vuelvan mañana – dijo otro guardia amenazante.

-Si es que desean seguir vivos – se burló el otro guardia, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra la espina dorsal de Yuki y Ranmaru.

-"¡Estos tipos dan miedo!" – Pensaron los tres bishounen, excepto Kyouhei que lo único que quería hacer era romperles la cara a esos tipos, ir por Sunako y volver a casa. Apretó los puños fuertemente ¡cómo deseaba partirles el…!

-¡Buenas noches! Al parecer habrá una boda y nos llamaron para que podamos arreglarlo todo esta misma noche, ¡somos el mejor equipo! – dijo Mitsuki levantando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

-El jefe no nos ha dicho nada acerca de eso – dijo uno de los guardias.

-¡así que lárguense! – gritó el otro.

-Pero si Takamura Gozaburou-sama nos llamó porque nos dijo que sería una noche muy especial – dijo Mitsuki verificando una "supuesta" lista que tenía a mano.

-Sería una pena no poder hacer de esta noche la mejor de todas, ¿no lo creen así? – dijo Yuki.

-no querrán que Gozaburou-sama se enoje, ¿o sí? – dijo Ranmaru mirándolos burlonamente.

Los guardias sudaron frío al escuchar el nombre de Gozaburou, es verdad, no querían problemas con ese sujeto, en especial esa noche. La última vez que alguien le llevó la contraria su cuerpo amaneció flotando en la bahía de Tokio con una soga atada al cuello. Y ellos definitivamente no querían correr el mismo destino, esa noche era importante para Gozaburou y si se enoja, hará algo peor con ellos. Tragaron saliva duramente.

-De acuerdo, pueden pasar – dijo uno de los guardias no muy seguro de su decisión.

Ellos dieron una leve reverencia y agradecieron la comprensión de los guardias, o mejor dicho, su ingenuidad. No fue tan difícil entrar, cuando estuvieron a unos metros, se permitieron suspirar aliviados. Bien, traspasar las puertas de la mansión fue fácil, ahora viene la verdadera prueba. De seguro habrá muchos hombres, el pensar e eso los puso más nerviosos.

-No importa si allí dentro se encuentra un ejército de Samuráis, yo… ¡Definitivamente traeré a Nakahara Sunako de vuelta! – dijo Kyouhei con el puño en alto.

-"Jamás había visto a mi primo tan furioso y decidido, Sunako-chan debe ser importante para él" – dijo Mitsuki sonriendo levemente – "Esfuérzate Kyouhei"

-Nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Takenaga.

-Cuenta conmigo – dijo Yuki.

-Rescataremos de Sunako-chan y estarán juntos para siempre – dijo Ranmaru soñador.

-¿Qu-Quién dijo algo así? ¡Sólo dije que traeré a Nakahara Sunako de vuelta! – dijo Kyouhei con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-¿Es decir que no te da rabia que **otro** hombre toque a Sunako-chan que no seas tú? – dijo Ranmaru burlonamente, haciendo que la sangre de Kyouhei empiece a hervir de la rabia y que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos debido a la presión.

-¡Primero mato a ese tipo! ¡Vamos! – gritó Kyouhei con los ojos ardiendo por la rabia y con el puño en alto.

-¡Hai! – dijeron a coro.

+++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia sería en el jardín, había muchas personas vestidas elegantemente sentadas en los asientos que se habían dispuesto específicamente para ese día. Las personas presentes ahí se preguntaban unas a otras quién sería la infortunada que contraería matrimonio con ese monstruo de Gozaburou, de seguro debe ser una pobre muchachita que tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse en el camino de ese hombre. De seguro es una pobre muchacha que fue víctima de los sucios negocios de ese tipo, y luego terminó siendo parte de pago de un padre irresponsable.

Si, seguro es eso…

-Sí que se ha reunido mucha gente, ¿no lo crees así? – dijo Ranmaru colocando las flores en la entrada.

-Ese tipo perdió todo rastro de cordura, pensando que Obaa-chan no hará algo al respecto – dijo Takenaga colocando la alfombra roja cerca de Ranmaru.

-Debemos sacar a Sunako-chan antes que las cosas empeoren – dijo Mitsuki.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están los estúpidos muñecos? – dijo Kyouhei fingiendo ayudar a Ranmaru con las flores.

-¡Oye, no arruines mi precioso arte Kyouhei! – se quejó Ranmaru al ver las insensibles manos del pelirrubio sobre las hermosas rosas blancas que tanto le había costado arreglar para que quedaran espléndidas… siendo destruidas.

-Son sólo flores – repuso Kyouhei fastidiado - ¿Y? ¿Quién está cuidando a esos muñecos?

-Pensé que Ranmaru había contratado una niñera – dijo Yuki barriendo la entrada.

-¿Are? Yo pensé que Takenaga había llamado una niñera – dijo Ranmaru extrañado, intentando arreglar su preciosas flores de nuevo

-¿No fue Yuki quien contrató a la niñera? – dijo Takenaga arreglando los toques que faltaba a la alfombra.

Los 4 bishounen se quedaron pensando unos pocos segundos, analizando la situación detenidamente… hasta que, como si una bomba explotara, los 4 bishounen gritaron del puro terror, asustando a todos los presentes en esa "solemne" ceremonia (incluida Mtsuki). Sus rostros parecían la versión encarnada de la famosa pintura "el Grito" cuadro pintado por Edvard Munch, reviviendo la imagen de la desesperación en sus rostros. Esto es malo, si reprueban esa materia Obaa-chan los hará trabajar el doble o quién sabe qué otra cosa horrible puede hacerles.

-Esto es malo, muy malo… ¡Takenaga! ¡Llama a Noi-chan y dile si puede cuidar a nuestros muñecos! – dijo desesperado Yuki.

-Ella no puede, esta noche tiene una reunión familiar y no podrá atender al bebé, ¡Ranmaru! ¡Llámale a Tamao para ver si puede cuidar a nuestros muñecos! – dijo Takenaga intentando conservar la calma.

-Ella tampoco puede, tiene una cena muy importante con unos amigos de sus padres ¡Yuki! ¡Llama a Machiko! – dijo Ranmaru.

-¡Eso es! Machiko debió quedarse en casa ¿no? – dijo Yuki desesperado.

-¡Tonto! Recuerda que a ella también la raptaron – dijo Takenaga masajeándose las sienes.

-¡Eso! De seguro tiene móvil, podemos intentar contactarla y ella nos puede dar su ubicación – dijo Mitsuki.

-Lo más seguro es que se lo arrebataran, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo – dijo Ranmaru.

-"¿cómo es que pasamos de los bebés al asunto de Machiko?" – suspiró Kyouhei.

-Ahora la llamaré – dijo Yuki marcando rápidamente el número de Machiko – "espero que esté bien"

Cuando el sonido de llamada entrante al fin cesó, Yuki pensó que Machiko había contestado. Pero al escuchar el mensaje, sus ilusiones fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco, hasta dejarlo al borde de las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte… sin importar nada debía ser muy fuerte. Lo puso en altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar con claridad

"_¡Hola! Habla Nakahara Machiko, si estás escuchando esto significa que estoy ocupada o, en todo caso, en Osaka junto a mi padre. No puedo atenderte en este momento, así que deja tu mensaje después del tono y alguna vez me dignaré en devolverte la llamada (si tienes suerte claro, o si eres alguien guapísimo como Johnny Depp) bye, bye!…" _y un ¡piiii! Se escuchó a continuación de la grabación…

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares con una mueca de desesperación dibujada en sus rostros, era como si todas sus vidas pasaran frente a sus ojos. Primero Sunako y ahora Machiko, y para rematar, era increíble que se hubieran olvidado completamente de ese estúpido proyecto, para ir precipitadamente en busca de Sunako y Machiko. Bueno, la culpa la tiene ese cretino con complejo de pedófilo que la secuestró para casarse… ¿quién en su sano juicio secuestra a una chica considerando que ella tenía unos cortos 17 años?... Al parecer ese tipo perdió la cabeza.

O quiere morir pronto…

-Bien, déjame ver si entendí, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a la mansión y hacer acto de presencia junto a los mocosos mecánicos, ¿no? – dijo Ranmaru.

-Así es, ese asqueroso muñeco tiene la capacidad de registrar en su memoria las veces que llora y el tiempo de cada llanto, si el profesor llega a analizarlo estaremos muertos – dijo Takenaga sudando frío.

-Bueno, no es tan grave, sólo tenemos que rezar que los bebés estén en sus cunas tranquilos, "durmiendo" sin ningún problema ¿no? – Dijo Yuki intentando calmar los ánimos – además si lloran, no creo que lo hagan mucho tiempo, nuestros bebés no son los únicos muñecos que lloran ¿no?

-Pero… ¿y si no están durmiendo? – dijo Mitsuki como si nada.

Al instante los 4 bishounen se aterraron. Imaginaron la casa destrozada, los platos rotos, la alfombra y las cortinas quemándose como si fueran papel común y corriente, las mesas y sillas partidas a la mitad y con manchas negras, como si la Tercera Guerra Mundial se hubiera instalado en aquel lugar… Luego, en la cocina unos muñecos con cara satánica y un aura negra rodeándoles, sujetando cuchillos peleaban entre sí mientras las bolas de comida no cesaban de caer en un intento por derribar al enemigo. Incluso pudieron imaginar la voz sádica de los bebés, riendo macabramente mientras destrozaban todo a su paso.

Ok… eso es demasiado incluso para unos bebés normales…

Pero nada dice que sea imposible…

-¿Saben? No debieron ver la película "Los bebés atacan" – dijo Mitsuki mirándolos como si estuviera alrededor de unos niños pequeños – Ya están imaginando cosas donde no hay.

-¡N-no digas eso! ¡¿Y si lo que dice es cierto? – dijo Ranmaru perdiendo la calma.

-Era sólo una película, idiota – suspiró Takenaga.

-¡¿Y si Ranmaru tiene razón? ¡De sólo pensarlo me da mucho miedo! – se quejó Yuki con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¿Podríamos concentrarnos en lo que vinimos a hacer aquí? – suspiró Kyouhei.

-Tienes razón, podemos preocuparnos por esos muñecos después de salvar a Sunako – dijo Takenaga recobrando la compostura.

-Además, si no la salvamos… - susurró Ranmaru con una clara mueca de horror.

-No tendremos que preocuparnos por el proyecto ni por nuestro futuro… - dijo Takenaga aterrándose de sólo imaginarse a Obaa-chan estilo medusa con una sierra elétrica, persiguiéndolos hasta destrozarlos por completo - … porque no tendremos ninguno.

El sólo pensarlo los aterró aún más…

-No pensemos en eso ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Kyouhei acomodándose el cabello – primero debemos salvarla, por ella y nuestro pellejo.

-¡Hai! – dijeron al unísono.

-Permanezcan alerta, no sabemos cuándo puede aparecer Sunako con Gozaburou, debemos ser pacientes – dijo Takenaga con mucha sangre fría.

-Aunque… puede pasar lo mismo que pasó en ese host club, cuando secuestraron a Kyouhei ¿no? – dijo Yuki pensativo.

-De seguro la drogaron para evitar algo así – suspiró Takenaga.

-O tal vez la sobornaron como lo hizo el padre de Kyouhei – pensó Ranmaru cansinamente, a lo que Yuki asintió.

-No me lo recuerdes – suspiró Kyouhei removiéndose los cabellos – es increíble saber lo que mis padres quisieron hacer conmigo.

-De cualquier forma, manténganse alertas, aparecerán en cualquier momento – dijo Mitsuki.

De repente, la orquesta que fue contratada empezó a tocar la clásica marcha nupcial al mismo tiempo que los "invitados" se levantaban solemnemente de sus asientos. Los chicos se colocaron rápidamente en la última fila, en un lugar donde pudieran observarlo todo pero sin ser observados. Las puertas se abrieron solemnemente, mientras una lluvia de rosas salía de ese lugar. En el centro se podía ver a Gozaburou entrando con su porte elegante y su sonrisa socarrona, al verlo, Kyouhei tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no tirarse encima de ese idiota y molerlo a golpes. Gozaburou se detuvo frente al altar donde esperaba el sacerdote (obviamente amenazado), apretando fuertemente su biblia.

-"Ese tipo es hombre muerto" – pesaba Kyouhei apretando fuertemente los puños.

-"Cuando Sunako aparezca, el plan iniciará" – pensaba Takenaga.

-"Sunako-chan…" – pensaba preocupada Mitsuki, apretando fuertemente su puño.

De repente, las puertas expulsan más pétalos de rosas mientras otra figura de elegante presencia y ojos carentes de brillos hacían acto de aparición. Sunako vestía un delicado vestido de novia que se ceñía a su cuerpo, un hermoso corsé que dejaba descubiertos sus blancos hombros y una falda tan larga que se arrastraba elegantemente por la alfombra roja. Tenía un velo blanco que cubría la parte de os ojos y tenía un hermoso tocado de flores, mientras su cabello lucía recogido. Cuando llegó al altar, su mano fue tomada por la mano de Gozaburou, mientras él sonreía abiertamente.

-Estás preciosa – musitó. Sunako no contestó aquel cumplido, más bien le repugnaba.

Pero… él aprendería que nadie se mete con ella…

Una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios, estaba tan emocionada.

Mientras tanto, Kyouhei seguía allí, pasmado al verla tan bella… y a la vez tan carente de ese brillo que sólo ella poseía, en estos momentos parecía una muñeca que estaba siendo manejada por ese maldito pedófilo. Al pensarlo mejor, no pudo evitar que naciera dentro de él una mezcla extraña de impotencia, tristeza y rabia en lo más profundo de su ser, por primera vez… deseo ser él quien estuviera esperándola en el altar…

Era egoísta... pero era su deseo

Su deseo egoísta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí va el cap! Agradezco a toda la gente que me sigue alentando en este fic, no se preocupen, el fin está cerca! XD**

**Esa última parte me salió un poco cursi no? Mah! así tb debe ser, un poco de cursilería no mata a nadie.**

**Y la pregunta de siempre:**

**¿Merece un review? ¿O tal vez tomatazos? u.u...**

**Recuerden: Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, así que sus review son mi mejor recompensa y mis fuerzas para seguir escribiendo XDD**


	18. Rescate III: La noche escarlata

**O.o he vuelto! I'M BACK!**

**Después de unos 6 o 7 meses de ausencia, Katari-chan vuelve con otro capítulo!**

**En verdad agradezco los review que las personas me dejan a pesar de la historia no tan buena -.-UUU**

**Se los agradezco mucho!**

**Este cap tiene de todo, asi que espero que lo disfruten!**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Yamato Nadeshiko no me pertenecen (TT^TT), le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa-sama! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

**Todo por un proyecto**

***********Hiroshi&Josephine************

Hiroshi desu. Me pregunto cómo le estarán yendo a las criaturas brillantes, primero se infiltraron en ese lugar y aún no vuelven. Mah, deben estar bien, a pesar de ser criaturas brillantes, poseen algo de "materia gris" en sus cabezas, o eso es lo que quiero pensar. Y para empeorarlo todo, Machiko-chan también fue involucrada en todo esto. Sé que sólo soy un modelo anatómico, aun así, no puedo dejar de preocuparme, al menos mi lindo sobrino me distrae. Eso me pone a pensar que Sunako-chan será una excelente madre, pero me pregunto quién sería el padre.

-Ni siquiera tienes cerebro – refutó Takenaga.

-aunque tiene razón, ¿quién sería buen padre para el hijo de Sunako-chan? – se preguntaba Yuki.

-Tal vez sería bueno Gozaburou ¿no? – dijo burlonamente Ranmaru.

-¡Ja! Eso si quiere que su hijo sea el yakuza más temerario de todo Japón – dijo burlón Kyouhei.

-Eso sería algo bueno ¿no? – dijo Yuki.

-Deberías practicar desde ahora, aquí está mi sobrino – dijo Hiroshi mostrando el esqueleto de un bebé recién nacido con un pañal y un chupete por el "cuello"

-Son tan gentiles al cuidar a mi pequeño retoño – dijo Josephine enternecida (1)

-¡Kyouhei lo quiere! – dijeron los 3 burlones, señalando al rubio y conteniendo la risa.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Traidores! – gritó el pelirrubio mencionado.

***********Fin Hiroshi&Josephine************

Una castaña despertaba de su letargo envuelta en una delicada sábana, al parecer se encontraba acostaba sobre una mullida cama, pero al reparar en el lugar que se encontraba, se dio cuenta que no era su amada habitación lleno de posters y discos de sus estrellas de rock favoritas. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dio cuenta que aún seguía con sus ropas, entonces lo recordó todo… el encuentro con aquellos extraños hombres… la discusión y como la hicieron dormir. Luego no recordaba nada más…

-Malditos desgraciados, pero… ¿por qué me secuestraron a mí? – se preguntaba Machiko dirigiéndose hacia el gran ventanal.

Sabía que los chicos no debían haber aceptado esa oferta de trabajar en un host club, ¿qué estaba pensando Obaa-chan en esos momentos? Era más que obvio que el tipo que dirige ese host club era un hombre peligroso y aun así… se arriesgó al exponer a los chicos de esa manera. Pero conocía demasiado bien a su tía como para saber que ella tenía un as bajo la manga, aunque al menos no creía que para ello deba involucrar a los chicos y a la pobre de Sunako, a veces Obaa-chan no pensaba bien las cosas.

-No importa… por cierto, ¿dónde estoy? – se preguntó corriendo un poco la cortina y dedicándose a ver la gran vista que le ofrecía aquel peculiar panorama.

Al verlo, es como si un balde de agua fría se le cayera encima.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Tuvo que ahogarse el grito de sorpresa mordiéndose la lengua, ¿una boda?

-Ese idiota, ¿acaso quiere morir pronto? – Murmuró Machiko viendo asombrada, hasta que reparó en una cabellera rubia junto a un pelirrojo, pelinegro, otro pelirrubio y una chica a la cual no pudo identificar – Al menos los chicos están aquí, deben tener un plan de apoyo para esta situación, además… Kyouhei-kun no se quedará de brazos cruzados al ver a Sunako-chan de este modo. Eso es algo digno de ver – sonrió de sólo pensarlo.

La habitación donde ella se encontraba en este preciso momento poseía una vista que se ubicaba "curiosamente" en el gran patio donde se llevaba la "supuesta" ceremonia de casamiento entre Gozaburou y Sunako, al ver tantas luces y una música nupcial de fondo, se apresuró a ir para ver qué es lo que ocurría.

Debía admitir que en cuestiones como esa, ese desgraciado tenía buen gusto, incluso se podía ver a simple vista que la orquesta estaba conformada por puros profesionales, de hecho creyó ver a una violinista que es famosa en el extranjero… Al parecer ese idiota estaba preparado, pero…. ¡Nada de eso importaba! ¡¿Qué m***** hace Sunako vestida de ese modo en el altar con ese tipo? ¡¿Por qué precisamente Sunako-chan?

Estaba segura que ese era el tipo que la había secuestrado…

-Así que, ¿planeando casarte con mi linda y preciosa prima Sunako-chan? – Sonrió al ver más de cerca, reconocía perfectamente esa mueca en el rostro de Sunako, era una sonrisa perversa con un toque de locura – Necesitarás mucha suerte esta noche, porque… "Por esta hermosa Luna que nos regaló Kami-sama y por las estrellas que la acompañan esta noche, te digo que tu cometido no lograrás y al mismísimo Shinigami-sama hoy verás" – dijo citando un verso de uno de sus poemas favoritos.

Una carcajada macabra se escuchó desde los pasillos, como si un científico loco estuviera celebrando por el gran éxito de su gran, y a la vez macabro, descubrimiento, haciendo que las pocas mucamas temblaran de miedo.

Eso no le importó a Machiko, mucho menos si las sirvientas de ese lugar la consideraban una completa lunática. Pero no pudo evitar soltar aquellas risas tenebrosas, el sólo hecho de pensar en el desastre que Sunako armaría… y si tenía suerte, Obaa-chan también estaría presente.

-Esto será tan divertido – rió Machiko.

Mientras tanto, las mucamas miraban aterrorizadas el cuarto dónde provenía aquella espeluznante carcajada. Sabían que las cosas más espeluznantes y horrendas podrían vivirse en esa mansión… pero escuchar una carcajada como esa era demasiado para todos los que trabajan allí. En especial para ellas, las mucamas.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo una sosteniendo fuertemente su escoba

-Mejor salgamos de aquí –

Mientras las mucamas (y algunos guardias que estaban vigilando la habitación de Machiko) salían rápidamente, Machiko había dejado poco a poco de reír, dejando una sonrisa macabra en su delicado rostro…

-Bien, tendré que prepararme, no tardarán mucho – suspiró mirando su reloj de muñeca – Tengo el tiempo necesario para la entrada perfecta… ¡Machiko-chan saldrá en escena!

Unas suaves carcajadas se volvieron a escuchar, emocionada de tan sólo pensarlo.

La noche… llena de luces con un toque escarlata.

+++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

-Hermanos, nos encontramos reunidos hoy para unir a estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio... – comenzaba diciendo el sacerdote, aparentando estar tranquilo, aunque por dentro se encontrara temblando de miedo.

-"Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos" – pensamientos asesinos asaltaban la mente de Kyouhei en estos momentos.

-"¡Sunako-chan se ve tan linda con ese vestido!" – pensaba Mitsuki al verla.

-"Me extraña que ese vestido aún no se haya quemado" – pensaba Takenaga.

-"En cierta forma, Sunako-chan da miedo" – pensaba Yuki temblando de miedo y con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

-"Si tan sólo pudiera vestir de esa forma más seguido" – pensó Ranmaru.

La ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo parecía, más bien, un campamento militar. Los invitados se encontraban rígidos, mirando atentamente, sin perder un solo detalle la ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo. La mayoría de ellos eran personas importantes que mantenían negocios con Gozaburou, negocios de los que ni siquiera podían escapar por temor a acabar en la bahía de Tokio con una piedra atada al cuello. Kyouhei pudo darse cuenta de la tensión que reinaba en el lugar, al parecer, no era que único que odiaba con toda su alma a ese bastardo.

-"Esto es como las películas de acción, justo antes que un avión o un loco armado entre en escena" – pensó Kyouhei mirando hacia atrás, donde sus amigos se encontraban en ese momento.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Yo me opongo… -

La mirada de muchos delataba sorpresa.

Pero la mirada de Kyouhei delataba diversión.

La noche… llena de luces con un toque escarlata.

+++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

-Padre, ¿puedo retirarme a mi habitación? –

-Por supuesto hija, debes estar cansada ¿no? –

-Buenas noches padre – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su progenitor – Que tengan una buena noche.

-Muchas gracias – dijeron los presentes allí.

-Buenas noches hija - sonrió aquel hombre antes de seguir hablando de negocios con algunos amigos que se encontraban reunidos en aquel momento..

En una elegante mansión estilo japonés, una joven dama de largos cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros vestía un hermoso kimono celeste con dibujos de flores de cerezo perfectamente bordados, dando un toque delicado y tradicional a la vez. Estaba sentada en una mesa estilo japonés tomando delicadamente un poco de té de jazmín, esa noche había sido un agotadora.

Primero viene su padre diciendo que tendrá una cena de negocios y justo cuando creyó que no asistiría, su padre le dice que tiene que ir sin falta. Después de largas horas de tediosa reunión en donde ancianos hablaban sobre sus grandezas y otras cosas que ella no escuchó, anunció que se retiraría a descansar. Sacó de su bolsillo su aparato celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada.

Al ver de quién era, se sorprendió…

-"¿Por qué será que Ranmaru-sama me ha llamado?" – pensó Tamao marcando el buzón de voz.

El mensaje que había la asustó.

¡¿Qué Sunako-san y Machiko-san había sido secuestrada?

"_¡Tamao-chan! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Espero que bien, en fin… Perdóname por ser portador de malas noticias, pero Sunako-chan y Machiko-chan fueron secuestradas por un yakuza y debemos ir a la mansión de éste a rescatarlas, iremos todos menos Noi-chan, ¿podría alguna de ustedes dos cuidar a los muñecos mientras no estamos? Trataremos de ir a la brevedad posible. Y Tamao… espérame, ¡volveré con vida! jajajajaja"_

Bip, bip… el sonido que el mensaje había terminado aún continuaba, pero la mente de Tamao se apresuraba en procesar todo lo ocurrido. A pesar de lo rápido que había hablado Ranmaru, pudo entender perfectamente, el secuestro, y el rescate que los chicos estaban planeando hacer para salvarlas.

No podía dejar a los muchachos solos, llamaría a Noi y le pondría al corriente de todo lo ocurrido, no importaba sí Ranmaru o alguno de los chicos se enojaba con ella. Era injusto que las dejaran fuera, ¡ellas también eran amigas de Sunako y de Machiko! Pero comprendía el porqué del silencio de los chicos, no querían preocuparlas más de lo debido, pues… ¡Es muy tarde!

Después de marcar el número de Noi, espero con una impaciencia impropia de ella a que la mencionada coja el teléfono. Luego de unos pitidos, la voz alegre de Noi contestó del otro lado:

-_¡Tamao-chan! __¿Ha__ pasado __algo? __Es__ realmente__ extraño __que __me__ llames __a__ esta __hora_–

-Buenas noches Noi-san, discúlpame por llamarte tan tarde, pero necesitas estar al corriente de la situación, trae al "bebé" para acá –

-_Está __bien, __pero__ ¿qué__ sucede?__ – _

-Bien Noi-san, ponte cómoda, porque lo más seguro es que no te gustara la noticia que te diré –

+++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

Dentro de un jet rosa, demasiado largo debo recalcar, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños con algunas ondas en las puntas miraba con sus inquisidores ojos lilas hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje que la oscura noche podía ofrecerle, las luces de los altos edificios ofrecían un espectáculo maravilloso, al igual que los autos que eran como pequeñas luciérnagas que se movían libremente. Había pasado algunos meses desde que fue a visitar a mi pequeña y hermosa sobrina Sunako, así que estaba pensando en ir de sorpresa como la última vez. Después de todo, le había prometido a su hermano que la cuidaría.

Sin embargo…

-Nakahara-sama, tiene una llamada. Es en la línea privada – uno de sus muchos secretarios se había acercado a ella con el teléfono en la mano, y por su rostro, parecía importante.

-¿Ara? ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? – tomó delicadamente el teléfono, como toda una dama de alta sociedad ya cercó el tubo a su oído, no sin antes tapar con su mano el tubo para que no se escuchara.

-No lo sé, pero es importante –

-¿Sabes que puede ser tan importante como para alguien tenga que usar mi línea privada? – dijo ella intentando guardar la calma, los únicos que tenían su línea privada eran sus hermanos, los chicos y… - "¡Sunako-chan!" Habla Nakahara –

-_Buenas__ noches __Nakahara-san,__ disculpe__ la __molestia__ – _

-No tiene importancia, ve al grano ¿ha pasado algo?... ¡Espera! ¿Quién es usted? – dijo ella aferrándose al teléfono, claro que sin perder su postura digna.

-_Mi__ nombre __no __tiene __importancia,__ además, __con __las __muchas __influencias __que__ usted __tiene, __no__ le __costará__ demasiado __saber__ quién __soy__ – _dijo el extraño seriamente, pero ella pudo notar que su voz se temblaba ligeramente – _Se__ trata__ de__ su__ sobrina__… _- ni siquiera terminó de hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz desesperada de la mujer, perdiendo toda tranquilidad que había logrado reunir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡¿Sunako-chan? ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hermosa y dulce Sunako-chan? – gritó fuera de sí, aferrándose al teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y así era.

-_Por__ favor __cálmese__ Nakahara-san__ – _la voz se aclaró la garganta, intentan calmarse también para no perder la compostura como ella – _Discúlpeme__ que __sea __portador __de__ malas __noticias, __pero __antes __de __eso, __¿usted __conoce __a__ Takamura __Gozaburou?_

-Sí, lo conozco – contestó Nakahara recuperando la compostura, cruzando sus piernas elegantemente sin dejar de fruncir ligeramente el ceño – Tenemos ciertas "diferencias" irreconciliables, incluso decir que es una persona de bajos escrúpulos es decir muy poco ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

_-Tiene mucho que ver, si quiere volver a ver a su sobrina, debe seguir exactamente lo que yo le diga – _

-¿Cómo sabré que me devolverás a mi linda sobrina? –

-_Porque __en__ primera, __yo __no__ la __secuestré__ y__ en __segunda__… __-_la voz se quedó callada unos momentos, aumentando la desesperación de Nakahara - _… __le__ debo __un __favor __muy __grande __a __una __persona __que__ ama__ profundamente __a __su __sobrina, __a__ pesar __de __no __decirlo __abiertamente._

-¿Ara? ¿Acaso te refieres a Takano Kyouhei? – sonrió la mujer al escuchar el leve respingo del sujeto al otro lado del teléfono.

_-¿U-usted ya lo sabía? Eso se esperaba de usted, no se le escapa absolutamente nada Nakahara-san – _

-Por supuesto, ¿quién crees que soy? Yo conozco mejor que nadie lo que pasa por la mente de mis lindos muchachos – la mujer no podía estar más orgullosa de ellos, cuidan tan bien a su sobrina y lo más importante, parece que Sunako está disfrutando de su vida escolar – si me llamaste, es porque tienes un plan ¿cierto?

-_Así__ es, __ese__ patán __no __sabrá __quién __lo__ golpeó__ – _

-Sabrá de una vez que nadie se mete con la familia Nakahara, ¡en especial con mi linda y tierna Sunako-chan! –

-_Muchas__ gracias __Nakahara-san, __será __mejor __que__ se__ acomode, __porque__ la __información__ que__ tengo __es__ algo__ extensa. __Por __lo __pronto, __¿puede __llegar__a __Tokyo __lo__ más __rápido __posible?__ – _

-¡Ja! ¡Nunca subestimes el poder de los Nakahara niño! – Sonrió la mujer, haciendo una seña a su secretario que comprendió a la perfección – Llegaremos a Tokyo en media hora.

-_La__ estaré __esperando __en __el__ muelle, __Nakahara-san__ – _

-Por supuesto – una sonrisa macabra se instaló en su rostro.

Alguien pagaría muy caro por su osadía.

+++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººº+++++++++++++++

-Yo me opongo –

Kyouhei sonrió al igual que Sunako, a pesar del estúpido velo que traía, Kyouhei pudo ver un brillo de maldad en sus ojos. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, las personas se encontraban conmocionadas al ver que alguien se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria a uno de los más temidos yakuza que había en Japón. En medio del pasillo sobre la alfombra roja, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, se encontraba Machiko.

Aún poseía las ropas de cuando fue secuestrada, aun así, se acercó lentamente con mirada altanera hacia Gozaburou. A pesar de la seguridad que su rostro demostraba, por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había estado frente a tanta gente. Pero eso, lejos de asustarla, era su motivación para seguir caminando hacia aquella imponente figura que se encontraba frente suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sunako-chan? ¿En verdad piensas casarte con este patán? –

-Te tardaste Machiko-chan, un poco más y este gorila me besaba – dijo sacándose el velo, al igual que el peinado que tenía, acercándose poco a poco a Machiko.

-Lo siento mucho prima, pero debía preparar mi entrada y sacarme de encima algunas "sabandijas" –

-¿Sabes lo que es fingir ante este patán? Tuve que controlarme para no golpearlo –

-Pero ahora ya no será necesario – cuando terminó de decir aquello, Sunako estaba a sólo dos pasos de Machiko, quienes se miraron de forma cómplice unos segundos, hasta que Sunako se dio media vuelta para mirar fijamente a Gozaburou.

-Lo siento mucho, pero mi mano no está a la venta – escupió Sunako, mirando con desdén hacia el altar – y por cierto, la próxima vez, asegúrate de usar drogas un poco más fuertes, porque las que me dieron ni siquiera me hicieron cosquillas.

-Pero fue más fácil fingir ¿no? –

-Así es, no pensé que fueran tan tontos -

El estupor de Gozaburou no podía ser más grande, era la primera vez que una chiquilla como ella se atrevía a desafiarlo de esa manera, e incluso fijaba su mirada en él de forma retadora, como si no le tuviera miedo. Al parecer, los rumores que corrían sobre la familia Nakahara no eran simples cuentos, incluso dentro del mundo de la mafia, mencionar aquella familia era casi como un tabú.

Pero…

La sorpresa en el rostro del mafioso rápidamente cambió a una expresión llena de emoción, mientras una carcajada sádica resonaba por todo el lugar, provocando que muchas personas lo miraran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Y tal vez así era.

-¿En verdad piensan que dejaré libre a la sobrina de Miss Nakahara cuando la tengo tan cerca? – siseó como serpiente Gozaburou.

-Pues deberías, si aprecias tu vida – una tercera voz resonó en el lugar. Sunako miró sorprendida como, desde la última fila, caminando elegantemente con un traje de color negro, se acercaba aquella criatura brillante que detestaba, y amaba, al mismo tiempo.

Aunque claro, ella jamás admitiría algo así.

-¿C-criatura brillante? – musitó sorprendida Sunako. No esperaba encontrar a la criatura brillante en ese lugar, y encima… ¡vestido con un traje de mayordomo!

-Lo siento, pero tengo que llevar a la princesa de vuelta a su hogar – dijo Kyouhei haciendo una reverencia hacia Sunako, como todo un mayordomo – Vamos, princesa –

-… - Sunako se había quedado muda al escuchar semejante propuesta viniendo de esa criatura brillante, eso había sido tan… cliché.

Rápidamente tapó su nariz al sentir que la sangre se estaba agolpando hacia sus mejillas, amenazando con salir. No podía desvanecerse ahora, no frente al enemigo. Cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces, intentando serenarse y mostrarse segura de sí misma, después de todo, es una Nakahara. Cuando abrió de vuelta sus ojos, una determinación se reflejaba en ellos, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kyouhei aumentara aún más.

-Eso sonó a una novela barata de romanticismo viejo, criatura brillante –

… y ahí nomás, tanto Kyouhei como los chicos cayeron de espaldas ante la falta de tacto de Sunako.

-¡Sunako-chan! ¡Se supone que en este momento debes decir "Gracias, mi príncipe"! – dijo Machiko en pose melodramática, juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho y con ojos de cachorrito.

-En verdad Sunako-chan nunca cambiará ¿no? – suspiraron cansinamente Ranmaru y Takenaga, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-¿Por qué debo decir algo tan vergonzoso? – se preguntó Sunako mirando a los chicos confusa.

-¡S-sólo dame tu mano y salgamos de aquí! ¿Piensas que es divertido estar aquí con este estúpido traje? – dijo Kyouhei impaciente agarrando la mano de Sunako y jalándola hacia la salida.

-¡S-suéltame! ¡Puedo caminar yo sola! –

-¡Parece que no! -

Entre el alboroto que los chicos armaron por culpa de Sunako, Gozaburou reparó en una presencia que no había visto antes. No, lo más certero sería decir que era una presencia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estuvo vagando su vista entre los comensales que se encontraban allí, como si buscara algo o a alguien es específico.

Y entonces… la vio.

Ella, estaba vestida con un sencillo atuendo de mucama, de seguro es por ello que no pudo reconocerla antes. Pero, al ver más detenidamente esos cabellos rubios, casi castaños y aquellos ojos tan cálidos y dulces como la miel mirando la escena sin perder un solo detalle, pudo al fin darse cuenta de la persona que estaba ahí. Sonrió socarronamente, jamás espero volver a verla tan pronto, tantos años intentando encontrar su paradero y ahora la oportunidad se le presenta en bandeja de plata.

¿Acaso no podía ser mejor?

Mitsuki sintió una penetrante mirada sobre su persona, así que cuando dirigió la mirada, buscando al dueño de esa mirada, se topó con los oscuros y fríos ojos de Gozaburou, mirándola detenidamente mientras una sonrisa malévola se instala en su rostro. Eso, lejos de asustar a Mitsuki, sólo hizo que el valor dentro de ella se encendiera aún más. Estuvo mucho tiempo corriendo de Gozaburou, intentando que él no la atrapara, huyendo siempre de esa serpiente rastrera.

Pero ya no más.

Había sacrificado al único hombre que amaba por su cobardía.

Y eso, no volvería a pasar.

-¡¿Qué esperas bastardo endemoniado? –

Todos los chicos, al escuchar el grito de Mitsuki, voltearon hacia ella y no se esperaban esa escena: Gozaburou estaba mirando fijamente a Mitsuki, mientras ésta lo retaba con la mirada a que se acercara. Kyouhei hizo ademán de acercarse, pero la mano de Sunako sujetándolo levemente del brazo lo detuvo. Al verla, se dio cuenta de la seriedad que poseía el rostro de Sunako en ese momento. Señaló a Mitsuki y Kyouhei se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, tenía esa misma mirada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué…? –

-Ella se ha cansado de huir – susurró Sunako, mirándola con respeto y preguntándose si algún día ella también podría mirar hacia delante con la frente en alto…

…Cuando dejara de huir.

-Pero… ¡Ese no es motivo para que ella pelee sola con ese tipo! –

-¡Escúchate, Kyouhei! –

Él se detuvo, asombrado al escuchar esa orden tan autoritaria. Al buscar con la mirada a la causante de aquel grito, se encontró con la mirada llena de determinación de Sunako. La chica se acercó a él, colocándose delante de él para que no cometiera alguna estupidez. Kyouhei, aún seguía en trance, era la primera vez que Sunako le hablaba de ese modo, sin miedo o desangrándose en el proceso. Y lo más importante…

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre…

-¡¿Acaso vas a desperdiciar todo el valor que ella está demostrando? – Dijo Sunako saliendo de sus cabales - ¡Ella quiere terminar todo este asunto a su manera! Si las cosas empeoran, vamos a intervenir, pero por ahora, déjala hacer las cosas a su modo.

Kyouhei, no pudo contradecirla, a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo era una locura, tenía razón. Mitsuki se había vuelto alguien muy fuerte en estos meses que estuvo escondida y huyendo de Gozaburou, tanto física como mentalmente. Así que sólo se quedó a observar como su pequeña prima enfrentaba sin miedo al bastardo que lo había secuestrado tiempo atrás, con esa mirada de firmeza, sin temor que ella tenía en su delicado rostro.

Inconscientemente, sonrió al verla, estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

-¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Aquí estoy tarado sin sesos! –

-¡Tienes muchas agallas para aparecer frente a mí después de lo que pasó! ¡Niña ingrata! – Dijo Gozaburou acercándose lentamente, pero aun así ella no se movió de su sitio - ¿O acaso vas a decirme que me extrañabas?

-¡Ja! Hasta las ratas de alcantarillas tienen ese privilegio, antes que tú – sonrió Mitsuki desafiándolo.

-¡Oh! No había visto esa determinación antes, ¿acaso eso es de familia? –

-Es algo que jamás tendrás, Gozaburou –

-¿Y dónde viene tanta determinación? –

-Esa determinación… - dijo Mitsuki colocando una mano sobre su pecho, sin dejar su actitud desafiante -… surgió aquel día en que me arrepentí de haber huido.

-¿Eh? – Gozaburou no entendía, ¿a qué se refería ella?

-Aquel día… me fui sin decir nada, hiriendo a la persona que amo – susurró Mitsuki bajando la mirada, dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos – no fui consciente del daño que le había hecho, ¡por eso regresé! ¡Para ver a esa persona y decirle lo mucho que lo amo!

-¡¿y quién es esa persona que te arrebató de mi lado? –

-¡es una persona que no he sabido valorar! ¡Pero ahora ya entiendo todo, y finalmente puedo decirle abiertamente que lo amo! ¡Y nada ni nadie me impedirá verlo, asquerosa serpiente! –

-¡Ya verás niña! – dijo Gozaburou chasqueando los dedos y sonriendo macabramente. En cuestión de segundos, los chicos y Mitsuki fueron rodeados por los subordinados de Gozaburou, esperando ansiosos por atacar a sus presas.

-¡Así que necesitas a tus perros a que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti! – escupió Mitsuki con desprecio.

-¡Caballeros! Allí tienen a su presa, pero tráiganme a la niña con vida ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió Gozaburou, mirando lascivamente a Mitsuki, quién instintivamente se escondió detrás de la espalda de Kyouhei.

-Mabushii, son demasiados, pero podremos con ellos – susurró Sunako, estando a espaldas de Kyouhei – con tan sólo verlos puedo deducir que no son buenos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo –

-Pero tienen armas por todos lados – refutó Kyouhei, mirándolos retadoramente sin perder un solo detalle de cada movimientos de los matones – no será fácil, ¿tienes algún plan?

-Sí, pero necesito que se distraigan un momento para poder atacarlos –

-¡Maldición! ¡Estamos muertos! –

Los chicos estaban en las mismas condiciones que Kyouhei y Sunako, intentando hallar un hueco por el cual escapar. Takenaga intentaba analizar todo con la mente más fría posible, pero le era imposible en la situación que se encontraban. Era irónico, lo único que quería hacer esa noche era cuidar de ese maldito muñeco endemoniado y pasar la materia. Pero jamás creyó que se metería en una pelea entre yakuzas y, como siempre, que Kyouhei esté involucrado.

-¡eres un imán para los yakuzas, Kyouhei! – gritó Ranmaru intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Tú cállate! ¡Yo no me meto con la hija de un yakuza! –

-¡Ya te dije que eso fue el año pasado! –

-¡Ya paren de pelear! ¡¿No creen que deberíamos concentrarnos en el enemigo? – gritó Yuki a punto de soltar a llorar.

-¡A menos que nos pase algo increíblemente bueno, estamos fritos! – dijo Ranmaru, mirando a Takenaga en busca de alguna solución.

Por suerte, no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Un enorme helicóptero apareció de la nada en la escena, arrojando pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar y haciendo que los arreglos volaran a todas las direcciones. Las personas presentes se aprovecharon de la confusión para poder largarse de allí al ver que no habría boda, porque ese helicóptero y esos pétalos sólo podían significa una cosa…

"Ella" había llegado.

-¡¿Acaso es…? –

-¡No es ella! ¡Mira más de cerca el helicóptero! – dijo Takenaga apuntando el gran aparato. Cuando todos levantaron la vista, no podían creerlo…

¡Era simplemente imposible!

En el helicóptero, con un altavoz en una mano, se dejó ver un apuesto chico que poseía unos rebeldes cabellos color verde oscuro que eran agitados por el fuerte viento que generaba la máquina, su habitual mirada penetrante y fría, se había transformado en una llena de rabia y determinación que hacía brillar sus ojos castaños hacia la persona de nombre Gozaburou. Todos miraban asombrados, excepto Mitsuki, que estaba tan feliz que una lágrima de felicidad resbaló por su mejilla.

-¡Oye bastardo! ¡Será mejor que no le pongas una mano encima a mi linda Tsuki-chan! – gritó el joven por medio del altavoz, mientras era bajado por medio de la escalera hasta el techo de la mansión - ¡O te las verás conmigo cabrón! –

-¡Kain! – gritó Mitsuki, feliz al verlo sano y salvo.

Sigue siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba…

-¡He venido por ti, Tsuki-chan! –

Al escucharlo, Sunako y Kyouhei sonrieron al mismo tiempo, colocándose en pose de pelea para la gran batalla que se desarrollaría en ese lugar.

-La noche… - susurró Kyouhei.

-… es hermosa… - contestó Sunako dando un paso al frente.

-¡Y emocionante! – dijeron al unísono, corriendo hacia los hombres de Gozaburou con el puño en alto.

La luna estaba en lo alto, sin duda, las rosas bailarían esa noche.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí va el cap!**

**No se preocupen, esta vez ya tengo el cap 19 casi hecho, sólo debo hacer unas cuantas transformaciones y ya!**

**Y no se preocupes por los bebés, que saldrán en el siguiente cap!**

**El final está cerca!**

**Al fiiiin!**

**Si te gustó el cap, marca "Review"**

**Si no te gusto, marca "review" y luego... desaparece!**

**Dejar review (al igual que escribir y publicar fics)... IT'S FREE! \o/  
**

**Recuerden amigas y amigos míos: Barney los está vigilando! wuajajaja**


	19. AVISO!

Muy bien, esto no es ningún capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta.

Pero, siento que lo debía...

En primera, _**NO ABANDONARÉ EL FIC**_debido a que es el primer fic que publiqué en esta web. Pero, debido a algunos acontecimientos y la lectura de vuelta de este fic... he decidido que voy a re-editarlo.

(Me sangran los ojos cuando lo leo TT_TT)

Me tomará un buen tiempo, pero no lo abandonaré ok?

simplemente voy a resubirlo.

Y eso nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión; el siguiente cap tardará más tiempo debido a eso (ya está listo, pero deseo terminar de editar antes que seguir.

Sin nada más que agregar, sólo espero que me disculpen.

(No me maten DX!)

Matta ne!


End file.
